A Belladonna's Revenge
by GambolMuse
Summary: Blake Belladonna has spent her entire life fighting. Fighting for equality, fighting humans, fighting the Grimm. Adam Taurus is the one foe she's never been able to confront. After the fall of Beacon and the attack on Yang Xiao Long, that's changed. She's terrified, alone, and uncertain. But she's determined to take Adam down.
1. Breaking the Nightmare

**First attempt at some proper fanfiction, time to see if I can write! Any and all feedback is welcome, just please be constructive about it; I'm looking to improve!**

* * *

Run. Just run. Don't look back, don't even think. Just. Run.

It was all she could do, all she'd ever been able to do. Forest blurring as she raced forth, tearing off low-hanging limbs and stumbling; panicked, none of the cuts or pain registered, her adrenaline skyrocketing.

Just get help. You can't fight him.

She'd tried many times, and every attempt had ended in miserable failure. Resisting him was pointless, all she could do was flee. Flee, and hope someone else might take him down.

Blake's chest burned as she broke into an opening, a small field within the forest. Stumbling forward and tripping over an unseen object, the Faunus yelped and rolled into the grass, groaning as she came to a rest. She could scarcely breathe, and in the cold air there was a permanent cloud before her eyes; lungs clung greedily to whatever oxygen they could get.

She could not see Adam chasing her any longer - nothing but darkness stood before her, blocking all from view. Pushing herself up from the dirt she shook her head, looking around for any sign of the man. No way had he just given up, he was here, somewhere. Slowly backing away from the forest on her hands, Blake yelped and fell back, her hand slipping on a slick surface. Falling into the dirt she winced, lifting her hand and screaming as it shone in the moonlight; she was injured, but not this injured. Blood. But not her own.

The revelation of its source was far more sickening. A familiar face stared back up at her; her eyes faded, face expressionless. A shock of blonde hair, dirty and matted, obscured most of her view. And yet Blake knew precisely who it was – Yang Xiao Long. A deep gash across her chest, blood seeping out of the fresh wound. But… How? When had she arrived here? Why would Adam kill her?

"N-no… No no no!" That couldn't be true, it just couldn't! Blake scrambled to her friend's body, looming over her, hands helplessly hovering between the wound and Yang's head, uncertain of what to do. Her eyes burned and her throat felt dry, she couldn't do anything. Yang was gone, but… But how? And when? Why was she out here?!

"Hello, my love."

Blake's eyes widened in shock as a sharp pain erupted from her chest, breathless gasps passing through her lips. Looking down at her chest and seeing a blade protruding from it, slick with blood, she stiffly turned her head. Adam. He wore that cruel, emotionless smile, as if taking satisfaction in causing her pain. Why? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"And goodbye, Blake…"

* * *

Blake woke in a puddle of sweat, her body shaking violently and her weapon immediately in her hand, aiming around herself frantically. Who was screaming so loudly? She was alone still, meaning the screaming could only be coming from herself. Shuddering, her arms wound themselves tightly around her and she sat for a time; her eyes squeezed shut and ears folded flat, trying to block out her nightmare. It wasn't real, it never was, and yet every time it felt as real as the ground beneath her feet.

Sliding out of her sleeping roll, Blake stiffly rose to her feet, wiping her face off on her jacket's sleeve. What a miserable night, plagued by nightmares and hours of restless turning, jumping at the slightest of sounds. Everything had her on edge as of late and every shadow, every small movement, she was certain was going to attack. She was a mess – though calling her a mess might be generous. After trying to leave Beacon behind and hide in Menagerie, Blake had forced herself instead to leave the relative safety of her home.

She couldn't keep living the way she had been. Running place to place, hiding, expecting someone else to solve this problem of Adam for her.

She couldn't just sit around and wallow in self-pity and loathing, nor could she expect things to ever change unless she herself changed. She had always run from her problems; her Semblance was ideal for such a purpose. But running only put things off, sooner or later the problems would catch up to you, as they had at Beacon.

Blake knew what she needed to do, even if the very notion shook her to her core. It was a stupid idea, insane even; not to mention hopeless, suicidal, and devoid of any reason. But she'd dealt with this issue for far too long and now her friend had been hurt by it. Yang had been hurt by it. Pale and thinner than usual, Blake somehow appeared determined as she stepped out of the shelter of the shack she'd called home last night, looking out at the morning sun as it rose lazily over the horizon. She mustered up what little races of courage remained and forced herself to move on.

She didn't know how she was going to accomplish this task, or if it were even possible. But she needed to try or she'd never be able to live with herself. Looking down at Gambol Shroud she smiled ruefully, placing it in its holster and rubbing at her face again, exhaling with a shaky sigh. She had to be getting close too; it was far too late to turn back even if she was beginning to have second doubts.

Snuffing out the flames of her fire, Blake rolled up her sleeping bag and slung it over her shoulders. Her canteen would need to be refilled, and finding some food before setting out again wouldn't be a bad idea. What was a bad idea, she noted, was this quest of hers. It made no sense why she was doing it – was it out of desperation, or having finally had enough? The reason didn't matter, she supposed; what mattered was she was successful. Somehow, some way, she'd see it done.

She was going to kill Adam Taurus.

* * *

Her task was much easier said than done. The White Fang had taken a more violent approach in the face of constant discrimination; the kingdoms refused to recognize Faunus as equals, and peaceful attempts had all been met with failure. For a time, Blake had accepted the change – how could she not when it got tangible results? After seeing the effects of their attacks however? She'd left, and had Adam not appeared at Beacon she may well never have seen or thought of him again.

If Adam knew that he'd probably take delight in it. That man, no, that monster, didn't care how he was seen. Blake was positive he was perfectly content with being feared in fact. Fear was a powerful thing and a powerful weapon when used right. Fortunately for those who followed him, Adam wielded fear as adeptly as his blade – with terrifying proficiency.

She'd like to think most Faunus were above such tactics, but evidence to the contrary was everywhere. Their membership was swelling, and even now she could hear dissenters and supporters of Adam's tactics. Or Sienna Khan's, the current high-leader of the White Fang.

Hearing the others in the tavern speak of her you'd think she'd ascended to godhood. And for all the fervor and enthusiasm in which Faunus served her, she might as well have.

Finding allies would be next to impossible, at least Faunus allies. For as many who supported those like Sienna and Adam, just as many still wished to avoid conflict altogether. The few who might help were far and few between, and it was evident she'd find no friends here.

"We've been playing nice for too long! If they won't accept our terms, then we'll FORCE them to!"

"Humans have had the run of things for too long!"

"They're only getting what they deserve!"

Blake's eyes narrowed down at her food, hands clenched tightly in her lap. All humans were not responsible for this, just as not all Faunus were monsters like Adam. She'd met plenty of humans who she'd sooner call family then anyone here, and to hear that would drive them mad. It was this narrowmindedness – a way of thought she'd subscribed to not long ago herself, that was causing these problems. They needed to come to an understanding, not drive the wedge further.

"We'll let them know what we think of them soon enough! The raid is on tonight!"

Raid? Blake stiffened at that word, cautiously glancing over at her shoulder. A raid could mean many things, but she had a guess what they meant; this was a port town, and as such there would be plenty of ships passing by, Faunus and Human alike. Attacking a boat was different than a train, people could walk away from that. But a ship in the middle of the ocean? If the White Fang didn't kill you, whatever was in the water would.

And these people knew that. This wasn't a raid for the sake of supplies, it was murder. Blake grit her teeth and threw Lien on the table, storming out of the tavern. She had to try and stop this somehow, attacks like these would never help. She had until tonight to figure out how, giving her a few hours to come up with a plan. She wasn't confident.

* * *

 **Brief first chapter, just testing the waters! Expect more from subsequent chapters :3**


	2. Initiation

**Things moving a little faster this chapter as I try to find a happy medium. Hopefully it still reads well!**

* * *

Gathering information wasn't too difficult, not when you were a Faunus. No one in this town recognized her, so sitting nearby and eavesdropping on conversation was simple enough. Blake was dejected to discover her worst fears weren't unfounded; the raid's purpose wasn't to take anything, but to send a message to the humans. Didn't they realize what doing this would cause? That it would only make things more difficult for Faunus everywhere? Did they even care?

She knew she couldn't stop this herself. At least, not without getting involved. It was a ridiculous idea, but then so was everything else she came up with. Returning to the same tavern from before, she managed to find one of the men who had been talking about the raid; a large man with fur covering his forearms, neck and parts of his face, large curved horns protruding from his head.

He was intimidating – if you thought he was anything more than simple brawn.

"Excuse me?"

The man lifted his head from the table, having passed out apparently. Blake's nose wrinkled at the heavy stink of alcohol on him, and it did little to help when he came closer.

"Eh? What do you want, kitten?" the man growled, narrowing his eyes at her. He was clearly trying to be imposing but failing miserably; the poor sod couldn't even stand upright without swaying back and forth.

"The raid tonight, I want to take part in it."

"Raid? How'd you hear about that?" the man questioned.

Had he forgotten he was practically yelling about it before? Blake refrained from an eye roll and folded her arms, meeting the man's gaze. "I just heard, and I want in. If you plan on attacking humans, that is. That IS what you're planning, right?"

"Maybe, depends on who's asking."

Blake allowed herself an eyeroll then; why was he being so difficult? She let out a sigh then closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Someone who wants to fight. Isn't that good enough?" A gruff scoff was all she got in a reply. Fine then. Blake smiled darkly and lowered her arms, placing her hands on her hips and lifting her chin.

"I know Adam Taurus. I'm close with him, in fact." It made her stomach churn uncomfortably uttering his name, but the man's expression told her it was working. "We can stand here all day playing games, or you can refuse my help, and I can go to him. I wonder what he'll say?"

"Alright, alright! Let's not going and doing anything hasty now!" How easily a simple name drop could change someone's tune. "Not talking about it here though, come with me. I'll take you to meet the rest."

Like that stopped you idiots before, Blake scorned. She followed the lumbering man from the tavern and down a series of winding roads, coming to an old storehouse. Any other time she'd have been in heaven, surrounding by the scents of so much fish. Now though it only served to unsettle her knotted stomach. Would this work?

* * *

After a brief exchange of words, they were let inside. It was… Not what Blake expected from a raiding party. One other man looked to be her senior, the rest were her age or barely older. After you spent a time in the White Fang you could just tell who was new and who wasn't; every single one of the youths were green as the grass outside. This had to be the idea of the other two men, and these disillusioned kids were playing right into it.

"Who's this? I told you no more recruits!" the man snapped, clearly posturing himself as the leader. He was much more impressive to look at, boasting many scars and missing an eye; signs he was either horribly clumsy, or the veteran of many fights.

"It's, uh…"

"Someone who wants to fight for you." Blake interrupted, glancing at the fur-clad man. She hadn't given a name, and if she could help it she'd keep it that way.

The leader let out a laugh, standing up and appraising Blake with a leery gaze. Gods, he was even bigger than the first idiot. "Is that right? You don't look like much, girl. Maybe you'd do to give the boys a bit of fun, take off the edge, but other than that- "

"I don't think Adam Taurus would like that."

"Taurus? You know him…?"

Blake shrugged her shoulders, giving the leader a wry smile. "We're close, you could say. And I don't imagine he'd be so happy hearing I was turned away trying to help the cause."

For a moment the leader was silent, staring at Blake curiously. When he laughed again she thought herself in the clear, until he let loose a powerful punch on the man who had brought her here. Large size be damned, he was lifted clean off his feet and thrown into a wall, breaking shelves and crumpling to the floor.

"Some child claims to know Adam Taurus and you just bring her here?! Are you an idiot?!"

The man approached and Blake immediately went for Gambol Shroud, yelping as he grabbed her arm and lifted her off her feet.

"You think you can just throw a name around and have the run of things, girl? I should just kill you for being so stupid. Then again…" Blake was released, only to have her face grabbed in one of the man's massive hands. "If you want in then fine, one more body can't hurt. But you'll have to prove yourself. We got time before the raid, and lucky for you… I got a little errand that needs doing."

"See, not everyone here is so keen on what we're doing. Idiots think we can keep biding our time, hoping the Humans have a change of heart. The idiot's a sympathizer even, thinks we can just talk out our problems, doesn't want to fight. Well, he's going to fight." The leader chuckled and let go of Blake, pushing her back towards the door.

Blake's eyes widened, tensing in the man's grasp. She didn't like where this was going.

"And you're going to make him, girl. Convince him to fight for our cause, or kill him. We don't need idealistic fools like him, he'll only hold us back. Deal with him quick enough and come back, then you'll earn your place here."

This was far from ideal, but if she was going to have any hopes of stopping this she needed to be involved. Begrudgingly accepting the assignment, Blake was told everything she needed to know, which wasn't much. Worse still, the man from before, Norn, was going to go with her to make certain she got the job done. Once filled in she was sent on her way, acutely aware of Norn's gaze fixated on her back the entire time.

The man she was after was nothing more than a shopkeeper. It was a tiny building tucked away on a side road, largely unassuming and somewhat rundown. "Devon's Goods" read the sign in the front, and once Norn gave the all clear they went on inside. Devon – assuming this man was the namesake, wasn't a fighter. An older gentleman stood behind the counter, glancing up at Blake and Norn through thick spectacles. He let out a gasp spotting Norn, and immediately tried to go for the back door.

"Easy there, Devon. We're just here to chat!" The cruel laugh said anything but, and after blocking the rear door, Norn grabbed up the small man and threw him to the floor before Blake. "This job's yours, kid, show me what you've got."

Not like she had much choice. Blake nodded stiffly, training her amber eyes on the man before her. She took Gambol Shroud from its home and opened the blade, squatting down and holding it near his neck. It was still easy for her to do this – disturbingly so.

"The White Fang needs more help, and I've been told you're refusing to help us. I'm here to convince you otherwise." She mustered the best cruel smile she could, and while it felt false, it was real enough for Devon.

"P-Please, I can't! If I'm caught supporting the White Fang I'll lose everything! My business will be ruined, my family- "

"Will be dead, along with you. We can't have human sympathizers getting in our way."

Devon's eyes widened tearfully, his frail frame shaking. He looked back at Norn who simply watched on in silence, grinning in delight at his apparent anguish. He couldn't do this, even if his family was threatened. If they supported these people, these extremists, he'd lose it all. The humans knew him too well, knew his family; it was the choice of two poisons really, and he'd already made his choice.

Blake clicked her tongue and sighed, closing her eyes. Of course, he couldn't just accept, it would make her life so much easier right now. What did they even need him for anyways? Only money, she assumed, though looking at his shop you'd not expect him to have much.

"Norn? Go outside, make sure no one else comes near the shop."

The large man laughed aloud at this and nodded, grinning almost as wide as he was tall. "You got it kid, make it quick will ya?" Norn pat her head patronizingly on the way out of the shop, leaving a whimpering Devon on the floor.

Once they were alone, Blake let out a soft sigh. She stood, drawing the blinds down on the windows and locking the door. Devon was pleading with her now, streaks of tears on his cheeks. He offered money, goods, anything and everything he could think of. And Blake just stood there, her amber eyes emotionless; she needed the trust of these men if she was going to do anything about this. She couldn't botch this job of theirs.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned, you actually did it!" Norn laughed, accepting the item from Blake. A pendant that Devon had been wearing, slick with blood. "You could have cleaned off the damn thing though, it's filthy."

"Afraid of a little blood?" quipped Blake bitterly, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I did your little trial, let's get back."

The leader didn't seem to expect Blake to return, and clearly, he hadn't expected her to carry out the job. Accepting the piece from Norn he inspected it, grinning and throwing it aside into a bin. "Well, looks like the kitten has some claws after all! Seems I had you wrong, girl!"

"Anyone could have killed an old man, it's not like it was hard," Blake grumbled.

"True, but most would refuse to do it!" laughed the leader, giving a broad gesture to the youths, "Including these sorry lot here! You've got guts, you've done this before. Aye, it'd be a pleasure to bring you along."

How flattering. But this is what she'd been after, and with no one the wiser she was getting closer to stopping this mess. Blake managed a faint smile, her arms folding tightly beneath her breast. "So… You're going to fill me in on the job now, right? I can't help if I don't know what's happening."

"'Course, 'course! Nothing to it really: we raid a merchant vessel, kill the crew, make an example of them. The humans are getting complacent and think they can come here, to our home, and demand trade of us? We'll remind them why the Faunus, and the White Fang, are not to be taken so lightly." It was simple really; a small ship would be taken out to sea, they would intercept the merchant vessel, and do away with her crew. If anything was worth taking they might, but otherwise the ship was as good as sunk.

"A simple enough plan that even a moron like Norn can't screw it up! We leave at dusk; the ship shouldn't be reaching port until later tonight. We'll stop her in the harbor and do the deed, be back to shore before the moon's high in the sky. Any more questions, kitten?"

"None."

So, it really was nothing than cold-blooded murder. Blake felt sickened as the men joined together in a chorus of laughter and jeers; what exactly was funny about this? She herself was smiling, though not for the reason they were.

She'd have the perfect opportunity to stop these men and they didn't even know it yet. Whatever it took to put a dent in their efforts – and by extension, Adam's. It was nothing more than a small problem at the end of the day, but then all great things started off small, didn't they?

"Let's go celebrate, men! Today marks your first steps in joining the fight! Let's make it a day to remember!"

* * *

 **Blake, how could you? D: Well hopefully it's worth it, we'll see!**


	3. Attack at Sea

Sebastian, the leader of the group, set out with the rest under the cover of dusk. Six people wasn't enough for a raid group – not in Blake's experience, but that didn't deter the man. They could strike faster this way, catch the humans unawares, they would expect a larger vessel than what they were using too; a fisherman's ship taken from one of the ports, it hardly would raise alarms.

"Norn and the girl will go first. They'll secure our ship to theirs, and once we're linked the rest of us will move over. You three will support them, I'll worry about finding the captain." Being a merchant vessel, there was no doubt going to be guards. Be they simple soldiers, Huntsmen, or mercenaries, it was safe to assume they would fight. Cut the head off the snake and the rest died along with it; killing the captain quickly would save them a lot of trouble.

That was assuming the crew laid down their arms. It had been made clear they were to kill the entire crew, and anyone along with them. Why then, Blake wondered, would they bother trying to demoralize them? Was it just to torment the crew in their final moments? Her amber eyes burned into the back of Sebastian, turning away to try and hide her glowering.

"Norn, sights on the ship yet? She should be coming through the area soon."

"'Ang on a second, checking." Norn peered through the spyglass and scanned the horizon, grinning broadly as he pointed in a westerly direction. "She's over there, sir, just coming into view! And she's alone, no escort either, lucky us!"

Sebastian let out a barking laugh, clasping his hands together. "Good, good! Just remember the plan lads and everything will go just fine." Blake froze when he turned to her, recognizing the bloodlust in his eyes. He was too eager for this.

"Time to show us what one of Adam's friends can do, kitten. Don't let us down."

Unwittingly, their mark sailed right to them. Against the winds as they were it might have taken hours to reach the merchant vessel; their quarry delivered herself to them. At Sebastian's direction, everyone on the fishing boat took cover, hiding from view. And as expected the larger vessel stopped, calling out to the seemingly abandoned craft.

Calling out a warning would blow her cover in a second. These people were walking right into a trap and were none the wiser; Blake could only hope they'd be callous enough to leave a seemingly empty ship. It was much to her chagrin, then, when they stopped and inspected the fishing boat. For once couldn't she just have the typical, apathetic humans? The ones who didn't seem to care about Faunus lives?

Their good nature would be their undoing. Pulling up alongside the fishing boat, the merchants began to prepare to send a few guards down to inspect the vessel. They had just only put down anchor and organized a search party when a hook caught one of the railings, digging into the wood and latching onto it. One guard rushed over to the edge of the ship and let out a weak shout as he was grabbed by the throat, pulled from the edge of the ship and thrown overboard.

Norn climbed up the side of the ship swiftly, pulling a hammer from his belt and swatting aside a guard as he reached the deck. Another guard nearly ran him through with a sword, but Blake jumped off the railings behind Norn and tackled him to the deck, wrestling the weapon free from his grasp and breaking his wrist with the hilt of Gambol Shroud.

The ship erupted in a chorus of sounds as the alarm was raised. Over the ringing of a bell, guards began to rush out from the hold of the ship, a handful of merchants hiding in their place. There were more guards than they had bargained for, and worse still… A Huntsman. How had Sebastian figured out the ship's course but not the people aboard it? Did he know they'd be in for such a fight?

"Leave none of these bastards alive! I want their heads, each one!"

Sebastian sprung from the rails with astonishing grace, setting upon the nearest guard and slamming him into one of the masts. It was a woefully one-sided encounter, the Faunus overpowering the man with ease and cutting deep into his collar with a cleaver, unceremoniously throwing aside the dying man.

Blake had seen acts of cruelty on both sides of the conflict, but few compared to Sebastian's brutality. Whether he fought for Faunus equality was irrelevant; his mania when fighting was unhealthy, as if the cause itself was simply an excuse for him to kill.

The ringing of weapons colliding and voices shouting drowned out all thought, and Blake tried to think of some way out of this. If she could somehow stop Sebastian then surely the others would stop fighting as well! She hadn't taken more than two steps when a spear buried itself inches from her foot, splintering the wood and tearing up pieces as it was retrieved.

"A Huntress fighting for pirates? And a Faunus no less…"

The Huntsman addressed her coldly, his icy blue glare piercing through her. Blake grit her teeth and readied her weapon – this was not a fight she wanted. Using a clone to try and disorient the man, she went low and sprinted towards him, ducking beneath a swing of his spear and trying to strike his calf to hobble him. The Huntsman was quick to react, pivoting and bringing down the handle of his spear, causing Blake's blade to glance off it.

"You pirates will all die here. Or should I say, 'White Fang'?"

Spitting the words out, the Huntsman lunged forward, nearly skewering Blake with his weapon. He was fast, and though she'd dodged being run through she could do little to block the swipe he made, taking the spear's shaft to her ribs and being knocked to the deck. Scrambling to avoid being struck, she kicked out and knocked the spear away, using her weapon to fire at the man and get some distance.

The good news was so far there were few fatalities. The three young Faunus were clearly not well trained enough for this, likely brought along as little more than fodder. Sebastian and Norn, for all their might, were far from mowing down those in their path. Once the element of surprise was lost it seemed there was little advantage here; whatever side tired first or made a mistake would lose.

The Huntsman was much more experienced than she was, putting her on the defensive the entire time. Any perceived opening was quickly covered, and the attacks came so quickly she had to retreat. While not a fight she was trying to win, Blake knew she'd not be able to stop this if she ended up dead. She needed to appeal to the Huntsman somehow; she needed to show the man whose side she was truly on.

"We try and try to work with your kind and this is how you react?" Blake gasped and used her Semblance, fashioning a stone clone of herself to capture the man's spear mere inches from her throat. It didn't hold long, and she quickly took cover behind a barrel as the spearhead was propelled at her.

"This is why the kingdoms won't agree to any demands! You and your people don't seem to want to be treated fairly! You act like criminals, and you'll be treated like them!" The Huntsman spun his spear in hand and aimed at the barrel, firing off a round and igniting it, watching it explode seconds after. No Blake behind it. His eyes darted to the corners and he reached out, catching Blake be the arm and slamming her onto the deck, planting a foot at her throat, spear at her chest.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to a child," the Huntsman muttered, frowning as he narrowed his eyes, "But you brought this on yourself."

Blake turned to ice beneath the Huntsman, trapping his foot and spear in its grasp. His eyes widened and he looked for the girl, confused seeing her running towards Sebastian. "No, you don't!" Weapon raised he aimed between her shoulders, loading an explosive round again and preparing to fire. He hesitated, however, when Blake deflected a downward blow from their leader, certainly sparing the life of the guard at her back.

"That's enough! We don't have to do this!" Blake's eyes bore into Sebastian's as she glared up at him, Gambol Shroud aimed at his face. "This isn't going to help the Faunus, you're only hurting our chances of equality!"

The eerie silence that followed put Blake on edge, and Sebastian's lack of reaction more so. The laughter was confusing at first, starting off quiet then exploding into a cruel, taunting jeer.

"I was wondering when you'd stop your game, Belladonna. Took you long enough!" Sebastian grinned broadly at Blake's astonished expression, taking advantage of her shock and slamming a knee into her stomach. Wrenching Gambol Shroud from her grasp he placed a hand on her head, lifting her off her feet and driving his knee once again.

"Did you think I didn't know? That we'd have no idea who you were? Anyone and everyone in the White Fang knows you and your damned family! Traitors!" Another knee, and then Sebastian released his grip, kicking Blake back into the guard she'd saved, knocking both to the ground. The man tried to repay the favor and protect her only to have his arm nearly severed with a single cut, screaming beneath her.

"You're just as bad as that coward, Devon! Bending your knee to humans, doing as they ask!" Sebastian spat on Blake, sneering and kicking her, knocking her off the guard. "That's just what they want from us, to be their pawns! What will that solve?!"

Blake groaned and tried to reach her weapon, yelping when her arm was stepped on. Trying to pry Sebastian's boot off, she glared up at him defiantly.

"And attacking them will change things? They'll hate us!"

"They'll FEAR us, like they should! They treat us like beasts, so why not prove them right? We'll make them regret ever crossing the Faunus!" His eyes shone with wild abandonment, bloodied cleaver raising high above his head. A twisted laugh boomed from his chest and he brought the weapon down, aiming to cut Blake in two.

The Huntsman barely caught the blow with the shaft of his spear, holding Sebastian's arm above his own head. Gritting his teeth, he kicked out, forcing the Faunus back and into cover as he fired several rounds.

"I don't know what's happening, but if you're on our side, start helping!"

Blake nodded stiffly, tears in her eyes and body aching from the powerful blows. Scrambling to her weapon she rose to her feet, unfurling Gambol Shroud's chain. She threw her weapon and managed to catch Sebastian's arm as he tried to strike the Huntsman, leaving him open for a strike to the chest that surely broke some ribs. Seemingly unfazed, Blake cursed and held on tight as she was pulled into the fray, releasing her weapon to avoid losing her head.

Even as a two-on-one battle ensued they were making little headway against Sebastian. They landed plenty of hits on him, enough to bring down most anyone else, but he continued fighting. Blake wove through the strikes with relative ease, her own not seeming to register. The Huntsman could deal damage – nearly killing Sebastian in a few cases; the Huntsman was older and his stamina suffering for it, he couldn't keep this up forever.

They had to do something else, they needed to bring him down! Firing off a round of shots, Blake looked across the deck. Norn and the others were beginning to drive back the guards, two more of whom had since died. If Sebastian didn't go down now then this was lost, and the attack would only worsen relations.

The Huntsman let out a howl of pain and jumped away from Norn, one hand tightly gripping his shoulder. Blood seeped from the wound there and the spear dangled uselessly in his grasp; Sebastian had taken out his dominant arm. There was still a way they could win though – it was dangerous and a long shot, but it was their best bet.

"You're an idiot if you think you'll change things like this! The humans will only come down on us harder!" The leader turned on her and sneered, taking the bait as she'd hoped. Blake took a few pot shots and skirted back, avoiding a series of swipes.

"Violence is never the answer! You're only making things worse!"

"And hiding, waiting for the humans to deem us worthy? That's better?!" Sebastian shouted, growling as he buried his cleaver into the mast. Prying it free and snarling as Blake raked across his chest with her weapon, he surged forward and brought down his cleaver onto Blake, grinning wildly as it bore deep into her neck and shoulder.

"Got you, kitten."

"Shoot it now!" Sebastian's eyes widened as Blake turned to stone, his weapon buried deep in the clone's body. A sharp strike to the back of his leg drove him to a knee, the tendons in his calf being sliced. He glared at Blake, expression slowly turning to one of shock seeing the Huntsman with his weapon raised. It wasn't him he was aiming at though.

Sebastian snarled and let go of his weapon, trying desperately to get to his feet and move. His hand had barely left the blade when a barrel was shot beside him, exploding in a mixture of fire and ice – the Dust inside erupting in a brilliant display. There might well have been a cry of agony, but all noise was drowned out by the explosion.

As the smoke settled and the ringing ceased, a figure emerged from the explosion. Blake couldn't believe her eyes, raising Gambol Shroud and preparing to continue the fight. Sebastian hadn't made it more than a few steps before his lumbering frame fell forward, collapsing onto the deck with a thud. His skin was charred in every place imaginable, an audible sizzling and popping from the burned flesh.

Norn's face dropped and his eyes bulged seeing his dead leader; weapon clattering from his hand.

"No! No, Sebastian, get up! Get up!"

Motionless and unresponsive, clearly dead. Norn looked about the deck and saw the three youths had fallen as well – dead or injured. How? How had this happened?! They were supposed to kill these humans! They were going to send a message!

"You…YOU RUINED THIS!" Eyes wild and body trembling, Norn glowered at Blake. Her cold stare back… Did she not care?! Roaring, Norn grabbed a fallen guard's weapon and rushed the Faunus girl, weapon raised overhead. He brought the blade down only to have it stop just above Blake's skull, striking enough to thinly cut and draw some blood, but far from a killing blow.

Norn gasped and shook as his hands slid from his wrists, them and the sword clattering harmlessly to the floor. His eyes faded slightly and he looked down to his chest, spearhead protruding from it, slick with blood. An inaudible noise passed his lips and blood dribbled out before his body fell to the side.

"This is all these attacks ever amount to… People die and nothing is gained."

Blake nodded her head slowly, staring down at Norn's corpse. It had to be done, there was no redeeming people like them. The kids maybe, but they'd gotten in over their heads and paid the price for it. Exhaling and shuddering, Blake staggered forward and sat down on a barrel, putting her head in her hands. Still, she could have saved them, right? Kept them from such a destructive path? If she'd only been better with her words…

"Don't weep for the stupid, you'll be crying all day." Blake shot the Huntsman a glare and he didn't budge, meeting her gaze coolly. "They were fanatic, but they knew what they were doing. Nothing you could have said or done would have stopped them. This is the only thing we can do; save lives in the future by bringing down these monsters."

"R-Right…"

"Hells… Would you have acted a bit sooner though…" the man growled, clutching his wound. He looked at the dead and wounded with a stone expression. Collecting his spear, the Huntsman frowned when the door to the cabin opened, the merchants slowly emerging from their hole. Pale and sickly, though no doubt grateful to be alive.

"All this fighting is so pointless. We have enough to deal with fighting Grimm." Shaking his head, the Huntsman looked over Blake for wounds, finding little more than superficial injury. She questioned his wound and he brushed it aside – painful, but he'd live. "Belladonna then? Your family is good people, if only you were still in charge, maybe this wouldn't be happening."

If she were in charge, what a ridiculous idea. Her mother and father wanted nothing to do with it anymore and she wasn't a leader, she never had been. He was right though, if they hadn't stepped down, if she had tried pushing back sooner, maybe it wouldn't have gotten to this point.

"Anyone able-bodied still, round up the dead! We'll be to land shortly, we can give them a burial there. The rest of you," the Huntsman continued, directing his words to the merchants, "Help tend to the wounded. I don't care if you don't have training, these people just fought and died for you. Time to repay that debt."

The ride back to port was uncomfortable and deafeningly silent. After making landfall and docking their vessel, workers were brought out to help cart off the bodies and prepare graves. Even thought they had been enemies they were still being given proper services. Blake didn't think she could say the same had she and the White Fang won though.

As soon as she could she broke from the group, not caring enough to stay around and speak with anyone. She was shaken to her core, skin pale and sweaty as she walked through the streets. She could deal with deaths for the most part; killing people had been something she'd done before, and really no one's blood was on her hands today. She was uncomfortably complacent with the fact people had died, making her wonder if she wasn't broken inside.

No, the part that had her shaken was what Sebastian had said to her. He'd known who she was all along and still let her join them. The only reason she could fathom was he'd planned to kill her as well, make a statement to those who refused the White Fang. If he knew who she was – and to be fair plenty of people knew the Belladonna name, then how many others would know her? Reaching Adam was an insurmountable task enough without being recognized at every turn. Could she even get to him now?

She stopped before a familiar building, looking up at the sign over the door. Perhaps everything had gone terribly today, maybe she'd ruined her one chance by exposing herself like that. But the White Fang had been foiled in an attack, and as far as anyone would know, by one of their own and a Huntsman. She was already a target, Huntsmen no less so, which meant their anger would be directed towards them. If humans in general weren't targeted she'd accept a target on her back.

Blake stepped into the shop, eyes scanning the empty room around her. Easing the door closed she smiled sadly, hearing the shifting of a chair in the back room.

"Devon…? It's me, please come out. I'm alone."

It took a moment but the shopkeeper emerged, looking about the room for signs of others. When deemed safe he hurried out, staring up at the girl worriedly. She had bandages on her head, arms and stomach, and plenty of bruising was visible. But she was alone, and smiling, so did that mean…?

"Here, I brought this back for you," Blake said, reaching into her coat and placing the pendant in Devon's trembling hands. "The trick worked, they thought I'd killed you for it."

Well it had mostly worked, Sebastian knew she wasn't one of them from the onset. But she'd managed to save this man's life, a fact he was quick to point out. Blake's cheeks flushed slightly and she looked to the side, gazing at the fish tank along the wall; one less fish than before was inside, having played part of her deception. A single fish was more than worth saving a life.

"Th-thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you!"

Blake smiled politely and nodded her head, placing a hand on Devon's shoulder. "You're still going to have to leave town though," she pointed out, smile saddening, "But… I overheard them talking about your pendant, apparently that gem is invaluable."

"I-Is it…?" Devon questioned as he stared at his piece curiously. "It's just an heirloom, I've never given much thought to what was in it, or what it was worth."

"If you sell it you'd probably be able to get a lot of Lien, more than enough to start over. Move closer to Kuo Kuana, it'll be safe there. My father is the chieftain too, tell him I sent you and he'll see you're all protected."

Devon stared tearfully up at the young Huntress, unable to speak to her. The silence spoke volumes though, and after exchanging a soft goodbye Blake left him to prepare for his move. It wasn't ideal – he was still losing his home, but Devon and his family could start over, fresh and free from the White Fang.

This was why she was trying to do this. It wasn't just her own safety that depended on Adam being brought down, but everyone's. Faunus and Humans alike, everyone was a target. Blake was able to return to town that evening with her head held high and a smile on her face; it was a small victory, she conceded, but a victory nonetheless.


	4. A Broken Bell

**So I'd originally planned, since I have outlines, to post chapters once a day. Then I remembered "life" is kind of a thing, so I'll still be updating as often as possible! Just probably not daily.**

* * *

There was little planned as to how she would take Adam down. Blake knew where to find him, where the main camp would be, and she could find out when he would be there. As to how she'd get to him though? It had to be when he was alone, there was no way she could expect to fight and kill him then escape the main forces of the White Fang. There was a while yet until she'd reach the camp; Blake would need all the time in the world to figure this out.

The Huntsman she'd fought with pulled no punches in telling her just how foolish she was, trying this at all. Plan or no plan, he'd said, she'd only end up dead for even attempting it.

"And nothing is stopping another 'Adam Taurus' from taking his place either", Greyson pointed out, speaking to Blake over a shared breakfast.

Earl Greyson. _Earl Grey._ Blake might have laughed if her mood wasn't so somber that morning. She'd known how unprepared she was for this, having been running purely on spite and anger since the fall of Beacon.

"And even if you do kill Adam Taurus, he isn't the only problem: it's the entire White Fang. Taking out one person isn't going to stop anything, the whole organization needs to change if you want the violence to stop. And until they stop using violence, we can't stop responding in kind. I must ask you… Why Adam Taurus? What about him makes you so fixated on killing him?"

"Revenge."

The way Blake answered made it seem like she was discussing her favorite color, or favorite fish; it came easily and effortlessly. Judging by Greyson's reaction he'd suspected as much, and only let out a deep, somber sigh hearing it aloud.

"Which is exactly what sent the White Fang down this path of theirs to begin with. He needs to be stopped, I won't argue with that. But if that's your reasoning… Aren't you just continuing the same kind of hatred you're fighting against?" Blake glared at him but Greyson pushed further, the girl needed to hear this before she got herself killed. "Whatever happened to make you hate him so much isn't worth your life, Blake Belladonna. This isn't something anyone can do alone, either."

"So, help me."

"No. This is a personal issue. I have enough duties back in Mistral, I'm only here to begin with because I was asked to guard that ship. Which I thought was a bit much until your group showed up." Greyson lifted himself from his stool, cradling his arm in its sling as it moved about.

"Say you're successful. Let's say for one second that you somehow manage to kill Adam Taurus on your own, then what happens? The White Fang will hunt you, to them you'll be no better than a Human in their eyes. And I imagine most Humans already look down on you, meaning you'll have few allies there either. You'll be as good as alone after this, with a big target on your back."

Blake lifted her shoulders, shrugging in resignation. She knew that too, and she didn't care. Nothing else mattered other than making sure that Adam paid for everything: attacking her, attacking Yang, the abuse, his crimes, he had a lot to answer for. She understood Greyson was trying to save her, in his eyes anyway, but he might as well throw salt into the sea for all the good it would do.

And this, too, Greyson seemed to know. He'd seen countless people go down the path Blake had and it always ended the same. It was sad, but he couldn't be asked to save every single person he met, no one could.

"When the time comes, make sure he feels it." Greyson smiled darkly down to Blake, and from his pocket he dropped a small sum of Lien on the table before her. "I don't like the idea of revenge, but that man… He and his have caused too much pain. In my eyes he's no better than Grimm now. And you understand what Huntsmen do with Grimm." Were he able to himself. Patting Blake's shoulder, Greyson knocked on the door and was let out of the room, nodding gratefully at the innkeeper.

"The merchants can help you to the next town, use that to buy passage. They're difficult, but it beats walking. Best of luck, child."

"Yeah… Thanks…"

So, he wasn't helping and yet he was. People were so annoying sometimes. If she died doing this, so be it. If she became the number one enemy to the White Fang, fine. Even if Adam was replaced it would take time to fill the void, sending the organization into disarray. It was then, she hoped, that someone would take the chance to deal a more decisive blow. Even if she was only a catalyst for greater change.

And if not, oh well. She wasn't in this to change the world; Greyson had said this was a "personal" problem, and he was right. But there would be no living with herself if she didn't at least try to do this, make a focused effort to make Adam pay.

If White Fang sympathizers were still in this town, none made any efforts to attack her. Maybe Sebastian had been the head of the small branch here, and his death had stopped all operations. That was good, for a time; sooner or later someone else would come back and things would start again. Or it would be abandoned entirely, and a new group would sprout up somewhere else in its stead.

"Trading one poison for another…" Blake muttered, shaking her head and stepping out into the harsh morning sun. Shielding her eyes, she glanced at the Lien in her hand, pocketing it and heading for the docks. She was not looking forward to dealing with merchants – to be more exact, she hated those who took advantage of Faunus.

Out here on Menagerie, what you had was what you got. The island's reserves were plentiful, but hardly varied. They had a wealth of seafood but little else that couldn't be found in other kingdoms, and so a lot was imported. The few companies who did trade with Faunus did so willingly, for obscene upcharges of course. Anything to turn over a bigger profit.

Despite the fact these people were here in her homeland, among her kind, they regarded her with no less disdain when she approached their convoy. _Way to show gratitude for me saving your sorry hides…_

"Greyson told me you're traveling soon, I want to come with you."

Blake expected the men to laugh and scorn her; she also expected them to change their tune quickly once she brandished the Lien. The nearest merchant snatched it from her hand to validate its authenticity, and once convinced he grinned, gesturing to his own cart. It was almost filled with barrels of some noxious substance – alcohol, most likely, but it still would be quicker than walking.

"Normally I'd never take anyone for so little, but you can double as our guard, girl. Your sort is too violent, we might need protection on the trip," the merchant jeered, earning a glare from Blake. "If you don't like it then you can take your Lien back, find passage elsewhere. Though judging by this town all they've got are ships, and even then, barely that."

The temptation to smack this man was powerful, but Blake somehow refrained. Ignoring a passing comment about how the town "reeked of animals", she climbed up the back of the cart, turning up her nose at the smells. Pushing aside a barrel she made herself a seat right on the edge, finding it more tolerable if she could sit with the containers to her back.

"When do we leave?" Blake asked, looking to another merchant.

"Once we're all packed, nearly done," came the answer, and another barb, "Instead of sitting there why not help?"

Blake smirked, raising an eyebrow and folding her hands over her lap. "Am I your guard, or hired labor? If I'm both then I expect to be paid."

Stingy bastards, they threw a few disparaging remarks her way but they bounced off harmlessly; normally anything said about the Faunus would anger her, but these men were so pathetic she couldn't even be offended by them. It was like a child hurling insults, too stupid and uninformed to know what they were doing was wrong. These men knew, she was sure, but they were still idiots.

* * *

It was both a blessing and a curse once they set off. Blake was making progress on her journey and at a pace far quicker than what she'd been able to before. Her legs were getting much needed rest, and she could enjoy a meal while sitting down.

Those small perks, however, were quickly overshadowed when the lead merchant began yelling slurs. Their guide – a poor Faunus boy who was looking for money, sent them down the wrong fork in the road. It was an easy enough fix, but turning around seven carts took a bit of time on the narrow roads. Even once they had corrected course the beratement continued, and Blake's temper reached its boiling point.

Grabbing the cover of the cart, Blake vaulted herself onto the top, easily breaching the gap between carts and landing on the lead. She moved to the edge and glared down at the man beneath her, one hand hovering threateningly over Gambol Shroud.

"He made a mistake, let it go. We're still on the road, aren't we?"

"A mistake?! He's our guide! We PAID him to know where to go! And he still sent us the wrong way!" The merchant glared at the boy and raised a hand to strike him, yelping as Blake's chain wrapped around his wrist, a hard yank nearly dislocating his arm. "Release me this instant, you bitch! Or I swear – "

"What? You'll tell your guards to stop me? I am your guard, aren't I…?" Blake was smug as the man went red in the face from anger, pulling his arm back and nursing his wrist. She shook her head and dropped into the seat beside them, ignoring the merchant's complaint as she smiled at the boy. "Why did we end up off course?"

The boy didn't answer, shaking and staring down at his map uncertainly. Blake eased it from his grasp and examined it, sighing to herself. "This is out of date, that road wasn't even on this map," she explained, handing it back. She took a moment to point out the road they were on now, making a mark ahead to indicate another fork, and which direction they would take then.

"Th-thank you."

Please, a chance to make one of these pigs look like an idiot? Blake should be the one thanking him. She turned back to the merchant, who while he glowered her way had moved to the furthest edge of the seat possible. Coward. She reached down towards Gambol Shroud and the man let out a frightful squeak.

"Relax, you're not worth it." Blake rolled her eyes and adjusted a strap on her boot, getting back to her feet. "But if you speak to him like that again I might make an exception. Understand?" The man's bravado was gone at this point and he nodded fervently, looking ready to soil himself. Blake smirked and clambered back over the cart, taking her spot once more.

She didn't hate Humans, not as a whole. Nor did she hate Faunus, not even those who were formerly in the White Fang. She hated bigotry, and made no allowances for it regardless of which side it came from. The sole reason she hadn't reacted more harshly was this convoy was convenient, and losing it would put several hours more into her journey.

Blake had forgotten what Palio town looked like, and how impressive it was. She'd been here once many, many years ago, and even the merchants had to take a moment to appreciate it. Somewhere between Menagerie and Mistral in its architecture, the walled city horseshoed around one of the islands many inlets. Its walls, baked in a soft stone, white washed and scarred from erosion, loomed overhead as they approached.

The town's guards verified their cargo before letting everyone inside, and Blake took a moment to take in the sights. The first thing they were greeted by was a massive square, several prominent businesses and homes circling its cobbled space. Countless people gathered about, some trading, others about their day-to-day business.

While nowhere near the scope or scale of Vale's city it was still impressive. And, she noted with no small satisfaction, all Faunus. It was second only to Kuo Kuana in scale, and while technically not originally Faunus – Mistral's forces had landed and established the original Palio, they had been given it at the end of the war.

"You've done your part, now get out of here!"

They were wasting no time with that, were they? Once the carts had gathered in the square, Blake and the guide were both dismissed. She was offered no pay for her services as a guard – not that they were needed, and the boy paid so little he might not have been paid at all. She'd have done something were it not for the clear looks of disdain and distrust she noticed in the Faunus merchants. Walking away from the busier markets, Blake could still hear the men shouting and trying to haggle, unable to get the deals they were so certain they would. It was some smug satisfaction knowing they were fighting a losing battle.

Blake wanted to leave immediately – Palio was much too crowded for her tastes. But Greyson had pointed out how weak her plan was before and she needed some time to come up with something better. And with Palio being as busy as it was, unlike the last town, she should go by largely unnoticed. She kept away from the larger inns, traveling further into the city and closer to the walls, where a notable decline in wealth began.

In the shadow of the wall itself she found an inn to stop at. It was small, but tidy and affordable. Taking comfort in the relative silence afforded to her she greeted the woman behind the counter, handing over Lien for a single night's stay. She'd been without money not a day before, but the merchants had changed that; they hadn't paid her, not knowingly. The man in the lead carriage was no doubt noticing his pocket was mysteriously lighter today, and both her and the boy were long gone, leaving him without anyone to point a finger at.

Blake indulged and got herself a fish and chips basket, retreating upstairs to her room. Enjoying her first hot meal in some time, she sank into her bed and savored every bite, going as far to lick her fingers once done. She wanted another, but she hadn't stolen that much Lien and needed to ration it. Besides, she needed to figure this out.

Kuo Kuana was on Menagerie's northwestern coast. The White Fang's main camp – last she had heard, was somewhere on its eastern coast. The most direct path would be to obviously cut right through the island, but that had presented all kinds of problems. Major settlements were sparse, which meant less people patrolling roads, and a greater likelihood for White Fang and Grimm.

There was safety in numbers as well. The last town didn't provide it too much, but Palio all but ensured Blake wouldn't be openly attacked. It did nothing to prevent an attack once she _left_ , but she'd deal with that as it came. Then came the matter of Menagerie's terrain. The further inland one went, the denser the vegetation, and the hotter and more humid the climate became. It was a direct route but by no means an easier one, and certainly not a safer one.

That explained her route, but then she knew why she was taking the route she was. Now what was she going to do? She needed to get Adam by himself somehow, it was her only realistic chance of killing him. Her best bet was to probably wait until he was on a mission, find him and take him on then. But how would she find that out? Who could she even ask without giving herself away completely? Speaking to Norn and Sebastian had been enough of a gamble, and there was a good chance word was already on its way to Adam and Sienna Khan.

If she lost the element of surprise then they would come for her. If that was the case… Blake could only hope Adam, in his hubris, would volunteer personally. In fact, knowing him she was positive he'd do that – the only potential issue was whether Sienna Khan would allow it or not. Their shared history was anything but a secret among most members.

"Or maybe a tree will just fall on him, or a Grimm will eat him." Blake chuckled grimly and laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling in frustration. She didn't regret taking this burden on, but she was seriously regretting not thinking it through completely. Having some semblance of a plan would simplify it so much.

* * *

The afternoon was spent – wasted really, languishing in her room. Should she do this? Could she do this? Adam was a better fighter in every respect, he always had been, and she knew it. And Greyson himself had told her what she already knew: killing Adam wasn't a solution to anything but her own bitterness. Having had a chance to rest and think clearly, Blake took time to look at her quest a bit more objectively; what an idiotic quest it was.

To go back to Kuo Kuana now would be an insult to everyone who was suffering, to Yang, her team, everyone at Beacon. And it would be an insult too herself too, wouldn't it? She'd told herself she could handle this, that she'd grown enough to be able to take Adam on. Yet when he'd appeared at Beacon she'd shaken like a leaf in the wind, and the only think she'd been able to do was grab Yang and run away. Run, like she always did. She was good at it, so maybe she should run from this too?

A commotion downstairs stirred her from her self-pity, and Blake slowly made her way down to see what the fuss was about. An animated discussion was taking place between some patrons and a guard, all of whom seemed angry – though not at each other. Hearing the topic of conversation, Blake felt her blood boiling as well.

"So, was it Grimm, or was it the White Fang!?"

"We don't know yet! No one has even been there; the smoke was only seen a short while ago."

"Smoke? Grimm don't set fires!"

"Exactly! It wasn't just a few homes either, most of the town's been hit. Hardly a building looked untouched. "

"It had to be the White Fang then, those monsters! Just what do they think they're going to accomplish, attacking their own blood like this?!"

The conversation went on, but Blake was already out the door. Forget her doubts, her fears. She'd always ran away before because it was easy and she could. It had only been her she'd had to worry about, her own life that concerned her. But now it was bigger than that and she could change it. Other people were dying, people who had absolutely no reason to, and it sickened her. This wasn't for a "revolution", this wasn't for "equality", this was using their movement as a sick excuse to murder.

The remainder of the merchant's money went to finding her transport to the town. It wasn't easy – news had spread like wildfire and no one wanted to go, but she managed to convince one man. More guards were present at Palio's eastern gate as they exited, and the only other travelers they saw along the way were heading towards the town, no doubt for safety.

There was no real reason for this attack, none. Human sympathizers? Make an example of one or two at most, but a whole town? It was counterintuitive; they were killing off their own potential recruits, making any others hate them in the process. Then again nothing the White Fang seemed to be doing anymore made sense – it was a large organization, yes, but that didn't make it immune to collapse. Blake had long stopped trying to rationalize their methods; beasts didn't have reasoning like Humans, or normal Faunus.

The smoke rose high into the dusk sky, black contrasting harshly against the soft orange glow. Blake signaled for the driver to stop well short of the town, much to his relief, and thanked him for his help before running off. No Grimm were visible, but no doubt they would be here soon. All the negativity that an attack would have created, that all those deaths would have brought out, this place would be swarming soon. But she needed to know, if only to validate this quest of hers.

She slowed as she entered the town, looking around in shock. She was used to destruction, to death, she'd played part in it for a brief time. But this? Wars were the only thing that were supposed to produce this. Hearing it earlier she'd have thought a raid had gone bad and a few people died, yet seeing this… She felt her stomach lurching uncomfortably.

Several buildings had collapsed and been reduced to little more than smoldering waste, several more still burned. The air was heavy with several smells, none of which were pleasant. Slowly, Blake walked down the streets, ignoring the wet sounds beneath her boots; it hadn't rained in this area in days. Here and there a body, various inflicted wounds upon them. Some had tried to fight back, various farming tools and crude weapons strewn about, but nothing that screamed trained soldiers. These had been civilians, people with no part in this war of the White Fang's. And yet they'd been killed just as a Human might have been.

"Why…?"

What possible reason would they do this? For what purpose did slaughtering dozens of Faunus serve? Blake stood in the street in utter silence, staring ahead at the road before her. Bodies, more of them, and from what she saw the White Fang hadn't discriminated; men, women, even children lay on the cold ground.

She wanted to scream, to cry out in anger and anguish, curse the gods and the White Fang. She wanted to shed tears for the slain, and to desperately search for those she might still save. But she felt frozen there, unable to lift so much as a finger.

When an arrow narrowly missed her head, whizzing past her ear and striking the stone, she finally lifted her head. There, on a two-story building, a White Fang member. She could tell from here, and in her reaction, or lack-thereof, her attacker already fired a second arrow. It pierced Blake's chest this time, the head boring through and burying itself deep within her.

A second later the archer cried out in pain, scrambling back on the rooftop and clutching a bloody stump. Blake's clone shimmered out of existence on the road as she stalked towards the howling archer. Her eyes were dull, devoid of emotion and her face expressionless. They tried to pull a gun from their holster but she swiftly kicked it out of their hand, picking it up and pushing them down on the roof with her boot. She pulled the trigger, not blinking or flinching as she put a round through their skull, their blood splattering against her cheek.

Another member roared behind her, a large hammer raised high above his head. She dodged back with another clone and swung Gambol Shroud out, cleaving him in two at the waste and following his body as it rolled off the rooftop. Down below they finally started to come out, a dozen or so members, all armed and shocked as one of their own fell before them. All eyes trained upon Blake, several weapons taking aim at her, waiting for the order to kill.

It was given, but probably drowned out by Blake's scream. Something between pained and furious, human yet bestial, she jumped from the roof. Shots missed or were deflected as she landed upon one man, quickly killing him with a stab through the neck. She parred a blade and grabbed the man's arm, forcing him to stab another before driving her weapon through his heart. She changed Gambol Shroud's form and fired several rounds, tearing through the man's body and killing another behind him.

They were closing in quickly, still having the numbers advantage by far. But they were hapless, nothing more than gnats really. Blake let an ice clone take several strikes for her, trapping weapons in the process. A fire clone replaced it and exploded, killing two men on impact and searing others. She dashed through the smoke and cut one down at the knees, decapitating him before he could even hit the ground. One did manage to strike her shoulder with a spear, but she cut the shaft and used what remained to pull the man closer, driving him through.

The remaining didn't last long. Against people who had never trained they'd excelled, probably even relished in their supremacy. Against her? A Huntress? They plead, they cried, begged and tried to run. How many of these people had tried to flee? How many had asked to be spared, only to be cut down where they stood?

"P-Please! I'm s-sorry! D-D-Don't kill meeeeee!"

The last one was the most pitiful of all. He'd had his weapon and thrown it aside, taking to prostrating and pleading instead. At least the others had died fighting, for what little good it did them. Sat there upon the ground Blake almost let him go, an inkling of humanity sparking inside of her. It was quickly extinguished, however, when the faces of the slain, of children dead, flashed through her mind.

She smiled as she pushed Gambol's blade into the man's chest. Putting her weight behind it, she leaned down and forced him into the dirt, his pained whines going ignored. In her eyes she saw justification someone who deserved death a hundred times over. Their eyes met and they resembled _his_ , in a way, making this all the easier. She didn't see just any man at the end of her blade, she saw Adam Taurus.

It was hard to say how long had passed after the final man died. Blake numbly wandered the streets of the town in search of survivors, finding none. She hadn't expected to, but she had to try. Stood before a ruined home, she laughed hollowly. Of course, there would be no happy ending to this, why would there be? It just spoke to the depravity of the White Fang for allowing something like this. How could Sienna Khan let this happen? How could other Faunus let this happen? Humans? Hunstmen? Greyson's words played again in her ears and she felt a bitter laugh rise in her chest. It wasn't a personal problem, this was a Remnant problem. And yet he wanted nothing to do with it.

He was just as guilty as these people were.

Blake frowned when she realized her hair was wet, lifting her head and glancing up at the sky. Rain…? When had it begun to rain? She was soaked too, so apparently it had started some time ago. Her clothing was drenched and she was shivering, she'd only just realized too. Yet her left arm felt oddly warm. She glanced over and saw the spearhead still buried in it, blood soaked through her clothes and dripping down her fingertips. Oh right, earlier…

Blake grit her teeth, grabbing the remaining shaft and pulled it free. With a pained scream she threw it aside, clutching the wound to prevent further bleeding. She'd already lost a lot though, and with the final vestiges of adrenaline leaving her exhaustion was quick to set in. She staggered along, eyes barely open and her body slouched. She didn't know where she was going, or why, but she walked. Blake didn't make it far, her eyes closing as she collapsed forward, landing in the road and sighing dryly.

Shame, she'd hoped to kill Adam first.

* * *

 **Well uh... So do we root for Blake at this point, or condemn her? I'm kind of conflicted.**


	5. A Day Out

**I didn't kill off my protagonist four chapters in! Shocking, I know! After last chapter lets see how things hold up with our cat friend.**

 **Blake reminds me she's not an actual cat. She's also angry now. Help.**

* * *

It was groggy moment until Blake's hazy mind put together what had happened. She had been collapsed in a street somewhere, bleeding and drenched from the rain. The first difference she noticed now was a light on the ceiling, its gentle glow and soft hum oddly soothing. Judging by how plain the interior of the room was – walls were white and barren, she assumed a hospital. She tried to sit up quickly in a panic, confused as she was eased back down into bed.

"Easy, young lady, you only just woke up."

"What? Where…?"

"Palio, you were brought here when my men found you."

Blake's eyes locked onto the man's frame, and it took a moment to focus, like a dated camera lens. He wasn't your standard fare of guard judging by his uniform, making him the captain most likely.

She nodded her head slowly, looking down at her hands and frowning. Right. So that hadn't just been some unfortunate dream then?

"I came here to thank you personally, Blake Belladonna," the captain resumed. Seeing the surprise at recognition of her name, the man smiled and laughed. "One of the merchants you arrived with the day before identified you. And, it seems, has offered to pay any bills you might accrue here. But I don't imagine you'll owe much of anything."

"Why am I being rewarded? I didn't do anything worthwhile enough for this." Blake tried to lift her blankets, wincing as she moved her left shoulder, clutching it and glancing at the bandages there.

The captain smiled sympathetically, rising from his chair at the bedside. "You were injured, and from what I understand, lucky you made the trip back. The doctor wanted to see you when you woke, but I wanted to be sure to thank you as well, for your service to Palio and for fighting the White Fang."

Blake's eyes dulled and she looked at the captain somberly, shaking her head. "None of the residents survived, not even one. Even the children – "

"And those sins are on the hands of their killers, not you. For their crimes those men would have likely been tried and imprisoned for life, or executed. And while what you did was technically outside of the law, I can't think of a single person in this town willing to press charges against you for your actions. I know we in the guard won't be."

Was that because she'd genuinely helped, or because this was a glaring shortcoming on their part? Blake didn't decide to press, it wouldn't be polite and the man seemed to be in a good mood. She nodded stiffly, muttering out a faint "Thank you" as she leaned back into the headboard.

"I'm not sure where you intend to go after this, but Palio's doors are always open for a woman willing to do the right thing, even when it's difficult. And I know the residents of that town are grateful for stopping anymore attacks like that from happening."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

The captain was already out of the room when Blake uttered those words. If the White Fang was really becoming so violent then there was a reason for it. Not only that, but against Faunus too? Humans it would almost make sense – they were the aggressors in the eyes of that organization, but other Faunus?

It just didn't make sense. Were they becoming so frustrated with the lack of support that this was their way of fixing that? Forcing people into an ultimatum? Vale had no shortage of White Fang – Blake had seen firsthand in a rally, in her fights in the shipping yard; other kingdoms had enough of a problem with the White Fang as it stood. So, was this just their way of converting Menagerie?

Blake looked out the window of her room and sighed, wondering if she should have tried to get answers last night. It was a bit hazy trying to recollect it now, and the few vivid details she did recall made her uneasy and feel ostensibly guilty.

She'd look for answers later, but not now. Even if she had a sudden epiphany it wasn't like she could do anything with it, not hooked up to machines the way she was. Idly pulling at one of the IV drips in her arm, she glanced up at the door as her doctor and a nurse entered, smiling slightly as they greeted her.

"Good, the captain said you were awake. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. Tired, sore… But fine." The doctor was clearly hoping for a bit more, but Blake didn't have anything else to offer. That and her eyes were locked on the nurse as she checked fluids and monitors, taking notes as she went. She was fine, right?

"Most of that's just precautionary, we were making sure there were no signs of infection," the doctor picked up on Blake's wariness, chuckling as she visibly relaxed. "Your shoulder injury was the most serious wound, it was deep but miraculously nothing major was struck. It required stitches and you shouldn't do any heavy work for at least a week, but you'll be fine."

The doctor flipped through his papers, checking his notes and sharing a brief exchange with the nurse, throwing terms around Blake neither could nor cared to understand.

"Other than that, you were surprisingly unharmed given what I heard happened. Some minor abrasions and cuts; the soles of your feet were cut and bloodied, a few popped blisters as well. You've been walking quite a lot, haven't you?" Blake nodded, smiling faintly as the doctor laughed.

"Well, I'm confident you're going to be just fine. We would like you to stay here for at least the remainder of today, just to make certain nothing got into your shoulder wound. I can't make you stay any longer than that, but this room has been paid for as long as you need it. So please, take your time and rest. And should you need anything else don't hesitate to call for a nurse."

"Thank you, doctor, I will."

The nurse remained a bit longer, making certain everything was working fine and that no surprises had come since Blake had woken up. Once certain everything was working as intended – Blake and machines both, she made one last offer to bring food before leaving the room.

A meal would probably be a good idea, honestly. Even something simple like a soup to warm her up and help her relax. But as her consciousness had returned, so too had the events of the day prior; the faces of victims and those she'd beaten alike flooded her mind. The heart monitor's rhythmic pulsing became erratic briefly as she recalled events, but a few deep breaths and she had it under control again.

So, what did she know? The White Fang had attacked a Human trade ship back in town, which she had managed to thwart with Greyson's help. The White Fang was also here, burning down an entire village and slaughtering its residents. But for what purpose? Adam could be extreme but he wasn't _insane_ ; Sienna Khan would never allow a mission like this either. Were these isolated incidents?

"Ugh… I should have asked for some food…"

Blake called for a nurse, figuring a meal would help her think. Using the IV pole for support she slid out of bed, shuffling over to the window and cracking it open. The fresh air was heavenly, and a stark contrast to the putrid air of yesterday. How had that village looked like before, she wondered? The few standing buildings were probably beautiful, though she'd paid little mind in the moment.

From her view here, she was impressed by Palio's architecture. It would be far more a Weiss-thing to fawn over buildings, but the style was nonetheless impressive. Sloped rooves, with tall structures and ornate woodworking and large, open windows, giving most buildings a welcoming appearance. If this place was Mistral in nature then she'd love to see the kingdom someday, even in passing. It must be a beautiful place.

Blake ordered a simple dish of noodles and vegetables for a late breakfast. Fish was what she craved, but something so rich might not sit well with her stomach in its sorry state. It wasn't awful – about what you'd expect from hospital food, and once finished she felt considerably exhausted again.

There was a lot to think about, but right now she couldn't be bothered. What rest she had gotten overnight must not have been very good, for as soon as her head hit her pillow her eyelids felt unbearably heavy. Doctor's orders, and it was only a single day, right?

Aside from the dull and constant throbbing of her shoulder, Blake felt ready to get back on the road. She knew what a risk it would be to do that though, she should at least give it one more day just to be certain nothing would go wrong; it would be far easier to have something fixed here in Palio than out on the roads somewhere.

* * *

Blake felt a pair of eyes on her back while signing herself out of the hospital, trying her best to simply ignore them. She had enough to think on without whatever this might be. Thanking the staff for their hard work, she gathered Gambol Shroud from their care – surprisingly they wouldn't let her keep her weapon in the recovery ward, and made her way outside.

Palio was beautiful. It might be Mistral in design but the Faunus took that and made it their own, and it showed. The buildings themselves were elegant but a bit bland, most white stone or some slight shade of beige, with most of the color being the tiles of the rooves. Seeing the tapestries hanging from the exteriors, the murals and paintings adorning numerous walls; this was to say nothing of the strings of paper lanterns that dotted the road, hanging overhead.

It was more a city than a town really, but it had all the feelings of a smaller community. Blake found herself smiling as she walked its paved streets, watching people as she explored. Children played where they pleased, and the adults didn't seem to mind as they ran in and out of homes, shops even. Children being children as they should be.

Blake would occasionally catch whiff of a mouthwatering scent in the air, stopping now and again to savor it. So many open-air shops - and an alarming number of bakeries at that, and before long she found herself stopping to get something to eat. She vaguely recognized a few of the pastries on display and she nodded in appreciation at the variety offered. Foods from all four kingdoms were on display here, and an Atlas pastry caught her eye.

Blake gave in, buying it and finding a nearby bench to enjoy her purchase. It had been expensive, woefully so, but worth the price. While small, the icing on the cake was rich, and though the roll itself was warm the crème filling was cool and smooth. Blake greedily licked the crumbs from her fingers when she finished, looking around sheepishly and wiping her fingers off on her pants. She'd get a second but wasn't so certain she had enough money to, so she refrained for now.

Again, a pair of eyes was watching her. This time she looked and raised an eyebrow, spotting a familiar face back by the shop. It was that boy from before, the owl Faunus she'd ridden here with. When spotted he seemed to shout something and duck into an alleyway, prompting Blake to get up and speak to him. He didn't go much further than the entrance of the alley, and his back was to her, nervously muttering to himself. When she approached and tapped his shoulder she was afraid she'd given the poor kid a heart attack.

"Ah! I-I… I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to follow you! Please don't be angry!"

Didn't mean to follow her? Pretty hard to unintentionally follow someone. Blake smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh? But you were following me, right?"

The boy blushed deeply and nodded his head, drawing a chuckle from the cat Faunus.

"I didn't mean any harm by it though, honest!" Blake's look prompted him to continue, or maybe it was just his nerves. "I… I wanted to thank you, for before. Not a lot of people would stick up for me like that, most just let it happen."

"That merchant was being unreasonable, he needed to be spoken to," Blake answered simply, shrugging her good shoulder.

"M-Maybe, but still, it meant a lot to me, so I wanted to thank you!"

She figured just saying "thank you" was it, and Blake almost turned to leave until the boy pulled out an envelope from his pocket.

"It's the Lien from my job," the boy explained when noticing Blake's confusion, "It isn't much, but… I probably wouldn't have been paid at all if it weren't for you. So please, accept it as my thanks." He smiled when it was taken, then looked at Blake confused, hurt even, when she slipped it back into his pocket.

"What's your name?"

That took the boy a bit by surprise, and he meekly replied. "Asio Umbra, miss. My name is Asio Umbra."

"Blake Belladonna. Blake is fine," she corrected with a small smile. That cheered him up a little, though his fingers still clung to the envelope uncertainly.

"You're a guide of sorts, right? Do you know Palio well?" Asio confirmed with a small nod, giving her an idea. "How about as thanks, you let me hire you as my guide for the day? It's been a long time since I came here, I don't remember it at all. And I'm not planning on leaving, since…"

Blake thought nothing of it as she gestured to what few bandages were visible. Judging by Asio's reaction to them he might well faint if she showed her shoulder.

"Y-You're injured?! How? Did someone here attack you?"

"No, not here. I ran into the White Fang again in a neighboring town last night. You… Didn't hear about it at all?" Asio shook his head, and Blake felt a wave of relief wash over her. He seemed content with that explanation, or at least was polite enough not to press for details if not offered them.

"Also, you still didn't answer my question," Blake said with a smile, placing a hand atop her chest and raising her eyebrow, "I need a guide, and rumor has it there's a boy here in Palio who might need work. Could that be you, Asio?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, I'd be happy to, Miss Blake!" Close enough, at least he used her name that time. "Anywhere you want to go, or want to see, just let me know and I'll take you there!"

"Hm… I heard there's an art museum, how about we go there first?" Where was Asio? Blake looked at the empty space before her, turning around hearing her name called. He was already on the street, smiling brightly and waving her along. She laughed – now that was enthusiasm, it reminded her of a certain scythe-wielder. She hurried after him, finding herself oddly eager for a day of relaxation.

The museum exhibit had been incredible. A lot of Faunus works alongside works from other kingdoms; Humans and Faunus alike had their pieces displayed there. It was interesting, reading the histories of each work she saw, learning a little about myths and customs. She'd liked to have spent the entire day there, but after an hour and a half Asio was becoming notably impatient. He fidgeted an awful lot, didn't he?

"Let's go somewhere… Exciting. A place like this must have plenty of excitement, right?"

Blake didn't know why she felt compelled to do that. It meant crowds, and she never really loved crowds. But Palio, she was finding, didn't feel quite so claustrophobic despite being so populated. Asio had something in mind from the moment she uttered the word "exciting", and again she had to hurry after him as he darted out of the museum.

It was certainly an exciting stop, and better still did nothing to hurt her wallet. A dojo that trained clients in simple self-defense, and as open as so many buildings were in this city, it was easy to simply stand by and watch.

Huntsmen they were not, but that didn't diminish the impressiveness of the fights any less. Plenty of people were gathered about the dojo to watch, and at first Blake couldn't quite understand why. The students' fights were… Well they were fights, but she recalled herself fighting better as a child than they were; the kids in the ring must have been at least Asio's age.

They had some skills but it was sloppy, and the subsequent fights weren't much better. It wasn't until the two masters of the dojo put on a performance that Blake found herself really interested. It was like watching a dance, the two wove in and out of blows and moved with such graze it left her gasping more than once. The style wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before, and it was a disappointment she hadn't the time to learn anything.

It was clear from the onset that it wasn't a legitimate fight, but merely a display of their style. Nonetheless after a brilliant and flawless rendition, Blake found herself on her feet with dozens of others, applauding the two masters. Maybe she'd come back here someday, if not to learn then to simply watch again.

* * *

"It's been so long since I've had a day like this, I almost feel guilty for doing it." Blake chuckled at Asio's expression. "Almost. I think I needed this, thank you Asio."

"N-No problem! We're not done yet either, there's one more place I think you'd like to see!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

Asio grinned, shaking his head. "That's a secret! You'll find out when we get there!"

Blake couldn't help but laugh; he was so excited about all of this, it was endearing. His smile widened at her laughter and she was taken back through the streets, heading back into the heart of it judging by their direction. What did he have in mind, she wondered?

"Hey, Asio?"

"Uh huh?"

"Tell me about yourself." Blake smiled slightly as he gave her a confused look, then returned it as he blushed and looked ahead again.

"W-Well… Like you know, I'm a guide as a trade. I help traders coming in reach some of the closer towns and villages. Most don't know Menagerie that well, and a lot of the ones who come here often just leave their supplies in one of the ports to be shipped in."

"A guide huh? You're a little young to be traveling so much, don't you think?"

"I'm 14! And no, I'm not. I used to do it all the time just for fun, mom and dad didn't seem to mind. Now I'm making some money doing it, so that's even better!"

Sure, though Asio didn't sound so happy when he said it. Blake folded her hands behind her back and glanced around them. It was a narrow side-road, and these buildings were residential. Clothes hung out to dry from balconies overhead; she stopped briefly to let a chicken run by, a frantic man chasing after it. It reminded her of home.

"We need the extra money now, since my two sisters were born," Asio continued, smiling wistfully at the mention of them, "Mom can't work anymore since she's taking care of them, and dad's a cooper by trade. He makes a bit, but not enough on his own. I started to do this for a job, instead of just for fun."

"Which is why you put up with people treating you like that merchant did."

Blake scowled as Asio nodded his head. That shouldn't be a reason enough to let someone treat you so poorly. "You have to speak up next time. If they need a guide that badly they won't fire you over one argument. They didn't fire me, and I threatened them. I think you'll be fine."

He seemed to consider her words, but also didn't seem the type to confront someone. It was frustrating, seeing a Faunus so willing to take verbal abuse, or so used to it. And it was humiliating that Humans could come to Menagerie and get away with treating them so badly too. It was anger like this that she used to fuel herself when in the White Fang; now she knew it wasn't all Humans, just a select few.

She hoped her "benefactor" for the hospital hadn't been the same one she'd fought with, trying to save face. She might feel sick accepting his charity.

"I can handle it, honestly. I know I didn't look it back there, but I get over it quickly. I take them to where they need to be, they pay me, and that's the last time I see them. That's why I don't care too much."

"You should care, though."

They left the discussion at that, exchanging idle conversation along the way to Asio's final surprise. Blake had a sneaking suspicion what it was when the sound of crowds cheering met her ears, and seeing the large stadium before her as they walked through a tunnel told her exactly what she'd suspected.

"The Palio Arena! Home of the famous Palio Circle – super imaginative name, I know. But it's a race track that hosts all sorts of events! It started as a place for Faunus and Humans to compete against each other, but now it's almost exclusively a Faunus arena."

"You really are a tour-guide, aren't you?" Blake chuckled.

" _Travel guide!_ Tour-guides waste your time and try getting money out of you." Blake looked at him curiously and he flashed her a grin. "A couple of the local ones are annoyed I take some of their business. But I only work with people who I brought here in the first place anyways, so… Finders keepers?"

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile; Asio was certainly growing more outspoken as the day went on. A completely different person than the scared boy during their ride here. Approaching the gates, she dug into her wallet, pulling Lien out and getting two tickets for the next event. Her guide seemed confused again, appalled even that she'd just done that.

"What? You think I'm going to come here and not look? Besides, consider this my thanks for giving me a fun day."

Asio muttered something, but Blake let it go unnoticed; judging by his blushing again she assumed it was something like some thanks of his own. They hurried inside and found a spot in the middle balconies, looking down on the well-kept fields below. The large oval track encircled the entire interior of the building, marked intermittently for distances. The field itself had a variety of different events taking place, and a small stage where it looked like a band would be performing.

She was just glad to be able to finally sit down. Blake's feet had been treated and wrapped, but she'd been standing on them almost all day now. Asio continued leaning against the railing and cheered loudly as fanfare signaled the beginning of the next event.

"Are these held every day? That seems… Excessive."

"No, just whenever someone schedules something! I don't even know what today's event is!"

 _Probably has something to do with that sectioned-off space in the center of the field._ Blake rose to her feet begrudgingly as people began to cheer, coming to the rails to see a cast of people emerging, all dressed brightly and carrying with them ribbons and banners. What in the world were they doing…? She watched as music began, uncertain what to expect.

It was impressive. Each person on the field was a dancer, and apparently a gymnast, if their flipping to and fro was any indication. They moved with their ribbons, using them to accentuate movements and add flair to the dance itself. And cleverly, those holding the banners would pinch and stretch the material, using the lettering provided to match words in the song.

It was impressive and flashy, but not quite Blake's thing. It reminded her of that absurd "Spirit Week" they had back at Beacon, where students were encouraged to show pride, dress accordingly and celebrate their own being at Beacon. Really it seemed like little more than self-gratification back then, and it was hard to see it as anything less even now. Maybe she was just being jaded, but Blake took her seat again and relaxed; Asio was loving it, and that was good enough for her.

A second routine began shortly after the first, and while her companion was all for it, Blake couldn't stick around. She didn't care to have to listen to another overly-bombastic track, and the constant shouting and cheering of the crowds was beginning to grate on her nerves. She smiled at Asio as he clapped along to the music, lost in the fervor along with everyone else.

 _He's a good kid, his parents are lucky._ Blake had an idea to make things just a bit sweeter for him still.

When the routine finally ended, Asio grinned and turned around to talk to Blake about it, puzzled to find her gone. Had she just gone to the bathroom, perhaps? Spotting a folded paper beneath her seat he knelt and grabbed it, unfurling and hastily catching the Lien that slid out.

"What…?" He stared at the money in confusion, looking for his friend once more. With a frown he opened the paper, reading over the elegantly scrawled note once, then again, a rueful smile pulling his lips up.

 _ **Today was fun, but I can't stay in Palio. There's a bit of extra Lien for you – buy your sisters something nice! Take care, Asio. – B**_

Blake didn't want to leave as abruptly as she had, but she needed to. Her face was red as she hurried out of the stadium, mentally slapping herself for being so oblivious. The boy had a crush on her, she'd noticed signs all day and played along unwittingly, probably giving him false hope the whole time! Gods, she felt like a total idiot, not to mention manipulative. Even if she had paid for a lot of it herself.

Still, she couldn't deny today was fun. She smiled and shook her head; Asio did the same back in the stadium, quickly returning his attention as the final act began. Blake would have to apologize if she ever ran into him again, but this was the easiest way – for her, to put a stop to this. Besides, he was a sweet guy, he'd rope in some hapless maiden before long.

* * *

 **There, something a bit more lighthearted after last chapter! And no cliffhanger either! Take THAT, CRWBY. Just kidding, love them guys and gals. Next update... Whenever I feel like writing it out! :D Probably soon.**


	6. Wounds Old and New

**I swear the chapters just keep getting longer and longer. At this rate I'm going to be hitting 10,000 words an entry! I really hope I'm wrong.**

 **Also toying around with formatting slightly, trying to decide what makes it look a little better. And less like the wall of text that it is.**

* * *

Doctor's orders were to stay and rest in bed; the doctor likely meant to remain in the hospital too, but Blake had been quick to remove herself from their care. Aside from a dull throb of her shoulder and need for new bandages she was faring well; no infection had set in fortunately.

It was late enough after her day with Asio that she'd just returned to the inn she'd stayed at before, easily able to get a space there, and for little cost. Sat alone in the room with her thoughts it was only inevitable she'd think of the day before once again. There had to be something there, an explanation to the chaos. If she could figure this out, perhaps, she might learn something of Adam's movements. What his plans were even.

Though it was hard to imagine what plans constituted murdering a village of people. Something else had been bothering Blake for a while too; the White Fang members had attacked her, yes, but no one before her. Their uniforms were too clean, weapons as well. In the heat of the battle she'd paid little mind, but now it buzzed like a gnat; she couldn't ignore it.

"Tomorrow. That's enough thinking myself in circles for today."

Blake grabbed a quick meal in the dining hall before returning to her room. It was late, and gods only knew when the next time she'd have the comfort of a warm room to rest in. Taking full advantage then she stripped herself bare and showered, washing away everything she could. Everything still ached, and with the shower soiling her bandages she might well have to spend her last bit of Lien on medical supplies, rather than rations. Hunting wasn't that difficult.

Her head hit the pillow, hair billowing out beneath her. Soft. Far less so than the beds back at Beacon, or at home, but certainly softer than the ground; sleeping rolls only provided so much comfort.

She'd see what information she could gather tomorrow on the White Fang. Palio was large, someone was bound to know something.

"Just depends if they talk…" grumbled Blake, sighing as she laid an arm over her eyes tiredly. She listened to the faint chatter downstairs for a time, laying in her dark room unmoving. Before long, her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, sleep overtaking her. It was far from a perfect sleep, but still better than most. No nightmares either – no dreams in general, but she'd take a reprieve from the nightmares too. Maybe she had Asio to thank for that.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The knocking on the door might well have been thunder for how loud it sounded. Blake groaned and pulled the pillow around her ears, hoping whoever was there would leave. Hearing the captain of the guard's voice calling to her, however, told her it was time to get up.

"Be right there!" Or never, preferably. Blake was already dreading the day now if the captain of Palio's guard needed to wake her. Grabbing her clothing and slowly getting dressed, she slid out of bed and went to the restroom.

Splashing her face with cold water she looked in the mirror, frowning at her appearance. She wasn't wearing any makeup – she hadn't been in a long time, making those dark circles about her eyes more annoying.

She checked her shoulder for good measure, the skin around the stitches was pink and painful to the touch, but it had stopped bleeding, Good, no doubt she'd step on something sooner or later and open another unneeded hole to replace this one.

Blake had thought of greeting the man with a dry, sarcastic remark about disturbing guests – his stony expression caused her to refrain. In the hospital he'd treated her like a veritable hero, now he looked like he was about to take her down to the dungeons.

"Er… Is something wrong, sir?"

For a moment he didn't answer, seeming to be searching for the right words. Blake sighed and shifted her weight, rubbing lingering sleep from her face.

"We've learned more about the attack, a lot more. In fact, we have a culprit. He's in custody now."

Blake blinked twice and for a second said nothing, processing what she was just told. "Culprit…? But… The White Fang?"

"Weren't the killers. At least not according to the man who brought himself to us." Blake was growing more confused by the second, and trepidation began to build as she was told to follow him. The captain continued as they made their way outside. "We don't know what the White Fang was doing there, but apparently they were simply at the wrong place and wrong time."

"And no, this is not to be pressing charges against you for what you did. There were twelve of them, and they attacked you. Even if they did not raid that village, they tried to kill you in cold blood. That means your response was justified."

Legally perhaps. But if what the captain was saying was true then she just murdered those men and women. Aggressive or not, she'd taken out what she was feeling for the village on one of them, having been cruel in dispatching the group. If they were innocent then she was no better than whoever had attacked the village.

She suddenly felt terribly ill. What if they had just been there investigating when she'd shown up? She knew she was an enemy to the organization now, so attacking her made sense. But that whole fight could have been avoided, she'd have left if she'd just known they weren't responsible. Or at the very least she wouldn't have _killed_ all of them.

Oh, they were at the barracks. Blake nodded her head when told to wait outside for a moment, awkwardly stood at the doors by herself. It was mid-summer and hardly a cloud hung in the sky, and yet her skin was riddled with goosebumps.

 _Culprit. He said culprit, as in a single person. Is he really saying a single person was responsible for all of that?_

There were only a handful of people in the White Fang who could manage something like that, and all of them were commanders. Sienna Khan could, but then even her violence was moderate when compared to this horror show. Hell, Blake wasn't even certain Adam had it in him to do that.

"Hello? Miss Belladonna?"

"Oh, sorry."

The guard at the door smiled slightly and shook his head, opening the door further for her. "The captain is downstairs, take a left here and the stairs are on your right. Last room at the end of the hall is where you'll find him."

Blake nodded, cutting past the guard and heading directly to the cellar, boots echoing in the still-waking building. Several cells lined the hallway leading to where the captain was, a handful sporting occupants. Little more than drunks from the looks of them, petty thieves at best for the rest. Palio had surprisingly few people locked up given its size, though a few steel doors at intersections made her wonder if there were more cells beyond those.

The captain called Blake in before she'd even knocked, and slowly she pushed down the handle, stepping into an interrogation room. Her heart caught in her throat, looking across the room at the figure at the other side of the table.

"Greyson?!"

The Huntsman made no response, staring blankly down at the table in silence. He looked like hell, which was saying something; aboard the ship his shoulder had been sliced open, but he'd looked alive then. Greyson was already old and yet he appeared older still now, his skin sagging under the dim light, eyes sunken and red. The silver hair which he'd so carefully combed was hanging freely and matted, having bits of dirt clumping it.

He was without his armor and weapon, not that she felt he could use them in that moment anyway. It looked to be taking every ounce of willpower just for the Huntsman to sit there at the table and not go insane.

"What's going on? Why is he here?" Blake questioned, frowning as she walked to the table. Placing her hands atop she leaned forward, giving the Huntsman a puzzled smile. "You were going back to Mistral. You'd escorted the merchants, you were done here."

"Except he wasn't. Evidently, our friend here had one more item on his agenda before he went back home." The captain's voice was calm and level, but Blake could hear him straining to hide the malice he must have felt.

"I… Don't understand. He helped me, he fought against the White Fang. He didn't seem to mind Faunus before." Blake shook her head and turned to the captain for answers. "There's no way he did this!"

"People saw him heading towards the city before the attack, and he returned the next day, bloody and shambling. Hard to say otherwise."

There was a clock in the room. Blake only knew this because, for a painfully long moment, the only sound in it was the rhythmic ticking it produced. There was no way he was the one responsible, right?

"The man came to us himself and confessed. His outfit was bloody, as was his weapon, and he looked to be on the verge of killing himself. We took them away as much for evidence as to protect him."

The captain rose from his seat and walked around the table, and for a moment Blake thought he might strike the Huntsman. Instead he reached down and grabbed Greyson's arm from below the table, setting his hands upon it and gesturing to the shackles.

"He's been in these since he was processed. We thought maybe his state was delusional, perhaps he'd been injured in a fight and was mistaken. But a doctor cleared him, he's mentally sound. And… He described the event in rather excruciating detail. If he didn't do it then he's a damn good – and cruel storyteller."

"I still don't believe it. He isn't the type of person to just kill – "

"Girl, stop. I killed them."

Blake's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape, staring at the man before her. There was no emotion behind his declaration, but that was likely because he'd run out already. Was he broken? Was he actually insane?

She recalled her own reaction when she found the scene, and how she'd reacted when her mind put "White Fang" to the atrocity. She'd gone into some surreal, terrifying state and just attacked; had Greyson done the same thing for some reason?

"Sir… If I can, may I speak to him?" It was a bold request – she didn't have any hold here, nor authority. Blake looked at the captain firmly, clenching her fists and frowning. "Five minutes, please. I want to ask him about what happened. I need some answers."

"As do we. He's been rather quiet aside from his confession," the captain bemoaned, rolling his neck. His eyes went between the two before he sighed. "Five minutes, not a second more. And I'm leaving the intercom to the room open, the men stationed in the room next door will hear everything you say."

Blake nodded appreciatively and took her seat across from Greyson. That was fine, she wasn't going to be discussing anything secretive anyways. Once the captain left the room she sighed deeply, laying her hands flat and staring at the man before her. He looked up briefly before casting his gaze away, ashamed. Ashamed of what? What he'd done? Or was it something else?

"Why? Why did you attack them?"

No answer. Blake clicked her tongue and rubbed her face, drumming a finger against the table. She'd never been good at interrogations; in the White Fang you simply threatened people, but you couldn't do that here.

"Mistral's Huntsmen are killers, then?"

"No."

"Funny, because that's what you seem to be." Blake growled dryly, her own tone surprising her. The seasoned fighter shrank a bit at her venom and she instantly regretted her remark. She didn't have much time, and she desperately needed to know more.

"Greyson, please. If you know something, anything, help me. You're not a killer and I believe you, but something happened to make you do that. Did they attack you?" Greyson's eyes met hers briefly then fell again.

"Wait… They attacked YOU?"

"Not exactly. At least… I don't think so."

He didn't think so? Blake's brow furrowed and she looked to the door, the captain still visible through the glass pane. "You said he was mentally fit, right? The doctor cleared him?" she called through the door, knowing he could hear her. He nodded.

"What do you mean you don't think so?"

Greyson's face twisted in an unknown emotion, a frustrated growl escaping his lips. "I don't know what happened. I was in town and things were fine, and then suddenly White Fang members were everywhere."

That made no sense though. Blake had seen plenty of bodies, none of them wearing the organization's colors. She leaned forward in her seat, narrowing her amber eyes intently. "I didn't find any of their corpses when I searched, why is that?"

"Because there weren't any members there." Greyson let out a hoarse laugh, cruel and humorless. It had to be directed at himself. "They were there, they attacked me. And once I slew the last one, there were none. Only villagers. It was like… I hallucinated or something, taken over by some sort of madness. I'm sane though, I know what I saw. Some even fought back."

Of course, they did, you were slaughtering those people. No wonder the entire village had died – a Huntsman could make easy work of untrained civilians like that.

There looked to be something more that Greyson wanted to say, but the door was opened and the captain stepped in, gesturing out. "Five minutes is up, leave the prisoner be."

"But – "

"You asked for five minutes, I gave you five," repeated the captain, sighing and waving Blake along, "You're lucky I gave you any."

Greyson had really done it then. But what of this hallucination? Had the doctor been told that? Blake asked once she and the captain were in the hall, and her heart sank at the answer.

"They said in times of high stress, a sane person can still hallucinate. It's rare, but not unheard of. Or perhaps in his older age something is setting on – a rubbish time for a sickness to suddenly compel a man to attack people. Either way he's guilty for his crime, and we can't simply ignore what he's done."

"What will happen to him?"

"Execution, naturally. The number of dead has earned him that punishment several times over. But we spoke with a representative of Mistral, and they wish to collect him and punish him themselves. They're sending envoys over as we speak, and they plan to be here within the day, tomorrow at the latest."

He was as good as dead. Remorseful as he seemed, broken as the event had made him, Greyson had truly done it, it seems. But what was the deal with him suddenly hallucinating like that? And why weren't the guard more curious about that?

"Sir? May I ask for one last favor?"

"You sure are making heavy use of my courtesy here, Miss Belladonna," the captain laughed. "Depends on what it is."

"I'd like to go back to the village, there's something I'd like to see."

"Oh? Are we suddenly fancying ourselves a detective?" Blake made a face and the captain chuckled. "I don't know… The village is off limits while we carry out our investigation. Though I suppose your being there doesn't hinder that any. If I say yes, you are to go with an escort, and leave if he tells to leave, no questions asked. I don't want someone tampering with potential evidence."

That wouldn't be a problem. She wanted to try and find something, anything to show what the White Fang was doing there. It wasn't just to look through the carnage – they weren't scavengers pilfering the dead's belongings. That archer had been waiting for her, she was sure of it, as had the others.

She'd been set up to walk into an ambush; If she'd been set up, then maybe Greyson had as well?

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

It was a better sight than two days ago, if slightly so. The weather was warmer than before, too, but Blake's skin still erupted in goosebumps. Her shoulder ached and she rubbed it through her fresh bandages; it was healing slowly, much too slowly for her liking. Not to mention she still needed to get the stitches removed.

That was neither here nor there. There had to be something in this town to explain what had happened. It would make things immeasurably easier if Blake herself knew what she was looking for – she'd given it plenty of thought on the walk over and still had nothing to go off.

The guard at her back didn't help make this any easier either, constantly redirecting her from sections designated as unsafe. Her search area was terribly limited, reducing the chance she might find something even remotely useful.

 _Greyson said he hallucinated, he saw White Fang. I encountered some, could they have caused it? Did they drug him somehow? Maybe the archer hit him with a poisoned arrow, or a needle?_

She didn't know nearly enough about this subject to even begin and guess what might cause that. She stopped in her tracks and sighed to herself, looking around the barren street.

"I need to use the restroom."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The guard groaned, but he was hardly going to tell her to stand in the road and do it. "Fine, fine. Go behind that house right there, and come back as soon as you're done."

Blake gave a nod of her head, rushing over to the home. She needed to get away from the guard, look somewhere other than the same three streets they were walking down. Peering around the corner of the building she sighed to herself, slipping through the window of an adjacent home and hurrying out the front.

He'd be furious with her for running off, but now she could get something done. Blake roamed the streets, quickly searching each building still accessible enough. Just what you'd expect to find in a house – pots and pans, plates, toys, books. Nothing that screamed "set up".

She emerged from yet another home and ducked back inside quickly; the guard had finally come to look for her. Well, she was already probably in trouble, no harm in pushing a little further. She darted out of the building and past the man, or rather, her clone did. Seeing it race off, she let him give chase and ran across the street, climbing over a fallen support beam and dropping into another room.

She kicked over fallen shelves, moved furniture, and in all she found absolutely nothing of value. By now her clone would have long vanished and the guard would be furious, trying to find wherever she'd gone to. Best to get back before he had reason to get her into actual trouble.

She took a wide route back to the entrance, figuring running into any of the other guards would be a bit awkward. What would they do with this town? Common sense said to rebuild, but then who would live here? Who would _want_ to live here? Grimm would be flocking to this town for some time – it was a surprise they weren't already. It was why bandits never stuck around after attacking a town, why the White Fang never did move into a location they attacked.

Which again begged the question of what those people had been doing here. They had to have known Grimm would be a threat, even here on Menagerie, with that much negativity. They had been there for a reason.

Blake slowed her step when the sun caught an object in nearby rubble. Staring at the object she narrowed her eyes, approaching and lowering herself to free it from debris. A blade – part of one anyways. It was green in color and curved, rather narrow too. Strikingly like Ren's weapons if she recalled if a bit different; this blade was likely much longer.

It wasn't a White Fang weapon, and it was unlikely a regular civilian would own anything other than a regular firearm or sword. Blake carefully tucked the piece into her belt and hung her jacket over it. There was a sense of déjà vu about the piece – she'd seen it before, she was certain of it.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Blake returned to Palio with her escort shortly thereafter. The guard had been furious with her for running off, and terribly confused; when he'd come back she'd been where they originally separated, acting none the wiser. It had been fun, watching him squirm trying to make heads of what had happened. She needed a little amusement right now.

"Sir, may I speak to Greyson one more time?" By how quickly she'd approached he had to know she had another request to make. Unlike previous attempts, he seemed far more reluctant to oblige. After a minute of silence, she tried to explain herself, but was cut off.

"You can't ask him any more about the attacks. You're a civilian, remember that. I've already made too many exceptions because you did us a service, understood? He wanted to have a word with you anyway, but you leave the discussion of what happened alone."

That was fair, she didn't need to ask about that anyways. Blake nodded and wait to be let into the room, entering as soon as the buzz signaled the hall behind her had been locked and secured. He was in the same spot as before, looking like he hadn't moved an inch since she'd seen him that morning.

No attempts at speaking to her were made. Blake sat and waited, expecting to hear whatever the Huntsman wanted to get off his chest. Growing quickly impatient she opted to make her move first, grabbing the piece of weapon from her belt and dropping it on the table.

At first the clattering went ignored and Greyson continued to stare at nothingness. Then his eyes held the piece for a second, and he did a double take before swiftly moving forward, grabbing it and turning it over in his hands, as if confirming it was real.

"So, you _do_ know something about that then." Blake smiled, folding her arms and watching the man across from her. "Who did it belong to? One of the villagers? One of the White Fang?"

"She was there… She was actually there…"

Greyson smiled as he examined the weapon in his hands, letting out a small laugh even. His emotions turned suddenly and he clenched his jaw, grabbing the piece and driving its tip into the table angrily.

"Who was there? Who are you talking about?" Pressing for answers before the captain came to take her away, Blake moved around the table. "Greyson, who was there with you?"

"She must have made me hallucinate…! She tricked me into attacking those villagers! That bitch!" Greyson trembled as he slammed his fists into the table, rattling the chains. Remembering the young woman at his side he looked to her, then at the hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me, I… You must understand, I think I know why I attacked those people. I hallucinated like I said, but the doctor found nothing wrong. It's because there _is_ nothing wrong with me! It's the damn woman I'm here in Menagerie searching for, her and the others she travels with. They were some of the ones responsible for what happened at Beacon."

Blake had Greyson's shirt collar firmly in her hands, lifting him despite her shoulder crying out in pain. "You know who was behind Beacon?! They're here?! Tell me who, now!"

The Huntsman reached up and pried Blake's hands from his shirt, grunting and rubbing at his wrists. "Damn shackles… You know of Beacon then? What happened there?"

"I'm _from_ Beacon, I was there." Greyson's eyes widened, and Blake assumed it to be recognition. When she was suddenly grabbed then and thrown onto the floor instead of getting an answer she was confused. The table tipped over and Greyson dropped down beside her, gritting his teeth and kicking the table away from them. A blade bore through it inches from where her head had been a second ago, hooking into the table before tearing free.

"Stupid old man, why couldn't you just die like you were supposed to?"

She knew that voice. Blake took Gambol Shroud from her sheath and aimed the gun, firing at two figures taking cover just outside the door. _They_ had been part of it? They were partly responsible for her school – her HOME, for being burned to the ground.

"Jeez, Em, how the hell you miss her anyway? She was sitting still!"

"Because your dumbass bumped into me and broke my concentration!" Emerald shot back, glaring at Mercury. A black blur streaked between them and she cursed, raising her kama and blocking the sheath. Blake kicked her hard in the stomach and knocked her back, awkwardly stumbling in the narrow corridor.

Mercury grinned and turned, kicking out at Blake, aiming high for her head. She deflected his leg up with the flat of her blade, knocking him off balance, then kicking his other leg out from beneath him. She managed to land one blow before ducking when a round narrowly missed her head, aiming back at Emerald and firing back.

Mercury's legs entwined in her own, pulling her to the floor and pinning her there. A swift elbow backwards caught his jaw, and she pulled herself free, rolling sideways to avoid Emerald's blade, she grabbed the woman's wrist and yanked, lifting her legs up and catapulting her head-over-heels into Mercury. In such a tight space their number advantage meant nothing, and she was more than fine with fighting like this.

The three got back to their feet, and Blake held her pistol at the ready, sheath in the other hand.

"Why are you two here? What did you do to that village?" Blake shouted – she wanted answers! The pair smiled and her eyes narrowed in anger, finger hovering over the trigger. They were so smug after doing something so awful! After Beacon! "Answer me, dammit!"

"Aw, she's mad. Do you think we should tell her?" Emerald teased.

Mercury laughed. "And ruin the fun? Nah, let her wonder."

Blake grit her teeth and shouted furiously, aiming her weapon at Mercury's head and firing a round. It struck his Aura and did nothing. She could feel her eyes burning as they continued to smile at her, hands trembling with her weapon unsteady.

"Get down, now!" the captain shouted. Blake started to lower herself to the ground but watched Mercury and Emerald do so instead. Her head turned and eyes widened, letting her legs go loose so she'd fall to the ground too. A large round tore through the space where her head had been a mere second before, burying itself in the stone wall at the end and sending pieces scattering about.

What was happening? Blake stared at the captain dumbstruck, looking at the barrel of his weapon. A… Huntsman's tool? Wait, that was Greyson's spear! She dropped low and covered her head when he fired another round, but this one missed by inches and struck the wall to her left. She looked up and saw Greyson having knocked the man over, the pair fighting for control of the weapon.

"You should have just fired, you idiot!" Emerald shouted. She fired at Blake and struck her twice, hitting her Aura both times. Mercury tried to grab Gambol Shroud but came up short, cursing as she swung at his throat, making him scamper back.

Blake retracted Gambol Shroud and closed the gap between her and the duo, using a clone to catch both their strikes, reaching up and vaulting over them. Her feet caught the wall at their backs and she propelled off, using her momentum to knock both to the ground, A blade was at each of their necks in an instant, hovering mere millimeters from their flesh.

Greyson had won his weapon back, somehow, and stood over the captain, weapon aimed at the man's skull. She nodded to him and looked Emerald, narrowing her eyes. "Answers, now. Start talking." The other girl sneered and she lowered her blade, just enough so that the bite of the blade was felt.

"Answers? How about a riddle? What's black, white, and red?"

Blake narrowed her eyes, then gasped at a low growl at her ear. She quickly lifted her weapons and held back a Beowolf's paw, struggling under its weight and falling onto her back. Mercury and Emerald both got to their feet, forcing Greyson off the captain and rushing for the stairs.

"Stop them!" She grits her teeth and pushed the claw aside, using her blades as a pair of scissors, slicing the beasts head off. But there was no death rattle, nor did the head even come off. Instead the Beowolf simply disappeared; hallucinations! They had done the same thing to Greyson, and she'd just fallen for it!

"Shit!" Blake raced upstairs, passing by many unconscious guards along the way. She made it out to the front of the barracks, panting while looking around. Greyson wasn't too far off, alone and doing the same thing as her. They got away? Damn it! She cursed again and put her weapon away.

"Where did they go! Greyson!"

The Huntsman shook his head, looking livid as he stormed back towards the barracks. "I don't know," he growled in frustration. "I was right behind them and they vanished. That damn girl and her tricks…!"

Wonderful. Blake had just met two of the people responsible for the hell she and her friends went through, only to lose them. And the captain… Was he working with them? What in the world was that about?

There were so many connotations that came with that revelation, none of which mattered to Blake right now. She was furious for not getting a chance to get payback against those two, or even getting answers as to _why_ they did it.

She wasn't going to get her chance any time soon, either. A crowd was now forming, and what guards were in the area were quickly coming over to control the situation as best they could. No one knew what was going on, them included. As the crowd grew and more and more guards came Blake considered slipping away, trying to see if she could chase after that trio still.

But that would be leaving Greyson to his fate, a fate which she felt partially responsible for now. It was an absurd guilt – she hadn't brought any of it upon the man, but she knew the ones who had put him in this position and felt compelled to try and help rectify it.

It was a sound excuse for staying here. But now she wasn't so sure she'd be allowed to leave either. Through the crowd had emerged the mayor of Palio, accompanied by numerous guards of his own. And flanking him, a tall man clad in armor, gaze fixed solely on Greyson, though Blake was certain he was watching her as well.

The Mistral Huntsmen was here. The mayor of the town was here – and seemingly half the town's residents. And Blake found herself woefully out of places to hide.

* * *

 **And there we go, big trouble in not-so-little Palio! Wonder what's going to happen to Greyson now? Wonder what Blake's going to do now? And more importantly... Wonder if little Asio's worrying about his waifu. Time will tell!**


	7. Family and Friends

**Some day there shall be a rhyme or reason to when I upload these things. Today is not that day!**

* * *

Blake averted her eyes while led by the guard; she wanted nothing to do with this. Beacon was supposed to be behind her, and those involved along with it.

 _And yet you're hunting down Adam. He was involved too – you know he was. You're no less finished with Beacon than you are with him._

To see Emerald and Mercury here after learning what they had done, it had sparked something inside of her. Adam was out of her reach; Cinder Fall wasn't even remotely on her radar. But here were two people who she knew shared the blame and she could take out her anger on, and she'd tried.

She needed to get after them, get answers; they had to be here for Adam, she couldn't think of any other reason to be on Menagerie. They would know about his plans – about what he was thinking, having a village totally razed like that. Blake told herself Adam wouldn't do such a thing, but then… He hadn't, had he?

Greyson had. Looking at the man now, his head held high, it was plain as day that what he had done was affecting him. The fact Emerald had tricked him meant nothing; he'd been the one to deliver the blows, not her. Where she had slain criminals, he slayed innocents. Cause meant little in the face of that fact.

"What did I say about crying for the stupid?"

Blake frowned and looked up at Greyson, only then realizing the dampness of her cheeks. She scoffed and wiped at her face; she hadn't been weeping for him, but for those slain by him. More victims of this stupid war their people waged.

"What's done is done. I'll face my punishment as it comes, that's all there is to it. The fact I was tricked is only further testament to my failure as a Huntsman."

She wasn't sure if she'd go that far. Emerald had tricked her too with that Beowolf – it had felt so real that she'd attacked. Blake couldn't quite understand how Greyson was deceived so thoroughly, but she understood, in some small part, what it was like.

The houses and shops began to thin out as they approached the mayor's home. What was it about leaders that demanded they have extravagant homes? Even her own family was guilty, though theirs had been given to them, rather than taken. It was a strange nuance that Blake had never fully understood; did people in power feel the need to show it off any way they could?

The mayor's home sat apart from most of Palio, one of the few buildings to have any semblance of a yard of its own. Tall wrought iron fences surrounded the property, a large gate sealing off the lone entrance to the home. It was massive, bigger than even her home in Kuo Kuana.

"Sir, if I may? Could I speak to Greyson before we meet?" the man in armor spoke, glancing at the aforementioned Huntsman. "I would like to ask him a few questions in private, if it's all the same."

The mayor took a moment to contemplate this, and Blake finally could get a good look at him. Of everyone she had run into today, the mayor was by far the least imposing. Stout and well-kempt, it was evident he'd either never gotten his hands dirty in his life, or it had been a very long time since he had. Must be nice.

"Very well, but don't be long. People are already worrying why two Huntsmen are in Palio," the mayor cautioned, "And I don't want to chance Grimm appearing. We've already got our hands full with Nihoa."

Nihoa. That was the name of the town that had been wiped out. Blake would have to remember that – it was another reason for her to take down Adam.

She'd hoped Greyson and the Huntsman would be led inside, but instead they would remain outdoors with the guard. Blake found herself being directed inside along with the mayor; why was she being dragged into this meeting of theirs exactly?

 _Comfortable._ If Blake were to assign a single word to the mayor, comfortable would be most apt. She didn't mean it in a flattering manner either; Nihoa was wiped out, the White Fang was apparently within Palio's own guard, and yet the man didn't seem the least bit disturbed. Either he was extremely confident this would be fixed quickly, or he had one of the best poker faces she'd ever seen.

"Would you like anything to drink? Some wine perhaps?"

Blake shook her head, standing awkwardly by the door of the office. The mayor had asked simply to be polite, already pouring himself a glass even before she'd answered. "Why am I here? I don't see what I have to do with any of this."

The mayor chuckled, lowering himself into his chair – the poor thing squeaked in protest beneath him. "You're quite involved, and we'll need everything we can get for an investigation. Your experience could help shed some light on this mess."

It was more than just a "mess", but Blake refrained from correcting the man. "I'm not sure what good my 'experience' will do, but alright. I'm assuming I don't have a choice?"

"Not unless you'd prefer my having the guard keep you here."

In short: no, she didn't have a choice. Blake let out a steady sigh and took a seat on a chair along the wall, closing her eyes and nursing at her shoulder. So many stupid distractions.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"What brought you to Palio, young lady? I don't suppose it was to sightsee."

Blake bit down on her lip; how should she answer that? "I'm looking for someone." It wasn't a lie, and hopefully the mayor would be content with a vague answer.

"I see. Whoever you're looking for must mean a lot, considering what you've just gone through for them." A silence settled over the room and Blake fidgeted slightly in her seat. Was he waiting for her to say more? Her eyes shifted and she glanced at the mayor, relieved to find him busy with his scroll.

The mayor continued, taking another drink from his glass before speaking. "When we're through here please let me have one of our doctor's look at your wounds." Seeing Blake's confusion, he smiled, tapping his own shoulder in gesture. "I understand that was already looked at once, yes? Assuming you only need stitches, it's the least we can do."

"For what, exactly?" Why was she suddenly owed a favor?

"The captain has been under suspicion for some time now as a White Fang sympathizer. While we haven't gotten any confirmation he's working with them, the fact he appears to be cooperating with criminals is reason enough to condemn him." The mayor let out a sigh, reaching into his jacket and withdrawing a box of cigars.

Blake's nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell, and she shook her head when offered one.

"He got away, which is a shame, but it confirms what we feared. Now we'll need to do a thorough questioning of the entire guard, make sure no one left was working with him. Maybe it was coincidence, but your being here helped expose him, and possibly prevented matters from escalating."

She failed to see how any of that was thanks to her. It was coincidental at best; she did need her wound checked, and would be an idiot to turn it down.

There was a knock at the door, and Blake looked up, greeting Greyson and the Huntsman with a slight nod. Whatever they had talked about seems to have put the elder man at ease; she'd ask what they had discussed, but it wasn't her place to know.

"I trust you had a rousing conversation, gentlemen?"

The Huntsman nodded, stepping aside to let Greyson ahead of him. "We were just discussing his sentencing, and he's agreed to return to Mistral with me, assuming you and yours don't want to seek retribution…?"

The mayor nodded his head, smiling somberly. Would that he could, but there were so many problems that would come from making this public. "I think his returning to Mistral would be for the best. If it becomes public knowledge that a Human killed a village of Faunus, why, I don't think the White Fang would be wanting for recruits."

"I'm so sorry for what I've done. It doesn't absolve me of my crimes, I know, but I am truly sorry." Greyson lowered his head and grit his teeth, eyes staring at the floor at his feet. "If you wish to punish me, do so. I'm accountable to Humans and Faunus alike."

"It wasn't his fault. You know that." A fire was stirring in Blake's chest as she addressed the Huntsman. Her eyes held his unwaveringly, hands tightly clenched in her lap. "That girl, Emerald, she did this. You should be chasing after her." They all should be.

"What I think is irrelevant, what I know are the apparent facts. Greyson killed a village, dozens of innocent people. That he was tricked doesn't matter; he still did the deed."

The mayor harrumphed and folded his arms, leaning his chair back. He looked at the Huntsman, then Blake, a wry smile rising to his lips. "True, he killed them. But if it's not made public knowledge… We could use this."

Blake's eyes widened slightly – did the mayor really mean to use this for some ends?

"Humans killed those Faunus, that's one fact we can't escape. But does one blame the puppet for attacking someone, or the puppeteer controlling it?" He chortled and sat forward, splaying his hands out across his desk. There was a mischievous twinkle to his eye as he looked at the Huntsman.

"The White Fang is enemy to Humans and Faunus alike. If it's made known that wanted criminals were behind Nihoa – and humans and White Fang both, then people would rally around the event. It would bring everyone together over the tragedy, make us stronger for it. If we allow Greyson here to take the fall, even if we never publicize who carried out the attack – "

"I don't see what good that will do anyone." Greyson interjected, frowning as he lifted his head. "Please, sir, with all due respect, allow me to take my punishment. I deserve this."

The mayor shook his head defiantly, smiling broadly. "And allow the White Fang their victory? Please, dozens of people saw the captain flee with those humans. Who's to say he didn't frame you for his crime? Perhaps he let the White Fang fighters - those our young friend here fought, into Nihoa. With a human to use as a scapegoat their crime would have furthered their goals, while painting Humans in poorer light."

"Are you trying to politicize this?" The armor-clad Huntsman sounded very distrustful of the idea, his eyes narrowed at the mayor.

"I am making the best of a bad situation. The captain probably had a hand in the events in the village, so putting the blame on his shoulders isn't that much of a stretch. He fled Palio with known criminals, no one would question if we labeled him the one responsible. Meanwhile, Humans could assist us in bringing him, and those responsible, to justice. It would serve to strengthen relations between our people."

 _And bring down the White Fang, Emerald and Mercury in the process. Not a bad idea…_

It was a goal that Blake would sooner see done herself. But as she was learning – or to be more precise, remembering, Adam and those who followed him had many enemies, not just her.

"So, what do you propose then?" the Huntsman asked, looking down at Greyson as he spoke. "Do you intend to use us as dogs, chasing after these people for you?"

"If I understand correctly, Mr. Greyson's mission was already to track these people, no? He'd simply be continuing his work, and you would be assisting him." The mayor spoke not to the Huntsman, but Blake. He smiled at her puzzled expression. "You clearly have your own reasons, but your enemy seems to be ours. Why fight alone when you can have allies?"

Fighting with Greyson made perfect sense really. He was a seasoned Huntsman and they already had something of a report, if built on a shaky foundation.

Still, Blake was guarded. She wasn't looking to take down the entirety of the White Fang – that wasn't something any one single person could do. She just wanted Adam Taurus dead; the idea of bringing Mercury and Emerald to justice wasn't off-putting however.

The Huntsman spoke before she could voice her opinion on the idea. "I'll need to discuss this with my superiors in Mistral. Greyson was already slated to be brought to face his charges back home. I don't know if he'd be allowed to undertake this mission."

"Then tell them I'll return home once we've finished our job here. I'll not run, not from this." Greyson looked at the mayor almost desperately, moving closer and lowering his head in deference. "I will gladly accept your offer, and if allowed I will bring those people to justice. I swear my life and my honor upon it."

"Then assuming our young friend here and the Mistral council agree, I believe we have ourselves a deal!" the mayor declared. He smiled and rose from his chair, extending a hand which Greyson took uncertainly. "Palio is an ally to Mistral, which makes us very unpopular with the White Fang. But our economic power, and alliance to your kingdom, make us a difficult target."

"So, believe me when I say I will take any chance to deal a blow to our enemies. My people's welfare is my foremost concern, and I can't rest well at night knowing things like this might happen at any moment."

She hadn't been officially conscripted, but it sure felt like it. Still, Blake couldn't deny that having even one person to work with would make this easier. A further discussion needed to be had, but neither her nor Greyson had any part in it. They were dismissed, and instruction to the guard was given to bring them back to the hospital. She could already see the face of her doctor, expecting ridicule for blatantly disregarding his orders. In her defense she didn't expect to be attacked.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"You know what happened wasn't your fault."

"I do."

Blake frowned. "Why then? If you don't feel responsible for what happened, why fight? Why just accept your fate?"

Greyson smiled tiredly, looking towards the sky as they were led down the streets. "Mistral is old-fashioned in many ways, and we are honor bound. They had the right of it: I killed those people, whether I was tricked or not. And a man like myself must face the consequences of his actions, regardless of circumstance."

"Why I don't simply roll over and die? I have a chance to stop them, prevent similar attacks from happening. I'll lay down my life when it is over still, but I have a chance to make things right."

"You mean to redeem yourself?"

Greyson laughed bitterly. "Redemption? What I did does not be redeemed, no matter what I might do. No, I do this because it's simply the right thing to do. What happens to me is irrelevant, now I seek only to bring these people to justice. And to spare others a similar fate."

How altruistic. Compared to his motivation hers felt petty; killing Adam would benefit others, true, but Blake did it for herself and herself alone. The fact she would be helping others in the process was only a byproduct of her own goal.

"Can I ask something? That man… Who is he exactly?"

"Ah, you mean the gentleman come to play executioner? He is my mentor, and one of Mistral's most celebrated Huntsmen. We'll be fortunate if he's staying here to fight with us."

Blake would rather that wasn't the case. If she'd wanted to amass an army to do this she wouldn't have set out on her own. Besides, becoming involved with the other kingdoms was bound to lead to headaches in the future, headaches she'd prefer to avoid.

"Mentor? But you're older than he is. How does that happen?"

Greyson laughed, flashing Blake a toothy grin. "How indeed? The man's a natural, as is his entire family. Each of them are celebrated. Tell me, girl. What's your story? You show yourself as an ally of the White Fang, then turn on your comrades and save the ship you were meant to raid. You seemed well trained, where did you learn to fight?"

Blake bit down on her lip; how much should she reveal? Neither Greyson nor his mentor seemed to discriminate based on who she was, but mentioning she was once part of their enemy's number might not sit well.

"I was a student at Beacon," answered Blake simply. She smiled ruefully as she thought about the school, and her team. Was it selfish to hope they were all doing well? "After the school fell I left and came back here to be with family. But the White Fang's always been a problem for us, and I finally had enough. So… I've decided to take the fight to them for a change."

"You were there at the attack then. Tell me, did you know Pyrrha Nikos?" Blake gave a nod, her face falling slightly. Greyson smiled sadly and closed his eyes. "She was my goddaughter. The man you saw before is her father, Tephro Nikos."

Seriously? Blake lowered her gaze and sighed, ears folding flat. "I'm… Sorry for your loss."

"I know. You and everyone else. Doesn't bring Pyrrha back though."

No, it didn't. People who were dead tended to remain that way, it was the one permanent truth of life. She'd had no idea these men were related to her former classmate. Suddenly Greyson's willingness to remain here and continue the mission made a lot more sense; Blake wasn't the only one after revenge here.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

As expected, the doctor was less than thrilled to have Blake return so soon after discharging herself. Her nurses seemed even less pleased as they reapplied fresh stitching and bandages to her wound. It wasn't her imagination that they wrapped the bandages particularly tight, was it?

Tephro would be meeting her and Greyson at the hospital to catch them up on the plan. That was fine, it gave her chance to rest and think, not to mention sneak in a meal. Fine cuisine it was not, but her stomach was growling enough she didn't care.

Where did she even begin? These past few days had been so insane that she hadn't had much time to think it over. Had she known getting involved with Sebastian and his crew would lead to this she'd never have spoken up. That was a lie; Blake would have tried to stop their plan and ended up in this position regardless.

She'd been stressing discretion, both to retain the element of surprise and to not make herself a target. It was safe to assume now she had failed in both respects. If Emerald and Mercury were working with Adam then he would know she was moving about and expect her. He wouldn't run, she wasn't concerned about that, but now she'd have to fight him on his own terms.

 _Which you wanted to avoid at all costs. Now you won't have a choice, not unless you get lucky._

It wasn't all bad. Tephro and Greyson would be powerful allies, and they could deal with Emerald and Mercury while she took down Adam. Or the three of them could work together and beat the trio back; if Adam was brought down then ultimately Blake didn't care how. She would be lying however to say she didn't want his downfall to be at her own hands.

Legs pulled up to her chest, Blake closed her eyes and laid her head upon her knees. This was all so much simpler when it was just her going after Adam.

"Come in." Blake knew who it was before they even finished knocking, and she glanced up, smiling at Asio. He looked nervous, and after her realization yesterday she was certain she knew why.

Blake moved over on her bed carefully, allowing Asio to sit if he so chose to. He clutched a bouquet of flowers to his chest and she couldn't help but sigh at the display.

"Asio? Are those for me?" He nodded, and the faintest of smiles appeared as he averted his gaze. "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't think I can… Be like that with you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

They shared a stare for a moment and sat in silence. It was eventually broken by laughter, and Asio hastily trying to cover his mouth to stifle it. Blake continued to simply stare, tilting her head in confusion.

"O-Oh! N-No, I'm sorry! That's not what this is about!"

"I-It's not?"

Asio smiled brightly and shook his head, laughing again. "Nope. This is just hoping you feel better soon, that's all!"

Blake slowly blinked, feeling heat rushing to her own cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked away, itching at her nose in embarrassment. "The other day though…?"

"I just think you're awesome. I mean you're fighting for what you think is right, and you help people doing it. You're a real-life hero!"

Blake nodded slowly, coughing into her fist. She felt like she was on fire now. "A-And you staring at me…?"

"Was I that obvious…?" Blake nodded and now it was Asio's turn to blush. "I was kind of… Admiring you? Not like that though! I just think you're cool, and I was trying to think of how to say something without sounding… You know, weird."

"So… You don't have a crush on me?"

"Me? No. N-Not that there's anything wrong with you!" Asio scrambled to save things. Hearing Blake laugh he smiled, glancing at the flowers in his hands before back to her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just an idiot." Blake shook her head and sighed, relaxing back against the headboard of her bed. "That's a relief honestly. After we spent the day together and I left I felt like I was cheating you out of a date or something."

"That was just me repaying you! Plus, you helped my town out too!" He smiled brightly and continued. "That shipment that came in? Any time a ship comes to port it pays a fee to use our docks, not to mention they pay people to unload the cargo. Add in housing for the merchants, and any time a ship comes in, the town makes a lot of money. So, you helped the whole town, it only seemed fair to show you around Palio."

That made sense. And boy was she an idiot for reading too much into that. While Asio set the flowers in a vase, Blake busied herself with finishing her meal. Tephro would be here before long, she should get as much food down as she could before then.

"About earlier… What happened at the barracks? Can you talk about it?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, surprised Asio had heard about it already. "You saw that, huh?"

"No, but half the city is talking about it. The captain of the guard ran away with some Humans, that's all I know. Can you say what's going on?" Blake shook her head and Asio sighed. "I guessed not. Did they have something to do with Nihoa?"

"Yeah, they seem to think so."

Blake wasn't quite sure what she thought of all this yet. She felt like a leaf being carried along a river, at the mercy of currents out of her control. She could leave, there was nothing really stopping her from doing so; going at this alone was suicide, she'd known that from day one. This "curse" was a blessing in disguise.

Asio didn't stay much longer after that. He was heading back home today and wanted to bid Blake farewell, and good luck. It was strange, she felt like she was watching a friend leave. She needed to try and get in touch with her team somehow. Maybe just send a letter, anything to let them know she wasn't dead. Not that she was even sure they'd care.

Tephro wouldn't arrive for another hour, and with him he brought Greyson and the mayor both. The plan wasn't much different from Blake's own: follow the path of destruction, and in doing so find the White Fang. Not a very impressive plan, but it will work. Since discretion is out the window now too it's not like they need to worry about hiding themselves.

They wouldn't leave until early tomorrow. The mayor was preparing arrangements for them, but with the scene at the barracks he was busy working on damage control for the time being. Tephro wouldn't be joining them either, meaning only her and Greyson would be traveling together. It wasn't stated why and Blake didn't bother to ask; just one more body to fight alongside made this mission much easier.

Still, to say she was enthused about the turn of events wouldn't be honest. She'd accepted that her mission might cost her own life, and there was a very real chance she could die without accomplishing that. She'd made peace with that grim reality.

Having Greyson along meant she had another life to worry about. She was fine forfeiting her own, but not someone else's. It restricted how she could go about matters and the risks she could take.

"Be honest… Is this about Pyrrha?"

It might not be her place to ask, but if they were going to be working together then Blake felt the need to know.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. At least a small part of it anyways." Greyson chuckled, reclining in his seat. She had joined him in his room, the two of them sat together and chatting. There was little else to do until tomorrow and neither could sleep, so what better way to pass the time than getting to know one another?

"But it's as I said: I do this because it's the right thing to do. The revenge is a happy accident, and I won't say I don't look forward to it. But I do this so that others won't suffer the way I have, and the way so many more did. The world is a hard-enough place without people like them complicating it further."

Greyson looked at Blake carefully then, studying her. His wizened eyes pulled up amused as he smiled. "You're the same as me, I can tell. Who is it for? A lover? A family? A friend?"

"Friend." Blake answered shortly. Though all could apply really in one way or another; the White Fang had touched her life in so many ways.

Greyson nodded his head, laying back in his bed. He was recovering far more slowly than Blake, and she didn't know how hard he'd been searching before arriving in Menagerie.

"Revenge is fine, but don't let it consume you. It's like hatred: you lose sight of who you are, of what's right. Don't become what you're chasing after, otherwise your victory means nothing in the end."

Wise words, though not the easiest to abide by. Had Greyson ever lived through what she had? Endured the kinds of things that Adam put her through? It was a contradiction: seek revenge but don't be consumed by it? To her it didn't seem possible, revenge required a fixation, borderline obsession.

Her drive for revenge had brought her here to Menagerie to face her fears. If not for her fixation then where would she find the same drive, the compulsion to seek out Adam?

"So long as he ends up dead I don't care." Her words came out in barely a whisper, but Greyson still heard her.

"Do you know what separates us from the beasts? Emotions. Love, sadness, anger, hate, joy and jealousy. Grimm can't feel anything other than unbridled rage and hatred. We're as blessed as we are cursed, feeling both. We can't know happiness without sadness, love without loss, or anger without joy."

Greyson turns slightly in bed, a wistful smile on his face. He suddenly looks much more his age, the wrinkles in his face prominent. "Whatever happened to make you hurt so much, I can't imagine. But you've known the good side of life too, haven't you? Don't lose sight of that. Hold onto it, cherish it. Revenge might be sweet, but it means nothing if you lose your life for it."

Blake sighed and sank into her seat, looking away and closing her eyes. She didn't want to die, no one did, but she was ready to if need be. Thinking back on everything, however, and she felt her chest tighten uncomfortably; her team, her family, the friends she'd made back at Beacon. Even those she was meeting now, she didn't want to lose any of that.

"I know…"

Greyson nodded his head, groaning as he shifted again in bed. "Damn wounds. And good. Take it from someone who's spent much too long doing this: your life is important, no matter what happens. There are always people who want to see you again, and even if not for yourself, you owe it to them to come back."

She knew that. Blake had imagined dozens of times over already how her parents must have reacted to her leaving. How her teammates must have felt when she vanished. She was being selfish even when she thought she was helping someone. Fixated on killing Adam, she hadn't really considered what she was doing to those around her.

It wasn't even that late, and yet Blake was feeling inexplicably tired. Greyson said something else but it went unnoticed; her eyes had shut and she'd drifted off to sleep in record time.

"Hard life we lead, isn't it, girl?" Greyson chuckled and eased back into his bed, allowing his own eyes to settle closed. "It's only going to get harder from here…"

* * *

 **Looks like Blake's going to have a travel buddy! Hope that bit about Pyrrha didn't seem super contrived, I thought it'd be interesting to see some of her family, since we never do in the show.**


	8. On the Hunt

**After however long it was, another chapter has arrived! Was a hectic week with a lot of "fun" going on, so could only sporadically write.**

* * *

 _The train car rocked violently on the tracks, sending containers smashing into the wall, spilling dust crystals everywhere. Blake narrowly avoided being pinned and threw open the door, jumping across the gap between cars and climbing into the next._

 _People were shouting, the train itself was falling apart, and yet she could still hear it; the dull scrape of a blade along metal, a sword being dragged. Blake's eyes darted behind her and she could just make out the sheen of a red blade in the car behind her – he was coming._

 _She had to run. Detach one of the car or find a way off the train. The train car jolted and wheels lifted off the track, nearly throwing Blake into one of the walls had she not grabbed a post. Grimm were assaulting the train, crashing into it and trying to derail the speeding vehicle. It wasn't a question of if it would happen, but when. She needed to be gone before that came to pass._

" _Where are you going, Blake"_

 _The sword would have claimed her head had she ducked a second later. Stumbling forward and ducking at a round fired, her ears rang and she threw open the next door, throwing herself into the adjacent car._

 _The fall was further than expected and the wind rushed from her lungs as she slammed into the floor. This wasn't right. Her eyes opened and she felt her blood run cold; this wasn't the train. High walls and arched windows, tables broken and pushed aside, a high ceiling. Blake knew this place and couldn't make sense of how she'd gotten here; she was in Beacon. The building was aflame and the howls of Grimm were close. It was the attack all over again._

 _This was fake. This had to be fake. She knew this scene and had already lived it once, she was dreaming. That knowledge did nothing to lessen the impact of watching everything play out before her eyes. A friend entered the building, their eyes meeting before the blonde shouted in anger. To Adam she couldn't have been more than a minor nuisance. Yang attacked and Adam cut her down with ease, sending the bombastic brawler to the ground, blood seeping from her stump._

 _Everything moved in slow motion then as Blake tried to race to her friend's side, watching Adam turn on her, blade ready to strike. Unlike before when she'd made it in time she could only watch and scream in silent horror as Wilt found itself a new sheath… In Yang's chest._

 _Time passed once more but Blake's body felt insurmountably heavy, like wet cement had been poured over her. Gasping for breath and shaking, she made no motion to avoid Adam as he approached. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, a warped, taunting smile on his face._

 _Wilt was sheathed – Adam had a much crueler end in mind for her. Maybe it was the knowledge that this was a dream that kept her calm, or maybe she welcomed death at that point. Staring down the barrel of Blush, Blake felt eerily tranquil. Something was said but she paid it no heed, eyes locked on the barrel of the weapon._

 _A loud explosion washed over her, or perhaps it was the gunshot. Everything went black, and Blake found herself in a discomforting void, unable to feel, hear or sense anything around her. Then she was falling, picking up velocity as she went, the howling of wind assaulting her ears._

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Blake gasped loudly and her eyes shot open, sitting up and looking around the room in a panic. The hospital, Palio… She was still here. It was all just a dream. Her body was wracked with silent sobs and her breathing labored; her hand gripped uselessly at the chair as she tried to rise out of it, shaking too much to do so.

She was alone, Greyson's bed was empty and the machines taken away. Sinking back into her chair she closed her eyes, quickly reopening them as Adam's face flashed through her mind. Even in the waking world he was haunting her.

With only her own thoughts to occupy her, Blake tried to make sense of her dream. Was her mind trying to tell her something, or simply torment her? The train she vaguely recognized – it was the very same she and Adam had raided before she'd deserted. Then there was Beacon, and the scene that plagued every single moment of her life since then.

There was no meaning behind her dreams, there never was. All she was doing was grasping at straws that weren't there, desperately searching for some way to end this. There was no secret to beating Adam; taking a page out of Yang's book, this was a problem she just needed to face.

And one she had no desire to. How easy it would be to just turn around and go back home, remove herself from everything and simply live her life. It would never be that easy though, not so long as Adam was alive. After foiling an attack and killing members of the Fang there was no chance she'd be allowed to live peacefully. Traveling like she was meant Adam would come after her too, not her family. At least she hoped that was the case.

Blake glanced at the door as it was knocked on, sighing and laying her head back on the chair. "Come in." It was her nurse, carrying with her a fresh set of bandages and a tool she didn't recognize. The Faunus was more focused on the man at her back, raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly.

"You're not dead."

Greyson smiled and shook his head. "Nay, sorry to disappoint you, girl. I've been better, but I'm far from gone." He had his armor on once more, though Blake noticed his shoulder had less plating on it and more leather, probably allowing his wound to breathe a bit.

"We're leaving Palio shortly. The mayor couldn't get us any transportation, so it's on foot from here on out."

That was fine, Blake had done most of her journey on foot thus far. "Do we know where we're going?" She grits her teeth feeling her stitches being tugged at, turning her head and wincing as the nurse injected the tool into her wound. It was a syringe, and she noticed a gel inside of it that was slowly released into the wound, feeling a faint pressure building up.

"It's a new medicine, brought over by the Huntsman from Mistral," explained the nurse. "It seems to help hasten the healing process, and makes blood coagulate to stop bleeding. It had originally been meant for Mister Greyson – "

"Doesn't seem fair for an old buzzard to get healed while a young woman deals with her wound," Greyson finished. "Besides, my semblance is healing based, though only for myself. Most non-fatal wounds heal within a day or two."

The nurse finished her work with Blake and glared up at the Huntsman, swatting him on the back of the head. "That doesn't excuse your wandering about, sir! Mindy nearly had a panic attack this morning when she found you, and the doctor is still trying to calm her down!"

"I explained to the poor girl that I was healed. She found my bloodied bandages, though, and thought I was walking around with an open wound." Greyson grunted as he was smacked again, smiling amused at the nurse. He was told to not be so careless with himself before she gathered up the soiled bandages from Blake, hurrying out of the room.

"You're in a good mood today," observed the Faunus. "Any reason for that?"

Greyson shrugged his shoulders. "I was consigned to die, and now I have a chance to bring some nasty people to justice before I do. I suppose that's given me a bit of a spring in my step."

Postponing one's death was a good reason to be cheery. Blake had a sneaking suspicion Greyson's cheer was more about simply not being executed, but she let him cling to his honor. She had to wonder – after this was said and done would they still take his life?

"What's the plan? Did the mayor or Tephro fill you in yet?"

"Not yet. We're supposed to go to the manor this afternoon and discuss what the plan is. Truth be told it seems like a moot discussion." Greyson chuckled and rubbed at his stubbled chin. "Without a location, planning is pointless. All we'll be doing is deciding where to start, I imagine."

True, but it would still be more than they had to work with now. Blake lifted herself out of her seat, stretching to work out tightness in her muscles. Greyson left the room to let change, and having her clothes washed felt refreshing.

It was tricky with her injured arm seizing up from the gel, but she couldn't deny it felt oddly soothing. She'd have to mind it for a while just to be sure not to agitate the wound still; having it without stitches seemed odd but the nurse hadn't said anything about getting new ones.

Blake was once again discharged from the hospital – though this time with a stern warning from her doctor and nurse both. Their concern for her was genuine, which made it more a shame she couldn't abide by their wishes. Plenty of fighting awaited her, and no doubt more injury as well.

Sensitivity surrounding their impending mission – if that's what they were calling this, prevented much conversation. Blake didn't mind; after spending so long alone she'd been drowned in conversation the last couple of days, a break was welcome. It gave her some time to appreciate Palio, finding the bustling city far more enjoyable in the early hours of the morning.

Even in the faint glow of the morning sun, Palio's colors jumped to life. They were in a walled city and yet it didn't feel confined; even the narrow streets didn't feel claustrophobic. Maybe at another time she could see herself living in a place like this. Then again it did become rather loud by midday, even more so than Vale had, so maybe not.

Blake found herself growing annoyed as they neared the mayor's home. Greyson constantly gave her brief looks but said nothing; if he had something on his mind then he should just come out with it. "If you want to say something, say it."

"I was going to, girl, after the meeting." Greyson chuckled and stopped, appraising Blake with a look of curiosity. "Why are you agreeing to this? You don't seem the type to like working with others."

 _And you don't seem the sort to make idle chatter._ "Strength in numbers," Blake answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. It seemed obvious enough as to why she'd go along with this. "And my name is Blake. Stop calling me 'girl' already."

The Huntsman laughed and said nothing further. Why did her reason matter? While it was true she didn't typically work with others – team RWBY was the exception, it didn't mean she was incapable of it. So long as they worked towards the same goal then something as trivial as reasons shouldn't matter.

The mayor was expecting them and they were ushered inside upon their arrival. The manor was busier than the previous day, many guards being funneled in and out of the premise. No doubt each man and woman were being questioned after their captain's defection; vetting them would be almost impossible without extensive questioning.

Blake and Greyson were still made to wait outside the office, stood against the wall with one of the mayor's aides. People ran to and fro, in and out of the office with paperwork in hand – she didn't envy the man in the moment. But then she had her own problems too, he'd have to find sympathy elsewhere.

"Come in, come in! Damn it Clare, I told you to put those on the table!"

Well this was a mess. Blake stepped aside to allow the frazzled woman past her, glancing at the table, piled high with papers. Her mouth quirked into an amused smile seeing Tephro helping to organize them; the life of a Huntsman was a glamorous one indeed.

Blake and Greyson exchanged a look of confusion; should they just come back later?

"You two, come here! Tephro, stop that, let's get this over with!" Clearly flustered it was all the mayor could do not to break into the bottle of gin hidden beneath his desk. Judging by the rosiness of his face he already had.

"Right, where are we? Your job. We've gotten information on what happened in Nihoa. Hells… Where are the papers? Tephro, where'd they put them!?"

You had to commend the Huntsman for not snapping or lashing out when barked at. Tephro calmly produced the papers in question, reading from the page inside the envelope.

"Residents of Palio reported suspicious figures within the city over the last week. Few reports were considered, it seems, and no one was ever brought in for questioning. These individuals came and went several times, always a pair."

"Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black?" Greyson frowned as Tephro nodded in confirmation. Humans in Palio didn't seem to turn heads as much as elsewhere on Menagerie, so no wonder they would be regarded with little suspicion.

"Why were they 'suspicious figures'?" Blake asked. "Neither of you seem to be regarded any differently here, what made them stand out?"

The mayor had given up on his restraint and poured himself another drink. Hells this day was long, and it was only 10 am. "They only came and went either late at night, or early in the evening. And on two occasions they were spotted entering the barracks. If these eyewitness accounts are accurate then it may explain when the captain defected, though not why."

No reason would explain allowing something like the massacre at Nihoa to happen. The captain was a coward, and ultimately nothing else around the event mattered. Blake scowled and placed her arms across her chest, looking at Tephro intently.

"We're not investigating the captain, we're here to find out where we're going. Stop wasting our time."

"Blake!"

Tephro raised a hand and silenced Greyson. "I was getting to that. A little background never hurts, it provides insight into what has happened." The Huntsman turned the page and resumed his report. "In the events of the day prior, the captain was seen fleeing with the same individuals from before. Eyewitnesses all claim he headed south, away from the roads and into the forests. Guards pursued, but could not find a trail. A day of searching yielded no results."

"Which means you have no trail to follow," concluded the mayor. "Nothing other than a vague direction. That's all we can provide unfortunately, and the guards have been as helpful as a paper raft at sea for all they've been able to tell us."

Great. Still, it was more than Blake had before now; she'd been walking to the White Fang's main camp, and if Emerald and Mercury were fleeing south, that should put them en route to it.

"Because of the nature of this task, and the lack of information, you can expect no aid from Palio and Mistral both," Tephro explained. Blake was accepting of this, and Greyson as well, though there were definite reservations from the older man. "If we detach a group of guards it may tip off our targets. They'll be hard enough to find as it stands without sending them scurrying off. If we have any hope of finding them, it has to be on Menagerie."

Blake sighed and leaned back into the wall, nursing her temples. That meant they needed to find Mercury and Emerald before whatever business they had finished. If they were working with the White Fang – and by extension Adam, losing them could be disastrous.

She hated this turn of events. Revenge for what those two had done was appealing, but they had just been pawns in it all. Adam was the one responsible for her pain, and he should be the sole focus of her anger. Greyson could have those two.

That was the gist of it. There was a real chance the White Fang could move their operations if alerted, and if that happened then finding them again could take weeks, months even. Already a day behind and the clock was ticking.

"I'll have some men show you where they managed to track the traitor to. Again, it's not much, but it will at least give you a place to start your search."

Nods of appreciation for what little good this did them. The briefing could have not happened and they would have been in no worse position. Blake supposed even a vague direction did help though. Tephro escorted them out of the manor, and by the sigh once they passed through the gates it was clear he'd been waiting for a chance to leave.

Who could blame him? Beacon it was not; if there was any order in Palio's management it was hidden under the piles of paper, somewhere in the mayor's office of disarray.

They would split ways with Tephro there, and Blake felt a twinge of guilt for not bringing up Pyrrha with the man. What could she even say? She was only vaguely familiar with how she died and doubted any words she could offer would bring any kind of solace. They said the loss of a child or spouse was the worst thing an adult could experience, and nothing she knew could probably compare to the pain he was feeling. How badly did he want to go after them himself?

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

It was strange, shunning a way of life you once espoused. Blake had grown up in the White Fang, first under her father's leadership, then Sienna Khan's. While she still fought for Faunus equality in her own way, she now fought against the very people she once called brothers and sisters; Humanity would only push them down further for using violence. It was the right and just thing to do, and still it felt unusual to be calling the Fang an enemy.

No, that wasn't it. Blake cast her gaze up to the canopy, staring at the faint rays of sunlight that pierced the thick foliage. The Fang had been an enemy for long enough, but she'd never sought them out. This was her first time _actively_ confronting them, and more importantly, seeking out Adam.

Even if he was nothing more than a means to an end, having Greyson in tow was a weight off her shoulders. Assuming Emerald and Mercury were in league with the Fang, fighting them and Adam together would be disastrous. Two-on-three were still poor odds, but better than her fighting on her own.

"Hells they had the right of it. You're certain we're heading in the right direction?"

Blake nodded firmly, forgoing a verbal response to Greyson's complaint. Maybe it was the muggy climate that was making his armor unbearable, or his wound acting up; whatever the case this Huntsman certainly did love to complain. South was all they had to work with, and so south they would go. She knew where the main camp was last, and vaguely recognized the area in which they traveled now – or she was certain she did, the forest looked much the same this far in.

Greyson held up a hand and Blake's own went to her weapon, expecting an alert. Instead she sighed in exasperation, settling against a tree to relax. Another breather, the fourth break in as many hours. If he was this unfit for their journey then he should have stayed back in Palio and let her go ahead herself.

"You're doing this for revenge, right?"

Why did Greyson insist on asking that question again? "Yes, you can say that," Blake muttered. Her eyes flickered to the old man, trying to read his expression, before seeking out a pattern in the bark of the tree at her side.

Greyson nodded his head once and withdrew his canteen from his belt. "It's a powerful motivator, revenge. Even if the person you're after deserves it, rarely does it end well."

"Isn't stopping you from going through with it."

"No, it's not. Though revenge isn't my only motivation," admitted the Huntsman with a laugh. "Just as I suspect it isn't yours." Blake's weight was shifted between her feet and she scowled, making the old man smiled curiously. "Am I wrong, or do you dislike small talk this much?"

The Faunus looked back at her partner and narrowed her eyes. "My business is my own, you've no place to pry."

Greyson shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps. But we're in this together now, and it's only fair we know our partners. I need to trust you won't go into a blind rage, or rush in and get us both killed. And that means understanding why you're doing this."

"You were at Beacon when it fell, weren't you?" Blake didn't answer for a moment and the Huntsman rose from his perch, rolling his injured shoulder gingerly. "I don't doubt that the White Fang has wronged you in the past; many Faunus have been hurt by them. What I doubt…"

Greyson paused, throwing his canteen to Blake. "Is that there's nothing more to it. This has something to do with your school, doesn't it?"

Blake glanced down at the canteen and sniffed at it carefully, taking a quick drink. Just water, she'd finished her own ages ago. Throwing the canteen back she looked away again, ears folding flat and her eyes closing. That was enough of an answer for the Huntsman.

"What happened, Blake? You're a long way from Beacon. And even if Menagerie is your home, this is still a dangerous place to be."

"Why do you care so much?" Her answer was curt and sharp. Blake glanced at Greyson and frowned seeing his expression, having to look away from the sad smile he wore.

"Because you're probably Pyrrha's age, or how old she would be now. Maybe it's an old man being foolish, but I'm not going to watch a young flame snuffed out because she rushed to her death. I couldn't save her, and I've the blood of those villagers on my hands, but I can still save you."

Blake's face crumpled slightly, though she corrected it with a deep sigh. "You're not going to stop me from doing this."

"And I don't plan on trying," Greyson answered back, "But tell me what this means for you. I'm already consigned to death; if I die on this mission then my fate remains the same. You have a life ahead of you though, and I'll be damned if you don't get to live it."

People were so much easier to deal with when they were being rude. It took forever to open to her team, and since Beacon fell she'd avoided contact entirely. These past few days had screwed up all her efforts.

Blake pushed off the tree and resumed walking. "Beacon has something to do with it," admitted the Faunus, though she said no more. Greyson fell behind her in stride and asked nothing further. There was something of a relief in admitting that, though apprehension kept her from going further.

"You stopped just to ask that, didn't you?"

Greyson smiled at Blake's accusing stare, nodding in reply. "It's as I said: We're in this together now. If we're going to be able to trust each other then we need to know the other's goals, and our reasons. Trust can't be built when you know nothing of your partner."

That was true, but Blake still didn't want to share her life's story with the Huntsman. In time she might tell him why she was here, why she was seeking out Adam; if he was content with simply knowing what little she'd given him she'd leave it at that.

She never thought she'd find herself wanting for Grimm. The monotony of traveling through the forest was wearing on her and there was still a way to go until they emerged. The White Fang's headquarters should be on the other side of this forest, then due east. She said should because it had been ages since she'd been there personally, and working off old knowledge was tentative at best.

They should have tried to gather information on the camp's whereabouts first. There hadn't been any Fang members readily available in Palio, but that didn't mean none were present; more solid direction might have been gotten then. Now they could only hope her memory was right.

Traveling in low lighting wasn't an issue for Blake – she could see perfectly fine. Greyson wasn't so fortunate, and her eyesight did little to help the ache of her body. Walking all day had taken its toll on their still-healing bodies, and with the sun setting it was a good a time as any to set up camp. Greyson agreed to get a fire started while Blake hunted for a meal; rations had been provided, but living off the land made more sense when they were in the bountiful forest.

Being unable to use her firearm to kill made hunting infinitely more difficult. They didn't have the time – or her the patience, to fashion a pitfall trap or even a snare. Making use of Gambol Shroud as a spear then, Blake stalked through the nearby forest, eyes and ears scouring the forest floor. It didn't take long to find something, and with a hurl of her weapon she heard a yip, then her blade burying itself into the trunk of a tree. It wouldn't be the best meal she'd had, but it beat going all day without food.

"I've never had fox before. It's about what I expected." Blake nodded and tore into her chunk of meat. If by 'what I expected' he meant gamey and hard as leather, then Greyson had the right of it.

The sides didn't help much either. Greyson had gotten them berries to go with the meal, and while edible they were hardly savory. After eating only a few they were thrown back into the woods for something with less discerning tastes to enjoy.

"Missing Palio already, Blake?" The Huntsman laughed at the amber eyes glaring at him in the dark. He snapped part of a branch and fed it to the flames, watching them dance. "Most sane people wouldn't willingly choose this over a comforting night in a city. But then most sane people don't go after the White Fang."

"Or become Huntsmen." Blake allowed herself a small smile and laid back, staring at the stars above. Sanity might have been hers once, but she was certain her time surrounded by Ruby had robbed her of that; no human should have that much energy, it was unnatural. Nor should they be that loud, though that could well be a family talent – Yang could carry her voice for miles it felt like.

Greyson voiced his agreement with a belch. It took a special breed of people – perhaps a crazy breed, to do what they did. However necessary their kind might be it was not a forgiving lifestyle, and one that many didn't lead for long.

"I'll take first watch," the Faunus offered quickly. Greyson had been getting up to do just that, and she reassured the man and his quizzical stare. "I can see better in the dark, not to mention hear clearer. It makes sense for me to do it."

"If you insist. Don't let me be more than an hour or two though. It's still early, you'll not spend all night awake only to sleep all day." Blake conceded with a nod and Greyson laid down perhaps too willingly. She didn't mind terribly; the longer she could put off having to sleep and face her dreams the better.

While Greyson laid by the dying embers of their fire, Blake found a perch in a nearby tree. The branch was just wide enough for her to sit on comfortably, her back at the trunk. Gambol Shroud laid neatly across her lap and one hand rested on the grip just in case. Grimm wouldn't be an issue here, but that didn't mean other wildlife didn't exist. Wolves could appear, or a large cat – there were plenty of predators on Menagerie.

Within twenty minutes Greyson was fast asleep; unless there was a sawmill nearby that unholy noise she was hearing was his snoring. It wasn't the worst she'd ever heard – that accolade belonged to Nora, but it was close. Grating enough to draw her from her perch all the same, Blake scaled down the tree and silently made her way out of their campsite. A bit of a walk wouldn't hurt, and she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

What was her team doing now? Beacon was lost – she saw the massive Grimm perched upon the tower. Had they all gone home, as Yang certainly had? Were they helping to reclaim the school and Vale City? A wave of guilt washed over her, thick as the darkness that enveloped the forest. They could be risking their lives right now and she was out here, chasing after Adam.

It was necessary, but still she felt guilty.

" _You have a life ahead of you though, and I'll be damned if you don't get to live it."_

She could return to Vale once this was over – assuming she made it back. Safe to say their time at Beacon was over, but that didn't mean they couldn't be a team. Once the CCT towers were back up maybe she'd try to call Ruby, figure out just what was happening. This was all of course assuming they would welcome her back after she'd left.

And if they didn't want her back? There was always her own family to go back to; depending on how this resolved itself going back home might not be an option. If the White Fang targeted her for taking Adam out then she couldn't be near anyone, not unless she wanted to put them in danger.

So where did that leave her after this? Having resigned herself to dying in the process, Greyson had her second guessing herself now. Ideally, she'd go back home, but that wasn't safe. So… Back to Vale?

 _Or you just wander around alone. You deserve it for leaving._

Forget it, she can worry about what comes after once it was taken care of; no sense in getting her hopes up if she didn't make it out. It would be cruelly fitting though, wouldn't it? Get herself excited only to have it come crashing down around her.

Blake let her thoughts rest and listened to the sounds of the forest. For a while she circled the camp and managed to find some solace in the relative quiet it provided. Once she'd gotten some peace of mind she returned, taking a seat at the fire and continuing her watch, failing at any attempt to drown out Greyson's snoring.

It felt like an eternity when the Huntsman finally woke, and she needn't be told twice to rest once he gave her permission to do so. No sooner had she laid back into the grass and her eyes closed did she fall asleep. Being out in the open in the forest was oddly comforting, and having a Huntsman nearby provided some solace, she supposed.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Dreams came again, but mercifully were less vivid than they had been last night. She still awoke feeling poorly rested and on edge, but less so than before. Greyson had caught them breakfast and the pair ate in silence, scarfing down what little sustenance they could before continuing along.

"The camp should be east of here. Assuming they haven't moved in the last few years."

Greyson scoffed and looked down at the dirt road below them. Atop a hill at the forest's edge they had a good vantage of the surrounding area, and a view of any encroaching White Fang. If there was anything out here besides them.

"Perhaps we should have asked for more information around Palio…"

Blake shoots Greyson an annoyed glance, sighing and making her way down the hill. "Did you expect a sign saying, 'Here we are, come attack us!'?" His look said yes, or he'd hoped so. Honestly at this point she'd welcome it.

"I know where we are now, I'd just never traveled that far north on the island before." Blake stepped through the embankment and onto the dirt road, looking down both ways. The dirt of the road was wet, the trees on the other side glistened faintly in the morning sun; rain had come through recently. Which made the fact that no tracks were visible on the road more disheartening.

"They're probably avoiding the roads, if they're going to the main camp," Blake observed, shrugging. No use in not taking the road then, being spotted could just as well get them to their destination quicker.

The Huntsman stroked his chin, looking around the area. Shame there wasn't any actual signs. "You do know once we find the camp, we need to gather information first?"

Blake glanced back and frowned, rolling her eyes. "I planned in charging in, screaming like a Grimm," she muttered dryly.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming, Blake. And it was rhetorical." Not knowing how many people were in camp, or if even Emerald and Mercury were there, charging in could end disastrously. Scratch that, it _would_ end disastrously.

"You're not after the same people I am. You didn't even seem to know they were on Menagerie until the barracks. Who is it you're after?"

Blake didn't answer, she figured they were done with this line of questioning. Greyson repeated the question and she grit her teeth.

"Stop prying."

"Stop avoiding the question."

The Faunus stopped in her tracks and glared back at the Huntsman. He was being so obnoxious, why couldn't he just leave it be? "I'm doing this for my reason, you're doing it for yours, let's leave it at that. It doesn't matter who I'm after."

"It does if I'm going to help you."

Blake frowned and looked away. "I don't want your help, I can handle this."

"That's why you were avoiding it, right?"

Blake glared at Greyson, her hands clenched at her sides. "I'm not avoiding anything, Greyson. I'm here aren't I?"

Greyson nodded his head slowly, then reached back into his belt. He pulled out and unfurled a map, turning it and tapping on the center of Menagerie's landmass. "We're here, roughly. When we met, we were here…" The initial encounter was back in the small port village, somewhere along the northeastern shore.

"You would have probably reached the camp eventually, but you were sure taking a long way about it, following the shoreline. Cutting right through the island would have been faster."

"The terrain in the middle of the island is too difficult to traverse."

"Unless you're familiar with it, which a native would be," Greyson retorted.

Blake scowled and shook her head in frustration. "The White Fang has camps along the interior where there are no villages. I was avoiding them."

"By going into towns and cities? That's worked well for you so far."

The two stared at each other for a moment in a tense silence. Blake hated this man, why was he so damned persistent? She turned to start walking again but felt a strong hand grab her arm, turning to strike the Huntsman. Her other hand was caught and she growled, spun around on her heel and having an arm wrenched behind her back.

"We're working together now, Blake. I told you before, I need to be able to trust you. That means knowing what's going on in that head of yours. So, tell me, who are you going after?" She stubbornly refused to answer, and the Huntsman increased pressure on her arm – the uninjured one, he wasn't that cruel.

"I told you it's none of your business, damn it! Let go of me!" Blake stumbled forward as she was released, nursing her wrist and glaring at the Huntsman. "I didn't ask for you to come with me, or for your trust. I planned on doing this alone, and I'll do it alone if I have to!"

Greyson shook his head, rubbing at his face tiredly "I told you that's not happening. I'm not having a young woman throw her life away."

"And since when do you get to decide what I do? I barely even know you!"

"No, but you knew my goddaughter. I couldn't protect her, but I'll protect her friend with my life if need be. Atonement for Nihoa, atonement for failing Pyrrha, call it what you will, but I'm not letting another life I can save slip through my fingers."

Blake wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Using Pyrrha as an argument, that wasn't fair. But wasn't that like what she was doing too? She felt she had failed Yang, her entire team, and now here she was trying to correct that. And hadn't she just last night thought about what she might do after?

She didn't want to die, she wasn't that far gone yet. She'd love nothing more than to see her teammates again, her family. None of that would be possible if she got herself killed.

"Adam…"

Greyson's brow knit and he looked at Blake intently, turning his head slightly in her direction. "Come again?"

Blake met the old man's gaze and frowned. "Adam Taurus. I'm going to find him and kill him."

"I'm after fish, and you're chasing a shark…" The Huntsman shook his head in disbelief. "Well, I see it was the right call to come with you now. You're an idiot."

"And you're annoying," Blake shot back weakly.

Greyson shrugged his shoulders. He'd been called far worse, and he'd no intention of continuing his argument with a child. "We'd best be getting on, we don't want to waste a day squabbling." The Huntsman began back down the road, letting Blake fall in line at her own pace. "I have an idea, but it's going to involve a little sidetracking."

Lovely, just what she wanted. "I don't suppose that idea involves you getting lost?"

"I'm the one with a map, remember? No such luck." Greyson chuckled. "No, I think I know a way of getting to Adam Taurus."

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is in the books! Really hoping the pacing is getting a bit better, or maybe it's getting worse. Writer's woes!**

 **Also I think I've decided on a weekly posting schedule for chapters - as they gradually get longer there's just no way I can put them out daily, or bi-daily.**

 **So expect chapter 9 for 2/18 (tentatively!)**


	9. Reunion

**So I originally said 2/18 or some such for the next chapter... I lied. At this point I think I'm just going to post whenever, because writing just seems to come in spurts.**

 **Also slightly concerned the chapters are getting steadily longer. Not sure if a good thing or a problem yet!**

* * *

"You're certain you've used a map before?"

Greyson's stone face crumpled in frustration, and the map along with it. "Of course I have! This one must be dated." Blake took it from his hands and unfurled it, sighing and shaking her head.

"Where did you get this?"

"A shop in that port we landed in. I needed a map of Menagerie to conduct my mission, and he happened to have one on hand."

"It's a map of only Menagerie's western half. Major trade routes, from the looks of it." Greyson's face fell and Blake had to roll her eyes at that; how hadn't the man known this? What happened to the capable Huntsman she'd encountered on the ship?

The Faunus crumpled up the map again and threw it into a puddle. "I know where to go from here, we don't need it anyways," she explained as Greyson threw her an annoyed glare, "How is it you came to Menagerie without a map?"

"I had a map, and more supplies. A small explosion on our ship happened to tear through the deck, and burn most of my belongings along with it." Blake blinked and flushed slightly, itching her nose abashed. "I can't imagine whose fault that might be."

"We killed Sebastian, didn't we? A map would have done you no good if you were dead."

"And now I'm lost on another continent for it, relying on a young girl who hasn't been here in years," Greyson finished. The man sighed and took his canteen, trying to drink and grunting as he shook the container upside down.

A brief rest was in order. Blake needed a drink as well, and there was the small matter of discussing what they would do once they found the camp. Greyson had mentioned he had a plan but had yet to elaborate. For her own part Blake hadn't thought of much aside from finding and shadowing Adam, then waiting for the right time to strike.

Blake managed to keep down the ration Greyson had bought for them; preserved meat, of what animal she couldn't say. The chilled water from the stream did little to alleviate the aftertaste and she found herself debating on licking the ground instead.

"So… Luring out Adam? What's your idea?"

Greyson smiled placed a hand over his breastplate. "Use myself as bait, of course." Blake seemed shocked; he was suggesting sending himself into camp to lure out Adam?

"His hatred of Humans is well known, even compared to others in the organization. If I were to walk into camp he would surely come out and confront me."

"As would the entire camp. Do you plan on fighting the entire White Fang in their own camp?"

Greyson laughed. No, he wasn't, he didn't plan on dying that easily. The Huntsman rose to his feet and relieved his parched throat with another drink. "I make myself known, leave, and they're sure to follow. Regular members are not difficult to deal with, so long as their numbers aren't too large. We can lure Adam out and ambush him together."

"I sincerely doubt he'll fall for that. Besides, you're not accounting for Sienna Khan. And what if Mercury and Emerald are there?"

"Do you have a better idea then?"

She did. Though calling her idea 'better' might be a stretch. "I go in, alone. If he's there he'll chase me, and I won't turn as many heads as you will."

Greyson didn't like that suggestion. His arms folded tightly across his chest and he shook his head, dismissing the idea immediately. "If they're all there, then you're in the same situation I am. And what's to say they don't cut you down where you stand?"

"Because Adam won't do that to me." Blake was certain of that. A grim smile flashed across her face and she closed her eyes. "He'd sooner torment me than kill me outright. Sienna Khan wouldn't either. I don't know about the other two, but I doubt they'd do anything that might anger the White Fang, especially if they're trying to work together."

It was the better of the two options; if one of them was to go into camp alone then it had to be her. There were a million ways it could go wrong still, but at least she wouldn't be attacked immediately.

"What did I say? I'm not letting you die for your revenge. If you go in there and are attacked – "

"Then you'll just have to come in and help me." If it came down to a fight against the entire camp they would have to flee. Escaping Adam wasn't impossible – she'd done it before, and she doubted they would be pursued too far.

Having to run away would make both of their tasks insurmountably more difficult. They needed to get into camp, find a way to get to Adam, Emerald and Mercury, and deal with them. It couldn't happen within the walls, so they needed to find a way to get the three of them outside.

Greyson must have been reading her thoughts. "This is all assuming they're even in the camp," the Huntsman pointed out. Blake nodded and he frowned, releasing a strained sigh. "If they're not there, then what? We walk out and pretend nothing happened? I doubt they would let us just leave."

It would be disastrous if that were the case. There was only one other option really; sneak in and try and locate Adam, Mercury and Emerald… And kill them. Knowing Adam though, that idea was even less likely to work than the first.

"We'll inspect the camp when we arrive, and form a plan after the fact," Greyson declared. "It does us little good to try and plan without information. Come on, the camp's not going to get any closer."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

It would be nearly nightfall by the time they found the camp. Smoke trails reached into the sky and starkly contrasted the orange tint above. No village was out this far east, it had to be the White Fang. Seeing high walls through the trees, its gates painted with the telltale emblem, there could be no doubt; it was right where Blake remembered it.

"Six guards out front, all armed. Two more in towers to the right and left of the main gate."

Blake nodded. "And no other way in than the front." Sending Greyson was out of the question; fighting would break out before he'd even reached the gates.

"It's odd though. Normally there would only be two guards, and the towers weren't there before." It had been years, but what was the reason for the added defense? There was only one explanation Blake could think of.

"They know we're coming." Blake nodded silently, eyes trained on the gates. There could be no other explanation for it. If Emerald and Mercury were allies of the organization then naturally they would warn Sienna of their arrival.

"You mentioned your plan before… It might sidetrack us? What did you mean?"

Greyson shook his head, squinting in the low lighting. He couldn't see much besides the faint glow of torches, the woes of Human eyesight. "I was going to have you travel to a nearby town and get something… But that was working with the map I thought was accurate."

It was, just not for where they were. There was no way this man was this daft, right? It was just his idea of a joke?

Blake exhaled, rising to her feet and making a move for the road. Greyson grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the gate? If they recognize me, I run. If they don't I get in, and you find a way in after me. We need to find out if they're here or not."

She pulled her arm out of the Huntsman's grasp, leaving him in the cover of the bushes. Gambol Shroud remained concealed and she approached, arms at her side and eyes forward. As expected all six of the men at the gate took notice when she drew near, weapons poised and aimed at the woman before them.

Blake raised her hands and held still as two approached her, sighing and closing her eyes. They patted her down and one grabbed for her weapon, to which she swiftly grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"I'm keeping that on me." All weapons were trained on her once more, but her eyes remained locked on the man she held. "What am I going to do, attack the camp by myself? Just let me keep my weapon."

The guards exchanged glances before relenting, though all weapons remained trained on her. "I'm here to speak with Sienna Khan, and Adam Taurus."

No point in hiding her intentions now that she was here. Again, the guards looked to one another, and she noticed the group at the gate exchange a few words. Blake was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed along, she shrugged off the hand and bit back her growing trepidation.

The camp was exactly as she remembered it. A battered, worn down building was the first structure inside, and she knew it held grains looted from ships and fields. The first rows of buildings were all small homes, some single, some housing up to four members at once. While not the only White Fang camp it was far and away the largest, which mean accommodating more people than any other.

The structures grew steadily larger the further into the camp they went. Homes became larger – likely housing commanders and other high-ranking officials. A sizable building, once a market, had been repurposed as the storehouse for weapons and ammunition; another group of armed guards gave her wary glances as she was escorted past it.

At one point, this camp had been a town. A place where Faunus from all over Menagerie could come to voice their concerns, seek aid or refuge. That had been when her father had lead the organization – and that was a long time ago. The walls had been put up promptly once Sienna had taken control, a symbol of the White Fang closing itself off to their own people. You were either with them, or against them.

Then there was the commander's hall. Once home to Blake, she could scarcely remember what the interior looked like now. It loomed over the other buildings and was far more ornate – a fact her father had always bemoaned. One of the guards met with several more posted at the front, and ran inside to alert Sienna.

Did they know who she was? She'd been gone for years, and prior to that she'd always been on missions with Adam; people knew her and her family, but did these people know? She glanced at her escorts and cursed the masks they wore. With no way to read their eyes she sighed, crossing her arms and waiting for permission to enter.

"Sienna will see you. Be gracious that she's granting you an audience so late."

She was thrilled. Blake nodded and walked up the stairs, feeling nostalgia wash over her. Running up these steps, laughing and chasing her father. Rushing down them, heading out on a mission with Adam. It was funny how memories just came flooding back to her; there were a lot she'd just as soon forget again.

The grand hall was cavernous, and notably empty despite its size. Pillars stretched from the floor to the high ceiling, torches burning brightly in their sconces. The walls were barren as was the floor, only a single, long red carpet stretching from the doors to the chair at the back of the room. Raised upon steps and surrounded by guards sat Sienna Khan.

Blake's gaze never left the woman while she approached the seat. The leader's expression was unreadable, their eyes trying to get an idea of what the other was thinking. What was the purpose of so many guards being present? Did she expect her to attack?

Considering what had happened recently, she damn well might.

"I won't repeat myself, so listen closely. You abandoned this cause, your brothers and sisters. Last I heard you were living among Humans, playing Huntress with them." Sienna's face showed a flicker of agitation, though she quickly washed it away with a wave of her hand.

"Tell me, Blake Belladonna. For what reason did you return to us after all these years?"

The guards who may not have recognized her before did now by her name alone. They weren't shy about telling her what they thought.

"Traitor!"

"Coward!"

"How dare you call yourself a Faunus!"

Sienna raised a hand and closed her eyes, promptly silencing the dissonance. One leg casually crossed the other and she looked down upon Blake. "I should have you killed for betraying our cause. But you know that, which means your reason for being here must be a good one. Speak."

Blake glanced between the guards uncertainly; one word and they would turn their weapons on her. It wasn't so much them she was concerned about though – it was Sienna.

"I'm here looking for two humans. Emerald and Mercury, you must know them. And I'm looking for Adam Taurus as well."

Sienna's eyes narrowed and she set her feet down, leaning forward in her chair. "And why are you seeking them out?"

"To make them pay for what they did." Was it a sense of false-confidence, or conviction that compelled her to speak? In the belly of the beast there was little good in trying to conceal her motives. "The attack on Beacon was out of line, even for the White Fang. He needs to pay for what he did, they all do. And all I want is to find them."

"Then you will have to continue searching." Blake's face turned to one of confusion. Did that mean they weren't here?

The Faunus shook her head, stepping closer to the seat. Guards aimed their weapons, though again Sienna eased them down. "Where is he if he isn't here?! Where are Emerald and Mercury?"

They had anticipated for them to not be in the camp. Now that she was inside however and without anything to show for it, she felt cornered. It was confusing that Sienna smiled at her though – it wasn't one of ill will, but amusement.

"I've been asking myself the same thing, child. And we'd have had some answers perhaps, had my people in Nihoa not suddenly found themselves dead." A knowing glance was shared between them, and Blake felt extremely exposed.

Sienna did not accuse her outright, or even continue with that line of thought. "The attack on Beacon was not sanctioned by myself, or even the other commanders. We want humanity to understand our pain. I was among the first to suggest using violence where peace failed, and I was resentful for how complacent we had become with our position in the world."

"But there is a limit to what we can do with violence. There comes a point where we do more harm than good for our cause, our people. And Adam has long since strayed from our organization's methods."

That made no sense. It had seemed extreme to attack an Academy, but was it not the White Fang's intent? Blake was hard-pressed to believe such a thing. "You expect me to believe that Adam managed to gather those men, take part in that attack, all without your permission? Or that of the other commanders?"

That wasn't how the White Fang worked. There was a hierarchy, and ultimately the High Leader had the final say in matters. For what Sienna was suggesting being possible…

"Adam Taurus is no longer a member of the White Fang." Blake's eyes widened at that declaration. "After the attack on Beacon, I demanded he explain himself. He intended to send a message to Humanity, and in doing so corroborated with other Humans. Hypocrisy of his actions aside, he's more of a burden to the White Fang than an asset."

Sienna's eyes flashed angrily and she slammed a hand down upon her chair. "Because of him, communications across the world are in chaos. The White Fang – and Faunus, have a bigger target on them now more than ever. So yes, I banished him from the organization. He has his own followers, some of whom resided here, and they all followed him. I would have sooner had his head for what he'd done, but we've enough problems without fighting a civil war among ourselves."

"So you just let him go!?" Blake shouted angrily. Sienna rose from her chair and she approached the steps. "You said it yourself, he's a burden to all of us! Why wouldn't you just kill him?"

"Because you know as well as I do that it wouldn't be as simple as that. He's working with Humans, some of which I understand are quite powerful. And if he is killed then that will only serve to incite his people more."

"What are you going to do then? Let him continue to wreak havoc?"

Sienna shook her head. She instructed a guard to fetch a missive for her, then descended the stairs. Blake's hand went for her weapon and she smiled tauntingly, almost willing the girl to draw it. She still had enough wits about her not to be that dim.

"The White Fang has enough to deal with without a civil war, I already said that. I have no intention of letting him continue though; quite the opposite."

A guard returned shortly later and presented Sienna with a letter, which was turned over to Blake. She scanned its contents, eyes widening in shock. Reading again to make certain she hadn't misread, she stared at Sienna aghast.

"He's planning to attack Haven…?"

"He is. And I'm sure he's working with his new Human masters to do it. A means to an end, I imagine, but not one I'd ever consider using."

Adam working with Humans? What had changed since she left that he'd go to that length? Blake's stomach sank as she considered the revelation; the better question was what were they offering that he'd change his ways?

"If he's so insistent on attacking Haven then so be it. But I've sent a message to your father informing him of what's to come, and I've sent a messenger to a branch in Mistral. If all goes accordingly, he'll walk into a trap. Someone is bound to kill him there, and if not, he'll at least lose a good many men."

"You're going to let someone else do your fighting for you?" It was disgusting, but Blake couldn't deny that it made sense.

Sienna nodded her head, smiling amused at Blake's anger. "We don't suffer any losses, and Adam may well lose his life. It's a win-win situation for us."

"Unless he succeeds," warned Blake. Sienna's expression became more measured, a dangerous glint to her eye. "If he's successful then you're going to only put the White Fang in an even worse position."

"He won't succeed." Sienna was firm in her admission, and a smile returned to her face. "Because you're going to help stop him."

"I don't take orders from you."

Sienna shook her head. "No, you don't. But I've heard that you're close with some of the students that are in Mistral now. There's a very good chance they might end up involved in the attack, and it would be a shame if you weren't there to save them."

Her team, in Mistral? Why? She could do nothing to mask her concern, and Sienna laughed at her expression.

"I would hurry along if I were you, Blake. The attack may be a few weeks away, but there will be much to do. Don't squander your chance to stop him."

Blake glowered at her former leader. The woman she'd once idolized and sought to be like. She was strong, focused, and sought to better the Faunus and their position in the world.

"When did you become such a coward?" Blake wanted to scream at Sienna, but her mouth was dry suddenly. She stepped closer and heard the cocking of rifles, but the High Leader signaled for her guards to stop.

"You want the White Fang to not be incriminated any further, but you're risking everything on some strangers, some Humans," she bit angrily, feeling her eyes watering, "My family. When Adam left, did he take your spines with him?"

Sienna scoffed. "Mind your tongue, child. Your past with us doesn't protect you from punishment. I could still kill you here and now."

"And what? Make my father come after you instead? Weren't you trying to avoid a civil war?"

This was ridiculous. How was Sienna even remotely okay with this? Another school falling would mean trouble for everyone, Humans and Faunus alike. This went beyond discrimination and injustices; all of Remnant would suffer for a second Academy being destroyed.

"Forget it. I came in here expecting a fight, but there's no one here brave enough to lift their weapon." Her words visibly infuriated the High Leader, but still no motion was made to attack her. Blake turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall, shouldering past her escort and exiting the building swiftly.

She made for the gates in a haste – Sienna could very well order someone to bring her back, or come after her herself. The guards let her out and she walked down the road, disappearing into the utter darkness. Hearing rustling among the leaves she spotted Greyson, weapon in hand and eyes locked on her silhouetted figure. She uttered a faint greeting and he relaxed.

"What happened? You were in there for a long time."

"Adam's not there, and neither are the others." Blake sighed and glanced back at the camp. "He's not even part of the organization any longer."

Greyson needed to be filled in on everything; this problem was growing well out of control. Causing the slaughter of Nihoa, attacking Haven and working with humans; just what was Adam doing?

"Hells… Haven too? What is he even after?" The air felt unbearably heavy around them, and it wasn't the humidity that made it so. "What does anyone gain by attacking people like this?"

There was no answer to that. At least not an answer any sane person could provide. Blake thought she knew Adam well and yet none of this added up. He was dedicated, fanatical even perhaps, but not insane.

"We have to do something." This went beyond her personal vendetta. The rest of her team could be in danger. Her parents. "We have to get to Kuo Kuana, find my dad. He'll know what to do. From what Sienna told me he probably already knows."

"You have to go there, I have to get back to Mistral. They need to be informed."

That meant splitting up again. Not that they had been together terribly long, but Blake had begun to grow accustomed to having company once more. "Right. If Haven knows about the attack beforehand, we can stop it before its even begun."

"Exactly. Huntsmen will be brought in, and Adam and his allies won't stand a chance. Still, it bothers me…" Greyson's brow knit together and he looked at the guards at the gates. "Why let him go? She sounded like she's trying to keep the White Fang from being targeted any further, but as far as the world knows, Adam is White Fang."

No answer to that either. Sienna was working at some angle with her stance, Blake just didn't know what that was.

After spending an uneasy night within a mile of the White Fang, Blake and Greyson went their separate ways. Adam would be in Mistral then, and so would her friends. Was it fortuitous or terrifying that she might find them together? Her entire reason for coming to Menagerie had been to keep Adam away from them, and now it looked like it was all for naught.

There could be the potential that Sienna was lying to her, too. She couldn't guess as to why that might be; Blake would wait until she arrived in Kuo Kuana to get answers. If her father was given any information he'd have it checked, and she could trust his word.

Trekking from one coast of Menagerie to the other was no small feat. Alone again with nothing but her thoughts, Blake found sleep to be a rare commodity once again. Her feet ached, her shoulder – while healing considerably, caused no small amount of grief. Physically she was healing, but now anxiety had begun to plague her.

Would she make it to Haven in time? What would happen to her team if not? Could they beat Adam? She'd been devastated enough by Yang's encounter, and if the others met a similar or worse fate…

Nothing beside Sienna Khan's words said Haven was at risk. But then how would she know of her team, or that they were in Mistral? Was that a lie or did she know what was happening? It stood to reason she might; branches all over Remnant would act as communication lines, even with the CCT network being down. And if Adam had revealed his plan to her then she'd have the information right from the source.

But then who was that missive from? Adam had told her, and it was a warning, not a declaration or threat. Her father didn't know so it couldn't be from him.

Too many questions and no answers. Worst case scenarios flooded her thoughts and compelled her forward despite her soreness and exhaustion. She couldn't let another Beacon happen, or another Nihoa. If these were the lengths to which Adam would be willing to go then this was no longer about just her, or getting revenge for Yang, or her Academy.

Blake's face darkened and she forged on, marching down the road solitarily. He was becoming no different than the Grimm which she'd trained to fight. He was a monster. And like all monsters, she'd kill him.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Blake must have looked like hell when she arrived back home. Scarcely sleeping, eating one meal a day, compulsion and fear had been her sole source of energy. She stumbled into the town and was greeted by guards, only to promptly collapse in the road. Faintly hearing the shouts of the guard, Blake smiled and let her eyelids finally close.

She'd made it. It had taken her two days, she'd all but deprived herself of sustenance… But she'd made it. Feeling herself being lifted onto a stretcher, the world around her was barely in focus. A familiar voice called to her but she made no efforts to reply; she couldn't if she'd wanted to. A warm hand ran through her hair, and it was the last thing she noticed before passing out.

Waking in her family's home came as the greatest relief in some time. She'd been in her room and had woken to a local doctor inspecting her. The man was alarmed but delighted Blake had come to, shouting for the guard outside to fetch her parents.

Stubbornly, Blake tried to rise out of bed and go greet them herself; she'd spent enough damn time in beds recovering. "They're on their way, Miss Belladonna. Please remain in bed, you're still recovering."

Blake frowned but relented, hardly having the strength to argue. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, coughing and clutching her aching throat.

"You were severely dehydrated when you arrived, and had picked up an illness. Nothing serious," the doctor explained, handing Blake a glass of water. "But you had a slight temperature, so we've kept you in bed and under sharp supervision. Frankly, we're astonished you were able to make the journey in your condition."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Half a day. I'm even more astounded that you're awake this early."

Thank goodness. They only had a short time to act before Haven was attacked and so much to do before then. Blake laid back in her bed and closed her eyes, occasionally nodding and uttering a response as the doctor ran questions through her. It was oddly relaxing being in her home despite everything going on.

"Blake!"

She'd just sat back up in bed when her mother threw her arms around her, nearly knocking her back over. Wincing at her shoulder being squeezed, Kali promptly released her, worry etched on her face.

"I'm fine mom, just a little sore." Maybe she should have said she was in pain, for her mother was quick to envelop her in another hug.

"Kali, please. Let the poor girl rest, she just woke up." Blake's heart skipped a beat and she peered past her mother's hair, seeing her father at the door. Her eyes shamefully averted and she made herself small in the embrace.

She needed to tell her father what was happening. They needed to organize an effort, rally the people, do _something_ to stop Adam. Now that she was here and within speaking distance she found herself unable to face the man. She'd left again and without a word to either of them. That was twice now she'd betrayed their trust.

Her eyes welled up and she trembled in Kali's arms. The port, Palio, Nihoa, everything she'd learned. Tormented by her thoughts and dreams and trying to remain stoic when in company, Blake had bottled it up. Now that she was home and with her parents however she found it all wanting to come spilling out.

"We're glad you're okay, sweetheart."

Ghira -the man who'd struggled to speak to her the first time she'd come back, sat beside her. He could have berated her for leaving, or scolded her for not being more careful. Neither he nor Kali were showing an ounce of disappointment or anger in her decisions, only relief.

It was the one thing she wanted to hear more than anything in that moment. Her best efforts to maintain her composure crumbled and tears came freely now. Her body was wracked with sobs and she ached in ways that no doctor could hope to heal; not all wounds were physical.

The clock on the wall read only 20 minutes had passed, but Blake felt like it had been infinitely longer. When her tears ran dry and her throat ached - strained and scratched from lack of hydration, she settled down.

Blake took a long drink from her glass, nodding appreciatively as Kali hurried off to refill it. Sat with only her father now she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze even as he hugged her. Why did they still welcome her? Why weren't they angry with her?

"Why is any of this okay?"

Ghira loosened his hold on Blake. "Why is any of what okay?"

"I left again! I ran away and joined the White Fang, came back, you forgave me. I ran away again and come back, and you forgive me." Blake shook her head. "You two should be furious with me. Disown me even, after everything I did."

Her chin was grabbed, a gentle gesture, and she met her father's eyes. Not an ounce of anger resided there, only concern. She felt a pain in her chest and she wanted to cry again. A thumb brushed away the tears and she was pulled into a hug, wrapping her own arms around Ghira.

"Worried, yes, but we could never hate you. You proved to us that you won't stray from the path, and to us, that's all that matters. You are and will always be a daughter we can be proud of."

Intended as words of comfort, Blake felt them stinging like a dagger to the chest. Kali stood outside the door in silence, letting Ghira speak to their daughter.

"I killed people, dad…" There was no verbal reply, but she felt her father tense slightly. "There were White Fang members, Nihoa… I don't know what came over me. And on the ship."

Blake closed her eyes as she was hushed, shaking against Ghira's large frame. She'd killed in the White Fang before but it had been so long since then; any desensitization she may have once had was long since gone.

There was a story behind that. Now was not the time to press for information though, that would come later.

"Life is filled with difficulty, Blake. And sometimes good men must do bad things, or make hard choices. You had your reasons, and they were good ones. You aren't the type to kill in cold blood."

If only he knew how wrong he was. Sienna had proven that notion utterly incorrect; even if she'd been attacked first she'd killed them all when she hadn't needed to.

"I still killed someone, dad. My reason doesn't matter, the fact that I did it does."

"And how many might have died if you hadn't stopped them?" Blake couldn't answer that. There was no knowing what the White Fang in Nihoa could have done, but killing Sebastian and Norn was clearly the right move.

"I know my daughter, and I know that she's a good person. Taking a life in the defense of others may not make the act easier, but doing so saves countless lives. How many more might have suffered if you hadn't acted? How many lives did you save as a result?"

Ghira took a knee before Blake and smiled at her. Why, when faced with that truth, was he still so forgiving? Why was he being so kind to her? Was this a parent's unconditional love?

"I won't ask you to talk about it now, we can talk when you're ready. For now, focus on recovering, alright? Your mother and I are both here if you need anything." Kali entered then and handed the glass to Blake, adding a kiss to her cheek with it.

Ghira rose to leave but Blake reached out and caught his sleeve. She wasn't ready to discuss what she'd done, not yet, but there were other matters to talk about too.

"Did you receive a notice from the White Fang, dad…?" His eyes widened. Was that a yes, or was he surprised she'd been near the organization again?

"We did. Your mother and I read it the other day, and I'd sent a messenger to Mistral to investigate."

Blake swallowed painfully, clutching the glass. "And…?"

Ghira let out a deep sigh. That couldn't be a good sign. "Adam Taurus was spotted in Mistral a few days ago, it seems to line up with what Sienna Khan told us. The skeptic in me says this might be some trick…"

"But…?"

"I doubt it. I can't see Sienna sanctioning an attack like what happened with Beacon, even she isn't that vicious. If what she's saying is true – and it looks like it may be, then we must do something to stop it. All our efforts will mean nothing if Haven falls too; the Faunus will be regarded as extremists and our chances of equality will vanish."

Which meant they were going to have to fight. How had she let this get away from her? It was supposed to be just her and Adam fighting, now it was looking like half of Menagerie was preparing to go to war against him.

Blake looked to her mother and father, casting her gaze away in shame. "I was going to stop him… None of this would have happened if I'd just confronted Adam."

"This problem is larger than what any one person can handle, Blake. I'm glad you didn't." Ghira called for his nearest guard, directing the man outside once he came. "I want the town gathered at the front of my home quickly, I have an announcement to make. Please see that everyone is present, it's urgent."

Ghira went to prepare, and Kali remained to help Blake get ready. Her fever had already come down considerably and she'd rehydrated, but she was still weak. Out of bed she tried to go and join her father only to be ushered to the kitchen by Kali instead. After spending a few days traveling and eating whatever she could find, a home cooked meal was a godsend.

The last thing Blake wanted was to attend a speech. Worse still, she was beginning to get the impression that Ghira intended for her to speak as well. Never had a bed looked so welcoming as it did when they passed by her room, but Kali insisted they attend the speech.

"You know what he's going to say to them, don't you?" Blake nodded, sighing as she walked along with her mother's support.

"I don't want people having to fight this, though. It's not their fight."

"It is, Blake, whether we want it to be or not." Kali had hoped they left fighting behind them. While the organization hadn't been violent under Ghira, that didn't mean fights never happened. Coming to Kuo Kuana was meant to be the end of that.

Blake knew that to be the truth and was no less disheartened hearing it. Adam had decided for them that they would fight; Sienna Khan made matters worse by refusing to act.

Palio had Kuo Kuana's population several times over, but that made the crowd outside her home none the less impressive. When her father had asked for everyone to be present he'd meant it and the guards had been quick to oblige.

Mercifully being allowed to remain at Kali's side, Blake looked out at the crowd. Some faces she recognized, most she did not. She knew that none of them would be fit for a battle, and those who once had fought likely wanted nothing to do with it.

"Everyone, thank you for coming today." The lack of a microphone didn't keep Ghira's voice from carrying over the crowd. Everyone stopped speaking and listened when their leader spoke. "I have information to share with all of you. As we're all aware by now, the tragedy of Beacon has had massive ramifications, not only for mankind but for Faunus as well."

"The CCT towers have made communication with our brothers and sisters abroad all but impossible. But that is hardly the end of our troubles. It has come to light that members of the White Fang took part in the attacks on Beacon. To be exact, Adam Taurus led a group into the school, attacking students – my daughter included." That received a chorus of boos and shouts which took Ghira a moment to settle.

"I have spoken with Sienna Khan and learned that Adam Taurus and his followers have been removed from the organization. But they remain a threat, not only to our people, but mankind as well. If they can do as they please then it can only bring misery to everyone."

Ghira looked out at the faces of the crowd, calmly placing his hands atop the podium. What he was going to ask for was no small matter, and he expected plenty of resistance. But it was what would be necessary to ensure any future chances of peace between Humans and Faunus.

"Adam Taurus and his associates are not content with stopping at Beacon. Further information received from Sienna Khan – and corroborated by my own people, tells me that Haven Academy is their next target. Only a short time remains until the attack, and I don't think I need to express how poorly this will turn out. Faunus will be further condemned; our complacency and our inaction will spell our guilt just as much as if we'd taken part ourselves."

"I say this to you, my brothers and sisters; do not allow Adam and his heinous actions speak for us. We have a chance to prove to humankind that we are not the beasts they make us out to be, that we can in fact work and live aside them for the greater good." Ghira stood straight and slammed a fist down onto the podium, raising his voice to carry to the beaches. "Adam Taurus does not speak for the Faunus! If we wish to ever obtain true equality, to mend the bridges between us and humans, we must help to protect Haven! Those of you willing and able, join me, and together we'll show both that monster and mankind what Faunus truly desire."

Ghira didn't know whether to be disappointed or pleased with the reaction. Some applauded, some thought the idea was insane. Why should they lay their lives on the line for humans? Why should they bother, when life on Menagerie was good?

Blake bit down on her lip before stepping out from under Kali's arm. She brushed aside her father and stood at the podium, nodding gratefully when Ghira quieted the crowd for her. Her throat still felt like sandpaper, but she needed to speak.

"The Faunus in the kingdoms face discrimination daily! I had to hide who I was because of how poorly we're treated!" There were a few here who, like her, had known life mostly on Menagerie – until she'd joined the White Fang. The knowledge of discrimination was widespread, but few on the island, particularly in Kuo Kuana, had experienced it.

"Our brothers and sisters, people who just want to be able to live their lives, will be in danger if we don't act! Can you just sit here and pretend the problem doesn't exist? Our people could be killed if Adam succeeds; the discrimination will get worse and no one outside of Menagerie could be safe. Is that what you want? For us to be trapped on this island?"

Perhaps she'd spoken out of turn. Where Ghira had at least gotten a response nothing but silence greeted her outburst. In her frustration to rile up the others had she gone too far? Blake looked to her father uncertainly, willing him to take the podium back and fixing her mistake.

"I'll fight!" Blake looked back at the crowd, eyes widening seeing a young man step forward.

"I'll fight too!"

"I'll go!"

Like Ghira, little more than half the crowd had responded favorably to her plea. But they were convinced to take up arms in defense of Haven, and potentially save all of Faunus-kind in doing so. Others in the crowd looked to be seriously contemplating volunteering; few appeared to legitimately want nothing to do with this.

"A little bit of perspective always helps things, well done, Blake." She felt a swell of pride in her chest hearing that, and Ghira retook his place at the podium.

Pride was quickly marred by anxiousness and regret. These people weren't really fighters and yet they'd agreed to go off to battle. For a Huntress like herself, the run-of-the-mill White Fang member wasn't difficult to handle. For a civilian…? Had she just convinced these people to march to their deaths?

"We only have a short period of time to prepare! We'll gather what weapons we can and arm those who are experienced in combat! Those who are not, we will do our best to train you in what short time is given to us. I will be with you all every step of the way, my friends. Today we have decided to change the narrative, and once we've defended Haven, Faunus-kind will be that much closer to gaining the equality we've all so desperately hoped for! Our revolution begins here!"

Their revolution, or their downfall? Not knowing what they were getting themselves into terrified Blake. A mission she'd set out for on her own now involved countless other people, people who she'd strived to keep detached from her vendetta.

Would Adam fall now? Maybe, one could certainly hope with the forces they were gathering. The only question now was what would be the cost?

* * *

 **Some changes from how the show went about things! Some might seem a little bit silly/contrived now, but it'll make sense in the coming chapters.**

 **And don't worry, things aren't going to play out exactly as they did in the show. Blake's still going for her revenge, this just complicates matters for her.**


	10. When it Rains

**Unscheduled updates, ho! Life is settling back down so writing might become a bit more frequent.**

* * *

Blake had trained a lot in her life. First with the White Fang, then with Beacon. Most of her life had been spent fighting and she'd grown into a decent Huntress as a result. For all her prowess, however, she didn't know the first thing about teaching someone else.

Thank goodness Ghira was there to guide everyone; Blake took a more reactive role, taking instructions and following her father's example. Two weeks was a pitifully short time to train anyone for anything – the notion of getting someone "combat ready" in such a brief span was absurd, but it was all they had.

She would be ready for Haven, as would her father. With exception of a few of their people it was questionable if anyone else should bother coming. Ghira was betting on a potentially peaceful resolution; Blake wasn't going to hold her breath. Not when dealing with someone like Adam.

Being home had been peaceful – if only a false peace, and in between training periods Blake reconnected with her parents. She shared memories of Beacon with them and found herself reminiscing, hoping to return to the school some-day even if she wouldn't likely continue her training.

Neither Ghira nor Kali pressed about recent events. Blake tried to bring them up a few times and never could quite bring herself to discuss them. Would they never ask if she didn't bring them up? She'd already brought up the worst of it – she'd killed people, and Ghira had brushed that admission aside like she'd shared some petty secret.

Training and preparing for the journey to Mistral had enabled Blake to keep her mind off everything that had happened recently. Once they were aboard the ships and making way to Mistral, however, nothing besides the lull of waves could distract her.

No less than a dozen times did she try to convince her father to send people home. It was futile and he turned her down every time, but Blake still had to try. Foolhardy and suicidal as it was to be going alone at least it was her own life she was risking, not someone else's.

And as Ghira argued every time this was no longer solely her problem; Adam was a risk to all Faunus-kind and Human-kind both. These people were fighting for their futures, and sending them home took that ability out of their hands. They knew what they were getting into and still came anyway.

Their ships made landfall at the small town of Hibaku. Blake wouldn't have noticed the town from a distance if not for the lighthouse which sat upon its eastern shore; the town itself was largely concealed by thick groves of trees blocking the view from sea.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Blake nodded in agreement. The tree groves lined the road from the docks and extended well beyond, likely surrounding the entirety of the town. Kali smiled and approached a tree, running her fingers along one of the long, slender leaves.

"I don't think Ghira and I have left Menagerie for a few years now, it's so nice seeing something different for a change."

"It's just a tree, mom. Nothing that special." Her shoulders shrugged feeling Ghira's hand atop her head, and she smiled back at her father.

"Let your mother enjoy herself, honey. There's nothing wrong with taking in the sights. I might join her, but…"

Blake nodded and looked further down the road; guards from the town were coming to see why a crowd of Faunus had suddenly appeared on their shores. Ghira went ahead to speak to them, and Blake joined her mother beneath one of the trees. Standing here, side by side and in the shade of the trees, Blake felt a strong sense of déjà vu.

"They're… Nice." Trees were just trees to her, but her mother had always loved nature. She could point out any plant on Menagerie and give its name, plus many uses or reasons to avoid it. To Blake it was simple greenery, but Kali had turned it into a hobby.

Kali smiled and cupped a flower gently in her hands, leaning down to waft its scent in. "You should try it, Blake. Flowers always helped me to relax." Her daughter gave her a look that made her laugh. "What harm can come of it? Give it a try."

She knelt in the grass and leaned into the flower, closing her eyes to smell it. Feeling petals and pistil pressing into her nose she frowned and leaned back, looking at her mother annoyed. "Very funny, mom." Kali was straining not to laugh, and after gesturing to her daughter's nose, Blake reached up and wiped pollen from the tip of it.

"You need to relax, Blake. I know a lot has happened, but if you keep everything bottled up it's only going to hurt you."

"I know…" Like she needed reminding of that. Fresh in her mind was her first encounter with the White Fang as a student of Beacon – and all the stress that followed. She had been an absolute wreck, unapproachable by her teammates, until she eventually broke down and revealed all.

Kali moved closer and put an arm around Blake, to which she gladly accepted and leaned against her mother. How much she'd missed such a simple show of affection…

"You know you can talk to us whenever you want to, too. We're always there for you."

Blake nodded, closing her eyes and laying her head against Kali's shoulder. "I know mom… Thank you."

Was it awkward for everyone else to be waiting for them? Blake didn't care, she needed this hug. Mother and daughter sat together in a gentle embrace until Ghira returned, and his demeanor was encouraging.

"They've agreed to let us stay the evening. I know time is important, but I think everyone here could use just one day to get their bearings after sailing." He directed the group into the town, following the small detachment of guards inside.

There would be no complaints from Blake; she was in no rush to leave her mother's comforting embrace. The rest of their group gathered and went into town along with Ghira, leaving the two women where they sat.

Enjoying the gentle sound of leaves rustling in the wind, sooner or later they would need to get moving as well. Time wasn't stopping, no matter how much Blake might want it to, and there was still more to be done.

"I should go see if dad needs help with anything." Reluctant, Blake started to rise to her feet and was pulled back down for a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, looking to her mother happily.

Kali smiled back and let out a happy laugh. "I haven't held you like that since you were a baby. Though I suppose you're still our little kitten, no matter how big you get!"

"Mom!" Blake whined, pulling away while having her cheek pinched. She returned a smile and rose to her feet, feeling immeasurably more relaxed than before. Compared to the towns she'd visited, this one was as placid as they came. And despite being closer than ever to her confrontation with Adam, she felt ready.

"Come on, let's not keep your father waiting."

The town was small, its buildings resembling those found in Palio. Treated planks meshed with stone and cement, creating beautiful yet simplistic homes. Aside from its proximity to a small port it was likely this town rarely had visitors; seeing many residents outside of their homes to greet their group showed as much. Or maybe it was their being Faunus which drove the curiosity.

The villagers were friendly, and Blake was certain that had nothing to do with most of them brandishing weapons. Where adults were polite and wary, the children were simply enamored. If they had ever seen Faunus before then it had been sparingly; every child in the town it seemed rushed out to greet them. The unfortunate few who had tails found them being tugged on, and others were hounded incessantly about their various features.

"Miss! Miss! Are those ears real?"

Blake glanced down and smiled awkwardly at the young girl questioning her. "Um… Yes, they are?" An answer as much as a question, did the girl really need to ask that?

She was wary at the child's squeal, and color flushed from her face at the girl's request. "Can I touch them!?"

"… Sure?" This couldn't possibly go wrong. Blake, smiling uncertainly, lowered herself and tilted her head for the child. Expecting perhaps a gentle petting or scratch, she winced and pulled away when the girl forcibly pulled on her ear. "Ow!"

The child's mother was quick to run over and scoop up her daughter. Blake rubbed at her ear and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm so _so_ sorry, miss! Kimiko, apologize!" The girl sniffled and began to tear up, cheeks swelling. Blake smiled and leaned forward again, pointing to one of her ears.

"Be gentle this time, okay? No pulling." The girl nodded and reached out in her mother's arms. Feeling the softness of Blake's ear brought a smile to her face immediately. The girl pet her for a moment before finally being whisked away by her mother, leaving Blake waving to them.

And dreading ever allowing that girl to touch her ears. When she turned around a small crowd of children had gathered, all intently staring up at her – her ears, to be exact. She'd get no help from the others as they were all recuperating from being examined by the children. Blake resigned herself to her fate and sat upon the stone road. She was lost awash a crowd of little, overactive bodies, hands prodding and poking at her ears. And, if she wasn't mistaken, one bold child even tried to check for a tail.

If anyone from Beacon could see her now they would probably accuse her of having a 'rough night out'. The children had not been gentle in their exploration, and only when the parents mercifully took them away could Blake try and fix herself.

"Ah, there you are Blake." She greeted her father with a faint 'hello', still fighting to get her clothes in order. She reached back and adjusted the coattails of her coat, wondering when one of the children managed to stuff it into her pants. Little demons.

Ghira smiled, amused by her daughter's state. "My brave Huntress had some trouble with children I see."

"You can't do anything to them, no matter how annoying they are." Blake gave Ghira an annoyed glare when he laughed, sticking her tongue out immaturely.

"I recall a certain young lady used to adore climbing all over me like a jungle gym. Not to mention try and hang from my beard." Blake flushed and Ghira laughed again.

"So… Do we have a way of getting to the city?"

Ghira nodded his head. "They mentioned another town, about a day's walk from here, and we'll be able to find airships there. Unfortunately for now we'll have to walk. It's little more than open road between us and Kumo, and I'm told that bandits are common in the area. With a group as large as ours I don't imagine we'll run into trouble, but we'd do well to keep our eyes open."

Bandits hardly registered on Blake's radar for threats; they were after someone far worse than your run-of-the-mill criminal. She nodded her head and looked at the few members who remained outside, socializing with the residents. They seemed remarkably at ease given their situation and what they would be walking into.

"If a leader begins to worry and show doubt, their people will too." Ghira smiled at Blake and placed a hand upon her head. "It's okay to feel anxious, that's normal. You need to remember now that people will be looking to us to lead them, and we need to reassure everyone that things will work."

She'd never considered herself a leader for even a moment. Someone else had always taken charge before, she'd simply followed. "You're anxious?" It felt like an absurd question to ask a man like her father.

"Of course I am. A lot can change depending on the outcome, and there are a lot of lives at risk – my daughter's and wife's among them. But I'm confident that whatever might happen, we'll succeed. I won't let anyone lose their life, and we'll save as many of our brothers and sisters on the other side as we can, too."

"You still want to save them?"

"Don't you?" Blake didn't know how to respond to that. Being a member of the White Fang didn't make anyone irredeemable – Save Adam, perhaps. He was so far gone there wasn't any helping that.

Honestly, she hadn't considered "saving" anyone. Siding with Adam meant you were just as bad as him, and she'd planned on dealing with whoever might get in her way. The voice of reason before her reminded her that she too at one point had been in their position. Wouldn't it be fair to give others the chance?

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"Do you really think that will work?" Blake trusted her father to come up with a strategy for Haven – but was this the best approach?

"Our group is large enough that we may be able to convince them to lay down their arms without a fight. If we can surround Adam and his allies on both sides, it would discourage them from fighting back. And depending on how many men he's brought with him we might have the numbers advantage."

Sure, if it wasn't for the fact Adam would cut through their people like paper. The only person among them to have any hope of fighting Adam would be her father, and Blake had no desire to make him take that risk.

A better strategy eluded her, however, and if Ghira's plan did work then it would save a lot of grief. Adam would fight regardless, but dealing with him became easier without having to worry about others getting involved.

Blake glanced back at their allies; how many might die if they didn't try resolving this peacefully? She didn't want to return to Menagerie and explain to someone's parent why their child wasn't coming home, or why a child might suddenly find themselves in the care of a relative.

"We'll do everything we can to save as many people as possible." Blake still hated the idea of making this a fight for anyone but herself, but at this point that was inevitable.

"If Sienna truly intends to stay out of this, then we can't afford to make too many enemies. Killing those who follow Adam will make their loved ones take up arms. But if we only make them surrender, perhaps serve a light sentence, there would be no real reason. We need to consider how to prevent any future problems as well."

"Today's enemy is tomorrow's ally. I'd expect no less wisdom from the former High Leader."

Blake's skin crawled and her head snapped towards Fennec. When in the world did he approach them?

Ghira didn't appear the least bit unsettled. "Ah, Fennec, good. So what information might you have for us on Adam's movements?"

Corsac strode up on the other side of Blake, and she became acutely aware of being between the two brothers. Creeps.

"Our allies to the north confirm he has been through the area, though he appears to be several days ahead of us," Corsac explained. From his sleeve he removed a scroll, handing it over to Ghira to inspect. "Finding a signal was difficult thanks to brother Adam's… Grim attack, but we managed to reach out."

"And estimates put his following at twenty members, matching our own. Though there was no mention of any Humans, which is troubling." Fennec addressed Blake with a careful frown. "Did you not say he might be working with them?"

"For all I know they were working with Sienna, but she said otherwise." Truth be told Blake still didn't have a clue why Emerald and Mercury had been in Palio, or what they were trying to accomplish in Nihoa. It was senseless violence and nothing else.

The brothers exchanged a glance before smiling at Blake. "High Leader Khan would not associate herself with Humans."

Corsac seconded his brother's opinion. "Whatever desperation has driven Adam to that point, we will not throw aside our pride like that. Those Humans are foe to all, and ally to none but themselves. We strive for equality, and we shall do so without handouts from Humans. We handle matters our own way."

A way which only served to further deepen the divide. Arguing on philosophies wouldn't get them anywhere and Blake didn't have the patience for it right now. Accepting the scroll from her father, she looked over the local map, roughly estimating where they might be.

Kumo didn't appear far away on the map, but then maps were terrible judges of distance. Before them lay nothing but flat land, broken up occasionally by marshes and patches of trees. Fortunate for them that Mistral's southern edge wasn't nearly as warm as Menagerie; being out in the open and exposed to the sun as they were could easily lead to heat stroke.

Corsac took the scroll back and slid it into his sleeve once more. Blake met the man's gaze and frowned, annoyed by the smile he gave.

"That makes the chances of their surrender less likely. But… If we manage to catch them unawares, or somehow trick them into thinking we've more fighters than them – "

"Then they would surrender readily and without much fight. It's a gamble," acknowledged Fennec, "But it could work."

Ghira nodded and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Maybe once we're closer and able to properly gauge their strength we can alter the plan. For now, we'll stick to what we have."

Blake could only assume that Adam would have something up his sleeve. More troops waiting elsewhere, or perhaps he'd simply issue an attack, regardless of their perceived strength. The whole "ending the conflict peacefully" plan relied on his reluctance to fight his own people. If Nihoa was any indication – if he was responsible for that, then Blake wasn't confident of their chances.

Intermittent breaks aside, the group traveled almost nonstop for the day. Their good fortune looked to be wearing thin with dark clouds gathering overhead, the distant rumbling of thunder echoing across the open lands. It looked to be a rather nasty storm, and no one wished to be caught out in it.

Nor would they need to be. It was faint in the horizon but they had spotted the makings of a town in the distance. It was impossible to tell how large it might be, or if it could even accommodate everyone, but it was worth checking.

An observation made by Corsac had them double-guessing their decision. "That town isn't on the map."

"Are you certain? Let me see…" Fennec scrolled over the map, frowning and showing the display to Ghira. It was as his brother said: nowhere in the area was a town. Yet they could all clearly see one, and there was no chance every single person was having the same hallucination.

"Perhaps its recent and the map hasn't been updated?" Towns likely came and went outside of the major cities, this could be a new development. Ghira handed the scroll back and stopped, raising a hand to signal for everyone to do the same. "The town ahead isn't known to us. Myself and Blake will inspect it first, and we'll send word whether its somewhere we might rest."

Kali hurried to the front of the group, grabbing Ghira's arm. "Is it safe to send just you two ahead?" Inside the town she'd been at ease, but since leaving she'd begun to worry. A foreign land, hunting down an enemy, there was no telling what could happen.

Ghira pulled his wife into a hug, giving her a reassuring smile. "We won't enter the town unless we're certain it's safe, and we'll not be long. Not everyone is going to take kindly to a group our size showing up at their doorstep, it makes sense to send a smaller one then."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Belladonna, Corsac and I will be ready to assist if they need it." Fennec bowed to Ghira

"Appreciated, but I would feel much more at ease knowing you two were here with my wife." Blake wasn't sure she was comfortable with leaving these two alone with her mother. Just because they were some of Sienna's men hardly meant they had her trust.

"They can help whoever needs help," Kali said with finality. Her stern gaze to Ghira settled that argument; for all his size he knew better than to argue with his wife. Satisfied, Kali turned to Blake and hugged her close. "Be careful, Blake. You two had better call for us if anything happens."

If anything happened they'd likely be too busy to be calling for help. "We will." Released from her mother's embrace, Blake nodded to her father and followed close at his heels. The town grew larger as the distance shortened and she was struck by how quiet it had become. It was a walled town, she realized, though its walls didn't appear terribly high.

Or reliable. They had been perhaps a quarter-mile from the town when Ghira stopped her. She'd seen it too – the walls were broken in several places, with large pieces of wood and stone scattered among the ground. Drawing nearer, Blake saw the gate to the town had been torn from its hinges, deep gouges in the material.

She had taken off despite Ghira's shouting to remain where they were. The pattern on the doors weren't made by a blade, she'd recognize those claw marks anywhere. Drawing Gambol Shroud, Blake stopped just outside the walls and pressed flush against the gate, ears pivoting as she listened for any noises beyond.

Utter silence greeted her. Ghira caught up and paused a moment before walking through the gate, easing the tarnished door open enough for his large frame to slide through. Blake slipped in behind him swiftly and raised her weapon, anticipating Grimm.

What they got instead was an empty town. Utterly devoid of people and Grimm alike, it was every bit a ghost town as one might expect. How long had it been like this…? The buildings were dilapidated, gardens overgrown and unkempt. Perhaps this was why the town wasn't on the map… It had been abandoned ages ago.

"Be careful… Don't go too far, and call me if you find anything."

Blake nodded once and went about checking the buildings. They were all abandoned entirely, dust covering the furniture and cobwebs clinging to every surface. Several of the homes had been broken into, shattered glass and splintered wood lay on the ground, undisturbed for who knew how long.

The sole good fortune of their discovery was not a body was found; that good fortune also had terrible implications. Had the Grimm ransacked this town and eaten everyone within its walls? It was a safe assumption and a dire reminder that life outside of the cities was fraught with peril.

Taking a seat on the steps of one of the homes, Blake set her weapon down and curled in on herself. No bodies might have been found, but this place reminded her of Nihoa in so many ways. She could almost see this place in its prime, its once lush gardens beautiful, its streets filled with happy villagers.

There were no corpses but she could still _feel_ it, the weight of death in the air. How many had lived here and lost their lives? Why hadn't anyone helped? The town they had come from was far, yes, but not insurmountably so; traveling here to help fend off Grimm wouldn't have been impossible.

That was assuming anyone could even call for help. The map had shown just how empty this area was, the few towns which did exist were miles apart. There was a very real chance these people had been attacked in the dead of night and, with no one else nearby, had simply been overrun.

Had any gotten away? The children… Had they been saved? She knew the answer but almost refused to accept it, swallowing down the bile that threatened to rise. Every person who had lived here had lost their life to the Grimm. She hadn't realized she was shaking until Ghira laid a hand on her shoulder, staring up at him. Whatever her expression might have been compelled her father to throw his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug.

"They're… They're all dead…"

Ghira didn't respond immediately. "We don't know that for certain. They could have escaped." They both knew the truth of the matter. Without a Huntsman around, fending off a Grimm attack was incredibly difficult. And judging the damage to the walls it had been several of the beasts, far more than what a ragtag militia could hope to handle.

Irrational though it may be, Blake felt guilty. She was no less responsible for this than what happened in Nihoa and yet felt like she'd somehow caused it. She was a Huntress, she was supposed to protect people from Grimm attacks like this. From people like the White Fang. There was no way Blake could have averted either disaster, but she still blamed herself.

"We can honor them tonight, but nothing more. This happened long before we ever arrived." Ghira eased Blake to her feet, holding her by the shoulders. He cast his gaze to the sky and frowned at the impeding storm clouds. "I don't like it, but we need to take refuge in the town for tonight. I'll go get the others, rest, sweetheart."

She barely replied when Ghira hurried off. Her eyes slowly skimmed over the nearby buildings, her mind trying to fill in what once was. She'd seen this before countless times – she had even been partly responsible for raids in the past, but this felt different. Again, Nihoa came to mind and she shuddered, nails digging hard into her skin.

When the rest of the group entered the town's walls, Kali was at her side in a heartbeat. Meek assurances did little to assuage her mother's concern. Ghira was busy directing efforts to find safe buildings to settle in, leaving mother and daughter alone for the time being.

"We need to talk about what happened."

Blake shook her head quickly. "No." She felt cool hands upon her cheeks and looked up at her mother, stifling a whimper. The look on Kali's face left her torn, wanting to speak but fearing what it might bring.

"Blake, please. It's eating you up inside, and it's only going to get worse unless we talk about it." Tearfully imploring, Kali pulled Blake into a hug. Blake's arms tentatively wrapped about her mother and she hid her face into Kali's shoulder. A simple nod of her head and she carefully got to her feet, unable to bring herself to meet her mother's gaze.

"Tell me what happened, please. Everything." They had taken themselves from the group and gone behind one of the homes, finding privacy between two overgrown bamboo shoots.

Blake didn't know where to begin. She fumbled with her words for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts even as she spoke. "It… The White Fang, they were going to raid a ship. Kill the passengers, make a statement." It was the easier of the two stories to recount. Sebastian and Norn had been terrible people, and the boys they had roped in, while perhaps innocent, were still complicit in the plan.

That made retelling it no less pleasant. "I needed to know what they were going to do, so I joined them. Normally when you raid someone there's a reason, usually supplies. Rarely did a raid ever happen just for killing someone. It seemed weirder still that they accepted me so easily… Though their leader knew who I was, turns out. I think he planned on killing me too out there."

Blake held up a hand to stave off her mother. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "We sailed out on a small ship and boarded the merchant's vessel. We attacked them, and I played the part, trying to wait for a chance to turn on them and stop it. They had a Huntsman on board, he ended up intervening. I took that chance and started to fight against the White Fang."

Thinking back on it, Sebastian had been incredibly strong. Only by using Dust barrels to blow him away did they beat him. Who had he been working for? Was it Sienna's order, or Adam's? She supposed it mattered little now, they were dead and their attack foiled.

"Was that the only one?" Blake shook her head. Some guilt surrounded the events on the ship but it paled in comparison to Nihoa. She didn't want to talk about this and yet she did. She _needed_ to talk about this.

"I came across a town that had been attacked, and… It was completely ruined. Even worse than this town is." Did the details matter? Did her mother need to know about Greyson? "The town was burned to the ground, and all of its residents were dead. Everyone, it didn't look like a single person got out of there alive. The looks on some of their faces, the smells…"

Her face was pale and she closed her eyes, cursing as the images flashed through her mind. The empty, hollow and frightful looks of children staring back at her, mothers clinging to them in desperation. Kali again tried to embrace her and this time she allowed it, her breathing becoming unsteady. It took several minutes, but Blake managed to calm herself enough to continue.

"I looked around for survivors but couldn't find any. It didn't look like Grimm had done it either." Blake shook her head, taking a moment to rub at her face. "The White Fang were there, and they attacked me. I was in a daze at that point, but… I remember one shot at me, and I killed them. They were only the first…"

"I attacked all of them, and ended up killing them all too. I was injured though, and at some point, I collapsed. I woke up later in Palio."

Kali looked deeply troubled but kept it together, nodding slowly. "The injury on your shoulder…?"

"Mhm." Blake went quiet when someone walked by, not wanting anyone else to be listening in on the conversation; telling her mother was hard enough, she didn't need a crowd. "Greyson was the one who did it… The Huntsman from the ship. But he didn't do it."

Frustrated, Blake shook her head and rubbed at her neck. "He did, but he was tricked. Someone made him see things, I don't know what, but he attacked them because of it. We tried to find them and went to the White Fang camp looking for the people responsible…"

"And then you ended up back in Kuo Kuana. Oh Blake…" Blake made no efforts to avoid the hug and she returned it, burying her face. A weight felt lifted from her shoulders, but discussing things made everything fresh in her mind again. Ghira came back at one point to speak to them but was ushered away – Blake needed time to collect herself.

Blake managed a weak smile while her mother dried her cheeks. "You couldn't have known what had happened, sweetie. You were attacked too, it was self-defense."

"That doesn't change the fact I killed innocent people…"

"It shouldn't stop you from trying to make things right, either." Kali took Blake's hands in her own and encouraged her with a gentle smile. "You're not the one who needs to be punished for what happened, it's Adam and those people he's working with. If you feel guilty then… Make sure those people get justice."

"And that doesn't mean trading life for life either." Kali was quick to make that clear and gently put a finger in Blake's face before kissing her forehead. "They need to answer for their crimes, and we'll make sure they do. But it's not up to us to decide what their fate is, the most we can do is make sure they're handed to someone who can."

That seemed too kind for their crimes. The death penalty was likely what they would get but it felt… Unsatisfying? After everything she'd been through, everything she'd had done to her, she wanted Adam to pay by her hand and hers alone.

"You're right, we shouldn't do anything."

Kali was satisfied with that. It was a lie and she wanted to make Adam pay, but if things turned out differently then so be it.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The roar of thunder was deafening. A downpour had begun hours ago and everyone sought refuge in the tattered ruins of the town. After trying for an hour sleep would not come to Blake, and so she gave up. Leaving the cover of the home, she slid on her cloak and pulled the hood up. Outside was a mess but perhaps fresh air would help her to relax.

Perched atop the wall, she drew her knees close and stared out into the emptiness before her. Somewhere out there was Adam and his people, still preparing for the attack.

Blake knew he hated humanity. Some of that hatred was justified – they had endured awful acts in their youth. But to attack not one, but two Academies? Didn't he realize what an insane idea that was?

It could be done, Beacon was proof enough of that, but why? Attacking or robbing the Schnee Dust Company made sense, they were some of the worst offenders. Mistral was known for its use of slave labor, both of Humans and Faunus alike. There were plenty of other targets besides the Academies; Adam was spiteful, but why was he harming their own kind in the process of fighting humanity?

What she needed to do was to stop trying to apply logic to the illogical. Whatever had pushed Adam to this point had sent him over the edge, past the point of redemption. Maybe he'd crossed that line long ago and she just hadn't noticed.

The why no longer mattered. Blake pushed herself to her feet and adjusted her cloak, walking along the wall's top. He'd done it and he needed to pay, just as Greyson would, and just like she might well herself. While she hadn't killed any innocents – the jury was out on if the White Fang were free of guilt, there was no telling what Haven might bring. And this was to not even speak of her past.

She jumped a gap in the wall and landed soundlessly on the other side. Feeling stone shift beneath her feet she took a quick step forward, glancing back and watching part of the wall collapse. Delicate and ready to break at the slightest touch; was she describing the wall or herself?

Her eyes followed the rubble down, wondering if there might be a point to mentioning this place to another village. They didn't even know its name or those of any of its residents. A ghost town in the truest sense, Blake thought it might be a show of spirit to reclaim something they had built up. Life was hard out here but the people were hardy, they had to be to live like this. Would anyone even want a place as broken as this, though?

The wall crumbled again, drowned out by a roar of thunder. Blake followed the pieces down and watched them bury themselves deep into the mud. Before long, this place would probably fall apart completely, any trace of its inhabitants disappearing with nature; a reminder of how fleeting life could be.

And how dangerous it could be. A flash of lightning illuminated the area, and Blake's eyes flickered to the fields surrounding the town. It was brief, but she caught sight of several dark silhouettes, hunched over and slowly approaching town.

Grimm. The negativity surrounding this town was still that powerful? Cursing aloud she jumped from the wall and ran back into town, bursting into her home with a resounding thud of the door. Her parents woke with a start and a frantic warning was all she could make out before running back to the walls.

Shouting that Grimm were nearby would only incite a panic. Panic would draw more, and they could well meet the same fate as the residents before them. She had to trust her father would know what to do and get herself outside the walls to cut off the beasts.

Blake understood how humans might have been overrun so easily. No light existed out here except for the moon overhead, and on a stormy night, that meager light was snuffed out. Even with her heightened sight it was difficult to make out the Grimm. How was it even in the darkness of night they stood out, darker still than the night itself?

Keeping her footing was difficult in the mud and silt of the fields. Blake let herself fall near a Beowulf, sliding through the muck and avoiding a sweeping claw. Throwing back Gambol Shroud and linking its chain about its throat, she pulled hard and propelled herself back, using her weapons sheathe to relieve it of its head.

Fighting Humans and Faunus was difficult. They could think, plan, deceive you. Grimm were intimidating, bloodthirsty and vicious… But simple. Compared to fighting people like Sebastian it was akin to hunting; the name Huntsman was fitting in that regard.

Against the pitch of black she was a streak of white. Killing beasts was easy, cathartic even. Dodging incoming blows, felling Grimm in a single strike, it was a battle high that Blake was ready to indulge in.

A blow glanced off the side of her sheathe and she drove Gambol Shroud up and through a Beowolf's skull, pulling the trigger and silencing its snarling for good. Ducking beneath the claws of another she pulled on the chain, freeing her weapon and spinning it behind herself, twirling several times and cutting the beast into ribbons.

The death rattle of a distant Grimm confused her until she saw a large figure stood over the beast. "Dad." There had been a lot of Grimm, more than she'd realized, and Blake had wondered why she wasn't being swarmed. Around her, she realized, were the members of their group. Some fought in pairs, others alone, but everyone was fighting to drive back the beasts.

"Stay near the walls, fall back if you're injured! Kali will tend to your wounds!"

Ghira was directing the battle, which meant she could focus on fighting. More Grimm had appeared but she felt at ease knowing everyone else was behind her. The town might be lost to them already, but the Grimm wouldn't be claiming any more victims. Not tonight.

Steadily, they drove back the Grimm. More appeared but their numbers were thinning faster than they could be replenished. The battle had gone on for several minutes and Blake felt exhausted, her clothes soaked through and muscles aching from strain. They were doing it though, the Grimm's numbers were a fraction of what they were, they were winning.

Ghira drove down a Beowulf into the mud, forcing its face deep into the earth. With a strong driving knee, he snapped down on its neck. "Don't let up! They're nearly finished, one last push, my brothers!"

Blake redirected a Grimm's momentum and jumped onto its back, firing several shots into its skull. It collapsed into the ground and she looked for the next. Lungs burned, her hair was matted and clung to her skull, she looked like a mess. But they were alive, and had suffered no casualties either. Somehow a group of people, a fraction of whom had any combat experience, had repelled a Grimm attack.

Her father was incredible. She'd always known this of course, but this was a reminder of what made him so awe inspiring, and such an incredible leader. Blake smiled, allowing herself a moment in the dwindling moments of the fight. Maybe they really were ready for this.

A flash of red crossed her vision, jettisoning towards Ghira. He released a pained roar and Blake found herself staring in confusion, uncertain of what to make of what she was seeing. Upon his back was Corsac, a dagger in his hand driven into her father's back. Fennec was right behind his brother, driving another dagger into his stomach. Ghira snarled and managed to shake the brothers free, his hands covering the wound at his gut as he stumbled and collapsed to his knees.

"Dad!" She knew it, she knew they couldn't be trusted! Damn them, damn Sienna! A visceral scream erupted from her aching chest and she charged the brothers, eyes burning with unbridled fury. She'd kill them, she'd tear them to pieces and send them back to Sienna in boxes!

Corsac intercepted her attack on Fennec, the brothers forcing her back together. Blake took another swing and growled when it was deflected, her blade harmlessly glancing off the dagger. Rather than retaliate, however, both men turned and began to run.

"No you don't!" Blake threw her father a passing glance; he'd live, Kali was already on her way and the Grimm looked to be routed. In a fit of anger, she chased after the brothers, ignoring the shouts of her parents to stay back.

 _She planned this! This is Sienna trying to get their family out of the way! To hell with Haven, to hell with letting these people try and redeem themselves. The White Fang was a cancer, a blight on everyone, and it needed to be snuffed out!_

Blake fired off several rounds at the brothers but they continued to run, heading deeper into the marsh. "Get back here and fight me, dammit! I'm going to kill you!"

Trees began to sprout up, the ground growing more solid beneath her feet. Good, she could catch them this way. Blake took aim once more and fired at Corsac's back, satisfied hearing him shout in pain as it connected. Fennec spun about and aimed his dagger at her, and it took a second to register what was happening. She took cover behind a tree quickly and made herself small as a blast of fire slammed into the bark, sending splintered wood everywhere.

She stepped out from behind the tree and held her weapon ready; where had they gone? Slowly walking forward her ears were on pivot, eyes relentlessly searching. They had to still be here, no way had they slipped away so quickly.

A tree branch snapped, leaves rustled. Blake spun and fired into the top of a nearby tree, scowling when her shots only struck wood. She had to shake her head to get hair and water out of her vision, gritting her teeth and slowly turning.

"Stop messing with me and come out, you cowards!" she shouted furiously. Another sound and she fired into the darkness, clenching her weapon tight enough to turn her knuckles white. She was chasing ghosts out here, this was ridiculous. Where did they go!?

Blake's ears snapped to the sound of footsteps behind her and she whirled around, finger nearly coming down on the trigger. She stopped just short however, staring at the figure before her. A long mane of blond hair, lilac eyes staring back in cruel amusement. An arm notably missing.

How? When? Why was _she_ here? Blake trembled but kept her weapon aimed high, eyes wide as the moon above. Yang slowly approached her and she shook her head, a pitiful whine escaping her throat.

"You… You can't be… You're not real…" It was stress, the lack of sleep, something was making her see things. Blake took a step back, then another, watching as Yang continued to come closer and closer. That smile she wore… What was it? Something between amused and furious, as if taking some sick, perverted joy in seeing her shake.

Blake shook her head and aimed at Yang's head, desperate and ready to attack. Her friend reached out and fearlessly eased aside her weapon; the Faunus couldn't bring herself to fire it. A finger rested upon her lips and Blake's heart leaped to her throat, Gambol Shroud slipping through her fingers, harmlessly clattering to the ground.

"I finally found you, running around in the woods of all things."

Her voice… The feeling of being touched. Blake's chest seized and she let out a pained groan, pushing Yang's hand away from her face. "You're not supposed to be here! It's not safe, you need to go back to Vale!" The hand sat upon her cheek and she stared at her partner, unable to move despite every fiber of her being demanding it.

Yang tilted her head to the side, smiling still. That same sickly-sweet smile she always wore. "Why would I go back when I'm looking for you, Blake?" The Faunus tried to speak again but found a hand gently covering her mouth, a finger lingering as it pulled away.

"Relax, it's okay. Everything is going to be just fine now, I'm here."

This made no sense. Yet like an addict to their drug Blake found herself incapable and unwilling to move away. Her hands shakily reached out to touch Yang, still in a state of disbelief that her partner was here. Her hands froze inches from Yang's face as another gripped her throat, choking off her supply of air. She was lifted off her feet and clawed desperately at the grip around her neck, kicking her feet.

"Y-Yang… What are you doing…?" Blake barely choked out her words, eyes searching her friend's face frantically for an answer. The air around her partner shimmered and distorted.

"Why, reclaiming what is mine, my love." A tall man, clad in black, face obscured by a mask. She'd know him anywhere for he haunted her thoughts every waking moment.

Blake weakly reached out towards Adam, hands vying to wring his neck. She grabbed hold but her strength escaped her, unable to even bring herself to take him down. Her weapon… Where was her weapon?

"We could have just tricked her some other way, you know. You're a sick bastard."

Mercury. He was twirling around Gambol Shroud like some toy, examining it and whistling lowly in appreciation. "Nice toy, Blake. Wonder what we could get for it on the markets?"

"Shut up, Human." Adam turned his focus back onto Blake who now hovered between consciousness and the void. She tried desperately to hold on, but it was clear to him that she was fading. He wouldn't kill her, not yet. There was so much more to be done first.

"We're going to have a lot of time to catch up, darling. But for now, you need to sleep, you look exhausted." Adam dropped Blake onto the ground and smiled when she crumpled into a heap. "Grab her and let's keep moving, Haven's still some ways away."

A mountain of a man stepped out from the trees, frowning in disapproval. He looked down at Blake's form and picked her up with ease, slinging her over his shoulder. "Her Majesty will not be happy to hear you're letting personal matters get in the way of our plans."

Adam laughed. "She won't care. Haven will fall. Humanity will have their punishment, and your Queen will have the prize she so desperately wants. I've already gotten mine." With a wild grin he waved his hand, several dozen lanterns turning on in succession. Almost fifty members of the White Fang stepped out of the darkness, armed to the teeth and vying for blood, every one of them.

"Assuming your friends did their jobs right, these children won't stand a chance. It'll be like sheep to the slaughter." Adam rested a hand on the grip of Wilt, walking around Hazel. He smiled, reaching out and lifting Blake's head by her hair, running a finger along her chin. "And I will have reclaimed what belongs to me. Don't worry yourself with what I do, or bother me with what your Queen wants. That is your problem, so handle it."

A small group of men made their way into the forest a short time later. Following the bullet wounds in the trees they approached the spot of the ambush, fanning out in search of Blake. There would be no trace of her – Adam and his group had left a long time since. The only indication the young Huntress had ever been there was Gambol Shroud, partially buried in the mud.

* * *

 **A lot went on in that chapter, hopefully not too much to fit into one entry!**

 **Also beginning to wonder if not naming the towns is an issue or not; I've come up with names for each, but it seems superfluous. But maybe it would be better for world building? Indecision!**

 **As an aside, always thought it was weird that Adam went to Haven with so few people. Fixed that issue right up!**


	11. Into the Sky

**Well this one took a while to finalize! Between revisions, complete rewrites and the site having hiccups, wasn't sure when I might get this chapter out. Finally got it done though!**

* * *

The gentle patter of rain upon canvas roused Blake from her slumber. She was… Inside? Feeling the hard ground beneath her she tried to get up, finding her arms and legs bound. What was going on? Gaze drifting about her surroundings she realized she was inside of a tent; from her position she couldn't make out much beside the walls and a few containers.

The forest, the illusions. Blake grit her teeth and tried to struggle out of the binds, pulling futilely against the rope. Her parents and the others could be in danger; what had become of the Grimm attack. She needed to get out of here and go find them!

"Good morning, my love."

 _Adam!_ Trying to get up again she only succeeded in falling forward, growling furiously. "Let me go!"

A cruel, sardonic laugh sent a chill down her spine. "And let you run away again? After all the time I spent trying to find you…"

She was going to kill him. She didn't know how without her weapon, but she'd kill Adam. Blake tried again to get up and managed to kneel, glaring at the masked man. "I don't belong to you, Adam. And I'm through running away from you."

"Is that right? Because you seem frightened." Adam smiled, watching Blake shiver before him. It wasn't cold and her clothing had long since dried; it was fear which made her tremble. "You sound so certain, but you're the same Blake I always knew. Helpless."

He rose to his feet and Blake's eyes never left him. She realized she had been trembling and tried to stop herself, biting down hard on her lip, enough to draw blood. Just what was all of this? Unmarked containers, vials of dust, and several weapons took up most of the space of the tent.

"I heard you were looking for me. Ironic, really. Every time I came close to catching you, but you were constantly moving. A game of cat and mouse."

"I was stopping your attacks. Does that make you angry?" Blake couldn't fight with anything but her words right now. She wanted to make Adam furious, make him feel _something_ alongside her own unbridled anger. She hated that laugh of his.

"You mean Sebastian and his men? That clown wanted a way to prove himself, so I gave him a simple job. If he couldn't handle a single Huntsman and a traitor then he deserved to fail."

Blake strained against her binds again, managing to loosen her right wrist. "Your own people are dead and you don't even care?" Shock and indignation colored her tone as she spoke. She knew Adam would go to extremes she never would, but he'd never been so callous with lives – certainly not Faunus lives.

Was he ignoring her? Adam sat on a container and cleaned Wilt, hardly looking her way. Blake glanced at the opening of the tent, carefully hooking her ankles together and pushing, feeling the rope strain under the pressure.

"What kind of leader kills their own people? What was Nihoa supposed to accomplish exactly? If you tried to frame Greyson then you failed, they know he didn't do it."

Adam smiled. "But he still did slaughter the village, that's a fact. And very few people know he was tricked."

Blake's eyes widened slightly. How did… "Emerald and Mercury told you, didn't they? How can you smile after what happened?! How does any of that lead to equality?!"

"Who said anything about equality?" Blake went silent, searching Adam's concealed face for answers. "Equality isn't going to be given to us, Blake, or haven't you noticed? Humanity doesn't respond to peace, they don't respond to violence, nothing we do works. Faunus are always going to be second class."

"The fools in Palio can try and contain the event all they want, but word is already being spread; a Human Huntsman slaughtered innocent Faunus. Anything the Humans will say will seem self-serving, and those in Palio are so friendly with Humans, anything from them will seem disingenuous."

Blake had lost what little color she had long ago. Her eyes stared into Adam's mask, mouth agape. "You're trying to make it seem like Humans are attacking Faunus?"

"Those on Menagerie like you, your family, have grown complacent and lazy. Our people are happy playing second-class citizen and it's disgraceful. But no one will fight besides us, no one is willing to take up arms against Humans."

Adam chuckled lowly as he rose from his seat. Taking Wilt in his hand he flipped it around, holding the edge and using the handle to lift Blake's chin. He loved how furious she looked, the passion in her eyes.

"When an animal is cornered, they're likely to attack. Humanity seems so fond of labelling us as animals…" A wicked smile crossed Adam's face. "So, we'll remind them what happens when an animal feels threatened. If Humans seem like they're attacking us, Faunus will have no choice but to fight back. A few hundred of us might not make a difference, but a few thousand…"

This was insane! What Adam was proposing went far beyond anything they had ever done before; raids paled in comparison to this madness. "You're suggesting we go to war with Humanity?" She rolled her wrist in the rope, loosening the knot and starting to slide her right hand free.

"We aren't starting the war. No… Humanity already started it, Blake. Or didn't you notice a Mistralan Huntsman killed a village of Faunus? They declared war on us." Adam smiled and knocked Blake's jaw gently with the grip of his blade. "We're just responding in kind. The man came from here, was a student of Haven. So naturally we'd attack the source."

Blake shot her hand forward and grabbed the handle of Wilt, pushing the weapon forward at Adam's stomach. It stopped short, her teeth gritting furiously as she stared down the blade. Blood ran down the red steel.

"Beacon was retaliation too." Blake lost her grip when Adam kicked her in the side of the head, the weapon clattering to the ground. Adam smiled and picked up the blade, glancing down at his bloodied palm. "It's taken a long time, but our people are beginning to see Humanity for the monsters they truly are. All it took was a little push."

Beacon was revenge? What was he talking about? Blake's head spun and throbbed dully, her ears ringing from the strike. She pushed herself up and winced when her hair was grabbed, hands shooting up to try and pry Adam's grip.

What was he fighting for if not equality? What was the point of any of this? "You're a monster!" she growled, "You're insane! I'll kill you!"

"I doubt that very much."

Wilt's edge rested lightly against her throat, pressing against skin and drawing a trickle of blood. "When a pet disobeys its master, they must be disciplined. I've tried before and yet you still disobey me. Really, I should just kill you and be done with it…"

"But not until I've taken away everything you care about. Or did you forget my promise?" Her face fell slightly. How did she not remember that? Despite the blade at her throat Blake felt bold, sneering at Adam before spitting in his face.

He calmly wiped his face off with the back of his hand. "You're an idiot for bringing me here, Adam. I'll kill you as soon as I get a chance, and your whole plan will go up in flames! I'll make sure you burn in – "

Adam's hand swiftly struck Blake across the face, knocking her back over. This time he made no motion to pick her back up. "If I was afraid you'd stop me I never would have allowed you to live. You're here because I want you to watch as your world crumbles around you. And only once you have nothing left will I let you die, but not a moment sooner."

"Get up, I want to show you something." Adam rolled his eyes behind his mask and grabbed the back of Blake's jacket. "I said… Get. Up."

She stumbled when pushed along, legs still bound. Adam did her a favor by severing the rope at her legs, though she was hardly going to try and run now; Wilt's tip rested between her shoulder blades, and she could feel Blush's barrel trained on the back of her head.

Running was the last thing on her mind right now. Corsac and Fennec had put Adam's numbers at twenty strong – what she was seeing easily doubled that. Large weapons crates sat stacked along the camp's edge, and something massive stood between tents, covered in a heavy tarp.

She shouldn't be surprised that the brothers had lied to her, not when they were working with Adam. But this was more than she and the group could handle, never mind including Emerald, Mercury and whoever might be with them.

"That group of yours you gathered was adorable, but pointless. You can't expect to beat us with a ragtag bunch like that." Adam pushed Blake forward, grinning as she nearly fell over. "Your father won't be fighting, your mother isn't a fighter, and most of the people you have with you are useless. If they're smart they'll turn around and go back to Menagerie where they belong. Though if they do go to Haven, that saves me a trip later."

Blake whirled around and tried to strike Adam again. Her hand was caught and she glared up at him, pulling away when he reached for her face.

"You're the one that convinced them to come, aren't you? Just imagine, if they all die…" He leaned in. "Their blood is on your hands."

"N-No…"

Adam smiled cruelly. "Just like your friends at Beacon. Imagine it, your parents lying in a pool of their own blood. All those people who think they're going to make a difference, dying pointless deaths. And all because you told them they should fight."

Blake's eyes watered, her overactive mind picturing everything and more. Ghira had already been wounded - he wasn't invincible, none of them were. Against Adam and these troops there was a good chance that they might just be overwhelmed.

Her chest felt tight and she stared into space as Adam stepped away. Everyone was either going to come after her and die, or die trying to protect Haven. All those people could lose their lives, and it would be on her.

"This is why you never should have left me darling. Everywhere you go you only bring misfortune to others." Her skin broke out in goosebumps feeling a hand wrap around her hip, another cupping her chin. "But instead you wanted to be selfish, you've forced me to do these things. It's all your fault…"

"No!" Blake smacked Adam's hand from her face and stepped back, glaring at him furiously. She didn't attack Beacon, he did. She didn't betray their own people, he did. And he wasn't trying to incite a damned _war_ , Adam was.

"A Huntress' job is to kill monsters; don't you know that?" Adam's smile had faded and the two shared a tense silence, neither looking away from the other. She shook her head slowly, an uneasy smile coming to her. She was panicking but she couldn't show Adam that, he _wanted_ to see her break. "I will kill you, Adam."

''And you'll die trying."

When had the rain stopped? Blake's eyes remained locked on Adam but she could hear people emerging from their tents. Maybe she was going to die. Maybe it was a futile effort to attack Adam here and now. If she died making certain no one else did then so be it.

Blake finally looked elsewhere when a Human of all things approached them; Mercury and Emerald were working with Adam so the presence of one wasn't that shocking. It was the man's sheer size that was alarming.

"What do you want? I'm busy, Hazel."

"Your men still haven't come back. You should look for them."

What men? Where had Adam sent them? Blake looked at the man accusingly.

"They're only an hour late, they probably encountered Grimm. They're fine."

Hazel was bothered by how detached Adam was by his men's welfare. "And if they're not?"

If the Albain brothers had died somehow then good, two less people to worry about. Given what they had done to her father she found it difficult to care. Adam grumbled something and pushed her towards Hazel before storming towards the edge of camp.

"Watch her, Human. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

The grunt was one of affirmation or annoyance, either way it seemed she had a new keeper for now. Blake looked up to the man and frowned, stepping away and taking a seat on a nearby container. Now that things had calmed down she could think on the situation and weigh her options; they were limited.

Without knowing where she was, running was moot. At best she'd get lost in the forest and captured again – at worst she'd end up a meal for Grimm. How naked she felt without Gambol Shroud.

There was also the matter of what might happen if she did get away. Adam never took her disobedience well and with so many people she feared who may pay the price for her actions. The safest choice she had was the one she liked the least; stay here and wait for a chance to do something. Terrifying as it was to be surrounded by these people, she was closer to Adam than she had been in a long time. If she could just get her hands on a weapon, a knife even…

"I don't understand his obsession with you." It took Blake a moment to realize she was being spoken to.

Her eyes followed the man as he took a seat across from her and she wondered how the container supported his weight. "He's insane, that's all you need to know," she stated plainly. Her gaze grew spiteful and she scowled at Hazel. "And you're no better for helping him."

"Perhaps. But those who I seek to punish are not innocent."

What a load of crock that was. How had Haven wronged this man in any way? Or its students? Flashes of Beacon came back and Blake clutched herself hard. She leaned forward, smiling bitterly.

"You'll fail, you know. Huntsmen will stop you, and you'll all be arrested." Blake sat back and scoffed. "If you're lucky."

"If you mean Qrow Branwen and those children, I doubt it. My Queen has taken measures, and we will not fail her." Blake's face furrowed, part confusion and part shock. That was Ruby's uncle, wasn't it? And if he was talking about children then did that mean her team was there?

"If you lay so much as a single finger on them I swear I'll kill you. I'll kill everyone in this camp if I have to."

"Are you any better than us, then?"

Blake went silent, glaring down at the grass beneath her feet. She didn't expect to be getting into a debate on morals with anyone here.

" _But it's not up to us to decide what their fate is."_

She wanted these people to suffer. Adam deserved nothing less than death for all he'd done, to her and to others. These monsters gathered with him were worse than Grimm, they committed atrocities with full knowledge of their actions.

" _Make sure those people get justice."_

What exactly was 'justice' in all of this? Taking one life for another? Her mother's words rang in her head; trading a life for another might make her feel better, it might even help prevent future tragedies, but was killing them the answer? It was easy, but that didn't make it right.

"Why are you doing this? What are you hoping to gain from any of this? Do you hate Humanity too?"

Hazel met Blake's gaze and frowned. "Not Humanity. Only Him." She didn't understand who he was referring to.

"You're attacking an Academy over a single man? A grudge?"

"Because my Queen has ordered me to, so I must. But that is my own reason for going."

What was it? Orders or revenge? The lack of a direct answer was frustrating to no end. A loud crack of thunder overhead brought her attention skyward, and seeing more dark clouds gathering brought a damper to her already sullen mood.

"Get back to your tent, we'll be leaving once Adam returns." Blake didn't move for a moment, but when it became clear the man hadn't asked, she rose to her feet. Her hope of leaving was fleeting and snuffed out as Hazel followed her back to the tent. Honestly, why was he working with Adam? Or any of them?

"If you wish to defeat Adam, do what needs to be done. Don't let such a small obstacle stop you."

Blake looked back and opened her mouth to ask for answers. Hazel wasn't looking at her, his back turned as he watched the White Fang members go about their work. Just whose side was he on?

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Once the storm had broken and the skies cleared they were on the move. Like an overbearing parent, Adam was making a point to not let Blake out of his sight; her arms were bound again behind her back, though she could walk freely – how generous.

Blake had managed to learn nothing of their location since waking. What little she managed to glean of Adam's conversation with Corsac and Fennec told her nothing of importance, and asking was met with only mockery and silence. All she knew was they were heading north – towards Mistral City and Haven Academy.

Keeping off the major roads was making their journey difficult. So much needed to be transported for this and with no vehicles to move anything it became apparent why so many troops were gathered; the men and women following Adam doubled as pack mules. Naturally the leader himself didn't carry anything and left it to his subordinates to do the labor.

"You really think war is the answer?"

It was the dozenth time that day Blake had questioned Adam's motives. Maybe it was out of a desire to dissuade him. Or perhaps it was simply wanting to understand how anyone could go to such an extreme and think it was okay.

A measured sigh came from Adam, though Blake noticed it becoming terser the more she asked. "What did the Humans do to you to make you so dim, my love?" She leaned away as he reached out towards her face. "You'll see, this is how Faunus will move forward and claim what we deserve."

"A spot in hell?" A taunting smile was her reply. Blake closed her eyes and turned her head from Adam, scowling. Not only had she yet to find out where they were – not that knowing changed anything, but she hadn't thought of a way to stop them.

In a one-on-one fight she might be able to take Adam, or at the very least, fatally wound him. But Corsac and Fennec had returned, as had Emerald and Mercury. Then there was Hazel, and indifferent as he might seem she doubted he was going to let her just attack his partner.

Hopeless was a good descriptor for this. The animosity and hatred around her was thick enough to cut with a knife and yet there was nothing she could do about it. No impassioned plea on her part was going to turn these people around, and fighting was only going to lead to her death.

"The town isn't much farther, Brother Adam. It's just up the road ahead."

Blake's eyes burned into the back of Fennec, wishing she could set him ablaze. Damn him and his brother, damn these people. A scroll was passed to their leader and she walked just a bit faster to try and catch a glimpse of what was on it.

A hand caught her shoulder and she shrugged it off, glaring back at the smiling face of Corsac.

"For our eyes only, I'm afraid. You don't need to concern yourself with the details."

Blake smiled bitterly. "Is that so? Then you don't need to worry about how I managed to slit your throat when you sleep."

Corsac allowed himself a moment of surprise at the hostility, returning then to his taunting smile. "Don't you think that anger is better directed elsewhere? Humans caused all of this, Sister Blake, and its Humans who will pay for it."

"Humans didn't stab my father. Or lead Grimm to attack everyone."

"You think we led Grimm?"

Blake's eyes narrowed. "I know you did. I don't know how, but you did."

"They were attracted by the village. All of that anger and anguish would make a prime spot for Grimm." Adam smiled back at Blake and laughed at her furious expression.

"What do you know about that village? What happened to it?" Abject horror overcame her seeing Adam and Fennec exchange knowing glances. A deep pit formed in her stomach, and she'd have stopped walking had Corsac not pushed her along.

"You monsters! How could you attack a village like that? They were innocent!"

Adam scoffed and waved a hand, as if dismissing a trivial accusation. "No Human is innocent, they just haven't had a chance to wrong us yet. And my men needed a chance to train against something more than Grimm."

"So you killed a village? An entire village?!" How long had they been in Mistral? That town hadn't had any inhabitants in a long, long time.

"To be fair," Fennec interjected. She wanted to knock that smile from his damned face. "They did start it. We came for supplies and they wouldn't even speak to us despite trying to buy goods. What can we do if we're refused supplies we so desperately need?"

The way they talked about this was like they discussed the weather. Their tone was so indifferent, and the way they laughed…

"I'm going to make sure every one of you suffers!" Blake screamed, stopping and striking out at the nearest person to her: Corsac. She managed to kick him but was swiftly subdued by both brothers, writhing as she was held against the ground. "Let go of me! I'm going to tear your throats out!"

Adam waved off the brothers and lowered before Blake. He looked furious, and it dawned on her that Wilt had been drawn and now lay lazily across his knees.

"Blake… When are you going to stop being so righteous? Think about how many Faunus have been needlessly slaughtered by Humanity. How long our people have suffered, and in Mistral more than any other kingdom. Those people were guilty by association. It's not much to blame someone for…"

Adam lifted Blake's head, grabbing her chin firmly in his hand. "But then they've never needed a reason to discriminate and punish us. If they don't, why do we?"

"You're only proving them right by doing this! You're just monsters to them. The people in that village – "

"Horobo." Blake looked at Adam perplexed. "The name of the village is Horobo. Didn't you bother to learn its name, or did you and your friends just squat on their graves?"

She hadn't. During everything else she hadn't bothered to check for a sign. Their actions weren't as terrible as what Adam had done, so why did she feel guilty? Her father had mentioned paying respects to the fallen, which they had, but was it respectful if they didn't even know the name of the town?

"As your master it's my job to do something about your insolence. But words don't seem to be enough anymore, you just don't listen to me." Adam smiled, tilting his head and running a finger along the underside of Blake's jaw. "Maybe I should have this next village razed because of you? Perhaps that will get it through your head to listen to me."

Eyes wide in terror, Blake rose to her knees. "Don't you dare! They're innocent, they have nothing to do with this!"

"They have airships we need. It would be so much easier to take them if no one was there to stop us." He chuckled, standing up and running his finger then along Wilt's length. "What do you think, Corsac? Fennec? Should we teach Blake to obey?"

"It's unfortunate that she doesn't listen." Corsac responded.

Fennec nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed, brother. This may be the only way."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Blake howled pitifully, hanging her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Don't hurt them, please. I'll listen, I'll do whatever you want, just don't attack the village!" She knew he was doing this to have a hold over her, and she knew there was a chance he could well do it anyways. But it was working.

She drew away again when Adam reached for her, but this time he grabbed her shirt and lifted her onto her feet. "There's something oddly soothing about hearing you beg. If you be a good girl and do as you're told then maybe I'll reconsider taking the village. Though my men could use some more training…"

"Please…" Blake begged, eyes locked on Adam's face. She had played right into his hand, but what else was she going to do? Fight everyone here and stop them?

Adam laughed and brushed aside Blake's hair from her face. A pair of lips mashed against hers and she tried not to gag in response, revolted. When the kiss was broken she turned her head and spit, inciting another laugh from Adam.

"Behave and they'll be spared, I promise. We don't need to risk someone getting hurt before our big night." She stumbled back when pushed away, being caught by one of the White Fang. "I just had an idea actually; a way you can prove you're willing to cooperate. You can go into town and help get the airships while we wait outside."

"Brother Adam, is that wise? If we let her go into the town she may alert the guards."

"She won't be going alone, you two will go with her." Adam smiled in amusement. "She's fond of you two it seems, and you're more than capable of handling her if she tries anything. The three of you can go in, and if they give any trouble…" His hand settled on Wilt and he looked to Hazel. They'd provide a little extra incentive to hand over the airships.

"If that is your wish," Corsac began.

"Then we will accompany Miss Belladonna." Fennec concluded. He glanced at the girl and smiled. "We should go ahead then; the town is nearby and we'd best be apart from the group."

"Indeed, brother. We wouldn't want to give the wrong impression."

The brothers fell in on either side of Blake and the binds around her hands were severed. She was unbound and yet felt more trapped than ever before; an entire village's fate rested on how she acted.

The trio went ahead of the main group, and before long no one else was in view. The walk down the road was a somber one, and Blake – stuck in the middle, remained quiet as the brothers chatted idly. The road forked off and they followed a sign for their destination. 'Nacamachi', she'd remember this name. There was no way she'd allow this village to be destroyed because of her.

Nacamachi rested at the base of a hill, tucked away against swathes of farmland. A larger settlement than Horobo but not quite a city, there was something refreshing about seeing a lively place again. Refreshing, and terrifying; these people had no way of knowing what was waiting for them.

Fennec smiled at their hapless ward. "Remember Blake, do well and these people will be spared."

"Do poorly, and you know what will happen." Corsac added.

She knew all too well what Adam would do. Steeling herself she took a deep breath and made her way towards the town's gates. Two men stationed outside, curious at first, drew weapons recognizing Corsac and Fennec's attire. Adam had sent them along with her on purpose, hadn't he? He was trying to make this difficult.

"Not a step closer, criminals! What do you think you're doing here?" One of the guards demanded. Well-worn armor covered loose fitting clothing, several deep cuts in the plate indicative of his battles. Or someone else's, though the man carried himself well.

Blake ignored the threat and moved closer, not flinching when a rifle was held up to her face. "We're here to charter airships, that's all." She answered calmly. Somehow, she kept her tone level even as her heart thundered in her chest, threatening to burst free. Staring down the barrel of the weapon her eyes flickered back to the guard.

"We're not here to fight, we just want transportation. We'll pay." No one had given her instruction on what to do and she doubted they would be paying, but they needed a way to get inside.

The guard looked between Adam and Corsac briefly, then back to his partner at the gate. "It's only you three?" Blake nodded and the man relaxed slightly, though his weapon remained raised. "If you try anything, anything at all, we won't hesitate to protect our town. We'll be keeping an eye on you."

A call was made and the gates were opened, revealing more guards just inside. With all the weapons trained on them no one dared try anything, and Blake could feel the men's eyes boring into their backs as they walked into town.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of food in the air. It should come as no surprise given the fields outside the walls, but the aromas were welcome. Stalls lined the streets and farmers and craftsmen alike peddled their wares, making the small town seem much livelier. It was reminiscent of Palio in a way, if far less grandiose.

"You handled that well. Excellent job." Blake glared at Fennec and ignored his praise.

"Don't worry, we'll handle negotiations from here. We just needed you to get us inside."

Blake's eyes hardened. "I'm so glad I could act as a key for you…"

What were the chances of killing these two? Or maybe even alerting the guard and having them arrested. She didn't want to bring a fight onto Nacamachi's soil, but there might be a chance of Adam and his people being stopped here.

How to alert them though? It was evident that they weren't trusted, so the guards probably wouldn't listen to her. How had Adam known about the airships here anyways? There weren't many, barely enough to fit everyone they had and their cargo.

"Ask for the mayor's home." Corsac ordered. She glared at him but complied, addressing the first person she could find. It was with great reluctance they divulged the information, and only because she was certain they didn't want to deal with her. The words 'filthy Faunus' were uttered as they left, a bitter pill which Blake swallowed; these people would never trust her if she blew up on them over a passing comment.

A home in the center of town acted both as the mayor's office and his housing. After meeting with the guards outside they were allowed within and introduced to the sitting leader of the town. She was an older woman – how old it was hard to say, but she seemed ancient compared to most residents. Her head snapped up when they entered and she watched them carefully.

"The White Fang on our doorstep…" Blake silently cursed the brothers for not removing their garments before entering. "To what do we owe this auspicious honor?"

Corsac and Fennec both took to a knee before the woman, a surprise to Blake and the mayor both. "The honor is ours, we assure you. And we've come to make a request of you, if you would be so kind."

"An enemy of Mankind wishes to make a request of us?" The woman was incredulous and frowned, the wrinkles of her face pulling with her expression. "Go on then, out with it. Humor me."

"We're on a pilgrimage to meet our brothers and sisters in the north, but the journey is far. It would take us several days, perhaps even weeks, to reach the meeting on foot."

"And so, we would like to charter an airship for transport." Fennec added with a smile. "It would save us a great deal of trouble if we could use one. We are short on Lien, but perhaps there is something we could offer for trade of your services."

The woman didn't respond for a long time, and neither brother said anything further. Blake stood at the door, clutching her arm as her hand twitched at her side. This was wrong, if she stood here and did nothing then these people were going to be robbed blind.

"You do know we rely on these ships to transport our goods, do you not?"

The brothers shook their heads. "We did not, honorable elder."

"Then you understand why I cannot accept your request." The woman reached down and picked up a cup of tea, blowing steam from the surface before taking a drink. They had just interrupted something and she was being markedly courteous of them.

"If Lien is an issue, perhaps we could sell some things to a trader," suggested Corsac.

"Unless you have the money to cover what we'd lose for our trade, no, we cannot let you charter an airship. I am sorry, but my people's wellbeing comes before all else. You will have to find another way to travel."

Blake's eyes narrowed when Fennec reached back into his cloak, and she nearly lunged for him, only to stop when he took out his scroll. He offered it over to the woman and whatever was on the display made her eyes widen in shock.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I am being honest, honorable elder. We've come here today to use your airships, and we are trying to be civil about this. It is with all due respect that we've come here to speak to you."

"If you're so concerned about your town's welfare, it would be wise for you to accommodate us. Otherwise I cannot guarantee that Brother Adam will be too pleased."

The expression told Blake that the woman recognized Adam's name, even not in full. She looked between the brothers hatefully but resigned herself with a sigh, handing the scroll back. "I suppose I have little choice then, don't I? But what's to stop me from sending word to another town? Whatever you're planning cannot be allowed to go through."

"It would be most unfortunate if you warned anyone, which is why Brother Adam has told us to pass a message along." Fennec and Corsac both smiled at the woman, the latter speaking. "Betray us and your village will burn, along with your people."

"If you try to flee…" Corsac added. "Your people will never know peace."

Blake wondered if Atlas was as cold as this room felt. The woman appeared anguished but knew she was caught, only able to not and concede to the demands. Were they willing to destroy an entire village for refusing them? She had to wonder what the residents of Horobo had done to earn Adam's ire.

"Brother Adam will be most pleased to hear of your cooperation. We thank you for your time."

Blake moved to the side as brothers Albain left the room, waiting for her to exit as well. The woman was glaring at her and them, and she cast her gaze to the floor in shame. Inaction had guaranteed their survival, but it also meant Adam was getting his way. Again. The last thing she heard was the clattering of the cup in the woman's trembling hands as they left the home.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"Do you suppose this might taste like ginger? It resembles it."

Corsac let out a sigh and nursed his forehead. "Fennec, I'm certain that Brother Adam is waiting for our return."

"It was quick, and he has much to do besides wait for us. Where is there harm in exploring the markets? This may be the last time we see them."

Blake scoffed and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. They had just threatened this town and now these two were perusing wares like they were simple tourists. It was infuriating to watch them, and to see the vendor's plain disdain for their very presence.

She could only be grateful that the guard had not been alerted. While they watched the trio with scorn it was no more than what they had been shown initially, and for their sake she prayed it remained that way.

Fennec set down the item and smiled. "Pardon us for taking up your time, sir, we'll be on our way."

"Get out of my sight."

Blake shot the man a silent glare and fell in behind the brothers. She had to commend them for one thing – they hid their reactions to the blatant hatred they were being shown. It couldn't be for knowledge of what they had done either, otherwise they would be set upon in moments. No, this was purely because they were Faunus.

It was people like this who had spurned Blake to fight with Adam all those years ago. It was what had made her resort to violence, to attack out of anger and try and force people to change.

And it was Beacon who had taught her that violence did not breed change. Her father too, but living among Humans, befriending and growing to care about them, she'd learned not all were bad. Humans treated the Fang with loathing but it was earned for their actions. Were Faunus treated fairly? No, but lashing out only worsened the situation.

"Do you suppose we should bring something back with us? A gift, perhaps?"

"We could say it is a peace offering from the Humans. Maybe that will stay Adam's hand from any unfortunate decisions."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to impress him, or get into bed with him?"

The brothers exchanged a look before smiling at her, looking like they were suppressing laughter.

"I thought you already had claim to that, or were the rumors mistaken?" Blake's face turned red in anger and the brother's misread it, laughing at her expense. An idea once admittedly appealing was now sickening to her.

She walked faster and shouldered her way past the brothers, ignoring their laughter at her back. She changed her mind, they could go back to mindlessly browsing stalls. Maybe if she was fortunate enough they'd somehow get lost.

While she'd silently wished for them to get back to browsing Blake hadn't meant it. Fennec once more had gravitated towards a stall and Corsac followed, dragging her along with them. Now she was convinced they were simply doing it to agitate her, and it was working.

"Adam's going to be furious with you two…" Blake muttered, going on ignored by the brothers. She hoped Adam ended up punishing them for lingering about. With a sigh she allowed herself to wander over to the next stall, examining some handcrafted linens. The woman minding the stall was friendly enough right up until Blake mentioned she hadn't any Lien on her.

"Shoo then, shoo. I'm not here for window-shoppers!"

Blake rolled her eyes and stepped away from the stall. So much for someone here being pleasant. At least most of the glares had gone away; residents were getting on with their day and ignoring them now. Being looked down upon made this bittersweet, but if these people got to see tomorrow then it was worthwhile.

Corsac and Fennec seemed to be having an animated discussion over a piece of equipment, and ignoring the demands of the owner to put it back in its place. She didn't plan to try and run away, but Blake took a moment to at least peruse some of the stalls on her own, keeping back as to not incite anyone's anger. While most of the items on display was food – a constant, nagging reminder she'd not eaten, there were a handful of stalls selling various other types of goods.

How unlikely would it be once this was over for her to return here? Or other towns? With Beacon out of commission for a while yet she would have nothing but time to spend. Maybe it was getting ahead of herself, but she found herself daydreaming about what the future might hold; a way to distract herself from the weight of the situation she found herself in.

The brothers must have noticed her absence and had come to gather her, finally ready to leave. They stopped shy of reaching her however and their gaze went elsewhere, prompting Blake's to follow. They were both staring at a man speaking with the guards, and her breath caught in her throat. Why was Greyson here?

Silently pleading for him not to notice them was futile as the old man turned their way. He was just as equally surprised to see her. Blake counted herself fortunate enough that he wasn't actively searching for her or the brothers, even if that didn't mean they were out of the water yet.

Greyson's eyes never left Corsac and Fennec as he approached, a hand hanging over the grip of his weapon. Without looking back Blake could imagine the brothers doing the same, her hand gripping at nothingness, forgetting for a moment her own weapon was gone.

"Handle this, or we will."

She didn't need to be told twice. Blake intercepted Greyson and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the Albain brothers. The man glanced their way but followed her, silent until they stopped away from the crowd.

"What are you doing? Why are they here? Don't you know how poorly these people view them?"

Blake nodded and glanced back briefly. "I'm not an idiot. We're here on business." The Huntsman regarded her with a wary gaze, and she glanced down at his weapon, hand still hovering over it.

"For Sienna Khan…?" Would saying yes to that make matters better or worse? Greyson wasn't aware of what was happening here yet and she needed to make sure it stayed that way.

"Why are you here?" Blake asked, deflecting the question with her own. "I thought you were going to Mistral City to warn everyone."

The Huntsman scoffed at Blake. He was annoyed, but he let it slide for now. "I was, but I was called to the area to investigate Grimm attacks. I'm told there was an unusually high number nearby, and a town might have been attacked. You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?"

Blake kept her emotions in check and pressed her lips into a thin line. "Horobo?" She whispered carefully. The man nodded, confirming her suspicion. "I saw it on my way here…"

"And?" Greyson knew the answer already as Blake's mask broke. "Were there any survivors?"

She shook her head and he let out a somber sigh. It hadn't been as grisly as Nihoa but the result was the same. Two towns destroyed by Adam's insanity, all those lives lost for no reason other than his wicked ambition.

"I see. What of the Grimm that were there?"

"We killed them, I think. Last I saw there were very few left." Greyson raised an eyebrow and looked towards the Albain brothers.

"Just the three of you killed the Grimm? I know you can fight, but I heard there were possibly dozens."

Blake chewed on her lip and lowered her head; she had to say something. Her inaction on the ship had nearly cost them dearly and she couldn't afford to wait. If this somehow backfired then all of these people were dead; if it worked they would get away from Adam, and she'd hinder their efforts in the process. Was it fair to gamble with their lives like that though?

"Evacuate the town."

Greyson was understandably confused, looking down at Blake. "I beg your pardon? Why would we do that?"

Could they hear her from where they were? The noise of the crowd was too loud for her to hear much except Greyson, and only then because he was so close. She was safe. "They plan on attacking the village here too, and taking the airships. Tell the mayor, have everyone get onto the airships and get away from here."

"They, who is they?" Blake looked up at him and mouthed a name, and the Huntsman nodded in understanding. He then reached out and grabbed her collar suddenly, lifting her off her feet. Blake's hands shot up to his to try and break his grip.

"Relax, I don't want those two catching on." He made his expression and tone angry, all part of the act. So long as neither brother could read lips they would assume a disagreement was being had. "What will you do? If they're here I need to make sure these people get out safely."

"I'll buy you time. And if I have a chance to get away, I'll take it." Adam couldn't use this town to threaten her if no one existed; buildings could replaced but lives couldn't. "Please, otherwise it's going to be Nihoa all over again."

The Huntsman had no reason to doubt her, which was good – she wasn't being wholly truthful about the situation. Adam had never said he would attack the town but there was plenty of reason to expect it. The people here already didn't trust them, and it was her hope that having a Huntsman from their own kingdom could convince them to evacuate on short notice.

"Remember what I said before: no throwing away your life. If I can come help you – "

"You can't fight them all, you'll die. Adam won't kill me even for this, and I can handle whatever he does. My safety isn't what's important here, it's the villagers."

Greyson's expression softened slightly and he dropped Blake onto her feet. "They'll be gone within the hour, that's all the time I need. I'll send word that he's in Mistral, we'll catch them before they get anywhere near the city."

Blake nodded her head and smiled, suddenly feeling euphoric. One single hour, she could manage that. Greyson's presence gave plenty of excuse to wait unless Adam wanted a fight – which she very much doubted.

"I hope so. Good luck, Greyson." Blake wiped the smile away and rejoined the brothers, neither of which looked away from the Huntsman until she was with them.

"What did he want?" Growled Fennec.

Blake stepped past the men and smiled despite herself, thankful neither could see her face. "He's asking what mongrels like us are doing in town. There's other Huntsman with him too, probably on their way back from a mission."

"We can't enter town yet then, otherwise we risk a battle. We'd no doubt suffer losses, fighting a team of Huntsmen."

Fennec nodded in agreement. "What do we do then, brother?"

"That is for our High Leader to decide." Blake's smile vanished hearing those words. The only person who was referred to as 'High Leader' was Sienna Khan. So she was working with them too? And after all that nonsense she was fed back at the camp.

The brothers' mood was dour upon their return, neither seemed enthusiastic to give their report. Adam wasn't shy in demanding one, and eventually Corsac found his voice.

"There are Huntsmen in the town, Brother Adam. It may only be a single team, but the man we saw is a veteran. If we go into town now then there will no doubt be a battle."

Blake watched Adam carefully, gauging his reaction. At first, he seemed angry, his hand firmly wrapped around his weapon. When he smiled however she grew cold. What was he thinking?

"It would be a shame for Mistral to lose some of its precious Huntsman, don't you think? And a precursor for what's to come wouldn't hurt either."

Hazel saw a need to speak up. "We're already at risk with the few villages we did attack. We need to mind our trail, or we'll be dealing with more than a single team." Few villages? So there was more than just Horobo? Blake's anger was genuine when she snapped at Adam.

"Why are you attacking villages? Isn't Haven Academy your target?"

Adam smiled. "Of course, but Huntsmen could show up at any point and complicate things. If they're across the country however, quelling Grimm attacks, then they can't quite help, now can they?"

"You're using the Grimm as a distraction?" It was sadistic yet made sense. Huntsmen would have no choice but to defend the kingdom's territories, and being away from Haven left it vulnerable.

Hazel stepped forward and frowned deeply as Adam let Wilt slide from its sheathe. "We wait for the Huntsmen to leave, or for night to fall. Do not forget, just because we serve our Queen does not mean the Grimm will not attack us. We're every bit as at risk as they are."

"I do not serve your 'Queen', Human, and I'm aware of that." If panic ensued during an attack and Grimm appeared then it became a two-front battle for them. Adam glanced at his men gathered, every single one of them waiting with bated breath for his decision. He looked to Emerald and Mercury.

"Can you use an illusion to distract the Huntsmen?" Emerald shook her head.

"It only works on one person at a time, two at most. Any more and I can't handle it."

Adam scowled and shook his head. "Useless girl. Why were you two sent again? You've done nothing but be a hindrance."

"Hey, because of us your sorry plan before worked! You'd still be back on Menagerie, trying to figure things out without our help!"

Wilt was freed from its home and turned on Mercury, the two men staring one another down. "Removing your legs would be pointless, but how about I take an arm, Human?" Adam gave Blake a cruel smile. "I've become quite good at that."

"Or I could just smash your skull in and we can be finished with this crazy plan of yours," Mercury shot back. "Just try me, I've been waiting for a chance to knock you down a peg."

"Enough!" Hazel stood between the two and held his hands out, keeping each at bay. "We are allies here. Mercury, Emerald, I think it's about time the two of you return to your master."

"Oh, we're done playing with these guys? Fine, I was getting bored of this anyways." Emerald rolled her eyes at her partner and smacked the back of his head.

"You'll be okay on your own?" Emerald asked. Hazel nodded and she didn't see a need to press further; she was sick of listening to Adam and wanted to see Cinder again. "We'll see you at Haven."

Blake was envious as she watched Emerald and Mercury simply waltz off. Adam cursed under his breath and placed Wilt back into its sheathe, glaring at Hazel from behind his mask. "I did not ask for your help, Hazel. Don't you dare try to tell me what to do."

"I'm saving your people's lives, Adam. We could use our number advantage if anyone dies during the fight." Hazel watched Adam accept this, even if he was furious. "We should conserve our strength and wait for a better chance to take the airships. The town's leader knows, yes?"

Fennec answered with a nod and smile. "She understands the gravity of the situation. The airships are ours for the taking at our leisure."

Hazel nodded to Fennec. "We've no reason to rush or make a rash decision then. I'm sure your men will appreciate a moment's rest." Adam glanced among his troops, and while none spoke out it was clear they were tired from walking all morning. Furious, he kicked at the dirt road and stormed off to the side of the path.

"We'll give it one hour, then we'll see if the Huntsmen have left. If they aren't gone by then, we'll take the damned ships."

Blake smiled to herself. One hour was all Greyson would need, and by the time Adam realized what was happening it would hopefully be too late. She looked towards the village, feeling a nervous excitement fluttering in her chest. If he was angry now he was going to be vehement later.

The hour passed by with nothing of note. Adam spent the entire time steaming, which gave Blake a much-needed respite from his torment. She took the time to scarf down a field ration, not minding its bland taste and texture. A shame she wouldn't be able to enjoy any of the food in Nacamachi, but now there would always be a chance to go back.

She had been walking a lap around the impromptu camp when one of the White Fang came rushing to Adam. From where she was Blake could just make out the conversation between them.

"S-Sir, we have a problem!" The man recoiled as Adam rose to his feet. The silence was a cue to go on. "The airships sir, they've… They're all taking off!"

Adam's face fell before turning into one of rage. "What do you mean they're taking off!?" He roared, grabbing the soldier by the shirt.

"They're leaving town, sir! All of them!"

Blake watched the man be thrown aside and Adam take off down the road. She was quick to follow, as were the brothers and Hazel; troops slowly made the trip once they were certain Adam wasn't going to lash out at them.

As they drew closer to Nacamachi it appeared the man's alarm was true; the airships were leaving town and hovering well above, far out of any of their reach. Adam slowed to a stop and stared up at the ships, his face as red as his hair.

He turned to the brothers, both of who stared along in silence. "What happened?! Why are they leaving?!" His screams likely carried all the way to the town, and both brothers jumped at the sound.

"I don't know! The mayor shouldn't have given any order, she knows what will happen if they refuse us!"

Corsac tore his eyes from the airship, trying to support his brother. "I made it explicitly clear they would be punished if they betrayed us!"

"Not clear enough, you idiots! What do you call that then?!" Adam didn't understand how the brothers had been so stupid. What did they think would happen? Damn these Humans, running away like cowards!

Blake's laughter broke the brief silence, turning all eyes onto her. She couldn't help herself, doubling over and struggling to breathe. Adam stormed over and grabbed her arm, pulling her close.

"What did you do!?" His screaming in her face somehow made her laugh harder. Enraged, he smacked Blake hard enough to make her nearly fall over, holding her arm to keep her up. "Why are you still laughing?!"

"Because your trip to Haven is leaving without you! You're never going to get there on time now!" She stopped laughing for a mere moment as she was thrown to the ground, and it returned even as Blush's barrel stared her in the face. She didn't care, her eyes were wet with tears and she smiled up at Adam through her laughing fit.

"All these troops, all this firepower, and you can't get them there on time. You've failed, Adam!"

Adam visibly shook with fury, his weapon swaying in his grasp. "I will make you pay for this. I am going to make every remaining second of your life a living hell." He turned to the brothers and pointed his blade at them. "One of you fools send word, have her parents found and killed! I don't care how, I don't care by who, make it happen!"

"Y-Yes, right away!" Fennec hastily withdrew his scroll and began to get to work. He hadn't had the device out for more than a few seconds when a gunshot sounded and the scroll was thrown from his hands, shattering into pieces. He clutched his hand in pain, with Corsac rushing to his side.

All eyes turned towards the village, a lone figure perched upon the wall. Blake's eyes widened seeing a second emerge, and even from here she could make out the glint of their armor in the sun.

"Didn't she tell you not to fight?" Tephro asked.

Greyson smiled and lowered his weapon. "She did, but then since when do I take orders from a child?"

Tephro chuckled lowly, drawing his own weapon and dropping down from the wall. "Insolence from an old man, how amusing." The Huntsman shook his head, directing his gaze towards Adam and his men. Greyson dropped in line behind him and they slowly approached the larger force.

"I cannot allow you criminals to continue!" His voice bellowed across the open land. He extended a hand outward and the Paladin, in the back of their ranks, groaned and creaked before collapsing in on itself. Men scrambled away from it, drawing their weapons uneasily. "You shall answer for your crimes!"

* * *

 **11 chapters down, not sure how many to go!**

 **There's still a lot left to the story, and I'm at an impasse for the coming chapter. We'll have to see what happens with the impending battle!**

 **Next entry... Sometime soon!**


	12. Swept Away

**Beginning to look like a weekly schedule for entries may become a norm. Though with spring break coming up it might come quicker, depending on how much downtime I have!**

* * *

"Someone shoot them already!" How were they supposed to overrun Haven when they couldn't handle even two Huntsmen?

The Paladin was out of commission now, crushed by one of the damned Humans. The how didn't matter; Adam's sole concern was killing the two men stupid enough to attack them. If they were so eager to die then so be it.

"I want their heads! We'll send them back to the leaders of this kingdom as gifts!" Adam drew Blush and aimed at Greyson, his shot missing as Blake slammed into his side. He fell to the ground beneath her and growled as fists slammed into his face, catching her hands and stopping her.

Blake tried to grab Wilt from the ground, gasping and falling off Adam when he punched her in the head. She reached out and grit her teeth when her leg was grabbed, being dragged away from the blade. Grabbing a sharp rock and rolling onto her back she moved to strike Adam, freezing with Blush staring her in the face.

A shield slammed into Adam's blade and knocked him back, a quick swipe of a sword driving him off further. Tephro had avoided several troops and took to fighting Adam on his own, sparing her a gruesome fate.

Blake climbed to her feet and searched for Greyson in the chaos; Corsac and Fennec were fighting the old Huntsman, and despite their cohesion together they were struggling. If it were the two Humans against the Albains and Adam they would come out on top.

Only it wasn't just them. Nearly 50 White Fang soldiers stood nearby, trying to find a way into the brawl. For all their numbers they couldn't actively fight without hitting one another, and firing weapons was too dangerous. The most they could do right now was create a loose perimeter and watch.

Her concern wasn't with the recruits; she'd long since passed the skill level of your average member. Her main concern was the massive man now approaching her, and it was unsettling how naked she felt without a weapon in hand.

"You have no place in this fight. They'll be dealt with." Hazel reached out to grab for Blake, clutching at nothing but air as she ducked below his outstretched hand.

She needed a weapon. If Hazel wasn't going to fight then she could get involved, try and take Adam down. In hindsight it was an idiotic idea, and as soon as a powerful grip on her shoulder stopped her she knew she wasn't going to have her way. Being spun around she ducked again under a grabbing hand, kicking her shin into Hazel's knee and expecting him to buckle.

Hazel didn't budge, instead lashing out and grabbed her arm, pulling Blake off her feet. She struck out, kicking him square in the ribs to no effect. What was he made of? She pulled at his arm, trying to break his grasp on her wrist.

"You're unarmed, don't be a fool. Stay out of it." What, was he trying to protect her now? Blake glared at Hazel and struck at him again, cursing as he caught her leg, suspending her awkwardly in his grasp. Fighting against his hold she nearly shouted when he suddenly released her and she fell to the ground, catching herself and watching him be thrown aside by seemingly nothing.

Tephro was over Hazel in a heartbeat, thrusting his sword down and striking nothing but dirt. Adam's blade struck his shield and stopped the attack, and Hazel responded in kind by grabbing the Huntsman and throwing him aside.

Blake had taken her chance to attack one of the White Fang members, easily disarming him and taking his sword. Gambol Shroud it was not, but it would cut just as well. She had banked on none of the soldiers being willing to shoot her for risk of drawing Adam's anger. It was a gamble, and one that proved to work.

Adam was busy trying to drive back Tephro when she cut down at his back. His reflexes were good and he hung Wilt over his shoulder, stopping Blake's attack short. She flipped backwards as he cut at her, using a clone to avoid another slash. Blush was ineffective as well thanks to a shot from Greyson, forcing him to stick to his sword.

"I'm going to kill these humans; their corpses will be fodder for Grimm!" Blake carefully deflected Adam's sword and pushed it away, holding her hands out then and catching a knee in her palms. Using it against him, she lifted herself up and kicked at his head, cursing when he blocked it with Blush's barrel.

Adam growled as his blade cut down another clone, swiping out with Blush and blocking another of Blake's strikes. "Even when you fight, all you do is run away! Coward!"

Terror. She shook even as they fought and yet there was a certain elation to it, a crazed smile on her face. She could kill him here. She could make up for failing Yang. For failing her team.

"What's wrong, Adam? Angry your plan's coming undone?" Taunting him angered him further and he fired off several rounds, each of which narrowly missed. She could use his anger against him, force him to make a mistake and capitalize on it, it would only take one strike.

Her sword swung up in a fast arc and ricocheted off Adam's, throwing sparks into the air. She hadn't hit him but a yell of pain sounded, distracting her and him both. She looked to the source and saw Fennec stumbling from Greyson, a hand clutched to his chest and Corsac at his side. The old Huntsman looked proud.

"If this is the best the White Fang must offer…" Greyson dashed forward, striking Corsac's dagger and knocking it from his hand before kicking him away. The spear was held in Fennec's face and a shot was fired, grazing the man's cheek when Corsac tried to knock him over.

Greyson braced himself and drove a hard elbow into the Albain's back, following with a knee to his chest that nearly brought Corsac to his knees. "Your manic ways end here." A crazed scream alerted him. Again, taking aim, Greyson changed his target and fired at Fennec, catching the man as he lunged at the Huntsman. This round struck him in the chest, dropping him to the dirt.

"Brother!"

Was it wrong, feeling satisfaction in seeing that? Blake stepped back and raised her sword to catch Adam's, smiling even as he forced her back. They could win this, even with his men now becoming involved. They began to close in and she took the chance to disappear before Adam's eyes, using his own people as cover.

Compared to fighting Adam, the men were a cakewalk. Killing them wasn't necessary, nor did she care to try; the only one she cared to kill was currently glaring at her, shooting any chance he got.

"Come on Adam, I thought you'd train them better than this!" Blake laughed and leaned back under a blade, catching herself with her hands and kicking the man's weapon from his hand. She deflected another and smacked his wrist with the dull edge of the blade, kicking him in the jaw and another in the chest.

It was slow, but they were winning. The regular troops backed off as Adam attacked her again and it was evident he was beginning to lose his cool. The strikes were powerful enough to numb her arms every time their blades met, but he was becoming predictable. She could imagine his eyes behind the mask, the fury they must be displaying.

Tephro was holding off Hazel, and Greyson, having seriously wounded Fennec, was making easy work of Corsac. It was just her and Adam, and sooner or later she'd get in the deciding blow. She just needed to be patient.

Blake's ears rang with each strike of metal on metal, her sword slowly beginning to crumble with each successive blow. When it finally shattered against Adam's Wilt she took another from the ground; she rolled and swung out, cutting into his shirt. No blood, but she was getting closer.

Hazel grabbed hold of Tephro, having been struggling against the deceptively quick Huntsman. Lifting him up over his head he threw the man down into the dirt, growling watching him stop just before impact. Taking a kick to the underside of his jaw he stumbled back, shaking his head and grabbing the sword in his hand, stopping it mere inches from his heart.

"Look out!" Blake had taken off after Adam but lagged behind him, not expecting him to be so quick. He stepped in behind Tephro and thrust his sword out, nearly running the man through had his shield not pushed the blade aside. Hazel slammed a fist into his back and knocked him from his feet, and again he was nearly run through.

She jumped onto Hazel's back, flipping the sword in her hand and stabbing down at his neck like a dagger. Her wrist was caught and she was pried off with ease, flipping and righting herself when thrown off. If Adam was going after Tephro then fine, she'd handle Hazel.

This must be what fighting an adult as a child would feel like. Blake's attacks were ineffective, the sword either being ignored or creating superficial wounds. Were it not for her speed and Semblance it would be a brief fight; Hazel was powerful, enough so to throw someone near his size like a ragdoll, but she was too quick for him.

Blake smacked Hazel's hand with the blunt edge of her weapon, twisting her shoulder and cutting at one of his legs. She drew blood but her attack was ineffective still, and matters were made worse when her arm was grabbed. A burst of Dust struck Hazel's back and freed her, enough to let her back of and collect herself.

Greyson swat Corsac's dagger aside, knocking him back and firing another shot at Hazel. "Be careful! Stop trying to rush things!" She was smarter than this, but she was fighting Hazel on his terms.

Tephro and Adam continued to duel, each landing small cuts but no decisive hits. The remaining brother was barely keeping it together, torn between helping Fennec and fending off Greyson. Once he finished this fight he could help one of the others, and sooner or later another would fall. It was a marathon, this battle, and one they were winning.

A blur of white passed through the corner of his vision and Greyson turned his body, narrowly catching a blade aimed for his chest. Pushing back his attacker he eyed the man curiously; it was not someone he recognized.

"Impressive! Most don't avoid that!"

Hazel scowled. "Took you long enough, Tyrian."

Tyrian laughed and took a bow in Hazel's direction. "The main event doesn't begin until the star arrives!" Grinning wide, his crazed eyes caught Greyson in their gaze and he nimbly moved aside as the Huntsman's spear narrowly missed his head.

Tyrian cackled and jumped back. "No time for an introduction? Fine!"

Greyson grit his teeth and swung the shaft of his weapon at Tyrian's leg, then rolled it behind his back and into his off-hand, thrusting again at the newcomer. Both strikes were avoided and he again used the shaft to catch one of his arms, having to retreat to avoid the other.

Greyson took to using his spear as a staff, spinning it and taking quick swipes at Tyrian. The man was fast and powerful, easily blocking strikes and retaliating, two for every one that came his way. Having to back off constantly, Greyson grit his teeth when a wave of flame slammed into his back, cursing and taking a shot back at Corsac. He nearly lost his head for that and ducked beneath Tyrian's blade, hearing metal slicing through the empty air.

"You seemed shocked, Huntsman! How could anyone find you out here like this?" Tyrian grinned wildly as he struck Greyson with a kick to the stomach. He giggled and jumped over a low strike, landing on the shaft of the spear and kicking Greyson again, this time in the jaw.

The Huntsman staggered back and fired at Tyrian, having to make a sweeping strike behind him to fend off Corsac.

"Ironic, isn't it? Huntsmen being hunted?! Doesn't it just make you laugh!" Greyson took several steps back to avoid pointed jabs, his armor giving off sparks as Tyrian's blades bit into it. "How does it feel, hm? To become the prey… It must be exciting!"

Greyson clenched his jaw and parried one of Tyrian's attacks, flicking his spear up and smacking the side of his skull with the butt of the weapon. "You talk too much."

Adam deflected one of Tephro's attacks and pushed him aside; Greyson heard his approach and readied his weapon. The spear was held out vertical and braced firmly in the Huntsman's grasp, poised to intercept any attack. When Wilt was drawn and a faint glow came from the blade, however, his eyes widened in surprise.

Blake's scream was barely audible over the sound that filled his ears. It was a low, dull hum, the air around him vibrating and heating up. Shards of red steel and his armor flew into his vision as an arc of energy tore through weapon and plate both, feeling a sudden rush of warmth to his torso. His eyes glanced down and he saw a large gash across his chest, blood seeping out through the wound.

Tyrian's blades buried themselves in Greyson's back a second later. The spear fell from the Huntsman's hand and he collapsed to the ground, the dirt quickly becoming red with his blood. How? What was that attack just now? Tephro was screaming something but the words were muddled and faint.

"That's another off the list! He went down so easily too!" Tyrian's laugh was manic, howling and cruel as he kicked Greyson's motionless form. "What a shame, I was hoping for a real fight!" An arm raised and he blocked a sword thrown his way, leaning backwards and flashing a warped smile at Blake.

"Oh… Maybe you'll be more fun for me. You look like you've got some fight in you still!"

Blake shouted through the tears flowing through her eyes. Adam was going to die. This man was going to die. She'd not stop until every single person here was dead for their crimes. Avoiding Hazel's grasp, she ran at Tyrian, weaponless and fatigued. She'd claw his damned eyes out if she had to, tear his throat with her teeth. He was going to pay.

A flash of red filled her vision and she nearly ran into Adam's blade, only for Tephro to intercept and redirect it. Blake felt an arm grab her around the waist and hoist her off her feet, glaring up at the Huntsman as they began to retreat from the battle. They could still fight. She could still fight! They could still kill Adam!

Blake's eyes widened at the frantic shout behind her. "Grimm! There's Grimm!"

Looking back at the village she could see dozens of black figures approaching the battlefield. White Fang members had begun to engage already, and Hazel looked to be fighting the creatures as well. She no longer saw Tyrian, but that was hardly the biggest concern.

"Adam's chasing us!"

Tephro nodded once. "I know." He felt Blake push against his side and tightened his hold.

"Stop! We can fight him! Let me go!"

"So you can die? There's too many of them, we're falling back."

Blake seethed, debating on attacking Tephro so he'd let her go. Her ear twitched hearing the rustling of grass nearby and she shouted a warning, watching as the Huntsman narrowly parried one of Tyrian's strikes. They continued to run.

"You're just going to leave them?! You're leaving Greyson behind!"

"He's already dead." Blake saw his jaw clench, and though she couldn't see his eyes she could imagine what they must look like. Master and apprentice, and two men who had been very close to Pyrrha. She had no place telling Tephro what he should do; he had lost two people now.

Adam scowled as he caught pace with Tyrian, glaring at the wild man. "Fall back, help my men! I'll handle it!"

"Oh? The little bull is going to fight on his own?" Whooping with laughter and ducking under Adam's Wilt, he stopped and waved. "Good luck then, try not to die! I'll make sure a few of your people make it out!"

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

His plans might be delayed - and the deadline would be hard to keep, but they could manage. The lack of a Paladin would weaken their overall firepower, but not to the point of halting the attack. Everything that had happened today was recoverable, even if Fennec should die from his wounds.

But he was _not_ going to allow Blake to get away. Not after only just getting her back. His eyes bore through Tephro and held the object of his desire, his legs quickening their pace, driven by his undying infatuation. She was going to be his.

Tephro ducked and pulled Blake closer as shots rang around them, his Aura absorbing the few which met their mark. "Persistent bastard…" Grumbled the Huntsman, glaring back at Adam. He freed a hand and lifted a nearby stone, throwing it at their pursuer, cursing as it was cut in two.

"Blake, you're not leaving me again! Tell that Human to let you go and I'll make his end quick!" Adam fired another round at Tephro, snarling as he darted aside and changed course. He'd used all his charge to kill the other Human, otherwise he'd cut down this one too.

Blake's ears twitched again, catching wind of a dull roar. It came from ahead and grew louder as they moved on, and soon she recognized what it was. Tephro eventually heard it as well and skid to a halt when a cliff appeared through the grass, giving way to a large drop below, a raging river resting beneath.

Tephro released his hold and spun on his heel, catching Adam's blade and placing himself between him and Blake. He craned his neck to avoid Blush's barrel and slammed his shield into Adam's stomach, driving him back half a step. Their swords clashed again and sparks flew, shield and firearm striking one another.

Blake tried to join in but was pushed back, taking a glare from Tephro and returning it. She could fight too! Weapon or no weapon, she wasn't going to stand there and let Adam do this! She wasn't some damned damsel in distress who needed saving.

As soon as their blades met again she ducked under Tephro's arm and kicked at Adam's leg, forcing him to back off. She ignored the command at her back and pressed her attack, ducking out of his vision and getting at his back, jumping and kicking him between the shoulders. The Huntsman very nearly landed an overhead swing from that, his blade hovering inches from Adam's skull.

"I said stay back!" Blake ignored the demand and lashed out at Adam again. Her jaw went taut as he used the barrel of Blush to strike her side. She felt air rush from her lungs but still managed to grab Adam's arm, driving her elbow into his chest and pushing him back towards Tephro. It was disappointing to hear Adam block his sword.

Blake's arm throbbed painfully after absorbing a kick from Adam, watching Tephro awkwardly skirt past him to get away from the cliff. Adam didn't give them a chance to breathe, slamming his weapon into Tephro's and firing at Blake. The cliff… If she could just get him closer to that, force him over it…

A loud howl behind them prompted the three of them to pause for a moment. Grimm had somehow gotten past the others and chased them this far, rushing out of the tall grass and bearing down on them en masse. Mouths frothing, eyes trained on each of them, aching to sink claw and fang into their flesh.

Grimm had little distinction between friend and foe – a trait Adam seemed to share in. Despite being beset by a horde of Grimm he continued to attack them, forcing Tephro into an awkward two-sided fight. Blake evaded and attacked where she could, focused now solely on avoiding Grimm and staying out of Tephro's way. Where were they all coming from?

Amid the fray they found their backs to the cliff once more, Adam pressing the attack and defending against Grimm. It was ridiculous with how much fervor he fought; Tephro was clearly exhausted and Blake, still unarmed, was of little use.

Adam shouldered a Beowolf's weight and flipped it, throwing it into Tephro. A burst from Blush tore through it and shattered against the Huntsman's shield, throwing sparks around him. "Come with me Blake! Enough of this foolishness!" He spun and struck down another Grimm, pushing his blade from its skull with his foot and shooting another.

"Your place is with me, it always has been! Enough lying to yourself!"

Like hell she'd return to him. The Grimm's number had begun to wane and there was some chance they might be able to get away – assuming no one else came to Adam's aid. They had to kill him, or somehow get away and avoid everyone else back near town. Could she use herself as bait? Distract Adam, perhaps make an opening somehow?

Blake was pulled from her thoughts by a question. "Can you swim?"

She looked at Tephro silently and nodded; Adam and Grimm stared her down, and the man at her side was set on keeping her out of his hands. Did he mean for them to jump?

"Brace when you hit the water, and keep your head above the surface. Don't go dying on me."

It was risky, but at least there was a chance of surviving the fall. She expected Tephro to turn and jump with her then, instead Blake glanced down at the hand at her stomach; a single strong push and she felt her feet leave the ground, the rush of air around her. She caught sight of Adam's face – shock then fury appearing, before the sky was the only thing in her vision.

Tephro didn't jump after her. She heard the howls of Grimm and several shots, but no one came after her. The roar of water intensified and Blake could only pray her Aura would withstand the impact, turning herself and adjusting as best she could to lessen the impact.

Colliding with the water felt like hitting a brick wall. The air she'd tried to reserve rushed from her lungs and she hit the bottom of the river. Her legs absorbed the impact and miraculously nothing broke – even if it hurt like hell. Being dragged along by the current she swam to the surface, gasping and choking for air once she breached.

Grimm had begun to plummet over the edge of the cliff, and Blake could only watch as they smashed against rocks, counting her lucky stars she'd missed them all. Currents pulled her under once again and she narrowly avoided being smashed against rocks. It took every ounce of her strength to pull herself to the surface once again, sputtering and gasping for air.

A new battle was being waged as she struggled to just survive the river's wrath. Blake tried to cling to rocks, fallen trees, anything she could remotely reach to stop herself, only to have it slip from her fingers. She was helpless against the currents, thrown about any way they pleased.

Minutes felt like hours, and when Blake finally was thrust into calm waters her limbs burned, the acid in them feeling like they'd chew through her skin. Paddling to the river's bank she crawled out and promptly collapsed into the mud, coughing out water and trembling. It was cold – aided little by the fact she was in the shade, and she'd be sporting several bruises.

Blake couldn't even appreciate the fact she was alive. The image of Greyson being cut down was seared into her mind, and Tephro had likely met a similar fate. And for what? The town had been spared Adam's wrath, but at most they had Fennec's death to show for it. A nobody in the grand scheme of things, and Mistral had lost two Huntsmen for it.

Damn him… Her hands pressed into the sodden earth and she lifted herself, arms shaking in protest. Dragging herself at first, Blake managed to get to her hands and knees, climbing to dry ground. Adam was a blight on Remnant. How many people was he going to kill, how many lives would he ruin until he was content?

As she rose to her feet and took a deep breath the gravity of the situation came crashing down upon her. She was far from the battlefield – how far she didn't know, but far enough that even the howls of Grimm didn't meet her ears. There was likely no going back to help Tephro. There was certainly no going back to find her family again, either.

She was utterly alone. Weaponless and without direction she could do nothing but wander, wander and hope she'd find someone.

The forest could have been crawling with Grimm and Blake wouldn't have noticed. Her eyes, dead and unfocused, stared ahead as she walked; the only thing spurning her forward was the vague sense of duty; for what she couldn't say.

Hearing the song of birds, harmonious and peaceful, struck Blake as terribly ironic. The world carried on despite her plight and didn't bat an eye despite all the turmoil taking place. Nature didn't care if your world was collapsing in around you. Nature wouldn't blink if people close to you died, or your entire life was turned on its head.

The world would continue going on with or without you.

Blake's sobering thought made her stop and she cast her eyes up to the canopies, watching the leaves rustle in gentle winds. Was it wrong to say she felt oddly at peace? Or perhaps just saying she felt nothing was more accurate.

Her father might be dead. Her team, for all she knew, was dead. Beacon had fallen, Haven was next, and Remnant would soon be thrown into turmoil all over again. On one hand it was oddly relieving knowing you had nothing left to lose, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

And yet it also meant she had nothing to go on for. Despite the hollowness she resumed walking, her mind not allowing her to lie down and die just yet. Her body swayed unsteadily with each step, arms hanging uselessly at her sides. Caught between wanting to give up and too frightened to accept her fate, she went on.

Blake stumbled to a halt when she walked onto a dirt road, lifting her head and frowning. Should she have gone back? If she'd followed the river back up, regardless of distance, she could have reached Tephro; all she'd find was a dead body, she was certain, but she'd owed him at least that much.

Guilt prompted her to turn around and she started back into the woods, sighing soundlessly. She was probably just walking back into Adam's hands again, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Chances were she was just going to die out here anyways, what difference did it make?

Birds called and took off from the trees around her, flocking into the sky above. They sounded panicked, and for a second she wondered if she'd somehow done something. A loud roar startled Blake and she turned her head, eyes widening seeing an Ursa barreling towards her.

At a moment's notice her somber resignation was replaced by a fitful drive to live. She rolled beneath its paw and scrambled back towards the road. Fatigued and weak as she was there was little chance of outrunning the Grimm, and she could hear trees snapping and bending as its hulking body pushed them aside, feeling its breath down her neck.

She dove as the Ursa lunged at her, barely scrambling out of its reach and avoiding a collapsing tree in the process. One of her legs buckled as she tried to rise and she stumbled, turning her body just in time to be swat aside by the Ursa. She slammed into a tree and collapsed into the grass, struggling to catch her breath. She could see its feet in her blurring vision, struggling to push herself up and flee. Another paw struck her and knocked her back into the air, throwing her closer to the road. She just needed to get away, if she could do that she'd find somewhere safe.

Her clone served to buy her only a few seconds, enough time to get onto the road and start running. The trees did little to hamper the Ursa and only made her escape more difficult; running on the open road made little difference. If she didn't have the stamina or speed to get away then it didn't matter where she took this chase to.

Blake's blood ran cold hearing the roar of the Ursa behind her, and foolishly, she looked back. She didn't have the endurance to get away after her tumble down the river. Maybe she could try and kill it somehow. A rock maybe, or a stick, she'd just need to hit the right spot.

Her own shadow was eclipsed by a far larger one, and a hot breath cascaded down her back and neck. Blake looked back for whatever reason, eyes widening and her body feeling like it was slowing down. The Ursa's paw raised, its red eyes, filled with hate, leering down at her.

And then it exploded. An explosive round slammed into the Ursa's back and nearly knocked it over, sending Blake diving to avoid being collapsed on. From her place on the ground she watched the Ursa slowly rise, staggering when two more blasts struck it, shearing plating from its back.

Blake's eyes watched in wonderment and her breathing ceased, seeing the Ursa struggling against an attacker. Someone landed on its back and it desperately reached behind itself, unable to reach. Several more blasts – which she now distinctly recognized as shotgun blasts, tore apart its back.

The Ursa staggered towards her, thrashing about and trying to free itself of its assailant. Blake scrambled back, eyes never leaving its writhing frame. It let out a furious roar and glared down upon her, lifting its forepaws and stepping closer, determined to kill her at the very least. A single shot was fired and tore through its head, leaving a tattered mess in its place. The Ursa collapsed forward and began to fade away, leaving Blake staring in shocked silence at her savior.

"Still running away, huh?"

This had to be a trick again, Emerald must be nearby. Blake moved away again as her partner walked closer, shaking her head in disbelief. She looked different, outfit and poise both. This wasn't the Yang she had seen at Beacon; her eyes lingered briefly on the blatantly mechanical right arm.

She froze when Yang drew closer, staring up at Yang's face and seeing her own reflection in the aviators she wore. "S-Stay away from me…" Intended as a threat but coming out more as a plea, Blake's hand blindly reached behind her for something to defend herself.

"Man… Nice to see you too, Blake." Yang grumbled. She sighed and rubbed at her head, looking around the area. No more Grimm, that was good, but dealing with them would be loads easier than this right now.

"You uh… You look… Good?" Who was she kidding? Blake looked like total shit. Seriously did she just go for a swim or something? Yang walked closer and lowered herself, raising an eyebrow as Blake struck out at her. Catching her hand was easy, there was no force behind it. "You're shaking."

Blake's eyes widened and what little color remained left her face. This wasn't an illusion then, the warmth she was feeling was real. Yang's hand hovered near her cheek and she recoiled from it, but Yang ignored it and placed her hand on her face.

"Jeez, you're freezing! Here…" Yang stood up and carefully removed her jacket, kneeling back down and placing it around Blake's shoulders. She ignored her partner's blatant staring at her artificial limb and carefully scooped her up, drawing a panicked gasp from the Faunus.

"S-Stop, you can't… Adam, he's… He'll – "

"No one else is anywhere near here, I checked. Chill." Yang considered her words and smiled apologetically at her callous pun. Her temper flared slightly hearing the name but she kept it under control; her fear from its utterance outweighed her fury, and she was secretly grateful Blake's trembling masked her own.

How was this happening? _Why_ was this happening? She'd just watched Greyson die, and Tephro had sacrificed himself for her. She'd dragged people out of Menagerie on her quest for revenge, killed people who might otherwise have been redeemable, and now she was being saved.

Blake couldn't cry; she felt too numb to cry. "Why…" She whispered plaintively.

"Because you're my partner, duh." Yang's words felt as cold as Blake herself. She looked up and couldn't see any emotion on the blonde's face, looking away when their eyes met.

"I don't deserve saving."

"Nope."

Blake's heart ached painfully and she exhaled unsteadily. "Then why? I left you, you could have let me die."

Yang didn't answer, letting an uncomfortable silence fall between them. Blake frowned when she was placed on her feet and watched Yang retrieve Bumblebee from some brush, wondering where in the world she'd come from if she had that. Why was she out here? What was she doing so far from Vale?

"Get on." Blake glanced at the bike uncertainly, wondering if she could just leave. Running away felt redundant but she didn't feel ready for this. "Hello, Remnant to Blake, I said get on."

Saying "no" probably wasn't an option here. Blake nodded slowly and climbed onto the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around Yang's midsection as instructed. It was shameful how desperately she clung to her partner for warmth, greedily soaking up whatever heat she could.

Bumblebee roared to life and Blake tightened her grip on Yang, hiding her face in her partner's back. Knowing Yang's penchant for erratic driving and lackadaisical concern for traffic laws, she could only imagine how she'd drive on an open country road. Zero to sixty in no time flat, and much more than that within seconds. She lifted her head and watched the scenery blur around them, running parallel to the river before forking off and leaving it entirely.

There would be no chance of Adam reaching her now, not with how quickly they were moving. And there would be no chance of her returning to her family, or the men who had helped try to protect that town. She hadn't run away, but she might as well have.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Blake and Yang stopped in the first town they came across, arriving just as the sun had begun to set. Meager protests did little to dissuade Yang from bringing her inside – she was too exhausted to argue, much less try to escape. The evening was a blur as delirium set in, shambling through events. She was seen by a doctor, bandaged and treated for minor wounds, then brought to the inn with her partner.

She must have been absolutely drained, for as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. It took the shouting of townsfolk and children's laughter to finally rouse Blake from her slumber. Everything hurt, and as her eyes opened her mind tried to piece together what happened. There were brief glimpses of the night before, small snippets of scenes playing out in her mind's eye.

"Look who's finally awake!"

It wasn't a dream then. Blake paled and slowly lifted her head, sitting up and propping herself with an elbow. Yang was sat in a chair by her bedside, staring down the Faunus beside her. There wasn't a smile on her face, and Blake again felt a chill returning.

"How're you feeling?" Yang asked, tilting her head slightly. Blake considered Yang's lilac ayes before looking away shamefully. What was this, some cruel joke? She'd abandoned her partner in her time of need, and now Yang was here, looking after her?

"Hey, I asked you a question. How are you?" Blake jumped at the harshness of the one and swallowed painfully.

"I'm… Fine…" Her throat felt like sandpaper and she coughed, rubbing her neck gingerly. Yang offered her a glass and she peered into it, blinking seeing the murky contents.

"Tea, right? Ruby and Weiss like coffee, you like tea."

Blake's face fell and she nodded slowly, accepting the cup from Yang. Her blanket fell from her chest and she noticed herself then; her arms were bandaged, as was most of her chest, her own clothing gone and replaced by a simple gown.

"You were pretty banged up when I found you." Yang explained. Blake looked to her partner and frowned seeing her gaze elsewhere. "Doctor said you're lucky, looks like you took a fall or something but you didn't have any serious injuries."

"I didn't expect to find you out in the middle of the woods like that. Seriously, the hell were you doing? And why didn't you have your weapon?"

Blake felt confused by the question. Yang was angry – that was apparent, but there was a definite note of concern coloring her tone too. That would be normal if she hadn't turned her back on them, left Yang to gods knows what after ferrying her to safety. She didn't deserve concern.

"It's… A long story." The Faunus' hands clasped tightly around her cup and she looked at Yang, a painful grimace pulling at her face. "Yang I'm so – "

Yang held a hand out to stop Blake. Their eyes met and she inched away ever so slightly staring back at the red glare. "I want to punch you silly for leaving me, and I probably will once you're all healed up. Save the apology for some other time."

Given the alternative, Blake decided to oblige. She sniffed at the tea before taking a slow drink and sighing happily at the soothing sensation.

Yang scratched at her cheek awkwardly and exhaled, calming herself and turning her eyes back to their regular hue. "Still didn't answer my questions, Blake. Mind explaining?"

She did. The guilt over what had happened still weighed heavily on her and she'd prefer not to bring it up right now. But then here was Yang, the person she'd arguably hurt the most, and she was demanding answers. The guilt from Beacon far outweighed anything else, and Blake couldn't find it in herself to remain silent.

While she spoke, Yang sat in silence, expression never changing. Blake made sure to cover every little detail, from her first encounter outside of Kuo Kuana, to the harbor, Palio, and everything since arriving in Mistral. Pausing only to find relief in her tea she went through everything she felt Yang deserved to know, and by the time she finished the sun had risen high in the sky, casting long shadows across their room.

Yang whistled low and laughed humorlessly. "Damn, so you've been pretty busy huh? No wonder you looked like total crap when I found you."

Gee thanks. Blake sipped at the last remains of her tea and frowned when Yang took the cup, refilling it for her. "You could have left me there."

"Nope."

"I deserved to die for what I did."

Yang tried handing the cup back, and when Blake didn't take it she set it on the bedside table. "Nope."

Blake clenched the sheets and glared down, biting on her lip hard enough to pierce the skin. "All these people are dying or hurt because of me, Yang. This is why I tried to leave Beacon, why I never wanted to go there in the first place."

"Really? Because you seemed to enjoy yourself. And I'm pretty sure your friends enjoyed having you there."

"I almost got you all killed!" Blake screamed, coughing into her palm. "Adam went to Beacon because I was there, he helped them because _I was there._ If I hadn't gotten involved with any of you then you wouldn't have been attacked by him. Beacon might not have fallen, and Adam wouldn't have…"

Yang let out a sigh and rubbed at her face. Man, this whole reunion thing really sucked. "He probably woulda attacked anyways, I don't think your being there had much to do with it."

Blake grit her teeth, closing her eyes in frustration and slamming a hand down into her lap. "It doesn't matter! Because of me, he's done these horrible things! I couldn't stop him and you were hurt. Towns have been razed by him, people slaughtered, and when I finally had a chance to fight him, I couldn't do anything!" She glared at Yang. "I deserve to be dead!"

"Mmm… Nope." Blake looked like she was about to go off again, but Yang spoke before she could. "Not gonna let you die, Blakey, because you're going to make things right. And it's hard to do that if you're dead, ya know?"

Yang forced a grin and pat Blake's shoulder, raising an eyebrow when she shrugged it off. "I get it, you're feeling guilty or whatever, fine. But you're looking for the easy way out, just like when you ran." The Faunus cringed and Yang reached out again, placing her hand gently on Blake's shoulder where it stayed.

"You're not gonna feel any better if you keep running from your problems. Hell, avoiding mine's all I did for months and it made me a mess. Well, that and some other little stuff." Yang almost showed off her arm but decided to spare Blake that torment for now. "You need to tackle stuff head on, deal with it, or it's just going to eat at you. Do you want Adam to keep doing this crap?"

"No!" What a ridiculous question. Blake frowned when Yang beamed at her.

"Then we're going to stop him! Kick his butt and give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"I've been trying to do that this whole time."

Yang nodded and playfully flicked Blake's cheek, laughing as she rubbed at it. "Yeah, but without help! Or with some help, but you know… Not _our_ help." Blake looked confused and Yang gave her a knowing wink. "I'm trying to get the team back together. We're gonna find Ruby and Weiss, then get after Adam and kick his ass all over Remnant!"

Blake rested back into her pillow, eyes staring at the ceiling dully. "How can you be so cheerful about this? After everything that's happened you're still smiling."

"Because I moped for a long time and I'm sick of it, so I'm deciding to do something about things instead!" Yang smiled and cracked her knuckles. "And that starts with getting you back into shape and team RWBY back together!"

Blake finally turned her head to look at Yang, and her eyes gravitated towards the arm. Yang made no effort to conceal it or divert her gaze, only speaking once Blake's vision started to blur.

"It's kind of _handy_ actually! And I'll admit, it's kind of _disarming_ , only having one, but… And I can't quite put my finger on it – "

"Yang!" Blake glared at her partner before looking away again, sighing and running her hands down her face.

"Heh, sorry. Laughter's the best medicine, ya know? Then again you've never really laughed at my jokes."

Not when they were made in that poor of taste. Blake sighed and ran a hand back through her hair, looking out the window by her bed. "So, where are we?"

The reply was about as "Yang" as replies came. "No idea! Some town, didn't even check the sign on the way in."

Blake sat back up in bed, looking at the blonde incredulously. Leave it to Yang to bring an injured person somewhere and not bother checking where that might be. She was sure the town was safe, but seriously, express a little caution.

"I can't come with you. I need to get back and find Adam."

"And do what? Get yourself killed or captured? My whole rescue would be for nothing!"

Blake grit her teeth. "He's planning on attacking Haven Academy! He's working with Emerald and Mercury too, and a lot of other people. If he gets there – "

"We'll be waiting. _All of us._ " Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang's smile. "Well, not all of us, all of us. Just… Most of us. Ruby left with team JNPR, and we'll have team RWBY back. Apparently, my uncle Qrow's with them too, and all of us together is like, the dream team! Let that creep show up at Haven, we can beat him there!"

"I'm not letting anyone else get involved. Enough people are already being hurt because of this, and if any of you end up in Adam's way again – "

Blake was cut off by a smack across the face. Yang had the decency to use a pillow instead of her hand, but she didn't exactly try holding much back. "This isn't just about you anymore Blake. I've got my own bone to pick with him, and he attacked _our_ school. 'Sides, it's our jobs as Huntresses to stop this kind of stuff! And you can't decide what we can or can't do."

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore."

"And you can't stop us from helping either. Look, what happened at Beacon sucked, but I'm ready for this, and they will be too. You could say I'm… _Armed_ and ready. Eh? Eh?" Yang flashed an apologetic smile when glared at.

Blake grabbed her cup of tea and nursed at it for a moment, letting herself think in the silence. She knew Yang was right, just as she knew everyone else had been right. She was so focused on her history, her own problems with Adam, that she had been ignoring what everyone else was going through because of him. She wasn't the only one with a problem; all of Remnant had to deal with Adam Taurus.

"Fine, but when we get to the fight, I'm taking him. There's a lot of strong fighters on his side, so we'll have our hands full." Blake frowned and glanced at Yang nervously, cringing when she laughed.

"Ouch, that one was a real slap to the face! I've gotta say, I'm stumped when it comes to dealing with you, Blake. Really cutting my hopes short here!"

"Stop it." Blake glared at Yang again, hating that smile she wore. Any other time she'd be elated to see Yang smiling, but she knew that one was fake. "If you're mad at me then just say it, enough with the crappy puns."

Yang sighed, shrugging her shoulders and smiling slightly. "Figured me out, huh? Yeah, I'm pissed, for more reason than one. But you're in no state for me to take it out on you, and I am glad to see you. If I'm a little passive aggressive for being abandoned, well, get over it."

Blake looked down at her tea again as Yang got up to leave. She had every right to be furious with her, what she'd done was beyond deplorable. After everything they had done as a team, as partners, for her to just disappear…

Yang stopped in the doorway and smiled sadly. "For what it's worth… I'm sure the others will be happy to see you again too. I'm uh… Gonna go ask around town about something, just hand here and chill, okay? If you're up for coming out, your clothes are in the bathroom."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Getting dressed was never more arduous. Every movement large or small reminded Blake of the sorry state she was in. It took an absurd amount of time to disrobe, and twice as long to get into her regular outfit. She fumbled haplessly with the buttons on her jacket, doing up half of them before giving up.

 _You've got two hands, what are you complaining about?_

Where would Yang even be? Mistral's affection for Faunus was absent, and she had no reason to believe this town might be any different. Maybe she should just stay in the room and wait for Yang to get back with whatever information she was after.

 _Sit here and hide, coward. She doesn't expect you to do anything._

Blake grit her teeth and threw open the door to the room, slowly making her way downstairs. She hesitated at the bottom of the stairs when she saw the main room filled with people, but none made any efforts to disparage her. Maybe it was her sorry state and they were taking pity, but no remarks or looks were thrown her way.

The sun was glaring as she stepped out into the town, shielding her eyes from its rays. The dichotomy of the joyful scene before her and the battlefield was not lost upon her either. Blake looked about as her eyes adjusted and, despite the calm, felt apprehensive; Grimm, or Adam, or anything else could be just beyond the walls. They weren't that far and no doubt he'd be hunting her down again.

No, he couldn't be. No matter how badly Adam might want her he had a schedule to keep; she and Yang had to abide by the same schedule if they were to save Haven.

"As if that's going to happen…" Find their teammates, reach Haven before Adam, and successfully defend it? Greyson and Tephro had gone back to Mistral to report the impending attack but there was no guarantee they had ever reached the Academy. Now they never would.

 _Stop wallowing, you're insulting their sacrifices._

The only other people who knew about Haven were her parents and their troops, and none of them would be taking part in the defense now. Blake was the sole messenger, and she'd have to rely on Yang to somehow get her there. That meant finding her partner; spending time in town might be nice, but they only had so much time to spare.

Finding Yang couldn't be too hard, right? Blake would think so and yet she found no trace of her partner anywhere. The inn would have been her first guess – Yang had an affinity for fruity drinks and she'd seen no tavern in town. Failing that, she checked the store in town, then the local guard barracks. None of the men had seen the blonde anywhere, leaving Blake clueless.

She grumbled to herself as she sat down on the town's fountain, itching at one of her ears. Where in the world would Yang have gone? No way had she just up and left – it would be fitting punishment but it didn't seem like her to do that. No place of business had seen her, and none of the guards had seen her, so where in the heck had she gotten off to?

Sitting around wasn't going to help get any answers. Blake forced herself to get back to her feet and ignored the aching protest from her body. Maybe she had left town but was coming back? If that were the case then she couldn't do anything but wait for her friend to return.

Blake had been on her way back to the inn when she heard shouting nearby. It was a man's voice, and an angry one at that. She opted to ignore it until a familiar face pulled her in the direction of the noise.

"I told you what you wanted to know, now pay up!"

Yang smiled and shook her head, trying to step past the man once more. He stepped in front of her again and went as far to pull a gun on her.

"Last warning kid. Information doesn't come cheap, and my skin is on the line if they find out I told anyone where they were, I'm a dead man! I'm not doing this for charity work you know!"

Blake rounded a corner and approached an alleyway, stopping as a man was thrown out of it and crashed into barrels. She sighed to herself and left him be in his daze, entering the hallway and finding Yang bending a weapon in half. The blond spotted her and waved, throwing the gun aside.

Blake narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "We just got to town and you're assaulting the residents…"

"Hey, he pulled a gun on me! What's a girl to do?" When that girl could probably bench an Ursa? The Faunus let out a sigh and glanced back at the man, deliberating on making sure that hit hadn't killed him.

"Besides, I got the information I wanted! Really cheap too: free!"

"Gee, I wonder why he pulled a gun on you…"

Yang pouted, crossing her arms beneath her chest. Blake glanced at the strain beneath Yang's jacket and looked away with a huff. "I mean sure, you usually pay guys like that, but he's a creep. And not in your normal 'I'm a seedy information broker' kind of way, but a 'Hey, let me stare at your chest for five minutes' sort of way, ya know?"

"No, I don't." Generally, the looks she got, especially in Mistral, were anything but flattering.

"Oh, well I got what I came for! Assuming the guy's intel is good then we could leave here today and probably get to where we need to be in… Oh… By nightfall?"

Blake looked at Yang before rolling her eyes. Sure, travel by night when there might be Grimm in the area. Likely they would be safe on Bumblebee, but that noise was bound to attract all sorts of attention in the dead of night.

"Why don't we leave early tomorrow morning? I'm still recovering – my Aura isn't _that_ good, and I'm not exactly in a rush to find the others." Blake caught Yang's angry glare and quickly amended that. "It's not that I don't want to see them, it's more we need to get to Haven."

"Which is why I'm going to get us a ride to Ruby and the others! Don't worry, Yang's got this all under control!"

"Please don't refer to yourself in the third person."

"No promises!"

Idiot. Blake managed a faint smile and that only served to make Yang's grow wider. If her partner was angry with her then she did a very good job of hiding it. She thought to bring it up again but left it alone, deciding it was better not to start an argument between them again.

The rest of the day was as eventful as watching paint dry. Blake grew tired quickly after being about, the aches and pains driving her back into the inn. With little else to do in town Yang joined her, and the girls spent the afternoon in relative silence, occasionally broken up my awkward chatting.

By the time dinner rolled around, Blake was grateful for something to do other than speak to Yang. Most subjects felt taboo and asking about anything would be prying, so awkward small talk was all they had managed. Blake availed the near bottomless buffet the inn served its guests, though nowhere to the degree that Yang had. Honestly, the way in which she put away food and maintained that figure was unfair.

Stomachs full and the day ending, Blake and Yang retreated to their room for the evening. As they dressed down and readied for bed, Blake tried again to pry for information.

"Are you going to tell me what that man told you earlier? Or where we're going?" Yang shook her head again and continued to brush her hair, humming to herself in the mirror.

"Is it to find Ruby and Weiss?"

Yang nodded her head carefully, wincing as she tugged on her own hair. "Dammit. Yeah, and the others. If they're all together then this'll be awesome. Kind of a gamble honestly, but it's the best bet we've got of finding everyone!"

"And you're not going to tell me what it is we're doing, are you?" Yang turned back and stuck out her tongue, getting an annoyed glare from Blake in exchange. Why would she need to know something as trivial as where they were going anyway? The Faunus slipped off her boots and sat back in bed, nursing at her aching calves.

At least riding on the back of Bumblebee gave her a chance to rest, even if driving with Yang was terrifying; somehow her partner made riding a motorcycle more frightening than leaping onto a speeding train. Blake looked up at her partner and frowned, wondering just what was going on in that head of hers. Yang was mad, she'd said as much, but she was acting like her regular old self.

Yang wasn't nearly the same person she had been. Aside from the obvious physical changes – not just the arm either, she acted differently. In what conversations Blake had listened to Yang was much more serious, and instead of playfully flirting she used dry sarcasm. She didn't seem nearly as prone to anger and controlled it better, and she'd lost a certain… Bubbliness to her.

One thing her partner hadn't lost was her figure. Blake hadn't even noticed herself looking over the blonde until she was called out on it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Yang snickered seeing Blake's face go red in the mirror, winking at her tauntingly. Pulling the last knot from her hair she set the brush aside. Blowing a kiss, she smirked and leaned against the dresser. "Come on, it's not like you haven't seen it all before."

Her face on fire, Blake scoffed and looked away. "CCT towers are horrible out here, and I don't have a scroll." She wasn't even going to acknowledge the second half of that.

"Yeah, I noticed. Sucks, doesn't it? I wanted to play some music while we were riding here but my stupid scroll didn't want to work."

Blake's eyebrows raised slightly and she looked at Yang in disbelief. "You were using it while you were driving?"

"So? We're on a wide-open road in the middle of nowhere! What am I gonna hit, a Grimm?"

"Pay attention when you drive, I'd rather not crashing. I've had enough near-death experiences this week."

Yang flashed a thumbs-up and grinned. "Scout's honor!"

"You were never a scout…"

"Y-You don't know that!" Yang smirked watching Blake lay down in bed, getting into her 'I'm ignoring you now' mode. Fine by her, she was dead tired anyways and ready to sleep.

"We'll get out of here first thing tomorrow, that way we should show up there by about… I don't know, sometime in the afternoon, probably."

Blake rolled her eyes and pulled her blanket up, covering herself. "How accurate."

"Well I can't exactly pop directions in to Remnant Guide now can I? We'll get there, relax!" Yang jumped into her bed, freezing when it sounded like the frame might give way. Testing it to be sure it wouldn't, she smiled and buried herself under her covers, shutting off her lamp. She let Blake enjoy a brief silence before speaking again.

"Hey Blake…?"

"Mmm?"

Yang grinned mischievously, rolling onto her side and looking at her friend in the dark. Not actually look at her – she didn't have night vision. "You've grown since I last saw you. Gotta say, digging the new outfit, showing off more skin and those curves. Wish you would have worn stuff like that back at Beacon!"

Blake hurled a pillow at Yang and glowered when she laughed. "Idiot." Laying back down she folded the remaining pillow over her head, closing her eyes and trying to ignore her partner.

"Goodnight, partner! Get ready for a road trip tomorrow!"

Oh boy, she couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Don't know why, but I enjoyed writing that chapter. Had some reiterations on a couple of parts and no proofreads, so hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Next stop, road trip!**


	13. Family Matters

**Pesky storms aside, here's the next post FINALLY! Few days without power - and more importantly heat, really makes for a lousy week. And the internet, how I missed you so...**

 **Time to see what shenanigans Yang and Blake can get into!**

* * *

Blake pushed her food around on her plate, not looking up to meet Yang's gaze. After they ate they would be heading out; Yang still hadn't told her where they would be going. Aside from some banter between them the night before it had been impossible to get anything out of her partner.

The Faunus let out a sigh, taking a bite of her eggs. "What's Vale like?" She asked pensively. She had wondered for some time since leaving, and with no way of getting news she'd been left to mull over worst-case scenarios for months.

"You'd know if you hadn't left." Yang wasn't pulling her punches despite the earliness of the hour. Seeing Blake withdraw into herself she smiled, resting her chin on her artificial hand. "Pretty much what you'd expect. Beacon's still closed, probably won't re-open if I had to guess. City's slowly coming back together what with all the professors busting their butts trying to rebuild it."

"And the students?"

Yang shrugged, sticking a strip of bacon between her teeth and snacking on it. "Home, mostly. Ruby and the rest of team JNPR all ran off so, you know, that's cool. Dunno about the rest honestly. Don't really care."

Blake doubted that was true, even if they hadn't been close with many other students they had still been in it together. Many of them had fought together too – some dying in the process, but they had all shared a common goal. Then again who was she to rebuke Yang? She'd left everyone behind including her own team.

"CCT tower's probably gone for good until they make another one. No sign of Ozpin, and the whole kingdom's been on high alert. As far as crappy situations go this is pretty much the crappiest. Heck, even my dad's gone back to taking missions."

Yang glanced over and saw Blake's puzzled expression. "You didn't know he was a Huntsman? Pretty sure I told ya, but guess you just let it slip!" Grabbing a hardboiled egg, she threw it into the air, catching it in her mouth with a triumphant fist pump.

"Yeah, dad's been out on loads of missions. Helping to take Vale City back, making sure no Grimm end up on Patch, all kinds of junk. He hung around while I was busy feeling sorry for myself, but once I got better he started going again! I think he's having fun honestly. You know… As much fun as a person can have in this crappy situation."

She'd be hard pressed to qualify anything she'd done as of late as "fun". Blake glanced at a pair that had entered the tavern and, finding nothing of note with them, returned her eyes back to her plate.

"You gotta stop checking everyone that walks in here." Yang flashed a grin when Blake frowned at her. "You're paranoid, relax okay? You're acting like everyone wants to kill you."

"That's because for a while they did. That, or they were trying to kill someone else." The Faunus pushed her plate away and sighed, reclining in her chair. Running her hands over her face she scowled and itched at the bandages around her neck. She was healing quickly thanks to her burgeoning Aura, but it would be a while until she was back to 100%. And that did nothing to help the absence of a weapon, something she was acutely aware of after fleeing from the Ursa.

If Yang was stressed then she did a far better job of concealing it than Blake. "How are you so calm? About Haven, about Ruby and the others… You seem way too relaxed."

"I'm not, but whining and sulking isn't going to do anything to help it. No sense in being all mopey when it won't help anything!" Then, as if to add insult to injury, Yang threw in another shot at Blake. "Which you do way too much by the way. You kinda look like crap!"

Blake rolled her eyes and tried ignoring Yang. She did glance down at her reflection off her glass though, frowning seeing the state she was in. Fresh clothes and a shower didn't wash away the bags under her eyes, both of which were slightly red and dulled. She let out a sigh and ran a hand back through her hair.

"You don't have to get involved in this. I can handle Adam."

Yang scoffed and waved a hand at Blake. "Riiiight, because you did that so well. I guess you just threw yourself off a cliff in celebration huh?" She ignored the glare she received. "If he's going to Haven, and Rubes and the others are too, then we're going to the same place. Make sense to stick together."

"Then tell me where we're going."

"Nope!" Popped Yang, accentuating the 'p'. She folded her hands behind her head and flashed a playful grin in her partner's direction. "You don't need to know until we get there, and I really don't feel like telling ya. You're just going to have to trust me!"

Blake pushed her plate aside and rose up from her chair. She wasn't doing this with Yang – she didn't know why she was even having this conversation. Throwing Lien on the table she stormed out of the tavern, ears twitching irritably hearing Yang coming after her.

She didn't get far until a hand grabbed her arm to stop her. With a soft exhale Blake shrugged off the grip, turning to face Yang. "Do whatever you're planning on doing. Go find Ruby, go get Weiss, and let me worry about getting to Haven."

"You said you and those guys tried to send a warning, right?"

Blake frowned and nodded her head. They had, but now the two men who could have done that were dead; Tephro's fate was up in the air but Adam didn't take prisoners. Not Humans.

"If they're somewhere here in Mistral – Ruby and JNPR, then they'll probably be heading there to help. Call it a hunch. So, if we want to find them, we go to Haven."

"But we're not going to Haven. You're not telling me where we're going." Blake's eyes narrowed as a hand pat her head patronizingly, retracting before she could swat at it.

"They're probably going there but there's no telling if they're there or not. So we find them first, and _then_ we head to the school. And where we're going is gonna help us find them!"

"Or, and here's a crazy idea," Blake interrupted, "You can find them and keep them away from Haven. If the warning got through then the school will already have help. And I'll be there."

Yang threw a punch beside Blake's head fast enough to cause a burst of air. Blake's eyes widened and shifted, glancing at the limb beside her ear, inches away. They flickered back to Yang's face and she swallowed uneasily at the smile she wore; red had crept into the blonde's eyes.

"And you'll get yourself killed. I didn't come all this way and find you just to let ya die on me." Yang pulled back and took a breath, letting her eyes return to their usual lilac color. "Come on Blake, think about what happened at Beacon. That wasn't just Adam and you know it, which means you can't handle it on your own!"

Yang snorted. "Hell, I doubt you can handle Adam on your own either!"

They walked in silence to Bumblebee, stashed near the edge of town in some bushes. There was little preventing anyone from stealing the bike – though Yang keeping the keys on her person complicated any thefts, she didn't want to take any chances. Blake eyed the bike warily as her partner dug it out, silently hoping the engine might have abruptly died and they'd have to walk.

No such luck. Bumblebee roared to life and Yang mounted her machine, patting the seat behind her. Any chance of her staying was squashed under Yang's stern gaze; either Blake would get on willingly or she'd be dragged along. She opted to take the seat and grab onto the sides, resigned to another horrifying ride.

There was no argument against Bumblebee being faster than any alternative; a horse was Blake's fastest option, and with no Lien to her name – she'd paid with a loan from Yang earlier, she couldn't afford one. The concern was if she'd arrive intact. Constant reassurances from her partner did little to assuage fears that they would crash, and on several occasions when the motorcycle was reared up, something she was positive Yang was doing on purpose, Blake felt her breakfast wanting to leave her.

The ride in of itself was peaceful otherwise, and Blake could understand why Yang enjoyed it so much. In the instances she could unbury her face from her partner's back she watched the scenery blur by, forest giving way to fields, exposing sprawling rivers, buildings dotting the landscape and an expansive, clear sky overhead.

It was a sensation of freedom that Blake rarely ever got to enjoy. No Grimm, no studies bearing down on her, and no Adam. For a few minutes she let the drone of Bumblebee's engine flush all thought from her mind and she enjoyed the trip. When they stopped at a small gas station it was with quiet disappointment that she dismounted.

"This is where we were going? A gas station?"

"To refill, duh. Plus, I gotta use the bathroom. Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

She didn't need to know that part. Blake agreed to refill the motorcycle while Yang rushed inside to use the facilities. This all felt so weird to her, being out with a teammate like this again. The blonde was making no real mention of what had happened outside a few jabs, and Blake made no effort to discuss it since last night either. Did neither want to talk about it? She supposed considering recent events they had bigger things to worry about.

Still though, should they talk about it? Blake hadn't the desire to and yet there was a tangible tension between them, one which wouldn't go away by just ignoring problems.

Yang hadn't come out after nearly fifteen minutes, prompting Blake to go in after her. When she found her partner sat at a counter enjoying a drink and some food she cleared her throat loudly. The blonde simply looked her way and flashed her a smile, mouth full of food.

"I was comin' out in a sec!" Blake narrowed her eyes and moved to the counter, realizing it was currently unstaffed.

"You didn't just take that food, did you?"

Yang shook her head and threw back another bite of her sandwich, flushing it down with her soda. Smacking her lips, she belched. "Nah, 'course not! Just wanted to grab a bite before we kept going, that's all!" She grabbed her half-eaten sandwich and held in in Blake's face, smirking when she pushed it away. "More for me!"

Blake sat down beside Yang and rubbed her temples, exhaling silently. "We're in a hurry, so why are we wasting time…?"

"'Ere not! 'M gettin' information!" The Faunus rolled her eyes and she scarfed down the last of her sandwich, cheeks puffing up comically; Blake might have laughed if she wasn't so irritated.

"And the man with my information is…!" Yang pointed to the back door as it opened, grinning broadly. In walked a man who Blake could only call 'nondescript'; brown hair, glasses, plain clothes and an apron with the shop's logo printed on the front. What she was more interested in was the map in his hands.

"I checked for you kid, this is about where people spotted them." The man stopped behind the counter and glanced up, looking at Blake confused.

"She's with me, it's cool." Yang explained while taking the map back. Her eyes scoured over the map and she nodded to herself, rolling it and tucking it away in her pocket. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, though I still don't think this is a good idea. I don't know what these people took from you but you don't want to go messing with bandits."

Bandits? Blake looked at Yang accusingly, crossing her arms over her chest. The blond smiled at her and simply shrugged.

"Thanks for worrying, but we got this! We're Huntresses, a few little bandits aren't gonna give us much trouble!"

The man didn't look the least bit reassured. "Missy, these aren't just any bandits you're looking for! Plenty of good folk lose their homes and more because of them. They're not a crowd you want to mess with!"

Blake opened her mouth to ask who they were discussing, pausing when Yang rose from her seat and placed Lien on the counter.

"We'll be fine, thanks for the meal." When her partner went back outside so too did Blake, glancing back at the clearly concerned man. Before Yang could get on the bike again she grabbed the blonde's arm to stop her.

"Who are we going after? What are bandits going to do to help us?"

"Plenty! I told you not to worry about it, didn't I?" Yang grinned and shrugged off Blake's hand. "When we get there it'll all make sense, promise! Now are you getting on or are you gonna hoof it to their camp?"

Blake answered by sliding on right behind Yang. Peering over her partner's shoulder she glanced over the map, brow knitting together in concern. "There's three locations circled. You have no idea where we're going do you?"

"That guy has no idea where we're going!" Yang corrected. "We'll find them though, they don't move that often. These are just places they'd been in the last year or so."

"And we're going to waste time checking all three? You do know there's a time limit on this right?"

If Yang was concerned about that she didn't show it. Blake reflexively grabbed onto her seat as Bumblebee's engine roared to life, nearly toppling backwards as they raced out of the station. She shouted at her partner for driving recklessly, drowned out by the howling wind around them. Why had she agreed to tag along again?

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

White Fang camps – while often hastily established, tended to be impressive. Anywhere from half a dozen to two dozen tents tended to form a perimeter, encircling the commander's which would sit in the middle. Everything about the way they traveled was designed to be erected and dismantled at a moment's notice; when the four kingdoms wanted your heads, you needed to be ready to move.

Mistral's bandits didn't appear to share that concern. When they stumbled upon the remains of a camp, Blake half expected there to still be people inside. After pushing open a weather-worn gate and stepping inside they found only themselves within the walls.

Yang went further into the camp to look for something, leaving Blake to explore on her own. What were they looking for exactly? She knew of a handful of bandit tribes in Mistral but with no banners present she couldn't tell whose camp this had been. The notion of working with bandits – and relying on them for help, just sat poorly with her. What in the world could they hope to gain here?

In a stack of barrels between tents Blake caught the glint of metal in the sunlight. Looking around for Yang she approached, peering inside and spotting swords within. Most looked rusted but a few seemed promising, and she was still without a blade. Knocking over the barrel she cringed as the sound of crashing metal filled the camp.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" Yang's voice carried through the camp.

Blake rolled her eyes and ignored it. Kneeling in the grass she began pushing aside worn blades, taking out the few she could find that were serviceable. Clearly quantity over quality had been the concern; blade had warped and cracked in places they shouldn't, hinting at use of poor material.

She could only find a few that she deemed usable, and after striking a few against a stump only a handful could make it through a single fight. Nothing would compare to her own weapon, but eventually she found two swords which were roughly the same weight and not over-long. Blake tore a strip of canvas from one of the remaining tents and fashioned a belt around her waist with it, carefully sliding the weapons into place, one at either hip.

Yang was rifling through a crate when Blake found her at the back of the camp. Odds and ends had been strewn all over, and when her partner crushed the crate out of frustration she could only assume whatever she was after wasn't here.

"What did we come here for exactly?"

"To find the bandits, duh! I can't find any hint of where they might have gone though." Yang huffed and pulled her map out, scratching off a marked location. "I know they've been here – obviously, someone set all this up. But I figured they'd leave some clue where they went."

Blake glanced at the map and frowned. "Why are we checking old camps? Shouldn't we try finding the newest one?" There was seemingly no pattern to where these people settled; this camp was the furthest south, then there was one to the north, and one back west, towards the station.

"If I had to guess… They started near the station, then went south, then north. I don't see why they would come back down." Blake didn't know why they would go north either, everything was just conjecture at this point. She sighed when Yang tucked away the map again and started back towards the gates. No use in spending any more time around here than they had to.

Yang whistled behind her, reaching out and flicking one of the blades at Blake's hip. "Nice new gear! I guess that was what the crash was huh? Probably not going to work all that well though!" She smiled at the flick of her partner's ear, knowing she was annoying her. "Where's your weapon anyways?"

"Lost it." Blake answered stiffly, shoving the gate open again.

"Whadda ya mean you lost it?"

"I mean I lost it." Rolling her eyes, she sat on the back of Bumblebee, looking at Yang expectantly. That amused smile was so irritating.

Yang flipped her hair, smacking Blake in the face in the process. "We'll get you a new one! If I can replace an arm, you can replace a weapon!" She glanced back and saw Blake looking away, face sullen. A small part of her felt bad for doing this to her, but she deserved as much for running off.

"Anyways," Yang sang, flipping the ignition over and revving it to life, "We've got two more places to check! Hold on to your butt!"

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Two more camps proved to yield nothing of value. While more recent than the first there was no way of telling which was the newest, meaning they didn't know whether to go north or south next. At the most northerly camp they had decided to rest for the evening and make use of the leftover structures. It wasn't much, but the walls and tents would protect them from Grimm and the elements alike.

Reluctant to use their emergency rations Blake offered to hunt while Yang fixed one of the tents for their use. She needed time away from her partner, her constant barbs and remarks beginning to grate. All were deserved – Blake had brought this upon herself, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear them.

Having had to endure the roar of Bumblebee's engine all day there was a definite solace in the silence of the forest. It felt like home, being surrounded by the sounds of nothing but nature; Beacon had been loud, Vale even more so, but there was a certain tranquility that nature had about it.

Even when nature played host to Grimm and animals alike. The steel clanging silently against the fabric of her clothing helped ease any tension she might have felt. Amazing what even a single sword could do for some peace of mind.

20 minutes had elapsed by the time Blake returned to the camp, carrying with her a freshly killed pair of rabbits. Yang was still fighting with the tents, leaving her to prepare the food herself. After skinning and throwing away the innards, Blake skewered their meals and put together a fire in the middle of a dirt path; no one lived here, it didn't matter where she cooked.

When Yang finally came around the rabbit had been cooked through, lightly seared, which did little to preserve the already flavorless meal they had. It beat going hungry though, Blake noted, and her partner didn't seem the least bit deterred as she tore into her share.

Blake stared at the dancing flames, her food hanging limply between her fingers. "Why didn't you just go right to Ruby…? Why look for me?" She looked at Yang for answers and frowned - the blonde's cheeks were distended like a chipmunk's.

"Huh? What's got ya bringing that up now?"

"Just answer the question!" Blake shouted.

Yang blinked at the forcefulness behind the demand. She let out a sigh and polished off her rabbit, holding the stick between her teeth. Blake watched as she rolled it between her lips and stare up at the sky, prompting her to do the same.

"To be totally honest I wasn't looking for ya." The Faunus' eyebrows rose slightly at the admission, her face falling a second after. "I was looking for Ruby. Well, I'm looking for the bandits to find Ruby. That make sense?"

It still didn't because Yang hadn't explained anything. Blake flicked her stick into the flame and watched as the fire engulfed it greedily. "So why save me then…? Don't you hate me?"

"Yep. What you did was crappy, and I'm still pissed at you for it." Yang glanced over at her crestfallen teammate. "Doesn't mean I want you dead though. I mean you still did save me back at Beacon. I guess you can think of it like repaying a favor."

"Why keep me around then? Taking me with you keeps you from getting to Ruby sooner."

Yang didn't answer immediately, leaving Blake to think it over herself. Why take her along? Saving her and leaving her back in town would have been enough. Yang didn't hate her – though she questioned how genuine that admission was;

"Would you rather I just leave you somewhere and go away?"

Blake wanted to say yes, but when she tried to voice it the words stuck in her throat. The truth was she wanted nothing more than to be with Yang and, if it should come to pass, her team and her friends. She needed to get back to her family as well but there was so much happening that she had to put even them on the sidelines for now.

Yang took the silence for an answer and smiled. "Look… Some people save someone to get even. Some people save someone and then never do it again, like you only get one shot at being saved and that's that." There was a look of bitterness on Yang's face that flickered for a moment before being replaced by another smile.

"I'm not either of those. There's a part of me that really hates you Blake. You left me, everyone did, but… I figured of all people you'd be there." Yang's smile turned sad and she leaned forward, draping her arms across her knees.

"I left because of Adam. I didn't want him to come back and attack again."

"And he didn't, which had nothing to do with you. Hate to break it to you, kitty cat, but your being there was a happy coincidence." Yang picked up a stone from underfoot and tossed it at the fire, watching sparks fly. "Let's be honest: you left because you were afraid. Which, hey, I get it. For a couple of months, I was afraid, still am. Having stuff like that happen to you really sucks."

Both girls let the silence fall around them as they gathered their thoughts. Blake's eyes shone with the reflection of the flame, nudging it occasionally to keep it alive. She hadn't a clue where to go with the conversation now, uncertain why she'd even brought it up again.

Thankfully, Yang broke the silence and spared her having to do so. "Are you mad I'm keeping you from going after Adam? I mean I know the guy's heading to Haven and so are we, but you had your whole mission going for you."

"It's a bust at this point. If I go back now I'll just be killed." Blake felt her heart rise to her throat and she rubbed at her face. "I've gotten enough people killed over this stupid revenge thing, you and the others should just go back to Vale."

"And I told you that's not happening. He wrecked out school – or they did, whoever's planning this crap. This isn't just revenge for you, ya know, it's for all of us. Which means you can't make us go back."

Blake shook her head, a shaky breath passing through her lips. Why would Yang listen to reason? She never had before, and now she was going to get their whole team killed with this stunt.

"Then let me handle Adam. You and the others can focus on protecting Haven, I can deal with him."

"If you could do that then he wouldn't be heading to Haven, now would he?" Yang threw another twig into the fire, reaching out and nudging a few sticks back in place. "Seriously, what are you worried about? We're all gonna be there, we'll be fine!"

"He's going to kill you!"

If the bandits were within five miles then they had just heard her. Blake hadn't meant to scream so loud, but the frustration welling inside of her was pouring out. "He'll make sure you're all killed if it means getting at me! He already tried having my dad killed, and he killed Greyson and Tephro! I'm not going to let anyone else die because of him!"

"You're going to just throw yourself at him and die doing it? That's your super plan?"

"It's better than letting someone else die for me!"

The crate Yang had been using for a chair creaked as her weight left it. Blake heard footsteps nearing and moved to get away from her partner, gasping when arms wrapped around her midsection. Her partner's chin came to rest on her shoulder and color drained from Blake's face.

"What are you doing…?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? Giving you a hug!" Yang tightened her grip when she felt Blake pull against her, relaxing it only once the Faunus settled back down. Her eyes watched the fire for a moment before closing lazily, a happy sigh passing through her lips.

Blake looked down at the arms around her – one real, the other fake. If not for her, if not for Adam being at Beacon…

"It's not your fault." Yang cooed. Blake broke out into chills despite the warm hand resting on her stomach, trying again uselessly to pull free from Yang's hold. "Adam attacked us, not you. Adam took my arm, and Adam's the one trying to attack Haven. So you ran away, whatever… You're trying to make it right. And we're gonna make it right, but we're gonna do it as a team."

She didn't get it. Did Yang hate her or did she forgive her? After what she'd done it would be perfectly reasonable for her partner to want nothing to do with her. So why then… Why was Yang trying to comfort her now?

Blake felt her throat start to burn, her vision blurring. She rubbed at her face and exhaled, cursing herself for the whine that escaped.

"You're all going to get yourselves killed. I can handle this… I can deal with Adam…"

"And what about the guys he's working with, huh? You gonna fight all of them too?"

"I can… I can find a way. I just need to warn Haven and they'll send help."

"If they get there in time. Or… We can all go and do what we couldn't at Beacon. Only this time we'll all be ready."

This wasn't their fight. Their lives didn't need to be put on the line. Blake had already gotten others close to her killed for this; Adam needed to be stopped and she needed to be the one to do it.

But then… She hadn't forced anyone else to fight had she? Greyson had come along because he wanted revenge, but also because he knew what a monster Adam was. He had just wanted to help and make sure Blake didn't throw her life away needlessly. The same could be said for her parents and all of those who had come from Menagerie, and Tephro, and now Yang.

"You'll all die… Just like they did." Behind the mask she was so desperately clinging to a wave of emotion threatened to crash against it and shatter it to pieces. Blake didn't want her partner or her friends to take this risk. She was tired of seeing people hurt and killed for this cause.

"Nah, we're pretty stubborn! He didn't get me the first time and that was his one shot." Blake could feel a heat enveloping her, and it wasn't from the fire at her front. One of Yang's hands grabbed her chin and her head was turned, heart wrenching in her chest as her and Yang's eyes met.

"We know what we'll be getting into, and we're going anyways. I don't care what you say, we're all still a team and that hasn't changed. Buckle up and get ready for tomorrow because we're going to be finding Rubes and the others! Count on it!" Yang recoiled a bit when Blake let out a choked sob, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

She was still mad at the Faunus for ditching her, but now she was even angrier for something else. "You were seriously going to just let yourself be killed for this weren't you?" Yang didn't expect an answer – not that Blake was in any state to provide one. She smiled and pulled her partner in for a hug, not caring for the tears that soaked through her jacket.

"Jeez… Look, this is all kinda… Weird, okay? And you're making me talk way more than I'm used to." Yang smiled and sat herself beside Blake, keeping her arms around her raven-haired companion.

"We're gonna stop him, Blake. Him and whatever idiots are stupid enough to be on his side. But we're going to do it together alright? Besides, if you go getting yourself killed then I can't kick your butt later for ditching me."

A counselor she was not, but Yang felt like they got a lot of stuff out there that needed to be said. She was angry with Blake, yes, but nowhere near as much as she thought she'd be. Seeing the woman in her arms, fast asleep and cheeks stained with tears, it was impossible to completely hate her. It was going to take some time but she was sure they'd be close again, just like before.

Yang left the fire burning when she brought Blake into the tent, giving the Faunus the bigger of the two bedrolls. Once certain Blake was out for the night she went back outside, taking a seat by the pit and giving the fire more fuel. If they managed to find the bandits tomorrow – and she was betting they did, then they should find Ruby and the others too.

She just hoped no one else had gotten to them first.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Blake was frustrated. Her frustration was not born of finding nothing in the second or third camps – though that was annoying. No, her frustration was stemming solely from a mouthy blonde beside her.

The scenery they found themselves in was serene; sitting atop a stone bridge which spanned a small stream, trees covering the pathway in shade and nothing but the gentle trickle of water below to disturb their thoughts. It _should_ be relaxing, and yet Blake wanted to shove her food right in Yang's face.

"You were so adorable last night! Not the whole ugly crying part – that was gross. I mean when you were sleeping, you kept muttering things!"

Blake's face burned with embarrassment and she turned away. "I don't talk in my sleep, don't be ridiculous." She reached a hand out and caught herself when Yang playfully punched her arm, shooting a glare at her partner.

"Do too! You were all 'Oh Yang, I'm so sorry I left you, please forgive me!'" With a flair for the dramatic Yang had a hand to her forehead, leaning precariously back over the edge of the bridge. Blake silently hoped she would fall in.

"That definitely sounds like me." Blake remarked with a roll of her eyes. She bit down on her dry sandwich, chasing it with water to moisten it just a touch. Field rations were awful, but it was food.

"Okay maybe I made that last part up, but you totally said my name at least once!" She snickered at Blake's expense and looked to her friend, her smile becoming more sympathetic. "You also called for your parents a few times… You're really worried about them, aren't you?"

"Naturally. When I left my dad was bleeding and there were still Grimm. I'm sure they're fine, but…" She wasn't there to keep them safe, or even to just have the peace of mind they'd made it through okay. The only saving grace she had was the knowledge Adam had to be to Haven soon and couldn't be bothered to double back for them.

Yang slid off the wall and threw the rest of her food over the edge. It was crappy anyways; the fish would enjoy it more. Standing before Blake she placed her hands on her hips and studied her carefully.

"Your dad used to lead the White Fang, right? Didn't you tell me that once?" Blake nodded. "And almost all the Grimm were dead when you uh… Chased those guys, probably enough for even those green fighters to handle. And your dads probably got his Aura unlocked."

"What's your point?"

Yang grinned and pat Blake's shoulder. "My point, my dear kitty, is that your dad's probably fine! Scratch that, he's okay! Aura heals everything unless it's a totally lethal wound, and it didn't sound like his were. The others dealt with the Grimm and they got him help. Heck, we'll probably see them at Haven!"

Shame, Yang had almost reassured her. Blake hoped her dad was okay – obviously, as well as her mother and the rest. But she'd hoped that the injury to Ghira would deter anyone from fighting. Yang was probably right and they would forge on if they could.

"Then I guess we just have to settle things before they ever get there." Blake decided. Sliding off the wall and throwing the waste aside she glanced at Yang curiously. "For someone who hates me – "

"Is angry at you." Corrected Yang.

"Right. You're being awfully supportive. Last night too."

The brawler shrugged it off and smiled. "Duh, we're teammates! What else am I gonna do? Ignore you while you're wallowing?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I just… Yang, if you want to talk about what happened, or what you went through, I'm all ears."

"Duh, you have two pairs of them! Why do Faunus have two pairs anyways?"

Blake reached out to smack Yang's head, narrowing her eyes as the blonde skirted away playfully. "I don't know. And be serious for one second, okay? I know I left and I don't have any right to say this now, but I want to help. If you ever feel the need to say anything, I'm here."

"Thanks, Blakey, but I'm good! I had plenty of time to be miserable and pout when I was home, I'm good now." Good might be a stretch, but she wasn't a useless sack of flesh like she had been. Yang tossed her canteen to Blake and winked, heading back down the path to retrieve Bumblebee.

Resting against the side of Yang's bike, the two girls studied their map. None of the three locations marked by the shop keeper had given anything of use, though Blake did get some temporary weapons out of it. With just over a week remaining until the attack was scheduled they needed to figure out a way to Haven quickly.

Or to Ruby, which Blake still didn't understand how that would be possible. They should seriously just consider going right to Haven and hope to find the others along the way. It was a stretch, but then so was hunting down these bandits.

"There! We can stop at that town and ask around! They've been moving around the area, so these people gotta know something!"

Blake peered over Yang's shoulder to study the map. "Kuroyuri?" The name didn't mean anything to her, though it was close enough to check. Best case scenario they found Ruby and the others, worst case scenario they were only closer to Haven. "Sure, may as well. We can probably get there before nightfall and spend the night."

"Unless you wanna camp in the woods, fight some Grimm before bed!" Yang grinned at Blake's deadpan expression. "I'm kidding! We need to conserve our strength for the butt-whooping at Haven!"

Ignoring the fact Haven was still a week away, Blake hardly thought a skirmish with a few Grimm would do much. She had weapons now – simple swords, but weapons nonetheless, and Yang had… Well her fists. Two trained huntresses like themselves could dispatch Grimm no problem.

Kuroyuri was their best bet at getting anything done, and fighting Grimm was only going to hamper their progress, even if only slightly. After their brief lunch they were back on the road and making way towards their next stop.

Weaving through twisting trails forced them to stop several times to get their bearings. As the woods grew denser, the land rose with the trees, small hills turning into plateaus and even mountains in the distance. Far removed from the roaming plains and sparse-yet-lush forests nearer the coast; would Mistral become more rugged the further inland they traveled?

An hour had passed by when the girls finally came to a stop. They had yet to arrive at Kuroyuri, but had plenty of reason for pause. Before them at a fork in the road stood a sign, only two locales labeled. One was Mistral, pointing to the right, and the other was "Bandits". Or to be more exact, it was Kuroyuri, only etched out and painted over.

"Bandits don't write a warning for themselves…" Blake observed, frowning as she dismounted Bumblebee.

"Which means someone knows they're down there. But if bandits are in Kuroyuri…"

"Then we're already too late."

Yang drummed her fingers on the steering handlebar, clicking her tongue then grinning. "Nah… I think we're just in time, actually." She eased Bumblebee down Kuroyuri's path and pat the seat for Blake. 'Think about it, if someone made that sign then there's bandits down there. And who are we looking for?"

"There's no way of knowing if that's the group we're looking for."

"True! But even if it's not they're bound to know where this tribe is, which means we can still get what we need!"

Tribe? Blake passed it off as a slip of the tongue and looked down the road, then back at the signs. Just a little over a week remained and there was no knowing just how far Mistral was; the sign didn't have distances listed.

They had plenty of gas left in the tank, and with no leads on Ruby and the others they may as well consider this. Blake climbed back onto Bumblebee and held on for her life, lowering her head as they took off. Kuroyuri couldn't have been this close, and yet after only 10 minutes of driving they came to a stop. The town was nowhere in sight yet but the trees were thinning out, deliberately cut to make travel easier.

"No sense in telling them we're coming, best to go in on foot." Blake couldn't argue with that logic, dismounting and letting Yang hide away her vehicle. Checking the swords at her hips, she motioned to Yang that she was going ahead, getting a thumbs-up in exchange.

The blonde caught up shortly after, loading Ember Celica and checking to see if it was ready for use. "You're expecting a fight?"

"Nah, I'm expecting tea time with some bandits." Yang answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "We're gonna have to beat the information out of them, so uh… Well try not to kill them! Dead men don't do a whole lotta talking."

Blake made a face and Yang put her hands up defensively with a smirk. She didn't go around murdering people left and right despite how her stories made her sound. Nihoa was a mistake, sure, but she'd had to kill Sebastian and Norn to save other lives, and she hadn't killed a single White Fang soldier back there either.

Self-defense aside Yang wasn't exactly one to talk either; it was a wonder a single punch from her didn't kill most people, Aura or not.

Blake's ears flicked towards every little sound as they approached, her fingers never leaving the swords on her hips. Were they going to sneak up on the town? Try and catch the bandits unawares? If there were some in Kuroyuri then they might be the only lead they'd have, so it was a good idea not to spook them.

The town was certainly no longer in use, at least not by the original residents. The outer walls were coated in grime and in a state of disrepair, with vines growing up and splitting the stone. Behind the walls Blake could see the multi-story buildings, many rooves caved in and broken apart, others with gaping holes in the walls. Whatever had happened here happened a long time ago; it was disgusting that bandits would move into someone's home.

"Do we even know if there's anyone inside? I don't see any smoke."

Yang shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the sealed gates, placing her hands upon her hips. "No clue! But if the gates are closed then someone's gotta be in there!"

"In that case we'll wait until tonight, and if bandits are inside then we can sneak in and take someone hostage, question them." Her partner was staring at the gate with an intensity that Blake didn't care for. Narrowing her eyes slightly she stepped closer, frowning when she was eased back. "Yang…?"

"Waiting until night is gonna take too long! Besides, if no one's here then we're wasting all that time for nothin'!"

Yang rolled her shoulders then stepped back, lowering her stance and cocking Ember Celica. Blake's eyes widened and she tried to grab her partner. "Yang don't!"

"Knock knock, assholes!" A blast accompanying a bone-shattering punch impacted the gates, splintering the worn wood and tearing through it like tissue paper. Some caught fire, the rest crumbled away harmlessly, revealing Kuroyuri's interior.

And a group of very confused – and armed, bandits. Blake stared back at them before groaning and putting a hand over her face in disbelief. The more things change, the more they stay the same…

Yang was the only person present who saw nothing wrong with her grand entrance. That or she simply didn't care. Boasting a wide grin, she walked through the gates and ignored the weapons pointed at her, waving to the men and women inside.

"Hey guys, uh… Looking for someone, don't suppose you're willing to lend a girl a hand?" She snickered at her own unintentional pun, and only Blake's groan of disdain behind her met her joke. No one said a word, leaving Yang to tug at her collar and smile. "Jeez, tough crowd. I just want to chat, so if you guys could just answer a few questions…"

One of the bandits raised a rifle and fired at Yang, missing wide and striking the wall behind her. So much for negotiations. Before the man had a chance to shoot again he was knocked up in the air by an uppercut, spiraling and landing in a fountain some ways away.

Another man sporting a mullet watched this and sneered at Yang, aiming his pistol at her head. "You just made a big mistake there, blondie. Get them!" He fired a round and yelped as it was deflected, eyes widening in surprise. Blake stepped under his weapon and drove her head up into his chin, knocking a tooth loose and sending him sprawling to the dirt.

"Remember, no killin', Blakey! Just rough 'em up real good so they talk!"

Blake parried a man's sword and smacked him in the side of the head with the hilt of her own. "You don't have to tell me that!"

Yang's Aura soaked up a handful of bullets, and much to the chagrin of the shooter, the last he had. Holding the gun up like a bat he whimpered as it was punched and snapped in two, squealing when a hard kick between the legs sent him into the air. Yang grabbed his leg and spun on her back foot, using him like a bat and knocking away another bandit, sending them tumbling away.

It almost felt dirty, using your Semblance on a common bandit. The woman stared dumbly at the fading image her weapon had struck, uttering a faint groan as Blake smacked her in the back and knocked her out. A second bandit had come around behind her and cursed as his spear was cut in two, spinning from Blake's kick to the jaw and collapsing in a heap.

Blake watched as Yang unceremoniously threw a man into a nearby house, cringing at the clattering of pots and pans inside. So much for not trying to kill the poor people. Her ear pivoted hearing a weapon cock and she ducked beneath a gunshot, using one of the swords to deflect a bullet, her hand going numb from the vibrations.

The bandit tried to fire again and paled watching the barrel of the gun fall from the rest of the weapon. A quick elbow to the sternum made him gasp and drop his weapon, and a punch across the jaw knocked him out on the spot.

"Don't knock them all out, we still need to question one!"

Yang rolled her eyes, still holding onto a bandit by his shirt. "I know, don't lecture me, jeez!" She punched him again in the face and dropped him, dusting off her hands. Another bullet whizzed by her head and she smirked watching it pass by harmlessly, turning to face the man with the pistol.

"Either that gun sucks or you do, buddy. You really ought to work on… Your…" Was that a strand of her hair? Reaching out for it and watching it slip through her fingers she let out a growl. Red crept into her vision, and the air around her began to heat up.

Blake made no efforts to stop Yang's assault – she wanted no part of what her partner was right now. She watched as the bandit tried to strike Yang with the butt of his pistol, only for her to feint to the right and turn, punching him hard in the back and sending him crashing into another bandit. Blake cringed and looked around at the group, every one of them either unconscious or thoroughly out of the fight; seriously, how didn't Yang kill more people?

Yang had to give the guy props for not being out cold when she approached him. After kicking his pistol out of reach she grabbed him and hauled him to his feet, holding onto his shirt for support.

"Do you wanna chat now, or should we kick your butts some more?" When the man groaned and made no efforts to refuse, she smiled. Sitting him down on a nearby crate she put her hand on his shoulder. Her grip was anything but gentle.

"I'm looking for the Branwen tribe, you know them? Probably about… Oh I dunno, twenty of them? Fifty? I really don't know, I'm looking for their leader. Think you can help?"

The man groaned and rubbed his jaw, spitting to the side and grimacing feeling a gap in his teeth. "You kids are idiots if you think we're telling you anything. Give me one reason why – AGH!"

Yang's hand tightened its grip briefly before easing up, but the point got across. "Look buddy, we're in a hurry, so be a sweetheart and tell me what you know, alright? Unless you want to go for round two?"

The bandit looked around at his crew – each of them thoroughly whipped by these two girls, himself included. "Fine, fine, crap! Main camp's just east of here, few miles in fact. If you circle around the mountain up there then head north you'll find it before long."

Yang retracted her hand and the bandit nursed his shoulder, spitting again and cleaning his mouth of blood. "When our leader finds out what you did to us you're dead, you hear me? No way is she going to let two punks mess with her people and get away with it."

"Yeah… Kind of doubt that honestly. She is my mom after all." Blake hadn't missed that admission and stared alongside the bandit at Yang. These bandits they had been after all this time… Their leader was Yang's mom? No wonder she wasn't being told what the plan was!

"Welp, you heard the nice man Blakey, we're heading east! I guess we probably should have just gone towards Mistral huh?" With a smile Yang pat the man's head, laughing as he fell over and started muttering nervously to himself.

Blake followed Yang back out of Kuroyuri, glancing back only to make sure the bandits weren't dead. Some were coming to and helping the others, and not even one made a move to try and stop them; they knew better.

While Bumblebee was retrieved from her hiding place, Blake stared down Yang. Her eyes narrowed and arms crossed, a finger drumming on her bicep, she waited for an explanation. When her partner finally looked at her and gave a clueless smile she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Your mom… How is she supposed to help us? And don't give me anymore of that 'You'll find out' nonsense, I'm already sick of your 'surprises'."

"Her semblance! Dad explained it to me, it'll get us to Ruby nice and quick." Yang swung her leg over her motorcycle and motioned for Blake to do the same. "Well, that's assuming what he told me is true and all, and she actually helps us. She's not exactly mom-of-the-year material so we're kind of banking on a random act of kindness."

"Your grand master plan… The thing we've spent two days on… Is all a gamble?"

Yang flashed an innocent smile and nodded. "More or less! I mean I plan on being a huge pain in the butt about it, and I'm not going to leave until she says yes. Just have a bit of faith in your ol' buddy Yang, I've got this!"

If Yang wasn't the only one who could drive the motorcycle, Blake would have knocked her out. Climbing behind her partner she did smack her upside the head, rolling her eyes at the blonde's smile. The corners of her own lips pulled up slightly despite her best efforts to remain annoyed and a soft chuckle passed through her lips.

"You still just fly by the seat of your pants, huh?"

"More or less!" Yang's smile had vanished as she wheeled Bumblebee back onto the road, aiming her right and kicking it off. No more goofing around, her mom wasn't going to be a pushover like these guys and was their one ticket to getting to Ruby and the others. She couldn't afford to screw this up.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"So… This is it, huh?"

"Yep."

"And… These guys are probably not just going to let us in?"

"Nope."

The two bandits at the gates exchanged glances before pushing their weapons in Blake and Yang's faces again. "We're right here you know!"

They were right there. And they were in the way. Blake looked away as Yang gave the guards a quick piece of her mind, stepping over them as her partner pushed the gates open. This was their most recent camp; several dozen pairs of eyes staring them down upon entry was proof.

With the grace of an Ursa in a china shop, Yang made their presence known. "I'm here to see Raven Branwen! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way! I don't mind kicking all of your butts to get to her!"

Blake groaned and put her face in her hand. Weapons were drawn and she looked at the crowd, then the back of Yang. "Seriously?"

"What, you think they weren't going to do this anyways?"

 _Probably not until you knocked out their guards._ Blake stepped up alongside Yang and kept her hands up, nudging her partner to do the same. _Don't pick a fight with the whole camp._

Thankfully something quelled the coming storm, though it wasn't Yang's mom – not unless Yang's mom was somehow only a few years older than they were. Whoever she was she carried herself with an air of confidence, and others got out of her way as she approached them. It might not be Yang's mom, but this was probably her second-in-command.

She did not seem impressed with the tribe's latest visitors. "And who are you two?" She asked, looking over Yang and Blake both.

"Raven's daughter and her friend. I'm here to speak to my mother." Yang folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow, her lips pulling up into a smirk. "You can tell her I'm here if you don't believe me."

Blake's hand hovered over one of her swords, watching the bandits every move. Fighting them was out of the question, but if they had to then she'd be ready. Meeting the woman's gaze, she let her hand ease off; if she wasn't armed then they weren't planning on fighting either.

"Names?" The woman asked.

"Yang Xiao Long. And my friend is Blake Belladonna," Yang added. "Mind getting her for us?"

The woman did mind, Blake suspected, but she looked to concede and abide by their request. This was good, much better than how she had expected things to go. Now they just had to awkwardly stand here with a few dozen bandits, none of whom seemed happy they were there. No big deal.

"You know… We could have told the guards at the gate what we were here for." Blake pointed out, sighing and glancing at Yang. "Would have saved us a lot of trouble. Instead you decided to knock them out."

Yang acknowledged this with a sheepish grin, itching her nose. Of course, she had considered that, but it was hard to be reasonable with a couple of idiots shoving rifles in your face. Besides, it had worked out, hadn't it?

"Nothing like a good first impression that really knocks 'em dead…" Yang joked weakly. She exchanges a look with Blake and smiles, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not apologizing, I got us in, didn't I?"

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose. "And almost shot. But yeah… We're here, and in one piece."

Somehow, through everything she'd been through, Blake found herself standing in the middle of a bandit camp with Yang. How in the hell had she gone from a personal mission for revenge to becoming embroiled in a battle for Mistral's academy?

"This way, ma'am. They're by the gate."

Blake's ears swiveled and she looked up at the crowd as they began to part way. The woman before returned, looking pleased with herself now. Behind her another woman emerged, a mask at her hip, an ōdachi on the other. The resemblance between mother and daughter was uncanny, and she found herself looking between the woman and Yang in disbelief.

"Well this is a surprise… I hear that some of my men are beaten, my guards knocked out, and I'm expecting something more. But here you are."

Not exactly the warmest of welcomes. Not that Yang was expecting much. "I'm here to talk to you, and I expect you to listen."

Raven raised an eyebrow, a smile playing across her lips. "Bold too, I'm impressed. You and your little friend sure have some courage, strutting in here and confronting me like this. I didn't think you had it in you."

Well this was a warm reunion. Finding herself thinking of her own mother she couldn't help but draw comparisons between the two; Kali was warm, friendly and welcoming, and Raven was… Not that.

Was she being stared at? Blake looked back at Raven and realized the woman was staring her down, scrutinizing her even. Shifting uncomfortably, she cleared her throat, glancing at Yang who seemed rather angry her mother wasn't minding her.

"Are you going to listen, or are we going to have to make you listen?"

Raven's eyes flicked to Yang, her smile vanishing quickly. "I would think after Beacon you'd have gotten a little smarter. Still letting your emotions control you, I see." She ignored Yang's glower and looked back to Blake.

"Hm… Ghira Belladonna's daughter, here in my camp. And I figured I was through with your bothersome organization."

Blake's eyes widened, and she felt Yang tense at her side. "… You know my father?" How did a bandit know her dad? He'd never been involved in the more violent side of the White Fang, he should have no association with someone like this.

Raven rolled her neck and adjusted her ōdachi. "Most people do, he was the face of the White Fang at one point. Besides, I've seen you parading around with my daughter, playing Huntress with her."

Blake felt there was more to that but she left it alone. If her dad thought their history was important then he'd have brought it up, and they weren't here for her either. Nudging Yang on the side she nodded encouragingly; they needed to get this over with.

"I'll get to the point. I'm looking for Ruby, and you're going to help me get to her."

Raven wasn't enthused with that demand. "And why would I do that, exactly?"

"Because I know how your semblance works; dad explained it to me. She needs my help, and Qrow's with her. According to dad you have portals to a handful of people, and my uncle's one of them. You want to help your daughter, don't you, mom?"

"Or, instead of being an idiot, you stay here with me." The suggestion took Yang aback, and Raven pressed her proposal. "Your uncle is an idiot, and if Ruby is with him then she's a lost cause. Instead of running off with them, stay here. We can be a family."

Yang scowled hearing Raven utter those words. Pretty ironic coming from the person who tore hers apart. "I'm going to find Ruby, with or without your help. She's in Mistral somewhere, I just don't know where. And you're going to help me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we're _family._ And family helps each other."

Raven narrowed her eyes at Yang for a moment before exhaling. "I'm not sending you off to fight with my idiot brother. I'll rephrase what I said: You're staying here with me. The girl can go fight with them if she wants to."

"Why would she? We're going to Haven!" What kind of mother treated their child like this? Blake met Raven's gaze unflinchingly, her hand coming to rest on one of her swords. "Just do as she asks and we'll be on our way."

"No, I don't think I will. In fact, you girls are in no position to be making demands." Raven nodded to Vernal and sent her off. "What my brother is doing is his own business, and if Ruby is foolish enough to follow him, then you need to forget about her. Nothing good is going to come of what they're doing. Besides…"

Blake and Yang tried to look through the crowd, hearing poorly-oiled wheels squeaking. As the crowd parted way they saw the top of a cage, with two bandits pulling it along. Their eyes widened when the cage was presented to them, and Blake felt her heart stop.

Sat in the cage, covered in dirt and dressed in worn clothes, was a girl they knew all too well. Raven put on a smug smile, and to her right, Blake felt Yang erupt into a tower of literal flames, shielding her face from the heat.

Blake tried to intervene as ōdachi clashed with gauntlet, flames being sprayed from the impact of the weapons. The other woman cut her off however, her odd bladed weapons forcing her to back off and draw her own blades. Something didn't add up, her eyes flickering again to the cage. Her eyes met the captive's and she nodded, raising her swords to fend off an assault.

When had they captured Ruby?

* * *

 **I feel like M. Night Shyamalan would be proud of me for that switcheroo!**

 **Also if this chapter didn't make it immediately apparent: some of this fanfic runs parallel to canon, but with clear deviations from the story-line. I just felt like certain events either needed to be explored more - or from a different perspective, and might be interesting if the dynamic was changed.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter comes soon. Spring break here we go!**


	14. Mistral

**A shorter chapter for today's upload. This one's handling mostly stuff that people familiar with the show would know, so wanted to get it out of the way. Still explores some changes to the canon.**

* * *

A million questions whirled about in Blake's mind, none of which would be answered. She narrowly avoided being cut in two, her clone taking the hit for her. Falling backwards, she swung out and tried to strike the woman in the back, cursing when she avoided it entirely.

She took a step forward and swung both swords at her opponent, cutting into nothing but air. Blake had to awkwardly twist her wrists and pivot the blades downward to block, gasping as a shoulder struck her chest, air escaping from her lungs. Awkward without her weapon – and realistically, likely outmatched even with it, she was struggling to keep pace.

Yang wasn't faring any better. Flames and bullets crashed around them as she pressed her assault but not a single blow landed; Raven was hardly even trying, her ōdachi deflecting every strike. Blake couldn't even consider helping as this woman bore down upon her. Lifting her swords to deflect another strike she paled when a sword shattered, skipping backwards to avoid the bite of steel.

Yang growled as her fist shattered the ground, eyes chasing Raven's retreating figure. "Stop smiling and fight me, dammit!" Ember Celica propelled her forward and her fist struck the flat of Raven's sword, grinning as the blade broke in two.

Raven grabbed her daughter's arm and threw her to the ground, promptly wrenching her arm behind her back. "That's enough! You're going to bring Grimm down on us!" She rolled her eyes as Yang fought back, pulling out a new blade and holding it to her daughter's neck.

"Vernal! Restrain her!"

Blake grabbed her hand and grit her teeth, her sword being town from her grip. Trying to avoid Vernal's reach she was unprepared for a burst of dust, groaning and staggering unsteadily. It was enough for her feet to be swept, thrown to the ground. Vernal knelt on her back, pressing her face into the dirt.

"What are you doing with Ruby?! Let her go dammit!" Yang screamed, lifting her head and glaring back at Raven. She felt the steel bite at her neck but ignored it, eyes burning at her mother's smug expression.

"Why? So you can take her and go to your uncle? I'm doing you girls a favor."

Blake coughed against the dirt and spit, glaring back at Vernal as her head was pushed back down. This was a favor?! Yang's mom had a warped sense of reality if this was supposed to help them.

The bandits around them were loving the fight, if it could be called that – they never stood a chance. They cheered like it was some sporting event and were rooting for their home team. A team which had set everything up from the beginning.

Ruby's being here couldn't have been planned for, and Raven had spoken as if she was still with Yang's uncle. Had she done this intentionally? Some unspoken words passed between their captors and Blake was brought up to her knees, feeling a blade pressed lightly to her back.

"Now you're going to calm down, Yang, or Vernal will kill your friend." Blake grit her teeth furiously but refrained from pulling, preferring not to call their bluff. Yang settled down enough to spare her execution, though her partner still visibly shook with anger.

Raven allowed herself a smile and kept her grip on Yang's arm. "See? When you stop and think, you make much better choices." They kept Blake at knifepoint as insurance – she knew Yang had a penchant for outbursts, and motioned for the cage to be moved.

"Ruby! Don't touch her you bastards!" Yang howled, ignoring the searing pain, her shoulder torqueing as she tried to break free from Raven's grip.

The silver-eyed girl pressed herself against the bars and gripped them, knuckles white. "I... I'm okay Yang! Please calm down!" She looked to Blake, on the precipice of being run through, and Yang, her face crumpling under the façade she tried to maintain. "Please… Don't fight."

Yang ground her teeth before relenting, her eyes never leaving Ruby. Blake glanced back at Vernal and considered trying to break free with her Semblance, but a look of warning from her captor crushed any ideas then and there. Even if she broke free she'd be caught in a heartbeat. Or killed.

"Letting you go to Qrow is as good as letting you die. And there's still a chance for you to make the right choice." Raven released her grip on Yang and stepped away. Vernal let go of Blake and pushed her forward.

"Oh what, now you care what happens to me? To us?"

"Yang, listen to her!" Blake and Yang both looked at Ruby surprised, not expecting to hear her siding with the woman who had captured her.

Raven appeared pleased, calling for her men to stop and release Ruby. They looked hesitant for a moment but were quickly convinced with a stern glare from their leader. "Your little sister is smart. I just wish my daughter had a better head on her shoulders."

Yang tried to go after Ruby, ignoring her mother's jeers. She scowled when her path was blocked by Raven, trying to push past her. "Let me see her. I swear if you did anything to hurt her – "

"I'm okay Yang! She didn't hurt me!" Ruby looked at Raven uncertainly, and when the woman moved aside she was at her sister's side in a heartbeat. Throwing her arms around the blonde she felt the final embers of her anger fade away.

"If you'd only have listened to me right away we could have avoided all of this. You three!" Raven commanded, selecting a trio from the crowd. "Go check, make sure no Grimm are in the area. If there are, alert me or Vernal."

Blake watched the bandits gather their weapons and rush through the gates, passing the waking guards on their way out. If they were anything like the group before then they didn't stand a chance against most Grimm. Raven had that much power over them? Enough to make them charge out like that?

Yang kept one arm around Ruby as she released her hold on her sister. Her vision flashed red for a moment until her sibling reminded her of their position. "Do you expect me to listen after you kidnapped Ruby? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Considering you attacked me? Very. And I had every intention of releasing her. I just know you wouldn't have stayed without a reason."

Blake almost fell forward when Vernal released her, catching herself and glaring back. When no motion was made to stop her, she got to her feet, wiping down her face as she joined her teammates. What now? Were they just going to be Raven's prisoners?

Ruby smiled nervously. "Um… We should tell them." Blake realized she was speaking to Raven and not her or Yang. Tell them what? Yang's mother nodded in agreement and waved her hand dismissively towards her people.

"Back to work everyone!" Raven smirked at the girls and stepped aside, gesturing to the large tent at the back of the tent. With gentle urgencies on Ruby's behalf they walked ahead, acutely aware of Raven and Vernal both right at their heels.

Everywhere you went, no matter the kingdom, those in power tended to live on opulence. Her home on Menagerie was no exception and neither was Raven's tent. Blake took a seat on a handwoven pillow along with the sisters, looking at the fine-grain table when teacups were set out for them.

None of this could possibly have been theirs, and her thoughts returned to Kuroyuri, a bitter remark rising to her chest like bile. She swallowed it back though and glared at Raven as she sat across from them.

"Green tea, or black? We're running low so there's not many options." Not one of the girls answered. Raven let out a sigh and let Vernal do as she pleased, laying her ōdachi across her lap. "You're our guests, relax."

"Hard to when you're given the treatment we've had." Yang growled. Her eyes met her mother's and they stared at one another for a while, until Vernal brought the tea over and began serving them.

Raven rolled her eyes once and pulled up a knee, draping her arm over it. "You attacked me. I don't see anything wrong in defending myself. Besides…" She took a pause to sample her tea and Blake could feel heat rising from her partner again.

"I'm not going to make you three stay here. You have the option to leave." This took them all back, Ruby included.

"Why go through all the trouble of this then? Why kidnap Ruby?"

Raven regarded Blake with a faint smirk. "Because I knew Yang would come for her. And there would be no way she'd listen to me without Ruby being involved." Her red eyes switched to the sisters. "Am I wrong?"

Yang's lack of a reply was answer enough, and Ruby didn't make any efforts to rebuke Raven either. Blake sighed and stared down at her reflection in the murky tea. Ruby was bait, and they had just happened upon her a bit early.

"Drink it while it's hot, it tastes better." Raven took another sip and was the only one to do so.

They sat in silence for a time. None of the girls knew what to say and Raven looked to be in no hurry to speak. When Yang finally spoke, she asked the question that was on all their minds.

"What's so important that you had to have us here, huh?" Her lilac eyes narrowed and she strained to keep her voice lower than a shout. "And what's so bad about Uncle Qrow? Why, suddenly, do we matter?"

Raven set down her cup, nodding graciously as Vernal refilled it. "'We' don't matter, you do." The woman corrected. She had spoken solely to Yang and no one missed it. Ruby sighed and turned away, Blake frowned at the woman across from them.

"Funny, you took your sweet time showing that."

"I saved you before, didn't I? And none of your other idiotic antics were going to get you killed. This will." Raven crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. "So, are you going to hear me out, or should I send you on your way?"

They should just be leaving. Nothing this woman would say could change Yang's mind or keep them from going to Haven. Blake couldn't see her partner wanting to waste another minute with this woman who fancied herself a mother.

"If you're going to talk, then talk."

Blake looked at her partner surprised, then glanced past her to see Ruby encouraging her silently. Generally, their team leader's intuition was on point – contrasting her otherwise dopey nature. If she saw something worth learning here then they should trust her. Still… Was it wise to let Raven try to dissuade them?

"Good girl. I'll make it quick, since I know at least one of you has been fed this before." Blake and Yang found themselves subconsciously leaning forward. "What's your favorite fairy tale?"

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

An asinine question to lead off an absurd meeting. Neither Blake or Yang had an answer for that, and Ruby remained silent on the matter. The partners exchanged glances and both shrugged; they either didn't know one, or didn't care to answer such a seemingly irrelevant question.

Raven didn't care if she'd gotten an answer or not. "I know Yang doesn't read much. What about you?" Blake nodded her head carefully, not sure where this line of questioning was going. "When you read fiction, what's better? Something so fantastical, so out of this world that it could never happen, or something grounded in reality?"

Blake considered this for a moment before shrugging. "Reality, I guess. If it's too ridiculous then I have a hard time staying interested."

"Because it's too absurd, right?" Both girls were lost now and Ruby was confused too, not having been given this roundabout explanation before. "Remnant has a lot of tales, naturally. Some are more believable than others. Did Ozpin or anyone else at Beacon ever teach you girls about the two brothers? The gods who supposedly formed Remnant?"

If they had then Blake couldn't recall, and she was certain if she couldn't then neither would Yang.

"Doesn't matter, I guess. Depending on who you ask it's either scripture or complete nonsense. My brother is in the former camp, I'm in the latter." Raven drank from her tea again and took a moment of silence. She hated speaking so much, especially something that, to her, was rudimentary. Clearly Ozpin wasn't forthcoming with her daughter and her team.

"Ozpin isn't the man you all think he is. To you he's just the headmaster of Beacon Academy. A mentor, and someone you can trust. But he's so much more than just that, and he's been tricking you girls this entire time. Just like he tricked team STRQ, and so many others before us."

"Who formed the Academies?" Raven's pointed question was directed mostly to Blake whom she'd figured to be the most scholarly of the three girls.

"They were formed after the Great War. The four kingdoms decided to use them as ways to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, and to – "

"I didn't ask when they were formed, or why. I asked _who_ formed them."

Blake didn't answer nearly as quickly as she had at first, because she didn't know the answer. "The king of Vale initiated talks, didn't he?"

"And so did the king of Mistral, or the king of Vacuo, or even the king of Mantle. Every kingdom likes to think it was responsible for the Academies being formed, helps their little egos." Raven scoffed and glanced at her empty cup, holding up a hand and keeping Vernal from refilling it. These girls needed to be informed and she wasn't going to waste any more time.

"Ozpin formed the Academies after the Great War, and he's overseen them since. Not just Vale, but Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas."

Yang's eyebrows rose in surprise and she looked first to Blake, then to Ruby. Her sister nodded but she still had a difficult time accepting that. "That would make him way older than he is! That's not possible!"

"It is, and he is. He's far older than I'm aware of, than anyone is. The world is full of a lot of things we don't fully understand. Things like magic, for instance. And before you say anything, yes, magic exists. But it's limited to a select few people in the world, and what power they do wield is terrible and dangerous."

Raven's gaze flicked to Vernal and Blake's eyes followed. Was she insinuating that Vernal was one such person? She was strong, sure, but magic? That was just pushing it.

"We can give you a demonstration if you don't believe us, but that can wait. The man you know as Ozpin." Raven continued, getting the conversation back on track. "Has walked Remnant for hundreds of years, if not longer. And he's been locked in a terrible battle with the woman responsible for creating Grimm."

"Salem…" Ruby met her team's gaze and smiled nervously. "Uncle Qrow told us all sorts of things when we were traveling, so I already know most of what she's told me. There's a lot she's shared though that was different from what he said." Ruby's silver eyes moved to hold Raven, and she seemed skeptical for the first time in the discussion. "And I still don't know who to believe."

Raven shrugged, hardly caring for whether Ruby bought her story. "The fact Qrow has said the same things only proves my point: what I'm saying is true. And this Salem… Thing, she and Ozpin have been fighting for centuries over the fate of Remnant. She has her Grimm to fight for her, and Ozpin has… Anyone?"

"Huntsmen and Huntresses…"

"Got it in one, Belladonna. You and your friends, everyone before you… Hell, your own parents, we were all pawns in this war of theirs. Two beings beyond us fighting for control of a world they have no business being a part of. This is the reality of the world, the things they don't teach you in your precious Academies. Which is why I'm fine with letting Haven fall."

Blake shook her head and pressed her hands onto the tabletop. "How does that make any sense?! Even if we're fighting in some war, we're still fighting Grimm, protecting people. Even if what you're saying is true – "

"We're still doing the right thing." Yang concluded. "You're not giving us much of a reason to stay here, Raven. If anything, you're making us want to leave even more."

"Even knowing Ozpin has been using you?" Raven scowled when all three girls gave a nod of their heads. Idiots, they were just as stupid as Qrow, as she had been, as their leader once was.

Raven rose up from her seat and walked towards the back of her tent, retrieving a small box from her bedside. "Salem can't be stopped. Grimm have existed long since before Humans and Faunus formed our cities, and they'll continue to exist long after we've died out." She threw the box to Yang. "That's for Qrow. Don't open it until you meet him."

"You're just letting us go?"

"If you know you're pawns and you still want to go fight then you're past saving. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Magic? Ozpin and Salem, waging an unending war? There was more to this and Blake knew it, but it was evident Raven was done speaking with them. When they found Qrow and the others they would have to ask him to explain further. Was this why Beacon had been attacked? Why Haven was next?

Pieces to the puzzle were missing and it irritated Blake not knowing. It irritated her even more knowing that Adam – perhaps aware of all of this himself, still sided with these people. She could be ambivalent towards Raven; she made no effort to help them, but at least she wasn't attacking Academies. Adam was guilty of much worse than she'd initially thought.

"There's still a lot you three don't know. I'm giving you all one last chance, don't make this mistake." It hadn't been missed by Blake or Ruby that the words were directed towards Yang; they were included merely by association.

Yang smiled and pulled Ruby closer to her side, shaking her head. "Real sweet and all that you're worried, but nah, we'll pass. I think I'd rather take my chances with Qrow and our friends, at least we know they can trust them."

Raven's attempt at a polite smile failed and gave way to a scowl. "Fine. Run off to your deaths if that's what you want. Vernal, get Ruby her belongings." While Vernal hurried to the other side of the tent, Raven took her ōdachi and drew it. She disappeared out the back of her tent, and the girls were quick to follow.

"You won't be getting my help at Haven, or anyone else's. No one besides you is dumb enough to try and fight this." Vernal emerged from the tent and handed Ruby a container, her clothing inside, and Crescent Rose. Raven shook her head and swung her weapon through the air, splitting it and forming a portal.

"We don't need anyone else's help." Blake shot back, narrowing her eyes at Raven. This fight, this fixation on bringing down Adam, it was no longer something she alone could do. He had allies, powerful ones, but then so did she.

It wasn't at all how she'd envisioned their confrontation would play out. She'd imagined them killing one another on a road somewhere, far removed from society. Now they were going to be meeting at an Academy, facing off over what could be not just the fate of Haven, but all of Remnant.

Somehow dying alone on a road sounded easier.

"Don't worry, I doubt you'd be much help anyways." Yang held onto Ruby's hand firmly, taking the box for her sister. Seeing her little sibling dressed in dirty rags was infuriating, but she could vent later. Right now, they needed to get to Qrow, and away from Raven.

Yang and Ruby were the first through the portal, and Blake was right at their heels. She paused at the threshold if only for a moment and glanced back at Raven and Vernal, frowning and following her teammates through. Yang's mother seemed remorseful. Shame she couldn't show it when it mattered.

When they passed through the portal they were greeted by loud chatter and the sound of clinking glasses. It was a bar – something which while surprising to Blake, hardly seemed to phase Ruby or Yang. Having never met Qrow herself but once in passing she didn't know quite what to expect.

A grown man, laid across a table with a glass in hand, was not what she expected. Blake frowned and glanced at her teammates who, while looking perturbed, did not appear alarmed. This was normal then? And this was the man who was supposed to be helping them.

Yang left Ruby's side and walked to the sleeping man silently. She leaned down close to his ear and smiled, folding her hands behind her back. "Uncle Qrow!" She screamed. Blake winced and covered her ears and the building went silent.

Qrow woke with a snort, nearly toppling over in his seat only to clutch the table for support. He looked around blearily and spotted a smiling Yang, and just behind her, a timid Ruby. After rubbing his eyes, he smiled back, giving the girls a wave.

"There you are, been looking all over for you…" Qrow grumbled hoarsely. Blinking sleep from his eyes he looked down at his glass, furrowing his brow. He wasn't hallucinating, right? He'd only had a couple.

Ruby managed to do what Yang had not and knocked Qrow to the ground. Their team leader embraced him in a tearful hug, muttering a string of apologies so quick, so unintelligible, that no one alive could possibly hope to understand it.

"Relax kiddo, I know you're sorry." Except for Qrow, though Blake ventured he'd just guessed at the strain of nonsense being spewed forth. He pushed himself up and pried Ruby off of himself, getting to his feet and somehow staying steady enough to lift his niece as well.

"Nice to see you too, firecracker. Er… Sorry about bailin' on you like that." Qrow spun Ruby around and gave her back a prod, making her apologize as well. He smiled back at Yang and sighed, scratching the stubble on his face.

Yang stepped closer and kept her hands folded behind her back, though her eyes turned a slight shade of red. "Hey Qroooow?" She sang, tilting her head and regarding him with a questioning gaze. "Want to tell me why Ruby wasn't with you?"

Yang was his niece, right? Because the way this man was reacting to being questioned reminded Blake more of whenever her mother scolded her dad for something he had done. She smiled wistfully thinking about them, wondering if there was any chance of reaching out.

"It's not his fault, honest! We were in Kuroyuri and there was this big, scary Grimm! We were fighting it and he was poisoned so he couldn't help, so we went and protected him and managed to kill it! But then Raven showed up and she grabbed me and they ran before Jaune or Nora or Ren could do anything! But it was okay because like I said she didn't hurt me! I mean she put me in that cage and took my clothes and my weapon and she wasn't _super_ nice but – "

"I think we get the point, petal." Qrow put his hand over Ruby's mouth to halt her incessant rambling. "We good?" She nodded and he lowered his hand, ruffling his nieces head. "I was looking for her, honest."

"At a bar?" Yang pressed skeptically.

"Hey, I was gathering information! And… Maybe I had a few too many drinks, I'll admit, but I was looking for her. I was getting close too, I figured out where Raven's camp is."

Blake rubbed her neck awkwardly. "We just came from there, actually."

Qrow glanced past his nieces and smiled. Oh right, their friend was here. "Portal? Her Semblance would be handy if we had it on our side. Shame she's such a rotten person." He looked between the two girls and frowned. "What's the looks for?"

"Raven told us some things while we were there. About Ozpin, and about Remnant. Ruby says you already told her a lot but Blake and I are still clueless about this stuff." Yang folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow expectantly. "You're going to fill in the missing pieces."

Qrow smiled exasperatedly and nodded his head. Damn Raven for even speaking a word about it, though he imagined she was trying to fill them with doubt. "Jeez… You've been here all of two minutes and you're interrogatin' me." He chuckled and grabbed his drink, pouting when Yang snatched it out of his hand.

"Alright, alright. We'll go back to the inn, you can say hi to your little friends. Let's give Ruby a chance to clean up and change too." Qrow pointed out, glancing down at the filthy cloth that clung to his niece. "And then I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

He reached into his pocket and pulled Lien out, tossing it on the table. A wide grin appeared and he looked at the trio before him, barely suppressing an excited laugh. "Or, better yet, you can ask the man yourself."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Blake had been fed a lot of what she would deem "nonsense" as of late. Some of it she'd been willing to entertain – the existence of magic was almost believable. But this? She studied the baby-faced farm boy standing before the group. There was no way this was their Headmaster.

Yang was inclined to agree. "Seriously, _this_ is Ozpin? This scrawny little dork?" She gestured to Oscar before smiling and uttering a quick apology. One which meant little as she opened her mouth again. "How the heck would that even happen? Are you all screwing with us?"

"I assure you, they are not screwing with you." Ren's level response didn't do much to convince Yang. He sighed, then cringed slightly when Nora shouted beside him.

"It really is him! We were super skeptical too, but then he did this thing and his voice got all deep and he sounded just like Ozpin!"

Blake saw no reason to doubt their friends but this boy was very clearly not their headmaster. Not in any way, shape or form did he even remotely resemble their former mentor. "Right. Ozpin then?" Oscar nodded and she smiled faintly. "Prove it."

Oscar looked to Qrow as though asking for permission. Or was it Ozpin requesting? Blake didn't try to tease out the distinction, still believing this entire thing to be some absurd joke. She watched as the farmhand closer his eyes, his clothing rustling slightly from some unseen force. She continued to watch as he looked among their group and smiled, not exactly finding any of this to be convincing.

"How nice it is to see all of you again."

And that was not Oscar's voice she was hearing. Blake, Yang and Ruby's jaws hit the floor simultaneously while Nora cheered on, spouting off variations of 'I told you so!' loudly. Beside them, Jaune laughed.

"Yeah, that was sort of our reaction at first too."

Oscar, no, Ozpin let out a low chuckle. "I assure you ladies that this is not a trick. I realize I may look… Different, compared to our last meeting, but I am most assuredly your headmaster."

Well he certainly spoke like Ozpin, which is to say like a total dork. Yang narrowed her eyes slightly and tried to figure out of there was some trick behind this. A wire or speaker, or lip reading. Maybe it was ventriloquism!

"Can I help you with something, miss Xiao Long?" Yang blinked and shook her head quickly.

"Nope! Just not used to our headmaster being a pipsqueak!" Behind Ozpin, Qrow visibly cringed, and she heard Ruby stifle a snorting laugh beside her.

The headmaster simply smiled. She wasn't wrong, he was certainly much shorter than he had been before. "I was young too once."

"What, like a bagillion years ago?" Nora snorted. She didn't have quite the refrain Ruby did, and she beamed proudly even as Ren buried his face in his hands.

"I'm not certain that's a number, but it was quite a long time ago, yes." Ozpin reached into his belt and pulled his cane free, extending it and leaning against it for support. "But that is neither here nor there. I understand that I may have some questions to answer, and some light to shed on the subjects."

He met Yang and Blake's expectant gazes and nodded. "We've already caught your classmates up to speed, and I assume that Miss Rose is informed as well?" Ozpin nodded to Qrow, then sighed. "Very well. Why don't we begin with you young ladies? Tell me what you know and I shall fill in any gaps in your knowledge. Nothing is off limits here, so if you have any questions, simply ask."

There wasn't much to say, really – Raven hadn't given them that much information. Blake and Yang shared every detail they could think of and Ruby added what little bits she'd gleaned from it as well. No visceral reactions, which told Blake that what they all had been told was much in the same.

Qrow shared some insight as well, and plenty of speculation was given by team JNPR. During their discussion Blake noticed Ozpin remained markedly silent, letting them discuss information among themselves, trying to make sense of it all. Only when Yang and Nora got into a ridiculous argument about magic – mainly about whether any of them were mages, did Ozpin finally speak up.

His cane clacked against the hardwood floor of the inn and he smiled. "Magic isn't exactly a common thing, I'm afraid. And I know for a fact neither of you have any, I'm afraid." Yang and Nora both deflated hearing that. "Magic in our world is quite unique in that only a handful of people might possess it at any one given time. And there are varying kinds of it as well."

Qrow coughed as he finished his drink, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Only ones who have any magic really are the Maidens. Young women who, at first anyways, got their powers from Oz himself. That was ages ago though and the magic just kind of… Finds a new host when the Maiden dies."

"Or, as we've seen, Has their power stolen." Ozpin noted grimly.

"Right, or that. Point is, none of you girls are Maidens, so no magic. Then Oz has his, uh… Reincarnation thing. And then me and Raven have some too." That last comment was met with highly skeptical looks from all around. Qrow frowned and glanced between the students before sighing. "What, you think I can't have magic?"

Yang snorted. "Just surprised you never blew it, being drunk and all."

"He's a bit more careful than you ladies give him credit for." Ozpin chuckled, appraising Qrow curiously as the man sulked. He gave the taller man a patronizing pat on the back and smiled.

"What is your magic, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby was starry eyed as she spoke, leaning forward enough to nearly fall off the edge of the couch. Qrow regarded his niece with a smile and rubbed his neck.

"Nothing special, I just change into a bird. Um… A crow to be exact. Oz gave me the power."

The irony wasn't lost on anyone present, though Nora was the only one who felt the need to voice it. With a loud gasp she slammed her palms into her knees, eyes widening. "Your name is Qrow! And you can turn into a _crow!_ It all makes sense! I knew it!"

Ren sighed. "Nora, you couldn't possibly have known – Ow!"

Nora pulled back her fist and flashed a victorious smile at her partner. "Called it, hush!"

Blake smiled and shook her head. The world was quite literally on the precipice and yet, if she didn't know any better, they were back at Beacon. They weren't, obviously, and they probably never would be again. But in this moment, for a brief period, it felt just like they were at the Academy again.

Ozpin cleared his throat and rasped his cane against the floor, drawing everyone's focus back to the present. "As we now understand each other a bit better, I think it would be prudent for us to begin planning to defend Haven Academy. Miss Belladonna has told me everything she knows, and we should be able to mount a defense of the school."

"The headmaster should already know. There were two huntsmen who were sending a warning to Haven, their messages should have reached the school by now." Blake frowned and noticed the confused looks between Qrow and Ozpin.

"If Lionheart got a warning then he didn't say anything to us." Qrow remarked, frowning. He folded his arms and his brow knit together. "Any reason he'd keep that from us, Oz?"

Ozpin rested his chin in his hand. "Either the warning never reached Haven, or our suspicions are well founded. I loathe to think the latter may be the case."

"Suspicions? About what?" Jaune asked. "What aren't you telling us now?"

Secrecy among the children would only hinder their efforts. Ozpin smiled faintly and let out a resigned sigh. "Salem's reach is far, and few are immune to her persuasions. If what I fear has come to pass is indeed the truth, then she may have Lionheart in her circle as well. That would mean the headmaster of Haven is now our enemy."

"Just a theory though, we don't know for certain." Qrow was quick to point that out when everyone's faces turned to shock. "I'm gonna be talkin' to him tomorrow, and I think I can get a good idea where he's at. If he is against us then we can't let him know we're onto him, otherwise whatever plans they have will change."

"Which… I don't suppose we know what they intend to do, do we?"

Blake shook her head and let out a defeated sigh. "No sir. I know Adam is working with some men, and he had nearly fifty people with him from the White Fang. Aside from who they're bringing, I don't know what their plans are."

"Unfortunate, but not without worth. Our enemy's strengths are both in their individual talents and number. But then we are no green Huntsmen and Huntresses ourselves, now are we?" Ozpin smiled reassuringly. "The best laid plans can be disrupted, and our enemy is no exception to this rule. If they are colluding with Lionheart and unaware we know then that gives us an advantage."

Having an advantage over Adam and his allies seemed like a stretch. But for the first time since she'd started this mess Blake dared to believe it was the truth. Beacon may have been lost to them but that didn't mean Haven had to follow. They knew ahead of time, they could be ready. It wouldn't be easy but there was a chance, however slim, that they might succeed.

"We have much to do before the attack commences. I think we can afford the rest of today to enjoy our company with our friends and loved ones however, don't you?" Ozpin smiled and retracted his cane. "Take the day, children, and explore the city and what it has to offer. Tomorrow we'll begin our work in earnest."

Having a chance to relax with her friends was a nice change of pace. Mistral was alien to her – to all of them really, but Blake would be remiss not to explore if given the chance. And now they had the opportunity to do so. As they all rose to their feet she looked around the room and frowned.

"Hey Yang? Ruby?" Blake looked at her teammates and smiled uncertainly. "Um… Was Weiss with either of you when you came here?"

Yang and Ruby exchanged glances before shaking their heads. "Nah, I left Patch by myself, didn't see anyone until I ran into you."

"I think she's still back in Atlas. Last time I saw her, her dad came and picked her up." Ruby smiled sadly and hung her head. "She seemed really unhappy about that…"

Atlas? There was no way they could get to Atlas and back before the attack. Blake rubbed at her temples, eyes closed as a frustrated sigh passed through her lips. "So Weiss isn't here? Well that's great."

"Well hey, maybe we can, uh… Call her? Or maybe she'll show up out of the blue!" Yang smiled lamely. "Can't really sweat it now, it's not like she's going to just drop in and say hi."

Blake opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She ducked when Nora flew past her, grabbing onto Yang's neck and spinning around – somehow the blonde managed to stay upright.

"You and I are SO having an arm wrestling contest, missy! Loser buys everyone lunch!"

Yang grinned cheekily, prying Nora's arms from her neck. "Do you even have Lien?" The pink-haired Huntress flashed a grin back, one which quickly inverted when Ren pointed out they were broke. "Still, I wouldn't mind kicking your butt. You're on!"

Blake rolled her eyes, then smiled as Ruby bumped her hip against her own. Weiss might not be here but everyone else was. And there was no reason they couldn't enlist other Huntsmen from Mistral to help them too. Her battle with Adam might not happen how she'd have imagined, but that was okay. Now she was positive she could win, that _they_ would win.

Jaune and Ren held the doors as everyone filed out of the building. Ozpin and Qrow remained behind to discuss ideas, giving the students a sum of Lien to spend as they pleased. The world around them was collapsing, but for just one afternoon they could pretend to be kids again.

* * *

 **And that's that! Again, just a quick entry to get some regurgitated information out of the way. This chapter is literally titled "Exposition Dump" in my documents after all!**

 **Expect a lot of time exploring Mistral City next chapter. Qrow described it but we never really got to see anything, and I'm hoping to remedy that!**

 **Also, Raven didn't have Weiss this time around. I wonder where she is...?**


	15. Slumming It

**Back to our regular length, and by that I mean the arbitrary word count I've imposed upon myself. Tend to find longer chapter give more wiggle room for events.**

 **Also, addressing someone's... Request? I don't intend on writing other people's points of view, like Adam's for instance, unless Blake is directly involved. This story is very much centered around her, and thus anything written most likely directly involves her in some capacity. Maybe for a future fic/spin-off I can look into that though!**

* * *

"Mistral here we come!"

"Nora? I don't think we need to be shouting."

"Aw, come on Renny, I'm excited! Aren't you excited?"

Ren allowed himself a small smile. "Very. But we don't need to yell."

Jaune followed closely behind his teammates. Nora bellowed out their arrival once again and Ren simply sighed. Considering how tense things had been – and how close some of them had come to dying, he'd take this any day.

Yang smirked as the watched JNR continue to put on a show, or rather, Nora herself. "Man, she's still a total wackjob huh?"

"Yang, that's not nice!" Ruby complained. "She is pretty loud though…"

"Tell me about it." Blake lowered her hands from her ears, shooting Ruby and Yang a look when they laughed. If they thought Nora was loud, try having enhanced hearing.

The group had elected to go out and enjoy a meal together – the first in over half a year. It wasn't Beacon, the scenery they found themselves in: it was nicer. Mistral was open-air and the vertical nature of the town was unlike anything Vale or Menagerie could offer.

And where Blake had enjoyed Palio's architecture, Mistral City took that and dialed it up further. Even the simplest of homes in the higher levels were ornate, many sporting carvings and statues in the front and intricate designs. It was clear that this was where the affluent lived; their clothing, while simple, cost more than Blake would make in a year.

Not one person in their group fit in. Ren was perhaps the closest – his reserved demeanor helped to keep a low profile, but that was quickly outdone by Nora's boisterous behavior. Yang and Ruby had taken to chatting animatedly as well, and Jaune was somewhere in between, trying to keep everyone from drawing too much attention to themselves. They were clearly kids far out of their element.

For all their outward displays of nonsense they still fit in better than Blake. They were all Human, and while only Ren looked the part, the rest could easily have immigrated to Mistral. Blake had no such fortune; resident or not, the fact she was Faunus put a target on her back. The people here had no reason to even give her a second glance. They had everything they could possibly need to live a comfortable life.

Yet most took time out of their day to send a glare her way, and a few even managed to find the courage to shout an insult here, a slur there, something derogatory. It was nothing she hadn't heard before, and when Yang started to go off on a man and a woman, she reeled her friend in.

"If I react, they get what they want." Blake pointed out. She eased her hand from Yang's shoulder and smiled slightly. "Besides… We'll be saving them, and Haven, in a few days. If we're going to prove them wrong, let's do it then."

"You sure I can't punch just one of them? They deserve it!" Yang relented under Blake's glare, but it didn't keep her from brandishing a finger in the couple's direction. Ruby smacked her sister's arm, which quated to a gentle breeze hitting the side of a brick wall.

"Swear jar!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "But I didn't even say anything!" She sighed and pat Ruby's head with a patronizing smile. "I don't have any cash, Rubes. I'll get you later! Just uh… Take an IOU for now!"

They descended granite staircase, wide enough to accommodate everyone if they walked side to side, and left the residential quarters. Here, the city opened even further and gave way to the market district. The layout of the markets was reminiscent of the Vytal Festival's shops; stalls ran along the length of cobbled roads, a variety of goods out on display.

Nora wanted to browse, but Ren reminded her of food. Thank the gods that Ren was here with them, Blake wasn't sure anyone else could handle their pink-haired companion. Jaune, maybe, but most of his attempts had been drowned out or ignored entirely.

Removed from the main market and tucked beneath a small grove of blossoms they settled for a noodle shop. Aromas filled the air and, despite how busy everything was, they managed to find two tables and cram them together. If that didn't immediately endear them to their waitress, then surely asking for a round of waters had.

"I'm going to order one of everything on the menu!" Nora declared. She poured over the menu for a moment before setting it down, undeterred by Jaune trying to save their wallets.

"Ozpin only gave us so much, we shouldn't spend it all here." Ren nodded his head in agreement, placing a hand on Nora's shoulder to set her down.

"He's right. Besides, there's no doubt other fantastic restaurants here. Why deny ourselves a chance to enjoy more?"

Nora opened her mouth to protest but promptly sealed it and gave a nod, content. Blake silently mouthed "How?" and got only a shrug in response.

"We can still have our arm wrestling match! Loser buys everyone their food!"

Jaune smiled awkwardly. "But we have the same money pool. How would that even work?"

"Don't question it, Jaune! The title of alpha-female is on the line here!" Ruby tried to talk Yang down, and Ren, Nora. The women were deadest on this match of theirs however and wouldn't be deterred. The group exchanged looks and moved a seat further, providing the two girls with ample room for what would no doubt be anything but a simple match.

"How about this: loser has to run around Mistral!"

Nora gawked at the suggestion but quickly wiped it away with a grin. "You're on, sister! Let's do this!"

Blake had never been more grateful to see a waitress than just now. The woman gave the group an awkward smile before starting to set the glasses out, and thankfully disrupting a would-be arm wrestling match. She asked if they were ready to order, and Nora wasted no time in shouting hers out. Yang ordered the same, but doubled down; was everything going to be a competition with them now?

"Seafood special, please." Blake shot Yang a glare when she snickered, rolling her eyes at the utterance of 'typical cat'. She handed her menu to the waitress and noticed her staring, frowning uncertainly. What, were they out of it?

The waitress quickly corrected her gaze and looked at Ren. "It's so nice of you to bring your help out to dine with you, sir." The table went silent and the woman only seemed to notice when Ren became uneasy.

"Um… She's not my help, she's my friend." Ren corrected. This seemed to take the woman aback for a moment until she laughed, confusing Ren further.

"Very forward thinking of you, sir. Very well, how gracious of you to bring your… Friend." The woman corrected, glancing at Blake uncertainly. "Out to eat with you. Your food will be out shortly."

No one spoke for a moment, all eyes turned on Blake uncertainly. She met their gazes before sighing, putting on a smile. "It's fine guys, really." A blatant lie if she ever told one, but what good was throwing a fit going to do?

"Blake, I'm very sorry for that." Ren apologized, looking sullenly at the table.

"It's not your fault, Renny." Nora assured, a sad smile playing across her lips, her hand settling on his shoulder. "That lady is just weird."

Jaune frowned and shook his head. "Is all of Mistral like that? I mean Vale had its problems, but she's acting like it's crazy you're not our servant."

Ren let out a sigh. "Mistral is known for a lot of things, and not all of them necessarily good. Here it's normal for Faunus to be treated as second-class citizens, and sometimes not even that. Have you noticed that, of everyone we passed, hardly one was a Faunus?"

That could account for any number of things. But it would explain the number of looks she had received since they left the inn; incredulous, shocked, and downright loathsome. "I thought Vale had its problems, but Mistral seems even worse."

"Parts of it are, yes. Ironically, it's the farther out from the capitol that you get that things become friendlier."

"I guess when you're just fighting to survive, there's no room for discrimination." Ruby muttered sadly. "It's not right. Faunus haven't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment!"

"But we have." Not as an entire species, but certain members had earned hate, and rightfully so. Blake smiled ruefully and looked between her friends. "People like Adam are why we're treated the way we are; not everyone takes part in the White Fang, but it only takes a single bad deed to taint the entire population."

Blake was accustomed to silence after traveling alone for so long. But this was different, there should be a lot of excited chatter, jokes being made and stories shared. Silence where there was not meant to be any weighed much heavier.

Ruby offered up a hopeful smile, her eyes shining with determination. "We're going to save Haven and stop them." It wasn't a question but a declaration, one made with absolute certainty. She wasn't going to let another Beacon happen, and neither would anyone else.

"When they see a Faunus helped there's no way they can keep treating you like this!"

Ren smiled reassuringly and gave a nod of agreement. Blake wasn't wholly convinced – not with Adam and the White Fang playing a large role in the attack, but she could dare to hope. For the first time in ages she could hope things would work out for the better.

"We still need a lot of information though. We don't know what to expect, or how many, or even if we're certain they're going to show up when they said they would." Jaune didn't want to be the voice of doubt but everyone had to be thinking it. "They could feed false information, you know?"

Which meant the only way to be certain would be to verify what they had been told. Fortunately, Blake had an idea. "What was it that your uncle said about this city? The further down you go, the shadier it gets?"

Ruby and Yang both nodded, and the former spoke up. "Yeah, he said that when you go down the levels, that's where all the crime and stuff is. Black markets, ex-Huntsmen, assassins – "

"And information brokers." Blake added with a smirk. She glanced at Ren, keeper of their small fortune. "If we have enough left over after this."

"We will, provided no one goes for seconds." Ren added with a glance towards Nora.

Blake nodded. "Then I want to use it to barter for information. News must have spread here by now. Someone would have seen a group that size, and if we ask around enough, check with enough sources, we're bound to get something solid."

"Something that we can bring to the headmaster at Haven." Yang suggested, only to quickly remember their discussion with Ozpin and Qrow. "Er… On second thought, maybe we should keep it to ourselves."

"We can tell Ozpin whatever we find when we get back, and he can decide what we do with it." Jaune suggested, earning nods from the group. "I just hope it's enough to help Haven."

"It will be." Ruby reaffirmed. "It has to be. And if it isn't then we'll just find more ourselves!"

So much for spending the day as just kids. No one was going to argue against helping Haven Academy; a lot more than just a broken school awaited them if it fell. Food had finally arrived, and rather than eat in silence, everyone spent the time trying to put together a plan.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Being the lone Faunus of the group meant Blake would descend into the city alone. Garnering the trust of strangers was difficult enough, and bringing along a Human would only make others less inclined to speak. While she worked in the slums, the rest of the group would see to the upper levels, gathering whatever they could of use.

She didn't blend in too well either. Her clothing was much too clean, she was too well fed, and she didn't have that air of misery many here carried with them. Like above she received plenty of looks, but ones far different from before, most of them disgusting.

Blake ignored them, only interested in finding bars, or places that might hold what she was after: information. The first one she stepped into was every bit as seedy as one might expect, but asking around and flashing some Lien yielded nothing.

The second didn't fare much better. In the middle of discussing possible leads with the bartender, a fight among patrons broke out. What little Blake could gather of it before leaving was someone had spilled a drink on someone else, and naturally, the entire building erupted in a brawl.

Many of the places she had visited as of late weren't perfect, but they were a good deal better than this. It was easy to understand why people down here were so bitter though.

In the shadows of the upper levels, hardly any light reached down this far. Her eyes allowed for good sight even in the dark, but lamps were lit and burned even midday to accommodate the human residents. Many of the buildings were ramshackle, thrown together with what one could find and in various states of disrepair.

Then there was the trash. It was disgusting when Blake realized most of the waste did not come from down here, but from the levels above. The wealthy of Mistral City concerned themselves with a wide variety of affairs, but equality was not among them.

Blake sat herself down on a crate and rubbed at her temples. Four bars, and not even one had proven to be of any use. People had either denied her outright, asked for exuberant sums, or sent her elsewhere; it all felt like a wild goose chase. Why did she get the impression people were just avoiding her?

Getting the sensation of being watched, Blake lifted her head and looked around. She spotted a figure down the road, concealed in a brown cloak, the hood obscuring their face. When their eyes met they turned and went down an alleyway, prompting her to give chase.

No surprise that all her questioning was garnering her attention. But if someone cared enough to follow her – and she assumed they had been following her, then they likely knew something. Blake entered the alleyway and ran down it, catching a glimpse of the cloak disappearing around the corner.

Blake raced down the street after the figure, watching them disappear into a building. She stopped just outside and looked at the door, left ajar, no lights on within. The windows were shattered and boarded up, paneling peeling off and paint fading from age.

Her hand went to her hip and pulled at air, frowning. Gambol Shroud was still gone, and her swords from the bandit camps were shattered and lost. She wasn't about to let this go though, and after Blake checked nearby she went into the building. It was dusty, run down and, from what she could tell, empty.

Pushing the door open further she covered her mouth as dust stirred up, coughing and waving to clear the air in front of her. Someone had come in here, yet when she scanned the floor for footprints she found none. Nothing inside looked like it had been disturbed.

Blake stepped in further and spun around when the door closed, narrowing her eyes and slowly backing towards a wall. She felt behind her and grabbed a candlestick from a small table – a blade it was not, but it was better than nothing. Her eyes pivoted left to right but found no trace of anyone still, and the only sound she could make out was her own breathing. And the creaking of wood above her.

She rolled aside as the cloaked figure dropped down where she had stood, throwing the candlestick at them. It struck the cloak and clattered harmlessly into the wall, and Blake watched as the material fell to the ground. She turned to her right and caught a fist thrown at her head, eyes narrowing at the woman staring back at her.

Blake threw her attacker into the wall and cursed when she somehow stuck to it. Her body leaned to the right as a shot of silk nearly caught her, and when she realized it hadn't been meant to connect, she was already being kicked back further into the building.

She stumbled back into something, but not a wall or furniture. Furniture didn't grab you and restrain you against the floor. Coughing and clearing dust from her lungs, she turned her head and glared up at the man over her. Short cropped bronze hair, a goatee, and a pair of wings sprouting from his back.

"Yuma." He grinned down at her, seemingly pleased she knew him by name. Blake smiled back as well and vanished, only to leap onto his back in turn, driving him down with a knee between his shoulder blades.

Blake grabbed a knife from Yuma's belt and held it to his neck, glaring at the woman. "One more step and I'll do it. Stay back."

"She's bluffing! She wouldn't dream of it." Calling his bluff, Blake brought the dagger closer and she heard Yuma wince, the bite of steel against his skin enough to draw a bit of blood. The woman's hand hovered over her own knife but froze, nodding and raising her hands.

Right, so what was all of this about? She knew Yuma was an assassin for the White Fang; the woman was an unknown. What were they doing here in Mistral? Were they with Adam?

"Talk. What are you doing here? Are you with Adam?"

"Are you kidding? You think we're with him?" The woman's voice was incredulous and Blake looked at her in surprise. "If we wanted to commit suicide we'd just throw ourselves off a cliff somewhere!"

"Easy, Trifa." Yuma cautioned, still feeling the dagger at his throat. The last thing he wanted was his partner ticking off the girl poised to kill him. "Look, we're not with him. And I'm more than happy to tell you why we _are_ here…" He paused, craning his head to try and move from the dagger. "As soon as you get that thing out of my face."

Blake obliged, but remained where she was. Like hell she was going to take anything these two said at face value, she wasn't an idiot. "Alright Yuma, spill it. What are you doing here in Mistral? Let me guess, killing someone?"

"Yeah, Adam, if we can help it." He felt the pressure let up on his back for a moment and raised his hands, promptly getting the knife back to his throat. "Relax, I was just grabbing something! Left pocket of my pants, there's a letter. Grab it and give it a read if you don't believe me."

She didn't, and she doubted whatever came from this would convince her otherwise. Blake kept her eyes on Yuma and Trifa, letting her vision fleet for just a moment to grab the letter. Unfolding it and giving its contents a read through, her eyes widened and she looked at Yuma in disbelief.

"You expect me to believe Sienna sent you? Since when do you answer to her?"

"Since Adam wanted to get all of us killed!" Trifa shouted. She quieted down at Yuma's behest, but she remained angry as she spoke. "We're all for fighting for equality, but if we keep this up then we'll be fighting all the kingdoms at once. That's not a fight we can win."

"But it's a fight that Adam is willing to start." Yuma concluded. "Look, kid. We were loyal to him for a long time, I'm not going to lie to you about that. But after Beacon he's gone downhill fast, keeps going on and on about war, about somehow weaponizing Grimm. That's way beyond what's okay for anyone to do, no matter the cause."

Blake looked down at Yuma in silence for a moment. He sounded sincere, but then so had Corsac and Fennec. She had trusted them, foolishly, she realized, right up until they tried to kill her father. She could picture them now, lying to her face and worming their way into the group, only to turn on them and try to ruin everything.

"Hey, uh… Ease off the knife, would you?"

She didn't realize she'd been pressing the knife into Yuma's throat. Pulling her hand away Blake finally got off him, but kept the dagger. "Am I supposed to believe that an assassin just suddenly had a change of heart? Now you want to help Humanity?"

Yuma did his best not to snap, using a piece of cloth to pad away the blood on his collar. "If Humanity includes Faunus then yeah, I do. I still hate Humans, but if this goes down the way Adam wants it to then everyone's in trouble."

"We aren't doing this because we want to save Humans; we could care less what happens to them." Trifa repeated, frowning as she crossed her arms. "But this is going to make our lives hell too."

There would be no argument that Adam's plan spelled disaster for all of Remnant and he needed to be stopped. But Blake still couldn't buy into the idea that Sienna had sent these two. She had said she wasn't going to be involved, and if they worked for her then that meant she'd either lied or changed her mind.

Why not just go after Adam directly? Sure, he had people around him, but Yuma was an assassin and a damned good one at that. Even Adam wasn't untouchable. This wasn't her decision to make, whether these two would be allies or not.

"You'll need to talk to the one in charge, not me." Blake noticed their wary gazes and she smiled faintly. "Not the headmaster of Haven. Don't worry, you don't have to see him." They would have to speak to someone far more powerful than him, if what she learned was true. And there was a young boy with the soul of her headmaster sitting back at the inn that gave her every reason to believe it was.

That meant going up to the higher levels of the city, something neither Trifa or Yuma seemed enthused about. "It can wait until night, can't it? I'd rather not be walking around in broad daylight."

Yuma seconded that idea. "Trifa might be okay, but there's a chance someone will recognize me. And I'm talking White Fang. If Adam learns we're here ahead of schedule then he'll know something is up."

Yuma's admission just raised a good point, one which Blake had to chase. "Ahead of schedule…? What were you two supposed to be doing up until now?"

Trifa glanced at her partner hesitantly. "Well… Fennec and Corsac screwed up the assassination of your father, so we were supposed to go back and finish the job."

"Which we didn't do." Blake was staring daggers at Trifa, and holding one in her hand – and probably more than willing to use it. "We were in the area when we got the call, and we were going to go through with it until we learned more about Adam's plans."

"And what are you going to do if Sienna orders you to kill him later? Are you going to listen to her?" Neither answered, sparking further anger. Blake shook her head and shouldered her way past the pair.

"You need all the help you can get on this! We know more about his plan, we can help."

Blake glared at Yuma from the doorway, throwing his dagger to his feet. "You're not doing this because it's the right thing, you're doing this because you're trying to save your own hides. If Adam finds out you turned on him he's going to try and have you both killed."

He would have them killed, even if he had to do it himself. Yuma was a good fighter so long as he got the drop on you, and once that brief window was gone he was useless. All assassins were. She didn't know enough about Trifa to make a judgement but she doubted the woman was any better.

"You're assuming he makes it out of Haven. And who cares what our motive is? We're working towards the same goal!" Yuma shouted at Blake's back, watching her walk out of the building. "You need us, Belladonna! We can help!"

Yuma probably had the right of it. Knowing the innerworkings of Adam's plan outside of simply attacking Haven would be a massive advantage. But she didn't trust them, not even for a second. The others needed to know those two were here. Ozpin needed to know, and they should probably expect more White Fang to appear before long as well.

Blake looked over her shoulder on the entire walk back up. If she had been watched on her way down who was to say she wasn't being watched now? It could be paranoia at play but she needed to be sure. She even took a longer route to get back to the inn, being sure to shake anyone trailing her. When she arrived back at the inn everyone had returned, gathered around a table and discussing their own findings.

"Miss Belladonna, we were wondering where you might be." Ozpin smiled and gestured to the lone empty seat. Noticing the look of concern on his student's face his smile faded. "Is something the matter?"

Blake nodded, and glanced back at the windows in front of the building. Was she seeing things, or had someone been there? Damn Yuma. "Yeah… The White Fang might be here already," she muttered, the color draining from her face as something dawned on her. "And I may have tipped them off that we're here, too…"

"That is a problem. If this Yuma is loyal to Adam as you believe, then he'll be informed of our presence."

"And there goes our big surprise." Qrow added. "You're sure that this guy is with them? I mean so were you at one point, but that changed."

Blake couldn't say with certainty; Qrow had pointed out she too had been loyal once, and people could change. But she'd never reveled in the killing, and she'd vehemently shunned the idea of being an assassin. Yuma embraced that role, he was good at it. How do you trust someone like that?

Ozpin appraised Blake silently for a moment then sighed. "We need to consider this more. Sending you back there may be dangerous, Blake."

"I can handle them. If they meant to kill me then I wouldn't be here right now."

"Indeed. But rather than take chances, perhaps we should have someone follow you? Someone, say, of the avian persuasion?"

The suggestion might be more cryptic had everyone in the room not been filled in already. Qrow let out a groan. "Could you make it sound any weirder?" The headmaster's chuckle didn't help his irritation.

"Forgive me Qrow, it's still a touch funny to me. Birds… I don't know what I was thinking." Smiling as he stood, Ozpin nodded his head, gesturing with his cane. "I believe young Oscar could use a break, so I'll make this brief. Both of you will return to the slums tonight and meet them. If they're sincere about their intentions, they won't try anything, even in the cover of dark."

"So… We're being bait then?" Qrow chuckled, rubbing at his chin. "Fine by me. If it's just the two of them then we can handle it. Uh… We need to get the kid a weapon though, unless she's going to claw an assassin's eyes out."

"I get it, because she's a cat!" After figuring out Qrow's secret, Nora felt like she was on a roll.

Blake buried her face in her hands and groaned. "That wasn't supposed to be a pun." Qrow pointed out.

"I give it an A!" Yang declared with a grin. "Though there's one teeny little change I wanna make to your plan, prof! I want to go with them."

"What? Why?"

Yang gave her partner a smirk and nudged her shoulder. "Because, you're going to probably use the new weapon we got you, and I want to be there to see you kick butt with it!"

New weapon? Blake furrowed her brow and looked at Ruby's expectant beam, glancing down at the box in her hands. Undoing the wrapping – which had clearly been done in two minutes or less, she opened the container and looked at the blade inside in surprise.

"It's a wazi-whoosy!" Nora shouted.

Ren resisted the urge to smack himself, letting out a well-mannered chuckle. "A wazikashi. They're short blades native to Mistral, and we thought it resembled Gambol Shroud."

It didn't, save for the colors. Gambol Shroud had been designed specifically for her and made to work in tandem with her Semblance as well; this was just a sword. A beautiful sword and a gift from her friends, but a sword.

"Thank you, guys, I don't know what to say…" She really didn't. She glanced at Yang knowingly and returned her partner's smile with a small one of her own. At the bottom of the box was a harness as well.

"To put it over your back." Jaune pointed out the obvious. "Since, you know, that's how you carried yours before."

It was a perfect fit, and while not _her_ weapon, it was nice to have something again. "Can't wait to see you test it out on those creeps!" Yang said, though was quickly admonished by her uncle.

"If things go right and these guys are genuine, we won't have to test it."

"Here's to hoping. I would suggest leaving after dusk, you two. Assuming they're trying to negotiate with Blake, as it seems they have been, it shouldn't be too difficult to find them again.

Though they may not show themselves if they brought an over-large group with them. Yang was adamant about tagging along, and when Yang insisted, so too did Ruby. It wasn't long before everyone in the group was somehow a part of this operation.

"Easy kids, we don't want to bring too big of a group down there. It'll give the wrong impression – bunch of Huntresses and a Huntsman, we'll have more problems than we need. If firecracker wants to come then she can, but the rest of you stay here. Right Oz?" Qrow looked at the headmaster and smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Welcome back, kid."

Oscar shook his head, sinking into the armchair. "I wish he'd stop doing that." All that switching back and forth really took a toll, and the longer that Ozpin was at the driver's seat, the worse he felt afterwards. Seeing everyone speaking animatedly amongst themselves he frowned, looking to Qrow for answers.

"I'll fill you in over lunch. Turns out these punks all ate without bringing us anything back." He grinned while Ruby stuck her tongue out in his direction, returning the favor. "I'll go grab us some grub, you kids stay put."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Where the upper levels of Mistral City were alive by day, the lower levels flourished at night. They made no effort to conceal themselves; they wanted to be found, and the crowds in the streets were so dense that it was cover enough.

Yang and Qrow had both asked where they were heading. Blake couldn't tell them, she hadn't considered where Yuma and Trifa might have set up. Her first though had been the same abandoned building from earlier, but a quick rundown told her it had simply been a place of convenience, somewhere for them to talk.

Which meant they had to explore the entirety of the lower levels. While not as large an area it was far more densely packed, with high rise buildings crammed against one another and more space still underground. A small wonder that the city's guards made so little effort to police this place; they didn't have the manpower or the resources to handle so much.

Blake stepped into an alleyway and waited for Qrow and Yang to join her. They were all thinking the same thing: this was impossible. "There's got to be some way we can find where they are."

"Maybe we can call them somehow? Is there a special White Fang signal we can use?" Blake's incredulous look said no. Yang shrugged her shoulders and stuffed her hands into her pockets, reclining against the wall. "I've got nothing then."

"Why don't we go right to some White Fang, ask them where they are? If they're supposed to be some of Adam's best, chances are the people here know them."

Blake shook her head. "I could go, but not you two. If you're spotted anywhere near me then they'll stop talking in an instant. Or attack." She had her sword now but that didn't mean she was inviting a fight.

"No way you're going in there alone. I didn't save your butt from that Ursa just so you can get jumped by some creeps."

Qrow smiled wryly and pulled his flask from his pocket. "It might look funny if two Humans walk around with ya, sure. But what about a bird? Say… A crow?" The girls looked at him to elaborate, and he took a swig of whiskey before continuing. "There's birds down here, plenty of 'em. No one's going to think it's weird that one's hanging around. Yang can hang back and if anything happens, I'll give the signal and she can come running."

Having an eye in the sky didn't sound half bad, and it'd help to warn if she was walking into anything. Blake nodded to Qrow, and without another word he strolled off, and a moment later a bird flew through the alleyway, perching on an adjacent building.

"I guess that's my cue to get lost too huh? You know where to ask?"

Blake nodded her head. She had an idea anyways, she'd seen a handful of Faunus hanging around near one of the taverns. She doubted that was their spot, but they would know where she could find the local White Fang branch.

"Be careful, okay? Remember, I still have to kick your butt later."

"Looking forward to it." As much as one could anyway. "Who knows, maybe you'll get it all out of your system today."

Yang flashed a grin. "Doubt it! Make sure there's enough left for me to kick after today!"

What an encouraging speech. Blake exited the far end of the alleyway and started to make her way up the street. She half expected to spot the same brown cloak from before but had no such luck; they wouldn't pull the same trick twice. If they were watching her then she couldn't tell, and judging by the lack of any calls, neither could Qrow.

The tavern from before didn't look as busy outside; everyone was inside, drinking and having a good time. No one bat an eye when Blake entered the bar and she found herself a seat at the crowded counter, sandwiched between a couple and some man, passed out after one too many drinks.

"What'll it be, kid?"

Blake glanced at the bartender and frowned. Dirty, like the rest of the slums, and clearly not wanting to be here any more than she was. "Tea."

The bartender laughed and shook his head incredulously. "You fuckin' soft or something? It's a bar. You want tea, head back topside, go to one of their prissy shops."

"Fine. How about some information then? You must hear a lot of rumors and gossip working here."

"Maybe I do. Maybe you're full of shit." What a lovely character. Blake was left sitting for a moment as the man served another round of drinks. She almost didn't think he'd come back, not until she took out Lien and placed it on the counter.

His hand moved to take it but Blake caught him. "Information, then I'll pay you. And only if it's any good." She smiled when the man glared at her. "These people don't look like they have much money. I'm not even making you get me a drink, I just need you to talk."

The bartender took his hand back and grabbed a glass from beneath the counter. "Fine. What are you after? I hear things, sure, mostly drunks wallowing in their sorrows, or idiots whining about love. Unless you're after an ex…"

"I want to meet with the White Fang." Blake kept her eyes on the man's face as he looked away. Clearly, he was debating on divulging something, which meant he knew. She reached down into her pocket and took out the last of her Lien, adding it to the pile and sliding it forward.

The money disappeared in the blink of an eye, stuffed into the man's pocket. "You didn't hear nothin' from me, alright? They're customers here, regulars even, and losing their business would suck. Whatever you want with 'em isn't my concern, but don't go killin' my customer base."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The bartender wasn't wholly convinced, but he'd been paid and was willing to talk. A few minutes later and Blake was back out on the street, heading deeper down into the slums. While the buildings began to thin out along with the crowds, the state of the buildings diminished too. Only a few she could deem hospitable, and even then, that was being generous.

Which made her destination all the more curious. At the end of the road sat a cement building, tucked away behind overgrown shrubbery, tree branches hanging low and obscuring most of it from sight. It might have gone by completely unnoticed had it not been for the sign out front: formerly an infirmary, the White Fang logo had been painted over it. Not ones for subtlety.

Blake approached the building and knocked, waiting for a moment and getting no response. She knocked again and stared at the window, not seeing anyone on the other side. She stood outside for five minutes and, after convinced no one was coming, went to one of the windows. Peering inside she couldn't see any lights on, or anyone moving around. When she went back to the door and tested the handle she was shocked to find it open.

There was no chance very single member was out, someone would be here minding the base. "This isn't right, someone's got to be inside…" Qrow landed beside her and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, something's up. Only thing to do is go in and have a look around." Yang wasn't too far off and they waved her over, forming up at the door. "I'll go in first, you girls follow me in. We don't know what this place looks like, or how many guys might be inside. Don't go running off anywhere, alright?"

Qrow stepped inside first, silently drawing his weapon as Blake did the same. No one was present in the lobby, only a single light at the front desk illuminating the room. Two hallways split off from the lobby; Qrow sent Yang and Blake down one, taking the left for himself.

They went room-by-room, slowly inspecting each space, every closet, nook and cranny. Clearly people had been here; containers of food sat unopened, and everything looked relatively clean. People were living here; the question was where had they all gone?

"Blake, check it out!" In the room at the end of the hallway she spotted a large container – likely once sealed, until Yang's fists solved that. Inside was an array of weaponry, several dust cartridges.

"Bombs." Blake lifted one out of the case and inspected it. Small charges, not designed to cause a lot of damage, but for breaching. They were popular when breaking into train cars or sealed buildings. "Why would they have these?"

"Were they gonna use them on Haven?"

Blake shook her head, setting the charge back in the case. "No, I doubt it. You can't cause a lot of damage with these. I mean, with enough of them maybe, but alone they're not that powerful."

"Hey girls! Come here!"

Qrow called them from the lobby and they came running, finding him stood behind the front desk. Only now there was a hole in the wall that hadn't been there before, and as they circled around Blake spotted stairs leading down.

"I'm betting, if these guys are here, then they should be down here. Who knows, maybe they're having a little party downstairs."

Yang cracked her knuckles and approached the top of the stairs. "Then we're the party crashers! Come on, let's go find these jerks." Qrow grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, shaking his head.

"We don't know what's down there. From the looks of it we could be walking right into an ambush." Qrow narrowed his eyes and peered down the dimly lit stairway. "That's if anyone's even here. Blake, hear anything?"

Blake shook her head, straining her ears for even the slightest of sounds. It was deathly quiet aside from them. Qrow went down first, Yang quick on his heels, and she took up the rear. She reached back and withdrew her wazikashi, holding it tightly in her hand.

The stairway emptied out into a forking corridor, with pathways heading straight, left and right. With the sparse lighting it was difficult to tell how far each path went. They were finished, which meant these were deliberate and likely here a long time. But what purpose did they serve?

"Right… Well, we need to check 'em all, make sure these guys aren't hiding somewhere."

Blake and Yang exchanged a worried look, and Yang grabbed her uncle's attention. "We found explosives upstairs. Small ones, but they had a container of them. That and loads of weapons."

"Oh great, which means this is probably where they're operating out of." Qrow took a drink from his flask, sighing and scratching his neck. "Alright… We'll deal with that later if we can, right now we need to check these, figure out where these guys are. I'll take the path straight ahead, Yang, take the right, and Blake, you'll go left."

"What do we do if we find something? We can't use our scrolls."

"Come back to this point and wait for us. If someone doesn't show, wait for the others. If you're the only one that gets back, head up and get the others. Probably means we ran into trouble."

It was a recon mission. No fighting, no taking risks, just look around and beat it. There was no guarantee Yuma or Trifa, or any White Fang were down here, but they couldn't ignore this either. Parting ways, Blake kept her weapon in her hand and hurried down the halls.

She slowed down spying a doorway ahead, pressing herself to the wall. Her ears swiveled and she listened for a moment, not hearing any noise on the other side. Slowly inching her way towards it, she grabbed the handle and eased it open, peeking through the crack. A bedroom, several cots with people sleeping in them. There were members here, all asleep, apparently.

A check of nearby rooms all yielded the same results. Crew's quarters, most of them only serving to house a handful of people; it could hold a lot more just at a brief glance. Why would there be so many empty beds? Was this branch's membership that poorly?

Blake continued down the hallway, checking other doors along the way. Storage, restrooms, a handful of locked doors; she'd break into the locked rooms if they had time. There was little of note until she reached the end of the corridor, spotting a large pair of doors, a bar laid across the inside.

Making certain no one was around, she approached the door, sheathing her weapon and feeling around the edge of the bar for a gap. Her fingers slipped into the crack and she silently eased it away, catching the end before it clattered to the ground and setting it by her feet. Testing the doors, she cringed inwardly hearing it creak. She took her time, lifting it slowly, a rush of fresh air hitting her as the door lifted.

She was outside. Blake pushed the door open and stepped through, looking around the area to get her bearings. She was in a valley somewhere, a cold wind cutting through her outfit, coming down from the hills above. She walked further along and halfway down the valley, turning and casting her gaze back.

Mistral City was in there, this entrance of hers completely obscured by sheer rock faces. A White Fang compound hidden from view, easily accessible to anyone who knew how to find it.

Easily accessible be Adam and his people. Blake's eyes widened and she looked around the area, feeling her heart sink. The valley was mostly in the city's blind spot with woods surrounding the other side; someone could come up this way with a large force and Mistral would be none the wiser.

Blake rushed back to the corridor, closing the door but leaving the bar on the floor. If this was how they planned on getting inside then they could use that. Set up and ambush, seal the tunnels, do something to force Adam to change his plan.

If they could force him and his allies to march into the city through the front gates they would be completely exposed. Without airships they had no choice but to come in on foot, and unless there were other entrances like this, their approach was drastically limited.

She was halfway back when a loud noise echoed through the halls, compelling Blake to forgo subtlety and break into a full sprint. That was a shotgun blast, one from Ember Celica, she'd recognize the sound anywhere. Then another, and a third.

Yang could be a bit brash sometimes, but even she wouldn't blow their cover without reason. Blake bolted past the stairs, catching sight of Qrow ahead of her further down the hallway. She called out to him and he nodded back, taking a corner just ahead. No sense in trying to stay quiet any longer.

Sliding around the corner and readying her weapon Blake charged into the room at the end, a large hangar. She spotted Yang almost immediately, blasts from her gauntlet illuminating the dark space. Somewhere nearby she could hear Qrow fighting someone else, his sword deflecting attacks.

She would have joined the fray in a heartbeat if not for the people they were fighting. "Yang, Qrow, wait!" Blake's voice echoed off the cavernous walls and brought the fight to a halt. She felt around for a light switch on the nearby wall, flipping it. A dull him sounded as the lights warmed up, and one by one they came on, flooding the room.

Yuma stared at Blake in confusion, lowering his daggers. "What the heck? You're attacking us?"

"No! I mean technically yes! I mean…" Gods, what the hell was going on? Blake sheathed her weapon and rushed over to her partner, motioning for Yang to lower her weapon. Qrow had already done the same, though he wasn't taking his eyes off Trifa.

Yang dropped her guard and frowned. Why was Blake calling them off? "These guys are White Fang! Why are you making us stop?"

"Because it's Yuma and Trifa! The ones I told you about!" Yang's face flashed with recognition before anger took its place, her hair standing on end.

"You're supposed to be our allies, you jerk! What the hell are you doing attacking me?"

Yuma rubbed at his jaw and spat to the side. Blake wondered just how hard Yang had hit him, or how many times, she could now see welts forming on the assassin. "Some random Human walks into our base, banging on doors, then barges into our hangar? Sorry if I thought we might be under attack."

Yang settled down when she realized this was a result of her actions. Flashing a sheepish smile, she rubbed her neck, shrinking back under Blake's glare. "Hey, they attacked me first!"

"We broke into what's basically their home, and you're surprised he attacked you?"

Qrow shook his head and ran a hand back through his hair. "Yang… She's got a point. Weren't we trying to be discrete about this?"

Trifa glared at Yang, storming past Qrow and being held back by Yuma. "You mean to tell me this is one of the Humans we're supposed to be working with? Are you all total idiots?"

"What's that? Come here and say that to my face, spidergirl!"

"That's enough. Come on guys, you're all stressin' me out." Qrow grumbled, taking his flask out and pausing, his hand lingers on the cork. He pocketed it again and let out a sigh. "Yuma, right? And, uh…"

"Trifa."

"Right, that. Blake says you two are willing to help us. Well, you've got our attention, so explain. Why are you helping us?"

Yuma ran through the same explanation he had given before, and Blake watched Qrow for a reaction. She wasn't always the best judge of people but she trusted the veteran Huntsman, and nothing looked to set off alarms in his head.

Yang didn't seem the least bit convinced; being attacked probably had a lot to do with her skepticism, as it did Blake's. "Alright, I'll bite. So you're still terrorists – "

"We like to think of ourselves as freedom fighters." Trifa corrected.

"Terrorists, that's what I said." Qrow repeated, ignoring the glare from Trifa. "But you're 'diet terrorists'. You're not buying into this crazy plan Adam's got and so you're fighting against him. And from the sounds of it, so is Sienna Khan. That about right?"

"More or less. And here we are, willing to work with sleazy, unpredictable humans." Yuma grinned as Yang fumed beside him, throwing her a taunting wink. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, you know how it goes. From what we've seen of your little group you don't have much, and we can help even the odds a bit."

"Yeah, and save your own sorry asses in the process." Yang spat, grinning as Trifa pushed against Yuma, trying to get to her.

"Nothing wrong with a little self-preservation. Besides, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?" Yuma directed his question to Qrow, then looked at Blake and smiled. "You've already got one member on your side, what's another two?"

Blake narrowed her eyes disdainfully. "Ex-member. And I've proven I can be trusted, you two haven't. After all of this I'm even less inclined to trust you now."

"Yeah, you guys are doing a really lousy job of making friends. You're gonna have to give us more than your word."

"Which we were working on, before blondie here showed up and tried breaking my jaw."

Blake felt inclined to do that if Yuma didn't put up soon. Peering down the corridor she listened for the sounds of people approaching. It was silent still, confusing considering how loud Yang's attacks had been.

Trifa smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Everyone won't be waking up, don't worry." Blake looked at her aghast and she rolled her eyes. "I didn't kill them, damn. I _wanted_ to, but Yuma said it would complicate things."

"We drugged them, it's a serum that we use when we kidnap someone. Knocks you out for a good 12 hours; nothing's going to wake them up until it wears off. Slipped it into everyone's dinner." Yuma pulled open a container along the wall and dug through it, finding a small canister in the bottom.

"Dust, probably loads more around here. They sneak in stuff all the time and stash it away. Got all kinds of uses."

Yang frowned and walked over towards the container. "How do they get all of this in? Wouldn't someone notice?" She leaned over and looked inside; more weapons and ammo. Was this whole place an armory?

"There was a tunnel back the way I came, the doors lead outside. Is that how you get supplies in? How Adam's planning to sneak in?"

"Bingo. No one is going to come down this far into the slums, the guards are usually too busy licking the boots of their masters." Yuma chuckled and slammed the container closed. "Adam could get his entire force into the city without any trouble, and they'd probably head up in the middle of the night."

"By the time morning comes around, their attack would already have happened, and they could escape before anyone knew what hit 'em." Qrow shook his head. These guys were real scum, doing this crap.

Yang grabbed her wrist and exhaled slowly, calming both her nerves and her anger. "Why don't we just camp out this place and hit them when they come in? We could surround the building, set up and take them down before they ever get into the city."

"Right.. And all the dealers, thieves, criminals and black-market fences will just let a bunch of Huntresses walk into their town without a problem." Trifa shook her head, wondering if Yang was sincerely this stupid or just playing the part. "They have people all over the slums, not just here. If anything's off they'll call the attack off, or find another way in."

"In other words, they must come in through this way, otherwise they'll know something's up. If we know they're coming this way though we can ambush them outside, keep them from ever getting in."

"That won't work either. It's all open field and valley outside, and there's a forest on the other edge. They would see us long before we see them, so there's no way we could set up an ambush. And if he's got as many people as he did before, we definitely need to ambush them."

This was all working under the assumption that these tunnels were the only hidden entrance. Yuma and Trifa had been forthcoming in saying they were doing this for selfish reasons, and that Blake could appreciate. But there was no guarantee there weren't other ways in. Which ultimately meant the only logical choice…

"We have to wait for them at Haven. We don't know how they're getting in, but we know what their target is. They show up, get ready, and while they're preparing we can spring our attack."

It was their best bet at preventing the attack and taking down Adam and his partners. Qrow looked to agree, and Yang didn't voice any dissent.

"The headmaster is with them. You'll have to be careful about that." Yuma warned them. Qrow's face fell then straightened out and he nodded. "You knew already?"

"Had our suspicions, yeah. Leo's been actin' real weird since we showed up, weirder than usual. Guy's jumping at his own shadow and treating me like a stranger, but I've known him for years. Either he got a case of amnesia, or he's hiding something, and this explains it."

Haven's own headmaster was trying to have it attacked? Why would he do that? Blake looked back at the doors once again, half-expecting some soldiers to come rushing in and surround them. They all had been asleep when she saw them, and were still asleep despite the cacophony raised by Yang.

The more they learned – about Salem, about the headmaster, about Adam, the more questions Blake had. It didn't change her mind on the fact that Adam needed to die to end this madness, but it did make her wonder how he'd fallen so far.

"You've said a lot, but you still haven't done anything to prove you're on our side." Yang crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, glaring at Trifa. "If you're expecting us to buy anything you're saying, or think you're not just going to double cross us…"

"You saw the explosives upstairs, yeah?" Blake and Yang looked at Yumi surprised. He grinned and pulled a scroll from his back pocket, tapping the screen and bringing up surveillance cameras. "I've got the whole place tapped, saw you three poking around. Adam plans on using those to bring down the CCT tower."

Blake looked skeptical. "But those are low grade explosives. At best they'll blow apart some wood. How are those going to take down a tower like that?"

"What do you think all this Dust is for? Selling? Mix the Dust with the bombs and you've got a much more powerful explosion. Man, you really have been out of the game for a while, huh kid?"

"And you're going to do what exactly?" Qrow asked. "Toss the bombs out?"

"Because they won't notice a container of explosives missing. No, idiot, we're going to sabotage them the night of the attack. Fray the wires, bust the detonators, whatever we have to do so they don't go off."

Trifa smiled and reached into her bag, pulling one such explosive out. She pointed to the wires feeding out of the side. "Relax, this one's already busted." She threw it to Qrow and laughed as he juggled it awkwardly, checking it and visibly relaxing. "They're easy to mess with, and produce, which is why we use them so much. It'll take no time to sabotage them all, and I can hide it so no one knows they're duds."

Blake still didn't feel completely convinced. The attack was days away, more than enough time to find Adam and tip him off. With no way to verify any of what they were being told they could only go off their word and expect them to hold to it.

"You try going back on this and we'll have this place shut down. You know that right?"

Yuma nodded his head lazily. "Obviously. Even if we were stabbing you guys in the back, we've just sold out the entire facility here in Mistral. Do you think we'd be doing that if we were working with him? Come on, we're not that clever." He noticed the skeptical looks and sighed, putting his hands up. "Alright, alright, enough with the glares. We'll do what we said."

"You'd better, or next time I hit you I'm taking your head off." Yang likely meant it, and despite being a trained assassin Yuma's face lost some of its color.

"I think we're done here. If we need anything else we can find you two down here?"

"Or in the slums somewhere, yeah. We usually hang around the bars, helping to recruit or keep an eye on activity above. Check there first if you come down."

Normally going to a bar sounded fun, but Qrow hardly looked forward to that. "Gotcha. Well uh… Good luck with your whole traitor thing. If you need anything from us, let us know."

"Will do. Trifa, can you show them out? I'm going to finish up here."

"Yes, your majesty." Trifa spat sarcastically. She let out a sigh and waved on the trio, taking them back down the hallway. Still silent as a grave, and no less unsettling even knowing the people inside still lived.

They climbed the stairs back to the main floor and stopped at the doors. "You know, if you guys are hungry, we've got food downstairs." Trifa grinned at the glares she received, laughing and pushing open the doors. "Smarter than you look. Fine, get out of here. You'll hear from us if anything happens."

"And we'll come to you if we need anything."

Walking back, everyone's mind was heavy with doubt. A lot was riding on whether Yuma and Trifa really were working with them. They could protect Haven without their help – they had planned to post up around the school, just as they had said tonight. But now they could have notice ahead of time, plan around whatever – or whoever, Adam brought.

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Yang asked for the dozenth time as they ascended into the city. Qrow polished off the remains of his flask and shook it, sighing.

"No, which is why we haven't told them everything either. Worst case scenario, Adam and Salem's goons change their attack plan, but their target is the same. All we need to do is hang around and stop them. But we've got some tricks up our sleeve too."

Blake studied Qrow curiously. "Like what? You mean Ozpin?" He nodded and she tilted her head. Sure, he was a headmaster, but he'd lost at Beacon, hadn't he? Who was to say he couldn't lose again? Come to think of it, what kind of people did they have that someone like their headmaster would lose?

"Oz is a nice trump card, yeah, but we've got others too. Come on, you think I've just been sitting on my butt, drinking this whole time?" Qrow groaned, seeing both girls looking at him expectantly. "Come on kids, respect your elders. I've been busting my tail since we learned about this stuff."

He flashed the girls a knowing grin and winked. "Just you wait and see. Uncle Qrow's got a few surprises left in him."

"Yeah, he's going to break out his walker and beat them with it!"

Qrow smacked the back of Yang's head, laughing as she tried to strike back, stepping out of her reach. "Hey now, beating up the elderly isn't cool!"

"So you agree you're old!"

"Nah, just saying it's not cool!"

These were the people she was going to be fighting Adam with. Blake continued walking, ignoring the slapping of hands and shouts between uncle and niece behind her. She had to laugh, both because of how absurd they were, and how unlikely this crackpot team of theirs was. If this worked then it would be a miracle.

* * *

 **I ironically played the Batman theme song while writing for Yuma, and it is now stuck in my head. I'd say I suffer for my art, but I think I've developed Stockholm syndrome and now enjoy the song. Help.**

 **A lot of dialogue in this one, and a lot of reveals/things being expanded upon.**

 **In case it wasn't immediately clear in the story itself: attacking the base won't fly. It's more or less at the bottom of the city and surrounded by loads of crime; a bunch of Huntsmen showing up will give all the wrong impressions and you-know-what will hit the fan. So instead they're setting a trap at Haven, which I think makes a lot more sense anyway.**

 **Next chapter: sometime soon! Some day I'll have a regular posting schedule.**


	16. Relief

**Another chapter that had a lot of changes to it. Maybe for fun I'll post what was edited/removed somewhere else, just to see what people might think.**

 **Also hate to say it, but thinking we're nearing the end faster than I expected. Still a lot to come, but being my first story I don't want to drag it out.**

* * *

Caution and skepticism were constants since leaving Beacon. Having been lied to, betrayed and kept in the dark, Blake kept anyone she didn't know with certainty at arm's length. That was difficult to do – literally and figuratively, when you shared a table with two criminals.

Yuma and Trifa sipped at their drinks while Blake simply watched. Refusing to come to the upper levels meant she had to meet them on their own turf. That meant a bar, one that was not at all receptive to someone like her. The owner had known the White Fang members by name when they entered and gotten them their usual drinks; Blake had been given a glare and nearly thrown out, if not for Yuma's intervention.

The people here might not know she was a Huntress. She could just seem like a well-to-do customer of the Fang; her clothing was too nice to belong in the slums, and her clothing wasn't expensive to begin with.

"You know looking around is what's making them suspicious." Blake shot Yuma a glare and rolled her eyes at his smile. They were welcome here, she was not. Being down here alone – she hadn't told anyone else she was going, meant she was on her own in this.

Pushing her dusty glass away, Blake shook her head. "You could have picked a better place to meet."

Trifa smiled and rested her elbow on the table, her chin on the heel of her hand. "Aw, what's wrong, kitty? A little paranoid?" She hissed when Yuma stomped on her foot, swatting at him. Blake couldn't tell if they were friends or just partners in crime. Probably the latter.

"If we're being watched, and I'd bet we are, then going anywhere unusual is going to raise flags." Polishing off his mug, Yuma raised it for the bartender and chuckled. "If we go to a usual stop, have a few drinks, and a familiar face just happens to show up…"

"If you're being watched then they've already seen us talking. It's not like it's the first time I've been down here." She could respect being careful but it was a bit late on their part; they clearly weren't fighting, meeting like this.

Yuma shrugged, and his lack of concern irritated Blake. If they were supposed to be working together, shouldn't he be careful? "Then we're already made. Adam isn't here, and I'll be honest: no one here's dumb enough to try anything against us. Even if he hears about it, he won't know our plans. And it's not like he's going to send someone ahead of the group, risk putting the city on high alert."

"Not that these people would care if some Faunus wound up dead." Trifa spat bitterly. She shook her head in disgust. "Maybe we should kill a couple while we're here? You know… Blame it on Adam, make people hate him even more. I'm kidding! Mostly."

Blake tore her eyes from Trifa after glaring for a moment. Yuma kept his comments in check better than his partner, she'd give him that; it didn't mean she trusted him any more than Trifa.

It was a commodity with these people, trust. Often the only way to secure someone's word was Lien, and she wasn't willing to pay just yet. If Yuma was being sincere, and that was a big if, he didn't need payment to uphold his end of their arrangement. In the even that Sienna Khan really was working against Adam too then she didn't need to worry about agreements, outside of not taking Yuma and Trifa into custody immediately.

"What did you want to ask us anyway? Not that I don't mind having a few drinks." Yuma chuckled. "Not when you're paying, but we're kind of busy. Think we could get to the point of this?"

Trust wasn't something Blake gave easily. It was hard enough before Beacon, and had become almost impossible after Corsac and Fennec tried to assassinate her father. Did she trust Yuma and Trifa? Not quite, but she needed to make certain they were good on their word.

"I want you to send someone to check on my family."

Assassins were paid for many kinds of work. Checking on families though? "I just want a picture, something to prove they're okay. They don't need to be spoken to, I just need to know they're not… Dead."

"And you're trusting us to do this?" Yuma's question was one of surprise, not skepticism. "We'll do it, that's easy. Of course, it might take a while to find them, and we'll need to get in touch with someone outside of the city."

"Horobiru. That's the town we were last at. They've probably moved, but you can start by looking there."

"We'll make the call later. I have a feeling that's not all you came here for though." Blake shook her head. "Alright then, what else is there?"

Blake regarded Yuma and Trifa with wary looks. "Why are you both still working with Adam? You're against him, so why not just turn on him and leave? Or are you that afraid of being caught?"

Before Yuma could get in a response, Trifa slammed her hands on the table, rising out of her seat. "Who are you to call us afraid? We're still here while _you_ ran away, coward!" She shrugged off Yuma's hand on her shoulder, glowering before settling in her seat.

"If we leave then Sienna's blind to what Adam is planning. We don't have much information, but it's more than anyone else could give her. She's just as invested in stopping this as you are. Hell, she probably wants him dead more than you do."

She doubted that. Blake leaned forward across the table and lowered her tone; this wasn't a conversation she wanted to be overheard. "Is Sienna going to be helping us? Is she sending more people?" The high leader had told her not to expect any aid, but now Yuma and Sienna's words contradicted one another.

"Not openly, no. If this works and we stop him then she won't need to send anyone. If we fail though and Adam gets his way, well…" Yuma laughed hollowly. He lifted his glass and stared at the liquid inside, swirling it before shaking his head. "I'm not sure a civil war is what Faunus need, but it's what we'll have. Sienna against Adam and whoever he's working with."

"She's betting on us being able to stop him." Blake scoffed when Yuma nodded his head. They were doing her work for her and possibly taking the fall too. To Sienna they were little more than canaries in a mine, an early warning of danger to come.

Trifa had suggested she was a coward. Blake almost laughed now that she considered it; Sienna was worse than she ever was. At least Blake fought her own battles – even when she fled from them. But now Sienna couldn't be asked to leave the safety of her camp to fight for Faunus. So much for pulling her own weight.

"Anything else, kitten? We're kind of on a tight schedule here."

"Adam wants to use Grimm somehow. He mentioned trying to deepen the wedge between Humans and Faunus too. What do you know about that?"

"Other than he's fucking insane for even trying it? He's causing havoc wherever he can and letting Grimm do his work for him. Even if towns defend themselves, it means they can't send help elsewhere." Trifa scowled and leaned back in her seat.

Blake had put this much together on her own. "Then… What happened at Nihoa? At Horobiru? Those were meant to do what? Prevent towns from helping each other?"

"If a town's attacked, even if they repel the Grimm, most need time to recover. If Adam stirs the pot, gets a few towns scrambling, then that's less people who can oppose him, and less who can help protect Mistral. He's using them as a distraction."

Was it wrong that, of everything Adam was doing, using Grimm was the most believable? It wasn't new information but it confirmed Ozpin's suspicions that Adam was working with this Salem person.

"Do you think there's a chance he might try using some on the city? Like they did with Beacon?"

"I'd bet on it. It worked before, why wouldn't it work again? You kids didn't know what to do when Vale was attacked. No one did. All the kingdoms, the White Fang, everything went to hell when Grimm started showing up too."

Blake stared down at the table uneasily. If Grimm were brought to Mistral as well then it wasn't just Haven they needed to protect; the entire city was at risk. Their number was few and they couldn't risk sending anyone into the city to defend it, but they would have to if Grimm appeared.

"I need to get back. Please try and find my parents, make sure they're okay. You know where to find me if you need anything."

Blake had just risen from her seat when Yuma grabbed her arm. "Are you going to tell us what you and yours are planning yet? We're still in the dark here, it's a pain trying to coordinate with you."

She pulled her arm from Yuma's grasp and frowned. "If you need to know, you'll know. Show up the night of the attack like you're saying you will and we'll explain then."

Yuma didn't respond, he didn't need to. Blake could feel Trifa silently seething as she left, and two pairs of eyes staring through her. No efforts were made to hide that she didn't trust them and they both knew it. Fine. If they wanted her trust in this then they had a chance to earn it now by finding her parents.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"They're gonna use Grimm to attack? Man, these guys are jackasses!"

"Yang! Swear jar!"

"They are… Jerks, Ruby. It takes a real depravity to use those monsters as weapons."

Since arriving back at the inn and sharing information they hadn't stopped talking. Their plans for Haven, everyone's roles, and now with Blake's latest meeting, how they would account for Grimm.

Qrow and Ozpin had both left for the afternoon to consider leads, leaving the students to their own volitions. With the memory of Beacon weighing heavily there was none of the carefree jubilation they had enjoyed before. A palpable tension filled the room, and even Yang couldn't manage a joke to break it.

"They're sick. More reason to stop them." Jaune had been more adamant about this than anyone else, and for reasons not unlike Blake's. She looked at the normally docile boy, the comic relief of the group. He hadn't smiled much since she'd returned and had been borderline insomniac while trying to plan their defense of Haven.

He was driven by revenge just like she was. Though indirectly, Adam had been responsible in part for Pyrrha's death. Unlike Jaune though she hadn't had a group to travel with, not until recently. Seeing him just as fixated as she was, even if the others didn't see it, was worrisome. And it brought up a question in her mind she hadn't considered before now.

Could she do this? Not fighting – she was confident of her ability to do that. Last time she'd spotted Adam though and had a chance to fight she'd nearly lost it. All the planning in the world would mean nothing if she couldn't keep herself together.

"Well, can't do much until Uncle Qrow and Ozpin get back." Ruby tried lifting everyone's moods with a hopeful smile. "We should go do something fun, relax a bit. I mean… We're going to be busy these next few days, right? We should enjoy it while we can."

"Yeah! I want to go check out some of the places here! Mistral's super fancy." Yang grinned. "And by places, I mean restaurants. Those noodles were awesome, I want to see what else they have!"

Ren smiled slightly when Nora shouted her support of that idea. "I suppose there are some shops that wouldn't hurt to visit. And there's a museum that might be nice."

Ruby's smile widened and she hopped to her feet. Blake wondered how she could go from somber to excited at the flip of a switch. It was probably put on. "Alright then! Team RNJR, team RWBY, let's go out and have some fun! That's an order!"

"Geez sis, you lead two teams now? Someone's getting a big head." The laughter as Ruby's face mimicked her cloak helped to lift the mood in the room, a much-needed relief.

Jaune got to his feet, a hand resting on Crocea Mors. "I'm going to stay here, if that's okay. I want to train some more."

"As important as training is, taking care of your mind is crucial too." Ren cautioned. "One afternoon won't dull your blade."

Jaune was already heading for the door, throwing a wave over his shoulder. "Have fun guys! See you when you get back."

Silence again. Jaune had never been the most outgoing of people, nor the most vivacious, but he'd always been up for spending time with his friend group. Blake pulled Ruby aside and nodded towards the back door. What was that all about?

"He's… Been like that since we started traveling. And it's gotten worse since we found out everything." Blake's eyebrows rose slightly. Again, she hadn't been considering what Beacon had done to anyone else, only herself. It shouldn't have come as much of a surprise that Jaune would have been affected too.

"I'm going to stay here too…" Blake smiled to Ruby and pat her shoulder. "I want to check something. You guys go have fun."

Ruby was uncertain, looking towards Yang when she was called for. Her team leader hurried to the door and exchanged a few words with Yang, who after giving Blake a confused look simply shrugged.

Revenge was a powerful motivator, and a dangerous one. Greyson had warned her about letting it consume everything she did. It very well may have had she not ran into Yang, and subsequently her friends. She was ready to die on that field if it meant taking down Adam.

Was Jaune at that point? She hadn't paid much mind to him until now. At the back of the house she wound a glass sliding door, and in the back of the building was Jaune, sparring with himself. Blake noticed he was stopping and staring at something occasionally, and she moved to see a scroll set up on a low table.

A voice was playing over the scroll, one which could only now exist in recordings. Blake slowly opened the glass door and stepped outside, clearing her throat awkwardly as Jaune was engrossed with his training.

"Oh. Hey Blake."

"Hi."

What happened when you put two people together, neither of whom were blessed with social graces? A long, awkward silence. Pyrrha's recording continued to play and Blake realized it was a training video, one she had probably set up for Jaune at some point.

She'd never lost a teammate, but she'd come close. The panic, fear, and anger she'd felt when Adam had attacked Yang was unlike anything she'd felt since; only her father's attack matched it. To lose someone though, someone who was that close to you?

"Jaune… I'm sorry for what happened at Beacon. To Pyrrha." His back was to her but she could see him tense, his fingers hastily swiping across the scroll.

"It's not your fault." His response was terse, and Jaune replayed the recording from the beginning. Blake watched in silence as he went through motions, mechanical and rigid. She doubted he needed the video for instruction anymore. It was probably just to hear Pyrrha's voice.

It was mindless. And in some ways self-depreciating. Blake had kept a picture of her team to keep her going. It was worn, crinkled and nearly washed out from being exposed to the sun. And it had been the only reminder of her friends. When she had lost it she had been heartbroken, miserable for several days. Did Jaune's recording from Pyrrha mean the same thing?

Jaune tried to replay the recording again as it ended, but Blake grabbed his arm to stop him. Rather than become angry he turned and looked at her confused; the look in his eye, hollow and somber, made her release her grip. It was like peering into a mirror.

"What do you plan on doing?" Blake had a sudden compulsion to ask, and when Jaune questioned her she couldn't explain what she had meant.

"I'm going to protect Haven and make sure we don't have another Beacon." Jaune responded simply. He hefted his shoulders in a shrug and tried to replay the recording again. When Blake stopped him this time he tore himself from her hand. "I'm busy, Blake! Go hang out with the others!"

They had never spoken much before. Blake could count their conversations on one hand while at Beacon, and most exchanges had been curt and brief. Despite that, she felt like they had a connection; both of their lives had been inexplicably turned upside down by the actions of one person. She didn't know who had killed Pyrrha – and she had no intention of asking, but someone had done it.

Adam was her demon, her mountain to overcome. Jaune had one too, and except for perhaps Yang, Blake felt alone in this unsavory, mutual bond of theirs. "What are you going to do if Pyrrha's killer is there?"

Jaune didn't answer at first. His finger hovered over the play button and he smiled bitterly. "What do you think I'm going to do?" The question hung in the air and Blake stared at the recording as it played. She hadn't known Pyrrha terribly well either, having spent most of her time among her own team. But she had a word for the 'Champion of Mistral', as Weiss had once described her.

Inspirational. She had made Jaune, someone thought of as a joke, into someone who could be considered a true Huntsman. He was afraid – they all were, but he had an air about him that bespoke of confidence.

And it would be a shame if he threw that away seeking revenge. "She won't come back if you kill them, Jaune."

"I know."

Blake shook her head. "Fixating yourself on this isn't healthy. You're going to drive yourself crazy. You have to focus."

Jaune stopped his training, the video still playing in the background. He regarded Blake with something of an amused smile, then laughed. It was bitter and made her cringe.

"Says the girl who was chasing Adam all over Menagerie. You're one to talk." Blake looked away and he immediately let out a frustrated sigh. Crocea Mors slid back into his sheath and he paused the video. "Sorry… But seriously, you're the last person who should be giving me this lecture."

"And if I don't, then who will?" It was easy to be wrapped up in your own problems. Blake knew that. She also knew that chasing after something as destructive as revenge would eat at you until there was nothing left.

Neither spoke for a moment as they searched for the right words. Blake let out a sigh and walked closer to the railings, placing her hands on them and leaning over. "I killed 10 people, Jaune. Eleven, if you count the one on the ship."

"Blake?" Jaune's eyes widened hearing that admission. Yang had been the only other person she had shared that with, and her partner had brushed it aside.

"The men I encountered on that ship, they were with Adam. They didn't answer directly to him I don't think, and they'd probably even never met him in person. But they were associated with him, and all I could think about was ending them because of that."

"Then there was Nihoa." Blake swallowed, her mouth drying. When she closed her eyes, she saw the faces of the victims, innocents and White Fang both. Faces frozen in fear, horror, disgust. "I assumed they were working with Adam, and they had slaughtered that town. Even so, they didn't all need to die. But I killed them all. Every one of them."

It wasn't that cold, but Jaune shivered uncomfortably at the breeze. Blake sighed and looked down at her hands, scowling and rubbing them against her pants. They felt dirty.

"I killed people, Jaune, because I thought I was getting at Adam by doing it. Whether they deserved it or not doesn't matter. That's what revenge will get you. You'll do anything to succeed, even if it means doing something you swore you never would."

Recounting her actions wasn't as trying as with her mother. But it still stung, thinking about it. How cold she'd been towards the people she'd attacked; how numb she'd been to take their lives. She needed to remember what it felt like as to never experience it again. Greyson was right; revenge wasn't worth it. Not if you died yourself in the process.

"My mother told me that we can bring them to justice. But she didn't mean killing them; an eye for an eye. We can stop them, and we can even beat them… But we can't kill them." Blake turned to face Jaune. He looked ashamed, and while not her intention, at least he seemed to be considering her words.

"You can't come back from killing someone. Maybe I don't know how you feel – not entirely, but I know you'll regret it if you go through with it."

Jaune didn't, couldn't, meet Blake's gaze. He let out a sigh and picked the scroll back up. "I'm going to get back to training. I want to be ready."

Blake nodded once and sighed to herself. She couldn't make Jaune change his mind, but she'd hoped to relate to him in some small way and deter him. She walked past and grabbed the handle of the glass door.

"Hey Blake?" Jaune called out after her. He gave her a faint smile, nodding. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Returning the smile, Blake went back inside. She might not have changed his mind, not yet, but he did appear to be thinking about what she'd said. She needed revenge, as did he. Adam had done a lot more than simply harm her partner and needed to answer for his crimes. But she was not an executioner.

She was a Huntress. Bound by laws, and having taken an oath to protect not just Vale, but all kingdoms and their peoples. She couldn't be a vigilante and be a Huntress, the ideologies clashed. As satisfying as it might be in the short term to kill Adam, she knew now it wouldn't be worth it in the long run.

Blake found Ruby and Yang at the markets. Her leader was busy fawning over a display of weaponry when Yang waved her over. She joined them, and immediately regretted it as Ruby began spouting off observations of every weapon they had looked at. There were a lot.

"So, have a good chat with vomit boy?" Yang flashed Blake a knowing smile. They had drifted off to the side while Ruby chatted animatedly with one of the smiths. They had plenty of time to kill.

"Who says I spoke with him? I just read a book."

Yang punched Blake's arm. "Liar. I saw you two outside on our way out. Either you two were making out." She beamed back at Blake's glare. "Or you talked. So, good talk?"

"Yeah. I think he needed to hear some of it. And I think I had to get some of it off my chest." Blake smiled faintly and looked around the markets. The city might be removed from the real troubles of Remnant – and even the plight of its own people, but that didn't make it any less worth saving.

People wouldn't change on a whim. The rich would remain aloof, self-absorbed and arrogant, while the poor wallowed in filth. If Beacon had shown anything though it was people's ability to come together, regardless of creed, of race, or where they came from.

Their enemies could put together disagreements and work together. They had few disagreements of their own, and were allies for a lot longer than Adam and those people had been.

"We're going to save Haven, and the city."

"Damn straight! I don't know how still, considerin' what we're up against, but we'll manage." Yang bumped her hip into Blake's and laughed. "I can't wait to wipe that damn smile off your boyfriend's face."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Blake snapped.

"I know, I'm kidding, kitty. Relax! But seriously, I'm looking forward to this. He's going to pay for what they did. I can't wait to see them all hauled away to jail. Though… Maybe I'll break one of his arms. Call it even."

Well, it wasn't killing someone at least. Blake almost talked Yang down before clamping her mouth shut and shrugging. Adam could be given at least that much. "And maybe a leg while we're at it." She joked.

"That's my partner! I like the way you think!" She had been kidding. Mostly.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Four days until the attack was schedule to commence. There had been no news of her parents from Yuma, and their meetings hadn't shed any new light on the situation. Adam and his forces were still approaching, but without transport their arrival would be cutting it close. They would arrive on time though, Yuma had been certain of that.

That left the group with little else to do but train. Everyone had fought recently, team RNJR with the Nuckelavee and Blake with Adam. Though she didn't know if that was a battle or more a hopeless struggle. The fight was close and they all needed to ensure they were ready as ever to fight.

Watching Ruby and Nora spar was a sight to see. Ruby was faster than any of them thanks to her Semblance, something she made heavy use of to avoid being flattened by Nora's Magnhild. Nora was tenderizing the ground with every strike, and behind her she could hear Ozpin wonder aloud what the damages might be. Maybe saving Haven would get them off with only a warning.

Nora and Ruby's weapons met and Blake didn't know how Crescent Rose didn't snap under the strain. A shock ran down the weapon and through Ruby's arms, making her entire body vibrate. Nora nearly won with a spinning swing, but Ruby dashed away again at the last second.

"Come on Rubes, kick her butt! Show her what team RWBY's all about!"

Jaune's cheering wasn't nearly as boisterous as Yang. "Uh… Go Nora!"

"Hey Oz? Is having them kick the crap out of each other really a good idea?"

The headmaster regarded Qrow with an amused smirk. "They are sparring, it is not different than when they practiced at Beacon. Besides…" Ozpin paused when he heard Ruby squeak loudly, her weapon clattering from her hands. "I'm making certain they're ready."

Nora had begun to gloat when Ruby pounced on her. The two girls struggled on the ground, both without their weapons. Pulling at each other's faces and rolling about was comical, but hardly suitable for a fight.

Ozpin clacked his cane against the stone steps once to signal an end to the match. "And they nearly are ready. Improvements can be made, but time is short." He smiled and nodded as Nora and Ruby collected themselves and their weapons. "Considering our enemy, it can't hurt to practice."

"Yeah… Guess not. Still, fighting your friends ain't exactly like fighting other people. Or Salem's people." Qrow smiled as Ruby hurried over to join him, ruffling her hair playfully. "Good job short-stack, until the end anyways. The heck was that about?"

"Nora ate one of my cookies and wouldn't apologize, so I was trying to make her say sorry!" Qrow and Ozpin stared blankly at the young woman, exchanging a confused glance. "Kidding! Ozpin told us to improvise, so… I improvised!"

"By trying to pull her face off?"

"No! I was just uh… I don't know, trying to make her give up? I'm not going to hit her!" Ruby puffed up indignantly. "Besides… I coulda won."

"In your dreams, Ruby! Me and Magnhild were about to turn you into a pancake! Oh, Renny! Can we make pancakes?!"

Ren sighed. "It's nearly 3 in the afternoon, Nora. It's a bit late for pancakes."

"Statistics!"

"The word you're looking for is "semantics", Nora."

Ruby shouted her approval for pancakes, and both she and Nora now pestered Ren for a serving. Blake steered clear of that. Besides, she was up for her sparring session now, and a certain blonde was beaming at her from their impromptu arena.

Blake returned the smile and stepped out of line, taking her place before Yang. An innocent practice between two teammates, nothing to it. It would be nice to fight and not have it be for her life for a change.

"Hope you're ready, Blakey!" Her smile widened watching her partner take out her weapon. Yang extended Ember Celica and rolled her shoulders, taking up a fighting stance. "No holding back, got it? I want to see what you've got!"

She was excited. Yang looked ready to fight despite setbacks she had suffered, and seeing her raring to go sparked something in Blake. They had both been through a lot, but if Yang could be prepared, so could she.

Ozpin signaled for them to begin and Yang was in Blake's face in a second. The wazikashi slipped past Yang harmlessly and Blake struggled to hold onto it as her arm was grabbed, using her free hand to catch Yang's fist. Barely. Her feet were swept and the Faunus caught herself on her hand, kicking out her legs and watching Yang dodge backwards.

Blake sprung up and closed the gap between them, kicking out at Yang and being thrown by her leg, flipping and landing on her feet. Her partner was back in her face again in a heartbeat, faster than Blake expected. She gasped as a fist dug into her stomach and was lifted off her feet, tensing and grabbing Yang's arm. She fell back, pulling Yang with her and putting her feet into Yang's stomach, kicking her backwards.

"Come on sis, kick her butt!" Ruby howled excitedly. "Uh… No offense, Blake!"

The wazikashi held firm as Yang struck the flat edge with her prosthetic. Blake winced when her wrist was twisted and her weapon fell from her hand, being kicked aside by Yang.

"Come on Blake! Don't let her win!"

Blake's eyes flickered, surprised, to see Jaune cheering her on. That split second was all Yang needed to strike her stomach again, making her wheeze and stumble back. Her arms raised up in front of her face and absorbed a punch, and she barely blocked a kick, her feet digging into the dirt as she slid backwards.

Yang raised both of her fists and bounced back and forth on her feet. "Come on Blake, you've got more than that, don't you? Show me kitty has some claws!"

Well her "claws" were just kicked about 10 feet from her. Hand-to-hand against Yang seemed like an awful idea, but she didn't have much choice. Raising her fists and mimicking Yang's stance she sneered when her partner laughed at her, rushing in and trying to wipe that smile off her face.

Blake groaned when she ended up on her back, staring up at Yang dumbly. She'd thrown a punch and was suddenly upside down, her back aching. Rolling aside and avoiding a punch, she grabbed Yang's leg and pulled her down, trying to put her in an armbar. She'd seen Yang do it before and figured it might work.

Except Yang could lift several times her own body weight, easily. Blake paled as Yang stood up, clung to her arm idiotically, as if she could still do anything. Letting go to avoid being grabbed she scrambled and tried to grab her weapon, gasping feeling a hard tug on the back of her shirt.

Blake was lifted and thrown back by Yang, rolling once and awkwardly getting to her feet. She used a clone to avoid Yang's punch and ran past her, going for her sword again. This time she reached it, and hearing a shotgun blast behind her, instinctively dropping to the floor and watching Yang screech past her, grabbing the railing and spinning back around, kicking Blake closer to the crowd.

She had her sword again though, and Blake intended to give Yang the fight she wanted. She had her Semblance still and hadn't made much use of it, save for running away. Well, time to show Yang its other uses.

Blake swung at Yang and her wazikashi was deflected harmlessly, bouncing off Ember Celica. Her clone took a blast for her and she moved in behind her partner, landing a kick to Yang's back and making her stumble.

Their weapons collided in a flurry of strikes. The flat of Blake's weapon doubled both as a shield and a means of attack, whacking at Yang whenever she found an opening. She was taking hits herself; they were each pulling their attacks. Ozpin hadn't told them to stop yet and honestly, Blake didn't want to.

Neither did Yang. Wearing a wide grin, the blonde Huntress smacked her fists together, then curled a finger at Blake tauntingly. "Come on, kitty! Is that the best you've got? Bo-oring!"

Don't let it be said Yang hadn't asked for this. Blake sped towards Yang, headlong into her cocked fist. Yang's punch tore through the clown and she spun preemptively to swat at Blake, eyes widening as another clone vanished. A hard kick to the back of her shoulders sent Yang stumbling backwards, and she had to roll aside to avoid the wazikashi's lunge.

Blake pushed off the ground to avoid Yang's axe kick, propelling herself forward and cutting at Yang's hair playfully. Her partner's eyes flashed red through the smile she wore, and Blake allowed herself a smile back. She slashed out and winced as the sword was kicked from her hand, catching Yang's other leg and propelling herself up, grabbing her weapon.

Blake's wazikashi came down hard on Yang's prosthetic, metal striking metal and neither giving way. The Faunus pushed off her partner's shoulder before she could be grabbed and flipped away, readying her weapon again.

Ozpin clapped his hands twice, loudly. "That's enough. I think you ladies are ready. No sense in going further and risking possible injury."

"Aw, but it was just getting good!" Complained Nora. Ren said something to her and she shook her head vehemently, whispering back to him.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't want them to break out all the stops. I think it's best to reserve some tricks for the coming battle."

Neither girl complained. Blake sheathed her weapon and began making her way back when she felt Yang kick her in the rear. Surprised, she spun around and glared at her partner.

"I told you I'd kick your butt when you're better, didn't I?" Blake deadpanned while Yang smiled triumphantly, hands on her hips. She remembered, she just expected it to be in more of a figurative sense. Not that she was complaining.

Blake shook her head, barely hiding a repressed smile. "You're impossible."

"And _you_ just got your butt kicked! Serves you right!"

 _I figured you'd kick the crap out of me. Not that I'm complaining._ Blake noticed a concerned look on Ruby's face, and soon everyone else either became puzzled or worried as well. She turned around and was surprised to find Yuma there. He looked to be in a hurry, and before he could even get a word out she had rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"My parents, where are they?" He was out of breath and held up a hand, clearly needing a moment. Blake couldn't wait, tightening her grip and shaking Yuma. "Where are they? Are they safe?"

"Relax kid, I'm getting to that. Jeez…" Yuma leaned back against the railing and wiped his face off on the sleeve. He played it up for a moment and remained silent, then began feeling bad as Blake's face nearly crumpled. Not worth the joke.

"They're fine, alright? Better than fine. In fact, you're going to be happy with the news we've got for you."

"We?" Blake was expecting Trifa to come up over the railing. When she spotted a short cropped, near-platinum mess of yellow hair rise over the railing she blinked once. "Sun?!"

Sun lifted himself up onto the railing and flashed everyone a grin, taking a seat on the precarious ledge. "Yo! How's it going guys?" Everyone was staring at him now, making him fidget on the spot. He looked at Yuma for answers, leaning in and covering his mouth. "Dude, did we just show up at a bad time?"

Yuma shrugged. How was he supposed to know, they arrived together! "Just tell them the news kid. Hurry up, I'm risking my butt being out here."

"Right, right, keep your shirt on." Sun slid off the rail and put a hand on Blake's shoulder, smiling bright as his namesake. "So, I'll make this quick! Ran into this guy on my way traveling around. Been looking for you guys, wanted to tell you something important but kind of got lost. I mean, I know I technically live here now, but do you have any idea how easy – "

"Sun! Get to the point!"

"Okay! We found your parents, Blake. Or, you know… I found them on accident. They and a bunch of people were in some town I was visiting, and I didn't even know who they were at first! But some guy was asking around about them and I did some real super-sleuthing, kind of turned his questions on him."

Yuma rolled his eyes. "And by that he means he beat up one of my people. Thanks, by the way."

"Hey, the guy was super shady, okay? Tell your people not to look so suspicious next time!"

Blake felt a well of hope bubbling in her chest. "Where are they now? They got the airship and… They must have come here, right?"

"Sure did! We showed up a little while ago, your dad was taken to the hospital pretty much right off the ship. He looks like he should be okay, but… Hey!"

Blake rushed through her friends and into the inn, directly out the front door. The hospital, where was that again? She'd seen it before on their time out. Upper levels, right around the residential quarter.

She pushed through the crowds, ignoring the angry shouting of people she pushed out of the way. Her parents were here! They were alive, the people they had brought with them too! Her face felt like it might split from the smile she wore, and tears soaked her cheeks. When she burst into the building atop the hill her chest heaved, lungs fighting for air.

"Belladonnas! Where!?" The nurse behind the counter just stared at her, and so Blake grabbed the nearest doctor, frantically repeating herself. "Where are the Belladonnas!? You just admitted them! Ghira Belladonna, came by airship. Where are they?"

"Uh.. R-Rela – "

"Daughter! Ghira Belladonna, where?!"

"R-Room 304! They were just brought in. You should give them time to settle!"

Blake pushed the man away and rushed for the stairs, climbing them as quickly as her legs would allow. When she reached the third floor she scanned over the directory, running to where her father would be waiting for her. When she arrived, the door was open – a good sign, and she could hear voices.

She saw her mother first, speaking with one of the nurses. When Kali finally noticed her daughter at the door she cut her conversation off and rushed over, enveloping her child in a hug. Blake stood rigid at first before slowly returning the favor, smiling tearfully.

"You're alright! Thank goodness!"

Blake hid her face in her mother's shirt, her voice muffled by the fabrics. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry mom. I shouldn't have gone after them."

"Don't be ridiculous Blake. I'm just glad you're okay. We were so worried about you."

Blake pulled away and smiled, wiping her face with the heel of her hand. "You're okay? No one attacked you again? The Grimm?"

Kali shook her head. "The Grimm were almost gone, thankfully. We dealt with the last few. And no one else tried to attack us. I guess we got lucky. It sounds like Adam wanted to try again?" Blake nodded somberly and Kali smiled, stroking her daughter's hair. "We're all okay now Blake, you don't need to worry anymore."

"And dad…?"

"In surgery now. He's going to be okay. The cuts were deep but they missed anything important, the doctor expects him to make a full recovery soon."

Blake hadn't realized there were more people in the room. There had been the nurse her mother had been speaking to, but also a doctor and a surgeon. Embarrassed, she smiled at them and waved. Well this was awkward. She really hadn't wanted anyone to see that moment of theirs.

The doctor walked forward and extended a hand to Blake. "Your father is going to be just fine, young lady. He's lucky he got here when he did though, wounds like his are prone to infection. I'm afraid he'll be in surgery a bit longer, but he should be out by… Seven?"

"Give or take. Your mother and the rest did a good job of keeping his wound clean, and he's hardy. Once we seal the wounds up he'll be in here recovering."

Blake nodded her head, unable to suppress the small laugh that escaped from her chest. Her father was alive… Everyone was. Well, not everyone, but this was one less weight – and a far heavier one at that, on her mind.

"We can't thank you enough, sir." Kali looked to be on the verge of tears herself but somehow held it together. "We don't even know your name; how can we even properly thank you?"

"The job is thanks enough, miss. And forgive me, where are my manners?" The man extended a hand to Kali. "Doctor Watts, at your service. Though you shouldn't sing my praises. I merely took the preliminary steps to stabilize him, it's the work of the wonderful staff here that have kept him in good health."

"Well then thank you to them too. All of you." Blake shook her head, a smiling. Things had been rough for a while but this? This was a turnaround she could only have dreamed of.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I have other patients I must attend to. I am so very happy that your family was reunited."

That made two of them. Blake gave her mother another hug, relishing in the chance to even do so again. That was the second time in as many weeks that she'd feared she might not be able to do such a simple act.

"Ah… Blake, was it? I'm sorry to interrupt but do you have a moment? I wish to have a word with you outside."

Odd, but what reason did she have to say no? Blake exchanged a smile with her mother and followed Doctor Watts outside. Contrary to how much of Mistral viewed Faunus, it was refreshing this man and those she'd encountered in the hospital didn't discriminate. No strange looks except for when they saw a panicked young woman running through their halls.

"I understand you had quite the trying time, reaching Mistral City." Blake's expression brought a chuckle out of the doctor. He raised a hand and smiled apologetically. "Forgive me. We spoke with your parents about what had transpired, and they mentioned their daughter had gone missing. I can only imagine what you all had to go through. I am so very terribly sorry."

She hadn't come here for sympathy, but it was nice still having someone care. "Thanks. I… Wasn't sure if he was going to make it." Blake muttered.

Watts smiled and nodded. "Neither were we. I suppose we should be thankful whoever attacked him seem incompetent." There was a twitch to the doctor's smile, a look in his eye that Blake couldn't quite place.

"Ah, but I must be getting to my next appointment. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course. Thank you again, doctor."

"No, no, thank you, Miss Belladonna." At her confused expression Watts offered a smile. "I understand you're a Huntress. The world owes a great deal to people like you. It's humbling that we practitioners of medicine can help you."

Oh, well that was different. Most doctors typically were annoyed whenever someone like her showed up: Faunus and Huntress. Usually her being a Huntress meant little – especially in Mistral, where only her physical appearance mattered.

"Best wishes to you and yours, young lady. Perhaps I shall see you later."

Blake watched Watts go to the elevator, pausing and looking concerned when the doors open. He spoke to someone inside and glanced her way, smiling knowingly and nodding. When Yang stumbled out she stared at her partner's disheveled state.

"Yang! What are you doing here?"

"I… You… Leave… Run." Yang stumbled forward and grabbed onto Blake's shoulders, nearly toppling over.

"Did you run here?" Dumb question; Yang wouldn't be on death's door if she hadn't. Her partner only managed a wheeze and nod before falling forward. She sure was hamming this up, wasn't she?

Kali stepped out and spotted Blake struggling to support Yang. She laughed, startling her daughter who proceeded to step back and drop Yang. "Am I interrupting something sweetheart?"

Unintelligible sounds were all that came in reply. Blake felt her face heating up and looked down at Yang.

"Is she alright?" Blake nodded quickly, and Yang raised her hand, giving a thumbs-up.

"Fine, Mrs. B!" Yang picked herself up and flashed Kali a grin, waving with her artificial hand. "And nah, you're alright! Yang Xiao Long, by the way; Blake's best friend in the whole world."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Debatable." She winced from an elbow to the ribs, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Like I said, we're besties."

Kali laughed, and Blake wondered why her mother was encouraging Yang. "I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Then came an expectant smile in Blake's direction. "Will we be meeting the rest of your team too?"

"We're one short actually, but sure. Maybe once dad is better we can come visit." Blake shrugged, then immediately reconsidered her offer; Nora would be a handful, Ruby too probably, and Yang was… Yang. "Actually…"

"That sounds wonderful! When he gets out of surgery I'll tell him to expect company." Kali's hug silenced any protests her daughter was about to make. "I already like your other friend, Sun I think was his name? He was cute."

"Mom!"

"What? I can think boys are cute. I'm not that old!"

Yang suppressed a laugh and smiled wide, throwing an arm around Blake's shoulders. "Know what, Mrs. B? You're pretty cool!"

"How sweet. You have good friends Blake. I can see why you talked so highly of them." Blake leaned away from Yang as her partner inched closer, narrowing her eyes as Yang waggled her eyebrows.

"Talking about us? Only good things, right?"

Blake picked Yang's arm off her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "As far as you know, sure."

Hearing her mother's laughter was so soothing that Blake almost didn't mind Yang jabbing her in the side. Almost. "So… Everyone else that was with you, they're all okay?" They had a lot of people traveling with them when they had left, and she wanted to be certain. Kali nodded and Blake exhaled. "That's good."

"Your father made sure everyone else was safe even after what happened. I swear that man is going to run himself ragged." Kali sighed. "But then that's why people follow him, I suppose. Even after all these years."

Blake watched her mother take Yang's prosthetic hand in her own. "Adam did this, didn't he?" She asked, smiling sadly.

Yang's eyes closed and her mouth drew into a hard line. "Yep."

Kali pat Yang's cheek and smiled encouragingly. "People don't stay with someone like that for long. Ruling by fear isn't sustainable, even Sienna knows that." She looked at Blake and placed her other hand on her daughter's cheek, expression serious. "You girls are still going to fight? Be careful. He needs to be stopped, they all do. But nothing is worth losing any of you over it."

"We know mom. We'll be careful."

"I know you will, but I can still worry." Kali smiled, stepping back and folding her hands behind her. "Your father won't be fighting, but we'll do everything we can to support you. I know he'll worry and want to fight, but I don't think he should. Well… I don't think any of you should."

"Someone has to." Yang quipped, smirking. "We're Huntresses, it's our job to stop people like this. And we're ready for them this time. It's not gonna turn out like Beacon. We're going to mop the floor with them."

Blake nodded. Her jaw tightened and a thin smile stretched across her lips. "Yeah. Adam, everyone he's working with… We'll make sure they're brought to justice for what they did. They have to answer for their crimes."

"So long as you remember what we talked about." She did. She'd repeated the words to herself and to Jaune, and to anyone else who might need to hear them. "You can be a hero without having to take a life." Kali's expression grew gentle. Her eyes glistened as she held Blake in her gaze, causing her daughter to look away. "Mistakes happen, and we can't change the past. But we can be better in the future."

Blake shared one last hug with her mother before parting ways. Kali went to watch over the surgery, leaving her daughter and Yang alone in the hallway. She could go visit the rest of their group, she mused, or she could return to the inn. Her father's people – her people, probably wanted to see her. But there was something she wanted to take care of herself.

"Hey Yang? Do you have a minute?"

Yang raised an eyebrow and lifted her shoulders. "Sure. I got my daily dosage of butt-kicking in with you, so I'm good. What's on your mind, kitty?"

A lot was on her mind. With everything else going on – the abruptness of their meeting, rejoining her friends, and now finding her parents again, Blake had put something important on the backburner. Now that things had settled down and everyone was safe, she needed to address it.

Blake went up to the roof and Yang followed. The air was crisp and fresh unlike the stuffy air inside the hospital. Blake took a deep breath, letting it fill her lungs, and smiled.

"So, what's up?" Yang asked. The Faunus didn't answer immediately. She went to the edge, leaning over the railing and looking out over the city. Mistral really was beautiful from up here, with lush greens, waterfalls creating fine mists, and a vibrant array of colors down below. Even Kuo Kuana would be hard pressed to match its natural beauty.

"What you said back then, did you mean it?" There was no immediate answer and Blake sighed. Her chest felt like it was tightening and she wondered if she should just drop it. "When we were in Forever Fall. The night I almost ran away…"

"The first of many." Yang remarked dryly.

"Yeah. Do you remember what you said?"

Yang moved to stand beside Blake, sitting down on the railing. A gentle gust stirred the air around them, kicking up Yang's hair and making it dance in the breeze. "Yeah, 'course I do."

She had hoped Yang had forgotten. Some days she wished she'd forgotten too. Blake chuckled and shook her head. "Do you remember what we did too?" She asked wistfully. This time Yang didn't answer, and when she looked up her partner was looking elsewhere, her face obscured by her golden mane.

"I'll be honest… Part of me wanted to run away even after that. Not because I didn't want it." She explained. Her hands held onto her arms tightly, a shuddering breath shaking her body. "I was afraid of what Adam might do if he knew."

Yang's silence wasn't encouraging, and so Blake simply took to watching people below. It was a busy city, Mistral, with many people that had no clue what was coming for them. They all had their own hopes and dreams, things they cherished… And all of that might be lost if Adam had his way.

It was sickening that he could be so indifferent. Raids were one thing – stealing some Dust here, some Lien there, it set people back but no one's life would be ruined. The levels to which Adam and his people sank were far past being redeemable.

Bothered by the silence, Blake stood and faced Yang. "Did you mean it?"

No answer again for a short while. Yang pushed herself from the railing and appraised Blake with an annoyed glare. "What do you take me for? Some girl just looking for an easy time?"

"N-No! That's not it at all!" Blake felt her face heat up and she let out a frustrated sigh and threw up her hands. "I just… I don't know. I don't know where I'm going with this anymore." She felt Yang's eyes on her but she couldn't meet her partner's gaze.

"O-kay then. Well uh… Nice chat! I'm gonna head back now." Blake reached out and caught Yang's hand before she could leave. Her face must have looked as desperate as she felt, her teammate's expression softened and a gentle smile appeared. "Man, you're still that stuck on things, huh?"

Humiliatingly, yes. Blake released her grip when Yang made no efforts to leave. She'd thought about it a lot; at Beacon, returning home, on her adventure. Though Adam had been the primary resident of her dreams, there had been one other person who appeared, and nowhere near as often as she would have liked.

"Is it still the same?"

She expected any number of responses for that. Somehow the laughter she got was crueler than any outright denial. "You serious? You ran away after what happened, tried to get yourself killed, and you think we're still cool? Are you an idiot?"

It was a cruel answer, but not unwarranted. Blake's face fell and she hardened herself, refusing to let tears fall. There would be time for that later, she didn't want to let it happen in front of Yang.

"I guess I am too." Yang smiled, rubbing at her neck. "Yeah… It's still the same. How I feel hasn't changed. You think I saved you because I hated you?"

Something caught in Blake's throat. She let out a perversion of a laugh, her face crumpling immediately after. "I wouldn't blame you if you did." She spoke, her lips trembling. "After what we did, the things we said to each other, and I just ended up leaving you alone."

Yang stepped forward and Blake felt her hands on her cheeks. One cold, unfeeling, and the other warm and comforting. She met Yang's eyes and smiled weakly, the lilac pools drawing her in.

"I saved you once, didn't I?" Yang continued. "Second time's the charm."

Blake placed a hand over Yang's and she smiled back. A new heat rose to her cheeks, her chest feeling like it might burst as her heart raced erratically. She closed her eyes and took a deep, measured breath. She wanted to shout for joy, to embrace Yang, but she didn't want to rush this.

"You're still mad…?" Yang laughed, and when Blake opened her eyes again she saw a pink tint to her partner's cheeks.

"Still mad. It's getting better though."

Blake smiled. She removed her hand and placed it on Yang's hip, which she made no efforts to remove. "So… What does that make us then?"

Again, she got an answer she hadn't expected. But this one was far more pleasant. Feeling a warmth upon her lips Blake's eyes fluttered closed again, allowing herself to be pulled in. She clung greedily for warmth, and once the kiss ended she chased for another, refusing to let Yang get away.

Eventually her lungs ached and she pulled her head away, inhaling deeply. Both girls wore smiles and Blake, for the first time in what felt like forever, felt genuinely happy. She had been delighted to see her parents, to find her father would be okay, but this was something different entirely.

Neither said a word for a long time. Blake laid her head in the crook of Yang's neck, her hand rubbing circles on the other woman's back. When was the last time she felt this safe? Far too long. She let out a giggle, hiding her face in the folds of Yang's jacket.

"Thank you… For finding me." She had been ready to accept her death on that road to nowhere. She had fled, halfheartedly, but had resigned herself to dying. If Yang hadn't shown up when she had she'd be food for all manner of animals.

Yang laughed, and in that moment, it was the sweetest thing Blake had ever heard. "Come on, you really think I was going to let some Grimm get you? We said we'd protect each other, remember?"

Blake lifted her head to protest, to point out how she'd failed. Yang's finger silenced her. "You might have bailed, Blake." Her hand cupped Blake's chin, her thumb now brushing across Blake's lips. "But you did save me. So let's just call it even, huh?"

She couldn't complain, not when embroiled in yet another kiss. Her arms snaked their way around Yang's shoulders and she held herself there for as long as she could.

The attack on Haven was on the horizon. Adam and his allies would be here any day now, and the fate of Remnant rested on the outcome of this battle. But here, stood with Yang and overlooking the city, none of that mattered. The battle would come whether they wanted it to or not. But as far as Blake was concerned, it could take its time getting here.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Traveling was an absolute nightmare. The CCT network was handicapped, most kingdoms had either restricted or locked down entirely their borders, and people were paranoid. No one knew what would happen after the events of Haven. Would Vacuo be next? Atlas? Mistral?

Weiss looked out the window of her shuttle, grabbing her seat as it shuddered. A cargo airship was not her ideal mode of transportation, but it was all she could manage on short notice. The pilot was amicable enough to take her to her destination, and the rate he had charged hadn't been exuberant.

Though he'd had every reason to pinch every Lien he could out of her. She was a Schnee, after all, and transporting someone from her family always came with risks. Fleeing her home and no doubt enraging her father, crossing between kingdoms and asking to remain hidden raised plenty of flags, but the man had agreed anyways.

Her fingers lightly brushed along the length of Myrtenaster, a rueful smile on her lips. Well, she didn't have anything to lose in this gamble of hers. She had already been all but disowned, and with her sister busy she had nothing left for her in Atlas. Her family was her team, and they were going to need her.

Haven was at risk. At first, she couldn't believe it. Or perhaps she hadn't wanted to – her source had been less than reputable. But after being shown plenty of images and stolen communications corroborated what she'd been told.

Weiss lifted her eyes from her weapon, her blues staring back at a mismatched set. She did not return the smile given to her, turning up her nose and resuming polishing her weapon. "I still don't like you, for the record. But our goals are the same."

Neo shrugged. As if she cared whether the Ice Queen liked her or not. She wasn't here to make friends. If her information was good – and she was positive it was, then _she_ was going to be there. Cinder and her little dogs, all planning for a repeat of what they had done. Beacon had been fun – some of the most fun she'd ever had, but all of that was ruined by the ending.

From her worn bag she removed a ragged bowler hat. It was discolored and torn, having been torn from a Griffon's bowls. And that had just been her opening attack, a fitful attempt at saving Roman. She had made certain that the Grimm responsible had suffered a long, agonizing death. Could Grimm feel fear? They said no, but Neo liked to think so.

"I can't believe you kept that thing." Neo glared at Weiss for a moment before a smile returned to her face. The Huntress stared, unflinching, before shaking her head. It might be touching if the girl wasn't so psychotic. "Just remember our deal, okay? And don't expect any help if my friends don't take kindly to your being there."

Neo waved her hand dismissively. Even for a mute she wasn't much for conversation. Weiss shook her head and rose from her seat, entering the cockpit of the shuttle. They had long since passed into Mistral but only forests stretched out below them. With open water and cliffs at their back they were soundly in the middle of nothingness, their only reasonable choice to be heading to Mistral.

* * *

 **So I said before that anything written would directly pertain to Blake, but I felt like throwing that bit in there, rather than leaving it up in the air forever. Definitely some changes have been made from the canon!**

 **And yes, this is a Bumblebee fanfiction. I just didn't want to throw it in people's faces immediately and make it the whole focal point; Blake getting Adam is still very much what we're going for here.**

 **Next chapter... When I can!**

 **As an aside, been trying to decide what to do for my next story. Maybe I'll make a poll to see which idea is the most popular.**


	17. Rally

**A much shorter chapter than the last few. Trying to keep that arbitrary length with so much going on right now isn't feasible. So... Still an update or two a week, but expect chapters to be about half the length!**

* * *

What did it take to become a headmaster of an academy? Achievement as a Huntsman? Knowledge of Grimm, or knowledge of the innerworkings of the world? Blake doubted there was a checklist but there had to be some system, some rhyme or reason to Ozpin's selection. Their headmaster at Beacon had been self-explanatory; Ozpin appointed himself to overlook everything. That made sense.

Before today she would have assumed all headmasters to be like her own. Stoic, knowledgeable, brave, calm in the face of calamity. When she and Qrow entered the office of Haven's own headmaster and he toppled backwards from fright, well… She'd do well to temper expectations in the future.

Blake elected not to sit and instead stood along one of the walls. She had been brought to speak to the headmaster but Qrow was having a heated argument with the man, one which she didn't care to take part of. Instead her fingers skimmed the spines of his innumerable books, searching for something of intrigue.

"And I'm telling you, we simply don't have the manpower for that! Don't you understand how much territory I have to protect?"

"Don't _you_ understand how insane it is to leave the relic unguarded? I mean come on Leo! If I didn't show up then who was going to protect it, huh? You?"

Leonardo seemed to bristle for a moment before sinking back into his chair. "I understand it's important, but it's at no immediate danger. The safety of the kingdom comes first." Qrow glared at the headmaster. "Besides, how can I make anyone remain here to guard the relic without telling them? They would only be guarding an empty school. Wouldn't that raise questions?"

Qrow stretched his hands the desk before slamming his palm against it in frustration. Blake glanced their way and shook her head, wondering how anything was going to get done like this. "Every single Huntsman in Mistral is busy? Everyone? You guys have more than anyone. You expect me to believe you can't get even one person?"

"As I told you before, many of ours died in the days following Beacon. It's all I could do to keep the kingdom from ruin. So again… No, I can't offer you any help. Besides, what makes you so certain that Haven is at risk?"

Qrow rolled his shoulders and took his flask from his jacket. "Because Blake here has some information on it. Why don't you tell him, kiddo?"

She'd prefer not to. All things considered there was no reason for her to be here; Qrow was just as capable of sharing this himself. With a sigh of resignation, she approached the desk, taking out Qrow's scroll and setting it across the top, projecting a map of Mistral.

"Adam Taurus has people in the kingdom. Last time I saw him, they were about here…" She gestured vaguely to a wide swath of empty land. She hadn't had a chance to check the exact location. "And he's bringing his forces here. They plan on doing to Haven what they did to Beacon."

"And you're absolutely certain of this?"

Blake felt a twinge of annoyance under Leonardo's skeptical gaze. "One-hundred percent. I heard it from him myself."

"They plan on attacking in two days. They've got some of Her people with them too. And you're still telling me you think the relic is safe?"

Leonardo didn't respond immediately, and Blake could imagine why. He seemed positively terrified now that he understood the scope of what was happening. Haven had only them to keep it safe where Beacon had teachers, students, and Huntsmen from the world over. That hadn't been enough, so what reason was there to believe they could stop anything?

"I… I'll make some calls, have someone look into it. If we find any solid evidence that they're nearby – "

"Leo! We have two days! There isn't enough time for 'looking into it', that's out the window. You need to recall whoever you can now and get them back here, we're going to need help."

Leonardo sank back into his chair and rubbed at his face. He looked haggard, and Blake noticed his eyes constantly flickering to the map. He knew they were right, that Haven was going to need more help. With White Fang factions in Mistral it was safe to assume Adam would replenish any troops lost in the fighting. They needed to be ready for a full-on invasion.

"The council has my hands tied. The best I can do is speak to them, but I can't make any promises." Qrow groaned aloud, frustrated, and Blake shook her head in disbelief. "At any rate none of us have the Spring Maiden, and that likely includes them. S-So… Even if they storm the Academy, without the Maiden, it's all for nothing."

It was a fair point. Qrow considered this and scoffed before taking a step from the desk and cooling down with a long drink. Blake watched the headmaster make his way to the window, shoulders slumping as he stared out over the city.

"Is there any other way they can get to the relic? Only a Maiden can open it, right?"

"That's correct, young lady. And while we know where the Maiden may be, it does us little good if she isn't here with us."

"The girl's with Raven, I'm sure of it. Knowing her she's steering clear of this whole mess. If she's true to form then we won't have to worry. But if she has a change of heart, or something happens to force her…"

"Then we can assume the enemy has the Maiden." Leonardo sounded defeated, his tone devoid of emotion.

It would make sense. Why attack Haven if they couldn't get in? Blake's mind's eye scoured through the faces of everyone they had encountered at the Branwen camp, trying to figure out who it could be. There were so many people there, and she doubted Raven would have allowed someone so important to be seen by just anyone.

Would the enemy know Raven had the Maiden though? Blake wasn't so sure, it wasn't until recently Qrow knew that himself, and the information had been kept between them, and spoken of sparingly.

The air in the room was heavy, and the silence deafening. "You must be here then, we must defend the relic." It was obvious and needed no discussion. "I… I will do what I can in the meantime."

"I get you're beholden to the council, Leo, but just ignore them. Get help if you can, because we're sure as hell gonna need it."

Blake stepped outside while Qrow and Leonardo finished their discussion within. When the Huntsman finally emerged, she looked to him warily, glancing at the sealed doors behind them. He shook his head and they made their way towards the exit.

"You think we can trust him?"

Qrow sighed, hunched forward and hands in his pockets. "He's spooked. Question is what's scaring him? Is it them, or is it us?"

They had suspicions of betrayal for a few days now, and today didn't do much to bring any clarity. No Huntsmen had been kept in Haven – even tenured professors had been sent home. Leonardo claimed it was for missions, as professors were still Huntsmen and Huntresses, but to not keep one nearby?

Recent events gave plenty of cause to be paranoid. Salem's forces working with Adam, the sudden change of heart from Yuma and Trifa, and now the uncertainty surrounding Haven's own headmaster.

"If he's with them then we just told them everything."

"Not everything kid. They still don't know Oz is back, and they don't know every detail of what we're doing. Besides, throwing some bones their way helps us too." Blake looked confused and Qrow smiled proudly.

"Think about it. We know about their plans, and they know about ours. They gotta come here to attack the school and nab the relic, right? That part of their plan doesn't change no matter what. And they know we'll be protecting it, but we can change our plan on the fly. Ours is flexible, so it doesn't matter what we tell them."

"Misdirection?"

Qrow nodded, flashing a grin at Blake. Impressive, she hadn't thought the drunken uncle can come up with a plan. "It's not much, but we need whatever advantage we can get."

"Do you really think we can stop them? These people, Salem's, they seem dangerous."

"They are, and I think so, yeah. They might have more people but you have to remember too, the more they got the harder it is to move 'em. Unless they plan on just attacking the city outright they need to sneak in, and the larger the force, the harder it is to do that."

That made knowing they would be outnumbered a little less terrifying. Mistral as a city was hard to access, and they had found the tunnel which could ferry troops into the heart of it. It wouldn't be easy to get his troops in position, not with them watching every possible entrance.

The inn was vacant when they returned, save for Oscar who sat in the den, fast asleep in an armchair. Qrow made his way to kitchen, leaving Blake alone at the door. Everyone else had gone into town. Restocking on supplies, polishing up their weapons, whatever was needed to make ready for the upcoming fight.

Blake checked her wazikashi on the mantle, pulling its blade from the sheath and admiring it. Sheen, clean enough to see her reflection in it, and sharp as a Beowolf's claw. She ran a finger along its length before tucking it away again. She wasn't in any hurry to sully the pristine weapon.

With little else to do Blake grabbed one of the books from a shelf and sat herself in an open seat. All she had for company was an awkward boy-turned-headmaster and a semi-sober Qrow, neither of which she was keen on conversing with.

Instead, Blake let herself get lost in a book. As nice as seeing everyone again had been she relished the silence, a chance to escape into another world. The novel wasn't anything special but she found herself sucked in, and before she knew it Oscar had woken. They exchanged a brief few words before the boy scurried off, and Blake couldn't help but be amused. He seemed afraid of her, or maybe to be more exact, intimidated?

Her thumb lingered on the corner of page 100 when the front door was thrown open. She cringed when Nora led the charge through, shouting something about the meal they had just shared. Blake tried not to be annoyed she hadn't been invited. Then came Yang and Sun, both of which were smiling so wide she worried their faces might split.

And there was her mother too. Blake looked at Kali in confusion, setting her book aside and rising from her seat. Why was everyone looking at her?

"Uh… Hi?"

"You're not going to believe it! We were out shopping for things and getting our weapons fixed, except for Crescent Rose, of course! But we were out there minding our own business and then Sun found us and – " Ruby's tirade came to a halt when Yang's hand clamped over her mouth, though Blake could still hear her team lead desperately trying to speak.

Blake raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother expectantly. She noticed her hands were behind her back and Kali fidgeted excitedly. She was hiding something, that was obvious. "Okay, can you all please stop smiling and staring? It's weird…"

"Aw come on, kitty, we've just got a surprise for you! Well actually Sun had a surprise for you, but we're totally stealing his thunder!"

Sun laughed good-naturedly, his tail rubbing at his nose. "I totally let you guys help!"

"Who caaaaares! Let's give it to her already!" Nora was hardly quieted by Ren's efforts, looking as though she'd explode any second. Knowing her she just might. "Give it to her, Blake's mom!"

Jaune chuckled awkwardly. "Her name's Kali, Nora. And I think she's getting to it."

Blake watched her mother curiously. Her eyes went down to a black case that was brandished, little more than a wooden container. She took it from Kali and held it carefully, glancing at Ruby as she let out a squeal of delight.

"I know we just bought you a sword, but we think you might enjoy this gift too." Explained Ren.

Yang finally released Ruby's mouth, though took her sister around the waist when she tried to bolt forward. "Yeah, you could say it's a perfect fit for you!"

Hearing Yang say that brought plenty of ideas to Blake's head, none of which should be uttered aloud. She narrowed her eyes at her partner and looked down at the box. He fingers flipped the latches and she opened it up slowly. "How did you get this?"

"Found it! Or some of the guys with your mom and dad did!"

"We took it out and got it all cleaned up for you! Fixed and everything too!" Nora declared, beaming proudly. "You can thank us later. Or now. Or now AND later! We're pretty awesome!"

Blake looked over the piece inside of the box, her mouth pulling into a timid smile. When Yang moved and stood beside her she smiled a bit wider.

"Gift from us to you, Blake. Though we're kinda just giving it back."

Blake nodded silently and ran her fingers over the familiar blade, amazed at how good it looked. The blade had been replaced or refurbished, and not a single scratch was left on the grip. Even the sheath, tucked beneath the weapon itself, looked to be completely new.

Gambol Shroud.

With a nervous excitement she removed the weapon from the box, unaware of Yang even taking it off her hands for her. It was amazing, she hadn't seen it quite this good since she first got it. Even then she wasn't so sure it was quite as perfect.

"You should thank vomit boy over there. He ponied up most of the Lien to get it fixed!"

Jaune? Blake looked at the lead of team JNPR curiously, smiling wryly as he squirmed under her gaze. Well that was a surprise.

"Heh… Consider it thanks for the talk the other day."

That stupid little conversation? Blake grabbed Gambol's sheathe and carefully placed the blade inside of it, swallowing the hard lump forming in her throat. "Thank you…" She muttered.

"Now we've all got our weapons! We're ready to kick some bad guy butt!" Ruby could hardly container her excitement, rushing over to Blake's right and staring at her teammate's refined weapon. "I've never really gotten to see how it works. You'll have to show me later!"

"Why later?" Not that Blake was in any rush to show off her weapon – even if she didn't mind admiring it herself.

Kali smiled and stepped forward. "Because you and I need to go talk to your father. There's something very important he wants to talk to you about." Seeing a flicker of worry on her daughter's face she quickly took Blake's hand. "He's okay, it's nothing like that."

"Yeah, your mom was coming to grab ya, but we wanted to give you your present first! Man… Two gifts from us, aren't you lucky?" Blake smiled and stumbled slightly when Yang bumped her hip into her side. "Better put them to good use!"

She placed the weapon onto her back, strapping it tightly and glancing back at its grip. She pulled it free once and smiled as she relished in having her weapon back. It felt like part of her had been returned, and with it a small peace of mind.

"Hurry back! Ren's going to be cooking us a big meal to celebrate!"

"I am." Ren frowned, glancing at Nora and raising an eyebrow. "I am…?" He repeated himself. He shrugged and allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen by his partner. It was hard not to laugh when Nora shoved Qrow out of the room, shouting about needing privacy to work.

What did her father want? Kali didn't say, and she wouldn't say anything as they left the house either. Her mother didn't appear troubled by the news they had though – far from it, which helped keep Blake from panicking. Was it her or did her step feel a bit lighter now that she had her weapon back?

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Ghira was already out of bed when Blake and Kali arrived. The doctors and nurses inside the room cautioned him about moving so soon, and his assurances he was fine did little to convince them. When her mother opened the door, Blake saw her father trying to help a fainted nurse; the poor woman had panicked when he stretched, worrying his wounds would reopen.

She had to laugh seeing him apologizing to the doctors. When he finally noticed she had arrived she waved shyly, arms pressed to her sides when he threw his own around her in a massive hug.

"You're alright! I was so worried about you. When I heard you'd ran off, and no one could find you, I feared the worst had happened."

Blake's face burned up and her hands settled on her father's back, unable to hug him with her arms trapped. "Look who's talking… You're sure you're okay? Should you be out of bed?"

"Thank you!"

Ghira glanced back at one of the doctors before chuckling. Blake smiled hearing the sound, bringing herself closer to her father. "My Aura healed what surgery didn't, I'm fine, if a bit sore. More importantly, how are you? What happened?"

Blake didn't answer right away. And it wasn't out of reluctance of speaking either. She pulled herself from Ghira and peered past him, looking at the collection of staff gathered in the room. They seemed to take the hint and, after making certain Ghira wasn't going to collapse, filed out of the room, carrying the still-unconscious nurse with them.

"Is she okay…?" Blake asked as she watched the woman be carried out.

Ghira laughed. "Just fainted. Poor girl was terrified when I got up and began stretching. I think she worried I was going to injure myself." Kali slapped his arm and he laughed louder, drawing a perturbed look from his wife.

"Your wounds are healed? Both?" Blake scanned her father's back as he turned and saw two spots, slightly red and stitched closed. But they were certainly healed and the stitches likely could be removed.

"Why didn't your Aura heal your wounds? Even those should have healed on their own."

"I'm not sure, and neither were the doctors. It did, it just took a while." Ghira ran a hand over the stitches and frowned. "Maybe the wounds were just deep enough that Aura alone couldn't heal them. Frankly, I'm just glad they closed."

Blake hadn't had a good view of the wounds from where she had been, but they looked to have been deep. With a look to her mother she smiled, stepping closer and hugging Ghira once more. "I'm really glad you're okay dad. You and mom, and everyone else. Everyone we brought… Is okay, right?"

"Everyone is fine sweetheart. A few small injuries, but fine. They're all housed up near the market district." Kali explained. "It's miraculous really that we all made it here. For a while things certainly looked bleak."

They certainly had. Until recently Blake dared to think her parents – and the people they had been with, were all dead. It had come as no small relief to learn they were alive and well.

"Mom mentioned you wanted to talk to me?"

Ghira motioned for Blake to sit as he settled himself onto the edge of his bed. "I did. It has to do with Haven and what your plans for it are. You're still planning on fighting still?" It was a rhetorical question but Blake responded anyways, nodding in affirmation. "Then you should fight with your team. I understand your friends are here, and it's only right you're with them."

Not that she hadn't considered it, but that left one glaring issue. "What about our people? If you're not going to be there then someone needs to lead them. I could do it."

"I'll be there, so you can focus on being with your team when the time comes." Ghira smiled reassuringly at his daughter. "It's not my first fight, and these wounds won't keep me away. Whatever happens at Haven could decide the future for Faunus everywhere. For Remnant. Even if my injuries were worse I would be there."

Blake had expected as much. Her mother had too, judging by her silent reservation. She didn't want her father to have any part of this fight after his injury. Hell, she was still against anyone besides herself being involved. But this had long since grown larger than a feud between her and Adam. It wasn't a fight she could win on her own, not anymore.

"He has a lot of dangerous people on his side. People who killed Huntsmen. You're in danger if you go."

"And so are you. What kind of father lets his daughter go off to battle while he sits idly by? I know the risks, we all do, and we're going anyways. This fight is too important not to take part."

"While your father helps lead, I'll be doing my own part. If we can we're going to convince the White Fang to surrender peacefully." Kali smiled. "The police will arrive as soon as they can, and we'll hopefully avoid the worst of the fighting."

Given Adam's fanaticism it was unlikely he would surrender, even if they turned the tables. His men might be more prone to reason, but only if the threat of their leader killing them wasn't ever looming.

Blake had an idea, but one she kept to herself in the moment. No one was going to condone it even if it was their only option. "I hope we can avoid bloodshed." Ghira spoke with a somber smile. "Though often these things tend to end violently. We had best prepare for the worst."

Kali put her hand upon Ghira's shoulder and smiled. "And hope for the best."

Hope huh? Maybe they needed a bit more of that. It seemed silly but what could it hurt to hope a little?

"Even the best laid plans can fall through. I'm sure they won't be expecting me to be taking part in the fight." Ghira smiled and pulled Blake and Kali both into a hug. "They thought they would demoralize us, keep us from fighting."

"But we're going to fight anyways. And we're going to win."

Her friends had spoken in confidence when they declared they would win Haven. Blake had believed them with some reservation, but she found none from her parents. There was something emboldening hearing her father, who could have easily died, declaring they would still fight. That her mother, a woman who had never fought in her life, would do everything she could to help.

They probably were planning to train more today. Or at the very least they would go over their plans one last time. The others could handle that just fine without her. Ghira mentioned in passing that he planned to go and see their people, and Blake had every intent on joining him.

Checking out of the hospital had been something of an affair. One would think a facility accustomed to treating Huntsmen – who healed quickly thanks to Aura, would be used to their patients leaving after a swift recovery. But even as Ghira walked himself down to the lobby and assured the doctors he was fine, they still insisted he remain in bed.

Stubbornness won out, though Blake had a hunch no one wanted to risk angering her mountain of a father; he'd never harm anyone here, but they didn't know that.

The homes which had been rented out where small, tucked away on side paths adjacent to the major roads of the markets. While practically squalor compared to the larger homes of the wealthy they were still impressive.

Blake followed her father down the road, smiling as people emerged and shouted their greetings. The most she could do was wave awkwardly, unable to get a word in edgewise over their cheers.

"A good many of them wanted to search for you after you vanished." Explained Ghira. "Including me. But your mother pointed out what a bad idea that would be."

"And he still tried to leave in the middle of the night. Hard to be sneaky when you're groaning with every step."

Blake lifted her shoulders when Ghira's hand sat upon her head, scrunching up further when he stroked her hair back. "Dad…!" She whined, pushing his hand away, cheeks red.

"I'm just glad you're safe. Can't a father be happy for that?"

"Well we're all back together now. So no more running off." Kali chastised gently, wagging her finger at Blake. "And no more pushing yourself when injured. You're sure you're ready for this, Ghira?"

"Ready or not, Adam and his people won't wait for me to heal. I must do this. We have to do this." He was right, Haven was going to be under siege before long and there was no derailing that.

It was surprising to see everyone gathering at the end of the road. Blake thought it was for her sake, but they seemed just as thrilled to have their leader back from the hospital, hearty and hale. More surprising still was finding Sun among the crowd, making friends – or trying to make friends, with a woman in their group.

Ghira flagged down one of their people and exchanged a few words, then moved on to speak to a smaller group. Kali found herself busy with others as well, leaving Blake to contend with people on her own. She had looked forward to seeing some familiar faces, but now that she was here…

"It's good to see you again, Blake!"

"Welcome back Blake!"

"Oh thank the gods! We were so worried!"

"You're okay? What a relief!"

Crowds still weren't quite her thing and she shrunk back uncomfortably as people gathered around her. Little more than hushed utterances were all she offered in reply as people tried speaking with her all at once. The cacophony of voices made it impossible to know who to reply to.

"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Sorry about your foot!"

Blake stumbled back and glanced down at the tail around her waist, giving Sun a grateful look. "Give a girl some space, okay guys? You're scaring her!" The crowd uttered apologies and quickly dispersed, going instead to listen to what Ghira had to say. Blake's gratitude was replaced with mild irritation.

"I wasn't afraid, Sun. Too many people talking at once is annoying."

Sun grinned and preemptively pulled his tail from Blake's waist. "You were totally afraid."

"And you're totally annoying."

Blake's halfhearted attempt at a glare didn't last long, only managing a small huff. "I owe you my thanks, Sun. For finding them, helping them get here… If there's anything you need, let me know."

Sun slapped her on the back, bearing a grin as bright as his namesake. "Just be around to help kick these guys' butts!"

"That's the plan." Blake mused aloud. It felt odd being this fortunate again. But she wasn't going to complain, not for risk of jinxing anything. "You're going to be fighting too?" She knew the answer but had to ask.

"Duh. After what those jerks did to Beacon? Besides, Mistral's kinda my home now. No way am I letting them walk in here and trash the place!"

No shortage of help for Haven now. The headmaster had to know they were amassing a small army of their own by now. Which, if he was in the pocket of the enemy, meant Adam and his knew too. There would be nothing to do but just meet at the school and fight it out.

Blake let her father handle speaking while she lingered towards the back of the crowd alongside Sun. The defense of the school was still very much happening despite setbacks, and their role in it was not at all what she had expected.

"We'll keep an eye on the surrounding streets. We will act as the eyes and ears of Haven, and send word to the main forces at the academy." Ghira cast a look out over their small force, every face nervous but determined. "Do not engage in the streets, we don't want the fight to spill into the city. Try and keep it to the school. And remember, these people we fight are our brothers and sisters. They may yet listen to reason."

"Our goal isn't to prove that we're capable of striking someone down! We're here today to prove that Faunus are not the enemy, that we are not all prone to violence, and that things can be done peaceably." Blake could feel her father's eyes on her even through the crowd, and people began to turn towards her expectantly. Did he want her to speak too?

She let out a sigh, and with a small prod from Sun walked forward, joining Ghira and Kali at the center of the gathering. She wasn't a leader or an orator like her father. She worked better alone, always had… But then alone wasn't going to cut it here.

All these people were looking to her and her family for guidance here. "Adam has done unspeakable things, trying to make the rift between us and the Humans deeper. If we don't do anything here then he has his way! Nothing we'll do will erase what could become of Haven." She swallowed back her nerves and raised her voice, on the verge of hearing it break. "We'll decide the fate of Faunus here, not Adam! And we'll prove to everyone that we deserve equality!"

She'd never spoken and incited fervor in a crowd before. She wasn't a public speaker, she didn't have the magic words that would guarantee success, or calm everyone. But the way their group cheered and rallied around her and her father sure made it seem that way.

Blake glanced at the hand upon her shoulder, smiling up at Ghira nervously. "Remember Blake, there's always strength in numbers. Why do something alone when you have friends and family to help you?"

Because alone had been safer, or so she'd thought. It would be easier – she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt. That had been stupid too. These people, her friends, her partner, everyone was ready to risk everything to protect Haven. And to stop Adam. Wasn't it selfish trying to tell people not to get involved?

"We have to make sure no one dies here. No one has to die here." For a second it was Ghira who seemed uncertain, and Blake pressed her point. "Most of Adam's people follow out of fear. If they don't have to fear him, they won't follow him. And if Adam has no one to follow him then he's powerless. No one has to die here."

Adam had a small army, but then so did they. Both sides had an inkling of the other's plans by now and the prize, Haven academy, wasn't going anywhere. The entire ordeal could be decided within minutes if they managed to talk down the White Fang.

"No one has to die." Ghira agreed. He smiled and watched as their people continued to cheer among themselves. It was good to have morale, and to be able to smile and laugh in the face of impending conflict. "Haven is safe with us. It's about time that we take fate into our own hands again."

No more violent uprisings. No more innocents losing their lives for some insane genocide. And no more extremism driving the rift between Humans and Faunus deeper and deeper. Adam was done deciding how Faunus were going to live.

* * *

 **Like I said, definitely a shorter chapter this time. Maybe once the semester ends and work is done dumping piles and piles of paper on my desk the chapters will get a bit longer. We'll have to wait and see!**


	18. Oh Captain, my Captain

**Getting back to hopefully more frequent updates now that I'm not pushing for unnecessarily long chapters. Seriously, 20 pages per chapter is such a drain!**

 **Let's have some fun in this one, shall we?**

* * *

Blake sat on the railings outside the inn, eyes cast over the city below. During the day Mistral was a bustling center of commerce; the sun bore down and illuminated tie vibrant buildings, making for a beautiful scene. And it was equally as beautiful at night though for different reasons. It was quiet. And quiet was what she needed right now.

One more day until the attack. One day until the future of Remnant would be put on the line. Her nerves were at an all-time high – everyone's was, but sleep had evaded her. Any time she'd closed her eyes she was met with the faces of those slain in Nihoa. Of Horobo.

She had imagined her friends joining the fallen, and even now her chest seized painfully at the thought.

They called what was to come a battle, but Blake felt _war_ was a more apt description. A war to be decided in a single day. And none of them would delude themselves by thinking everyone would get out unscathed.

Sleep wasn't going to come tonight, and probably not tomorrow night either. Blake let out a somber sigh and watched her breath dissipate in the cool night air.

 _You can't stop them. You know you can't. People are going to die._

And it would be their choice. Everyone knew the risks of fighting and had come anyways. It wasn't on her if anyone did lose their lives, and yet Blake still felt a shred of responsibility. If only she'd managed to deal with Adam earlier, maybe that would have prevented this.

Her ears flicked when the sliding door opened behind her. Glancing back and spotting Yang she gave her partner a gentle smile, turning her eyes back out over the city. "Can't sleep either?"

"Nah." Blake turned to her partner as she leaned over the railing and she frowned noticing Yang shaking. It wasn't that cold, and the cold rarely ever bothered Yang to begin with.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Blake reached out and frowned as Yang stepped aside to avoid her hand. When she tried again her partner didn't avoid it, but she tensed beneath her touch. "Nightmares?"

Yang chuckled hollowly and rubbed at her face. "Nightmares only happen when you sleep, Blake. Just thinkin' about what's coming up. It's kind of scary honestly. Like, really scary."

"You're thinking about it too, aren't you? We all just got back together after what? Seven months? It just… It's not fair. We see each other after that long and now this crap's happening."

Blake turned and slid off the railing, soundlessly stepping behind Yang. Her arms wrapped around her partner's waist and her forehead rested on Yang's back. "No one has to die. If we work together we'll make it through this."

"Like how Pyrrha got through it? Or those guys you were with?" Blake didn't answer immediately. Yang's trembling grew and Blake drew her in closed, blindly reaching out and taking Yang's hand in her own. "What if something happens to Ruby? What if I'm not there for her, what if they get to her too?"

"We'll all be there, nothing is going to happen to Ruby. They got the jump on us at Beacon, we weren't ready. But this time we are."

Her grip loosened as Yang turned around and the Faunus immediately placed a hand on her partner's cheek. Her thumb brushed away a solitary tear, the quivering of Yang's lips suggesting more were on the way.

"We'll make it out of this, all of us. And we're going to stop them. Haven's not going to fall." Blake leaned up and pressed her lips to Yang's forehead, taking a step back and offering out a hand. "It's a nice night, how about we go for a walk? Clear our heads?"

Yang nodded in silent agreement, taking Blake's hand and returning a chaste kiss. They gathered their things and left the inn, leaving the rest inside and fast asleep. Very few people were out at this hour – most guards – which made it feel like they had the entirety of Mistral to themselves.

Neither spoke for a long while. They didn't have to. There was a bond between them that meant long silences were comfortable, and a simple look or squeeze of a hand conveyed what needed to be said. Blake had forgotten how much she'd missed being able to talk to someone like this. No words, just being near them, giving small gestures, that was all that needed to be shared.

Under a string of paper lanterns, they stopped, taking a seat on a stone bench beneath a small plum tree. Blake sat tall and let Yang snake beneath her arm, resting her head on the Faunus' shoulder.

Blake didn't dare speak as she watched Yang's eyes drift closed, relieved her partner had calmed down by now. While rubbing Yang's arm she looked up at the tree above, its leaves glowing softly from the lanterns nearby.

"Remind you of anything, kitty?"

Blake looked down at Yang curiously, blushing at the smiling woman. She looked away and cleared her throat shyly. "Beacon…" She replied softly. They had spent a few nights in the courtyards, away from prying eyes. Sitting together, talking or simply enjoying each other's company.

It was a simple pleasure, but one Blake wouldn't trade for anything. "I was worried we might not do this again. After you ran off I kinda… Figured Adam got you."

Yang put a finger over Blake's mouth when she opened it. It was cold, metallic. The Faunus turned her head when prompted and closed her eyes, lips meeting and her breath catching in her throat. As usual the kiss broke off long before she'd have liked, her ears flicking in annoyance.

"No more running away, okay? I don't care what happens or how crappy things get, we stick together." Yang demanded. "And I don't just mean us. I mean all of us. We're a team, and we're going to do this as a team. Even if Weiss isn't here."

"She would be if she could."

Yang scoffed, though it sounded more dismissive than angry. "Yeah? What's got her stuck in Atlas then, huh? Her dad? Ironwood could totally send her here if we needed her."

"If he knew, which he doesn't. And I don't know if the General could make Weiss' dad do anything. He's head of the Schnee family."

"And a real jackass from what I hear." Yang contributed, smiling wryly when Blake snorted. "Not even a Faunus and I hate the guy. Wouldn't mind decking him in the nose, for you and for Weiss."

"You're way too enthusiastic to hit people."

Yang sat upright and puffed up proudly. Blake wondered if the way she pushed out her chest was intentional or not. "Well I can't hit your creep of an ex yet, so Mister Schnee's the next best thing! Do you think he's like a piñata? If I hit him hard enough will Lien come out?"

Blake rolled her eyes, smacking the back of Yang's head gently. "You've been spending too much time around Nora."

"What? It's an honest question!" Honestly ridiculous maybe. Blake shook her head and placed her hands down on the edge of the bench, leaning forward in her seat.

"After this is over, what are you planning on doing? Going to head back to Vale?"

"Assuming we win." Yang sighed in exasperation at Blake's look of warning, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know really. Beacon's toast even if Ozpin's around, and Vale's probably still a wreck. Plus, now that we know about this Salem thing, the relics… How am I supposed to go back and just pretend it doesn't exist?"

Fair point. Life had been much easier when they had thought all there was to the world were Grim, the White Fang and criminals. Which there was, only the degree of the problem was far more severe than any of them could have guessed. It made so many of their problems seem inconsequential.

To think she'd nearly had a panic attack over her team learning she was a Faunus. What she wouldn't give for such a trivial issue again.

"Since we're up how about we grab a snack? Didn't get much for dinner, was too busy arguing with Nora 'bout stuff!"

"And picking on Oscar for looking at Ruby." Blake chuckled. "Though I guess he looked at all of us." The farmhand clearly wasn't used to being surrounded by so many girls. It reminded her of a certain young boy back in Palio. What was he up to now?

Yang beamed and slapped Blake on the back, nearly knocking her partner off the bench. "It's good, build's character! Plus, the kid was totally staring at Ruby. Dork didn't notice it, naturally, so I gotta look out for my sister!"

"He was not. You spent more time staring at him than he did anyone else." Blake smirked and got to her feet, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you're the one with a crush here, Yang."

Yang gagged, making a face and waving her hands frantically in dismissal. "No way! Kid's way too young for starters, and he's half Ozpin! I'd never be with a guy who's… However old Ozpin is! Besides, he's not my type anyways." The blonde grinned. "I prefer emo cats."

"Faunus. And I'm not emo. My jacket is white."

"And everything else is black. Oh, I get it, it's camouflage, isn't it?"

Blake didn't justify that with a response. She ignored further quips from Yang and headed for the market district again. Not much was open at this hour, so the girls settled for the first vendor they could find. The man sold some variety of kabobs, filled with vegetables native to Mistral's mountains, he so proudly proclaimed.

Walking around Mistral was peaceful, and the girls idly chatted while they ate. Avoiding anything to do with what was to come, they reminisced about their classes, missions they'd gone on, and shenanigans they had gotten into as a team. Eventually the conversation got around to family, and Yang asked if she'd ever get a chance to meet Blake's family again.

"Why wouldn't you? I have to introduce them to you eventually." The Faunus' cheeks heated up and she turned her head away, taking a bite of her kebab. "Mom already wants to know what 'your nice girlfriend' wants for dinner…"

Yang was grinning stupidly at her, lilac eyes shining brightly in the dark. "What?"

"You said the 'g' word! We're official now?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "No, the kiss and the tender moments were just normal friend things." She shook her head.

"Mom really wants to get to know you better, and I'm sure dad's curious too. Maybe tomorrow we can go out with them, get something to eat, I don't know." Maybe a date wasn't the best use of their time. But they were going to be risking life and limb soon, so this may be their last chance.

Blake pushed that thought to the furthest recess of her mind, shaking her head. Things would work out fine. Her parents had told her so, she'd told Yang, now she needed only to convince herself.

She must have been brooding because Yang threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Blake stumbled awkwardly then resigned herself with a sigh.

"Food sounds good! Or heck, we can even just… I don't know, go somewhere. I don't know what Mistral's got for sights but there's gotta be something."

"As long as we stay in the upper levels we should be okay." Blake shrugged her shoulders and carefully pried herself away from Yang. "Mom likes art. And Mistral's supposed to be known for plays, maybe we could find one tomorrow."

Yang shrugged and flicked away her kebab. "How about a club? I could see your parents being into that." She flashed Blake a playful grin. "Kidding, relax. Play sounds good to me!"

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Night was nice since there were fewer people out, which made for a more peaceful walk. With everything closed save a few shops however their choices of stops were limited. Finding themselves walking along one of Mistral's mountainside paths, Blake wondered aloud if they should go back.

"Why, you tired?"

No, that wasn't it. She just felt like they should at least be back with the others. No reason to cause undue worry if they weren't there when someone woke up. Blake looked up at Yang and watched her walk along the fence, teetering precariously over the cliff.

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"Why, because you're jealous how well I can balance?"

Blake shook her head and reached out, pushing one of the posts and nearly knocking it out of place. Yang jumped down beside her and nearly stumbled, slipping on a rock and grabbing Blake by the arm to steady herself. "Nailed it."

"You nearly fell over."

"But I didn't. Nailed it." Yang repeated with a boastful grin. Blake continued along the path and looked out over the edge to her left. It was a long way down, and from where they stood they could see well beyond the city. Down to the valleys below, and the forests that lay beyond those. Out there somewhere were Grimm, bandits, and Adam.

They could stay out there for all she cared. Blake pulled her coat around herself as a wind swept over the face of the cliffs, inching away from the edge and waving dust out of her face.

The pair came to a halt on a wider section of the path. A log had fallen and been carved to resemble a bench, giving the girls a bit of respite from their hiking.

Yang chased down her thirst with their canteen, handing it over to Blake as she reclined into the log. "Man, it would have been way easier to take Bumblebee up here."

Blake almost choked on the water, wiping spittle from her mouth and looking at her partner warily. "With your driving? No thanks, we'd end up going over the cliff."

"My driving isn't that bad." Yang complained. Meeting Blake's gaze she huffed, folding her arms tightly. "It's not!"

"So you'd let Ruby ride with you?"

"Sure! I mean not on a road like this. And only if she was wearing a helmet." Blake began to laugh and Yang puffed up indignantly. "What's so funny?"

"You had no problem letting me ride without one."

"W-Well that's because I know you can handle it!"

Blake looked at Yang amused, raising an eyebrow at her. "And Ruby can't? Or are you saying that you don't mind if I fall off?"

Yang stammered before letting out a huff of defeat. She didn't want Blake to fall, she knew that, but it was fun pushing her buttons for a change.

After sitting for a few minutes Blake elected to head back down, and Yang was right behind her. The moon was high in the sky now and full, basking the mountainside in a gentle glow. Descending meant walking against the occasional gust that had previously been at their backs, prompting Blake to stick close to Yang's side.

"Probably should go crash now, try and get a bit of sleep before tomorrow, you know?"

Blake nodded and raised her arms up over her head. "Not a bad idea. There's going to be a lot to do, and no time to relax."

No time to catch up on missed sleep, and now that Blake thought about it, no time for their date either. More incentive to pull through this then: she and Yang could make it official and go with everyone somewhere once Haven was settled.

"Think if we asked real nice they'd wait a few days to attack? Or, you know… Just didn't do it?" As if. Yang scoffed and shook her head, hands coming up behind her head. "I don't get it. I mean sure, this thing with Ozpin and Salem explains it, but why? What's the point?"

There was always a reason behind what people did. Even those who were deemed insane had a motive – whether it made sense or not was another matter. "Doesn't matter. They're going to do it and that means we're going to stop them."

Yang didn't look wholly convinced, and Blake didn't feel it, but they accepted that. All they could do was hope for the best and give it everything they had. So long as they did that then things would work out in the end.

Her hand was taken in Yang's and Blake smiled, wrapping her fingers in the warmth of her partner's. They had each other. They had Ruby, and team JNPR, and her parents and everything along with them. They would win.

Blake's blood froze in her veins as an explosion went off within the city. It was far, but in the dead of the night it might as well have been beside them. From far below a tower of smoke had already begun to rise, billowing into the sky and obscuring the stars and moon from view. Racing to the edge of the path she peered down below.

The slums were burning. Another explosion rocked the area and Blake watched as a building was destroyed, flames being spread to adjacent structures. Vaulting over the railing she began to run down the slope, hearing Yang land behind her and keeping pace.

What was going on? It couldn't be Adam and his people, not if Yuma had been honest with them. But who else would be doing this?

The ground leveled out and Blake broke into a full sprint, her feet hitting pavement. Around her people were shouting and scrambling, confused and trying to take control of the situation. No one knew what was happening.

A pair of men charged out of a building with containers of water and rushed to a burning home before her, desperately trying to take care of the flames. Blake didn't stop to help and neither did Yang, they had to find out what was causing these.

People were fleeing from their homes, making a break for the higher levels and trying to escape the spread of the fire. The pair cut down an alleyway to avoid being swept up in the panic. On the next road they came across a familiar face ushering people away.

"Yuma, what's happening?!"

The assassin was surprised to see Blake and Yang. "Do I look like I know!? He shouted at a few men. Blake realized they were White Fang and grabbed Yuma's shirt, hauling him over to her.

"You mean they didn't do this?" Yuma seemed confused and Blake pushed him back. The White Fang seemed just as confused as anyone else and were helping with the relief efforts. But it had been made out to seem like the branch here was loyal to Adam. What the hell?

One half of the usual duo was missing. "Where's Trifa?" Yuma didn't hear her and Blake stepped closer, shouting over the cries of the crowd. "Yuma, where's Trifa?"

"I don't know! She went further down to look for survivors!"

"Yang, help Yuma here! I'm going to find Trifa!"

Another explosion went off several blocks away, and that was where Blake began to run. The smoke from the explosions had begun to fill the air, and ash poured down around her like rain. She strained to see through the alleyway, and when she emerged she skid to a halt, ears pivoting at the sound of nearby cries.

A woman had been trapped in her home, and when Blake found her there was a beam across her legs. Blood, and lots of it, her eyes followed a trail and spotted a man buried beneath another beam, far too gone to be helped.

Blake had just begun to clear away the wreckage when the woman grabbed her hand to stop her. "My baby, she's in her room! Please go get her!" The Faunus gave a quick nod, shoving aside one last beam.

"I'm coming back." Navigating through the house and holding her sleeve to her face, Blake managed to reach the nursery. It was silent, much more silent than she'd have liked. In the crib she found a young girl who was still breathing. Barely. Blake grabbed the blanket nearby and swaddled the child before rushing towards the front of the house again.

Wood groaned above her and she looked up, stepping backwards just in time to miss a falling beam. The woman called out to her and she assured the child was fine – though for how much longer?

Where could she go? Spotting a nearby window, Blake grit her teeth and ran to it, jumping and curling around the child as best she could. The glass shattered and a few pieces cut against her arms, but more importantly the child was unharmed. As she rounded to the front of the house she was elated to see Trifa had shown up, carrying the motionless woman out on her back.

"She's alive. Passed out." Blake nodded and looked at the child. Not much better. Thankfully others were on their way through and offered to watch after the pair, taking them away and to higher ground.

Blake coughed out soot and smoke, spitting ash from her mouth. "What's happening? Who's attacking us?"

"We don't know! Everyone was asleep when it started!" Trifa and Blake stepped back as the home caved in on itself, spitting out all kinds of noxious fumes with it. "I need help evacuating everyone, come on!"

As if she needed to be told. Blake followed after Trifa as they approached the lowest layer of the slums. It was here she'd ran into them, and just further along would be the White Fang headquarters.

Everything here was engulfed in flame, and what few people still lingered were making their way out. Blake and Trifa did everything they could to direct them down safe roads, though there was no telling how bad things were elsewhere.

"It wasn't us that did this. The Fang, I mean." Blake was doubtful, but then she'd seen the very same people fleeing themselves.

"Then who?" Trifa shook her head. She didn't know, of course, nobody did. "It can't be Adam, he's not supposed to be here yet."

There was a look of doubt on Trifa's face and Blake grabbed the woman's arm, stopping both. "It can't be him, right? You had someone watching them!"

Trifa's mouth opened to answer but Blake didn't catch what was said. A howl rose above the roar of the flames, then another. Before long a chorus of inhuman noises had filled the air and gunfire joined it.

"Grimm?! In the city?!"

The howling grew closer and Blake pulled Gambol Shroud from her back, exchanging a look with Trifa before they both took off towards it. Out of a burning building burst an Ursa, slamming away a White Fang member with its massive paw. It reeled up to strike again but found its arm caught, ensnared in Trifa's web. Blake used her chain to wrap around its neck, pulling hard and forcing it to the ground. She was on it in a second, burying her blade to the grip into its skull.

Trifa helped the man to his feet, placing a hand over the wound on his side. "I need to get him safe. Blake, can you – "

Blake was already running ahead, following the sounds of the Grimm. A Beowulf jumped from somewhere above and Blake rolled to avoid its leap. Coming out of her roll she threw out her weapon, leashing the blade around its neck and pulling hard, severing its skull from its body. Another charged behind her and she spun around, laying back and firing several rounds into its torso. The body collapsed onto her and she kicked it aside, quickly getting back to her feet.

They had to get control of the situation. By now the whole city should be on alert, and that should mean everyone else would be on their way shortly. Yang was here too, somewhere, which meant until everyone arrived it was only them and Trifa.

A series of gunshots drew them away and further down the road. Everything opened and the street spilled into a large plaza, which thankfully meant the fire was kept at bay. Blake expected to find the White Fang pushing back Grimm, and while she did find the former, it wasn't beasts they were fighting.

A man clad in black armor swung a hammer into the side of a soldier, sending him hurtling away and landing awkwardly on his neck. Another tried to lunge at the man but he was grabbed out of the air and slammed into the ground like he was weightless. The head of the hammer would have pulverized him had Trifa not caught it with her web, straining to pull it back.

"Ah, looks like there's more."

Trifa gasped when the man grabbed hold of her web, yanking her forward and off her feet. She severed the line and grabbed her weapon, scrambling aside as a blast erupted from the hammer's grip.

Blake knew that voice. And when the man finally turned to face her she was certain she knew him. Her vision went red and she grabbed her weapons, charging ahead. The man smiled and swung down his hammer at her, smashing apart a clone and shattering the road on impact.

The captain of Palio's guard. The traitor who had let Nihoa be massacred, and who had been willing to embroil Menagerie in a war of unimaginable scale.

"You don't look happy to see me, Belladonna. And I was so looking forward to seeing you again."

Blake didn't answer. She swung her weapon at the man's head and was reeled in like a fish on a line. The hammer swung at her and she managed to catch it with the underside of her foot, jumping overhead and slapping the man's back with her sheath. It did nothing but glance off the armor he wore, not even leaving a scratch.

The hammer was brought down again and Blake narrowly avoided it thanks to Trifa's web, being pulled away just in time. She fired several rounds, all of which seemed to bounce off the captain's armor harmlessly.

"This won't be like Palio, girl! We're going to get what we want this time, and you're not getting in our way!"

"You're insane!"

The captain laughed. "Insane? I'm on the side that's going to win! You're insane for opposing them!"

Salem. It had to be her. Blake circled the captain, firing rounds at him as she went. Trifa tried to get in close and hit him from behind but a wide swing forced her back, and a blast from his hammer made Blake skirt away as well.

They had to press the attack. This man couldn't be allowed to get away, not again. His presence here likely meant everyone else was here as well; Adam, Emerald and Mercury, and Salem's group. Blake just had to hope the others could intercept them before they got to Haven.

Blake stepped to the side as the captain grabbed for her, raking her sword across his arm and watching it harmlessly glance off. Before he ground grab hold of her, Trifa managed to stick his hammer to the ground temporarily. That gave Blake a chance to strike him in the side of the head, frustrated when he stumbled but remained upright.

The captain shouldn't be this strong. He'd been overpowered by a bound Greyson back in Palio. He hadn't seemed like much of a combatant and yet here he was, swinging around a hammer nearly as large as he was and moving in armor that weight just as much.

No matter where Blake struck him she couldn't seem to get her weapon to break through. He guarded the joints – the only weak spots of his defense, with fervor, and answered with bone shattering attacks whenever they drew near. Blake used her clone to draw out an attack and jumped onto his back, flipping her weapon over and using the chain to try and choke the man out.

A hand grabbed her hair and slammed her head down into his pauldron, dazing her just enough to be thrown aside. Trifa nearly struck behind the knee with her dagger but was kicked aside, yelping as the hammer smashed against her back and threw her into a tree nearby.

Damn it. They could beat him. He wasn't a Huntsmen, he wasn't one of Salem's people, he was just some regular man. A man who for some inexplicable reason now seemed to wield strength far outside of what he should have.

Trifa was back on her feet which was good. Though for all the progress they were making it made little difference. "Come on now girls, you're disappointing me! At least hit me before you die!"

"We're not getting anywhere. It's like we're attacking a tank!"

Blake narrowed her eyes and scoured the captain for any openings he might have. Whatever that armor was made of it was incredibly thick, and neither of their weapons were designed to penetrate it. If they got close he just swat them away like flies.

Trifa jumped away as a round blew apart the ground nearby, and Blake followed, taking cover behind a large cart. "Any bright ideas?"

"Yeah… I think I've got something." They had been going about this fight all wrong. "Just follow me."

The captain shook his head and raised the hammer, firing another round towards the tree. It tore clean through it, forcing both girls to run from the collapsing tree. They didn't attack but instead fled towards the buildings, narrowly avoiding another round from the captain.

"Oh no, no no, you're not getting away!"

Blake could hear the man's greaves slamming against the road behind them, and glancing over her shoulder she saw him barreling their way. Fast too, she should have figured. But that was fine. Where they were going all of his strength and speed wouldn't mean a thing.

* * *

 **Leaving that one on a cliffhanger since otherwise it'd be quite a long chapter! We're far from done with this happy reunion of theirs, and I'm sure Blake is eager to kick the captain's butt. We'll have to see what happens! And by we I mean you, because I know :D**


	19. Heating Up

**Quick update this time, since a larger chapter had been split into two! Hopefully keeping the chapters not as lengthy makes it a better read!**

* * *

Fighting in the open was out of the question. The captain had far too much reach with his weapon, too much power behind every blow, and the plaza lacked any cover. If they hoped to beat him then they had to rob the man of his advantages.

The sky grew darker still as they returned to the flames, the air becoming thick with smoke and soot. It was risky, but it was their only chance of beating him quickly. She turned her head to gauge their distance from the captain, alarmed to see his hammer raised and aimed at her.

Blake dove behind a low wall, covering her head as a round blew a chunk off from above. Taking a few pot shots at the captain – rounds striking his chestplate, and she raced away again when he closed in, knocking over a stack of containers in the road. It did little to stop the man. She fired again and watched a bullet break against his chest, a blue light reflecting off of his armor. She hadn't fired a Dust round.

Just a little bit further. Back into the fires now she had to be careful not to trap herself; cutting off her own escape route would spell trouble. She lowered herself as another blast tore through the air, feeling the heat of the round on her cheek, and spun around, firing several shots before dashing down an alleyway.

"Come on girl, quit stalling! You're only going to die tired!" The captain laughed boisterously, swatting aside a small Creep that burst through a home. At the mouth of the alleyway he stopped, failing to find Blake anywhere. "Where did you go…"

Trifa swung down from the rooftop above and extended her legs, slamming them into the captain's back and pushing him into the alley. He swung around and lifted the hammer, cursing as the head smashed into a wall and caught there. While trying to pull his weapon free he was struck in the back by Blake, stumbling and nearly losing his grip.

"Bitch!" His hand found Blake's throat and he squeezed, shocked when she vanished from his grasp. The Faunus jumped up from his blind spot and raked her sheathe across his face, slicing deeply across his cheek and blinding one eye. He let out a howl of pain, stumbling back and finally releasing his weapon.

Trifa quickly stuck the hammer to the wall with more webbing, then jumped onto the man's back. When he tried to grab for her Blake threw herself into his chest, and between the two of them they forced him to the ground. He had the advantage of size, but with both of his arms pinned now and his armor acting as a weight there was little he could do.

Blake aimed her weapon at the captain's head, training it square between his eyes. He struggled but her and Trifa's weight proved enough to pin his arms to the ground.

"Give up, you're finished."

The captain laughed, straining against the girl's weight. "I'm finished? Is that what you think?"

Trifa slammed her knee into the man's arm, drawing a hiss from his clenched teeth. "Considering we have a gun in your face? Yeah, you're finished."

Blake glared as the man laughed again. She lowered her weapon and pressed the barrel to his forehead, hand trembling as he sneered up at her. "Go on girl, do it. Pull the trigger, have your little victory."

Something didn't feel right. He was giving up much too easily. "Why? So you can avoid capture? I'm sure plenty of people would love to have a chat with you."

"You're kidding, right? Just fucking kill him and let's get out of here!"

Blake ignored Trifa's comments, watching the captain carefully. Nearby a building collapsed in on itself and she was reminded of the precarious position they were in. What was his angle in this? What was the point of this attack?

Why attack the slums? There was nothing here except for criminals and the White Fang headquarters. Haven was their target, wasn't it?

The captain howled with laughter as Blake put the pieces together. "This isn't the target… It's a distraction."

"I wonder if anyone else has realized that. Not that it matters! Can't ignore these people can you?"

Blake growled furiously, pressing her weapon to the man's throat. "Kill me, I don't care. We've won already and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"Trifa. Go find Yang and Yuma, warn them what's happening. Tell anyone you can find to get up to the school."

"What about him?"

"Just go!"

With only herself to rely on now she was acutely aware of the captain can attack now. But he made no efforts to do so, instead lying beneath her and grinning, like he had some damn reason to be proud. She could pull the trigger then and there, stop his demented sense of pride and take away his small victory.

Blake got off the man and kept her weapon trained on him, slowly backing out of the alleyway. "Run away or go die somewhere else, I really don't care anymore." She needed to get back, they were going to need to contain the Grimm, stop them from reaching the upper levels. And somehow defend Haven.

The captain sat up and wiped blood from his wound, sneering as Blake began to leave. "Sixty-three. Sixty-three innocents were slaughtered in Nihoa that day."

Blake continued to walk, ignoring whatever the captain had to say. "Women and children screamed, and the men did everything they could to protect them. But they were no match. It was hilarious really, watching them scurry about. I guess it's true what they say about us Faunus: we're nothing more than stupid animals."

She heard the captain get to his feet and stopped, glancing back to see him wrench the hammer from the wall. He was just trying to stall her, she'd just ignore him.

"I heard that Huntsman died. Stupid old fool, probably died thinking he'd avenged those people somehow. What a joke! You should have seen the moment he came out of it, it was amazing! The screaming, the terror, it was too much! I almost felt sorry for – "

"Shut up! Shut your damn mouth!" Blake turned to face the captain, hands trembling as she aimed her weapon at him. "You don't get to talk about Greyson, you traitor! Unlike you he was a hero, and he died trying to protect people! You're nothing but a coward!"

The captain laughed again. Blake was getting very tired of hearing that sound. "A coward? I'm on the side that's going to win, child! I don't think that's cowardly, I think that's _smart._ What person willingly works with the people destined to lose? Fools and delusional hopefuls!"

"I said shut up!"

"I have one regret though, and that's not being there to see the man die. Tell me, what was his face like? Was he shocked? Afraid? I so wish I could have watched it! You and that old bastard ruined everything I had planned!"

Blake fired several rounds, all of which had no effect. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work." The captain frowned as she began to back towards the end of the alley. "Stay down here and burn, I don't really care. I'm not here to fight you."

There was a smile that unnerved her and his weapon lowered, though Blake didn't follow his lead. "No… But you are here to fight Grimm."

What was that supposed to mean? Blake's ears twitched hearing the scraping of claws and she spun around on her heel, ducking under a Beowolf's claw. She flipped her sheath and swung upwards, connecting with the underside of its throat and dragging the blade across. Before the head had even left the body, she felt a foot slam into her back, smacking her into the dead beast and out onto the road.

The wind had been knocked out of her briefly and she tried to turn over when a hand grabbed her leg. Helpless, she was lifted and thrown like a doll through the air, crashing into a post and bouncing off it, pain racing down her side.

"In lieu of Grimm though, I think I'll make a fine opponent. You're not leaving here girl." Blake lifted herself up and rolled, narrowly avoiding being crushed beneath the hammer. "I'll make sure you get to see that old man of yours again though. Consider it a gift."

"Go to hell!" Blake fired into the man's face, scrambling on her hands and knees when he took the time to guard. She heard another shot go off and created a clone, stumbling away and ducking around a corner.

Her respite was brief as the hammer smashed into adjacent wall, and a crumbling building blocked her access to an alley. Back into the open road she coughed through the smoke, lungs burning as she inhaled smoke and ash. Bringing her arm up against her mouth she rushed back onto the road.

The captain was slowed by the smoke too. That was good. But he clearly didn't have any intentions of leaving this place alive anyway. Hearing Grimm approaching only made her situation even more bleak.

Blake went on the offensive, desperate to get the fight over with. She kept her distance and swung out with Gambol Shroud, striking for week points at every chance she got. It was like trying to kick down a brick wall, the man was impenetrable.

In a head-on rush she used a clone and baited out his overhead swing, the hammer smashing apart the road in front of him. "Predictable." An arm swung back and struck Blake in the side of the head. Or a clone, passing harmlessly through and making the captain stumble, awkward from his own momentum.

Blake stepped on the head of the hammer and, with her weapon in both hands, thrust up towards the man's throat. The blade lingered inches from his neck but hung there, his hand easily catching hers and stopping it. She yelped as her arms were twisted, losing her grip and being thrown aside.

"I thought you were a Huntress! Where's all that training of yours, huh?" The captain took aim and fired, this time connecting his shot center mass. Blake's Aura took the hit but she was still thrown off her feet. Another shot struck her leg, and this one managed to draw blood.

"No wonder Beacon fell! You children are a joke! And you wonder why I joined the other side!"

She got back to her feet and spotted her weapon nearby, leaping for it and nearly reaching it until a hard fist slammed into her back, pressing her down into the street. A boot set down on her wrist and pressed, drawing a scream of pain from Blake.

"I had really hoped this would be more fun!" The captain drew back a foot and kicked Blake in the ribs. "To think everything was ruined by someone like you! By that doddering old coot!"

"Shut up…"

The captain kicked her again, laughing as she coughed and wheezed painfully. "Or what? You'll kill me? Don't you get it? You can't kill me! You never had a chance, and the only help you had you sent running off! Do you want to die?"

No, she didn't. Blake strained and tried to break free from the man's boot, gritting her teeth and biting back a scream as he pushed down. "For a man who talks so big… You sure ran like a coward."

She managed to anger the man, which she'd wanted, but all it did was make him strike her again. "There's a time and a place for everything, girl! Palio wasn't the place, and then wasn't the time. It's here and now!" He laughed, finally picking his foot off Blake and grabbing her by the back of her jacket.

"You don't know how badly I wanted this. How I've been thinking about it for weeks."

Blake turned her head and glared at the man, then softened her expression. "You're sick. Even if I don't stop you, someone else will. Or they'll throw you aside when they're through with you!"

"Oh I doubt that! I've been very loyal, done everything I've been asked to and more. I think I'm going to be just fine!" Blake groaned as she was thrown aside, curling up on the ground and fighting for breath. "Once they're through with Haven there won't be any of you left! No one to oppose us, no one to get in our way. We'll have everything we've always deserved!"

Blake lifted herself up and smiled at the man; she'd laugh if she wasn't so sure her ribs would break from the exertion. "You'll have what you deserve alright."

The captain narrowed his eyes before quickly turning, and Blake watched as a sword, white as snow, smashed into the grip of his hammer. The force of the blow lifted him off his feet and threw him several yards, into and through the wall of a burning home.

"Stay away from my friend, you brute!"

She never thought she'd be so happy to hear that voice in her life. Blake crawled to her weapon, coughing and covering her mouth, trying to breath. Weiss helped her to her feet and offered a mask, which Blake quickly put on. It wasn't much, but she could breathe a bit more comfortably.

"How did you – "

"Some woman found me, said you were in trouble." Weiss explained abruptly. "Talk later, we're not done here."

The captain stepped out of the building and pushed aside broken lumber, dragging his weapon behind him. His face was covered in soot and fresh blood seeped from his scarred face, but he was again unharmed.

Weiss kept to Blake's side as Arma Gigas stood between them and their opponent. "He's an annoying one. Suggestions?"

"Hit him until he stays down." It wasn't much, but nothing she'd tried yet had much of an effect on the captain. Blake looked at the ethereal creature before her and then to Weiss, baffled.

"Again, talk later. Or do you want to chat while the flames engulf us too?"

Point taken. Blake readied her weapon and the Gigas charged ahead. Despite its immense size and strength its sword clashed with the captain's hammer and hung over him, unable to break through his guard. Even worse was the summons was pushed back, blocking a counterattack.

Blake circled around Gigas and fired at the captain, trying to force an opening. Weiss wasted no time either and used a series of glyphs to fire shards of ice at the man. They struck his armor but none got through, smashing harmlessly against the plate.

What was that made of? Nothing they used – even the sword of the Gigas – had broken it. There had to be a way to get through his defenses.

Weiss and Blake, even with the latter injured, were much faster than the captain. And with Gigas striking down with immense blows he couldn't break away long enough to chase either of them. But as impenetrable as his defenses were it was effectively a stalemate.

Weiss tried to freeze the man in place, but he simply shattered the ice with a single blow. Blake tried an explosion in the form of a clone but he avoided the worst of it, managing to use Gigas' sword as a shield.

Blake cursed when her sheath grazed harmlessly against the captain's gauntlet, shooting at him to prevent herself from being grabbed. Another barrage of ice slammed against his back but only managed to force him to step forward, and his hammer again blocked Gigas' sword. A blue light pulsed briefly on his chest.

"Enough!" The summons' weapon was knocked aside and the hammer raised, firing three rounds. Each struck Gigas' chest and tore massive holes in its body, causing the summons to shatter and crumble. Blake barely dodged a spinning swing and Weiss had to use a glyph to propel herself away from a blast.

"This is absurd! He's a one-man army!"

It was absurd. Impossible even. The captain couldn't have been this powerful. Greyson had overwhelmed him. If he'd had this strength back then he could easily have killed her and the Huntsman both and claimed it in self-defense.

"It has to be his armor." There was no other explanation. How armor could make someone so strong was beyond Blake, but she couldn't find any other means. "We have to somehow strip it away."

"A fine idea, if we could even scratch it."

Blake's eyes went to his chest. "His body armor… When I struck it earlier, it flashed?"

Weiss scrutinized the armor and Blake never took her eyes off the captain. He was slowing down, but so were they, and he hadn't suffered any wounds except for the gash on his face.

"Atlesian, I'm certain of it." Blake frowned and looked to her teammate for an explanation. "Blake, do you have dust in your weapon?" She nodded. "All of the energy dust you have, every ounce of it, I need you to fire it at him."

She didn't understand why but Weiss was onto something, she'd do as she was told. "I'll keep him busy, make sure every shot counts."

Blake unloaded her weapon as quickly as she could, discarding the cartridges quickly. Weiss was using her glyphs to evade and the captain couldn't land a single blow, but then neither could she. And unlike the captain, Weiss could very well go down from a single strike.

With her weapon ready Blake waited until the captain's back was to her, aiming square between his shoulders and pulling the trigger. When the bullet struck his armor, she noticed the blue light again, only this time it didn't fade immediately. Ripples passed over the armor before eventually fading.

"Overload his armor! Fire everything you have!"

The captain ignored Weiss now and fired back at Blake, only getting off a single shot when a barrage of ice knocked him sideways. Several more rounds connected and his armor flashed blue from head to toe, and in a moment, he lowered his weapon, struggling to even hold it up.

"Power armor. Its crude, but that's definitely what he's using." Weiss stopped by Blake's side and raised Myrtenaster at the ready. She was already breathing harder than the Faunus, the poor air clearly taking its toll. "Remember checkmate?"

Blake laughed, ignoring the strain it put on her bruised ribs. "That's what we're going with?"

"Lower his armor's energy, then we'll break through it. Can you do that?"

It wasn't even a question. Blake put in another clip, her final one, and prepared herself. Weiss went in first and she was right on her teammate's heels, crossing each other's paths to throw off the captain's aim. His hammer smashed down where Weiss had been and Blake stepped in on his blind side, firing three rounds into his armor.

It flashed blue and his hold on the weapon wavered again. In frustration he swung out towards her but only hit a clone, another three rounds hitting his back. The hammer slumped to the ground and the captain almost along with it, having to hold the handle for support.

Weiss used ice to freeze the weapon in place and Blake emptied the remaining four rounds into the captain. The armor seemed to turn blue entirely before sparking, and with a shudder he seemed to stop in place.

"Now!"

Blake stepped in front and struck several times in the body, watching with satisfaction as her blade cut through the metal. Not enough to break through entirely, but compromise it enough. Weiss switched and placed a hand on the man's chest, ducking away and leaving a glyph over it. Ice sprouted from the glyph and seeped into the cracks, expanding and pushing the weakened piece apart.

Blake and Weiss both struck out, driving their swords into the armor and piercing it. Neither drew blood, but then they weren't trying to. Weiss cut the straps at the captain's waist, and Blake the ones beneath his left arm. They circled and repeated the same motions, removing the piece entirely as the supports severed.

"Damn you! Damn you both to hell!" The remaining armor pieces flickered to life and the captain grabbed his hammer, only to watch as his gauntlet was torn from his arm. His right leg lost its armor too, then his left, and with only a single gauntlet left he hadn't the strength to lift the weapon.

Blake struck several times on the captain's chest, forcing him backwards. Weiss thrust out and struck his shoulders and legs, dropping him to his knees. After freezing his right leg in place, Blake used an ice clone, catching his arm inside and pinning him in place.

"It's over." With Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster inches from his face there wasn't anything the captain could do, certainly not with his limbs frozen.

That didn't mean he couldn't talk. "I'll kill you! I'll tear you both to pieces and feed you to the Grimm! Damn you! You damned children can't be suffered to live!"

 _Neither can you, monster._ Blake lowered her weapon and sighed. The fire had consumed all that was around them now and soon it would burn itself out, she hoped. But that was hardly the only concern they had.

"We have to get to the school, come on!" Blake didn't move as Weiss started off, her eyes never leaving the captain. "Blake come on!"

She could so easily kill him here. He deserved it for everything he'd done. Defenseless, unarmed, it would take one strike to do it.

"Blake, they need us up there! Let's go!"

She grit her teeth and raised her weapon again, bringing it down on the ice binding the man. He was free, unarmed and without his armor. "Coming."

The captain collapsed onto his hands and knees, lifting his head and snarling at the girls. "You think you've won?! I'm not through with you yet, Belladonna! I'm not letting you anywhere near that school!"

Blake shook her head. "I don't care. You're through, and I've got more important things to worry about."

"What about the old man? He died, and you're not going to avenge him?!" He seemed panicked now, and Blake let him stay that way.

"Weiss, is everyone else already at the school?"

"Most of them, yes. I was on my way when I was sent down here."

Then they needed to get moving. But they couldn't just leave him here to die. As much as she wanted to, as much as the man deserved it, it was no better than what he would do. What Adam would do.

"Don't worry about this guy, we've got him."

Yuma and Trifa rushed out to join them, and at their backs was a small group of White Fang. Weiss raised her weapon but Blake eased her off, nodding appreciatively. "Don't kill him, he's going to stand trial for what he did."

That visibly disappointed them but neither made any arguments against it. The captain had more words for her but she ignored him, taking to the levels above with Weiss. On their way up they passed groups of people rushing down. People armed with tools, and guards of the city accompanying them.

The howls of Grimm had all but died down, Blake realized, and the fires were bring fought back. As one fight ended another would begin.

The whole city was on high alert now and guards raced through the streets, securing everything they could. The girls rushed past them, making their way to the highest level, and to Haven Academy. Compared to the turmoil below it was almost serene up here, and if not for the heightened activity one could almost say nothing was amiss.

That worried Blake immensely. As they neared Haven they found remarkably few guards – no doubt the intent of the attack below. But when they raced up the steps and into the courtyard they made a shocking discovery.

No one was fighting. Everyone was here – her teammates, her friends and family, and even a few people she hadn't expected to see in a million years. But no Adam, none of Salem's people. And yet Qrow and Ozpin both looked incredibly concerned.

"Blake! And Weiss?" Ruby rushed to meet her teammates and Yang wasn't far behind.

Blake stumbled into Yang and caught herself on her partner. Now that they had fresh air she coughed and gagged, her chest constricting and black tar coming up with each cough. Any longer down there and she'd probably have lost it.

"Where… Where is everyone?" Ozpin and Qrow were having a heated discussion among themselves when she'd arrived and now neither looked ready to answer. Blake pressed. "Where is Adam? The White Fang?"

Ozpin raised a hand to settle everyone. "Not here, or at least, not any longer. They've left the city already I'm afraid."

What? Why? Their goal had been to bring down Haven hadn't it? So why retreat now when they had the advantage?

"They're going after the relic." Qrow explained, though it only served to confuse Blake further. All eyes turned on the grizzled Huntsman and he reached into his pockets. She suspected it was for his canteen, but what he took out instead was the small box she and Yang had delivered.

What he took out was a small locket. Blake didn't understand but heard Yang inhale sharply beside her, and Ozpin looked surprised as well. "That was Summer's…" She heard Yang mutter.

Qrow nodded and held the locket up, inspecting it with a somber smile. "Yeah… Raven kept it I guess, but decided she didn't need it anymore."

Yang's grip on Blake tightened and the Faunus was quick to ask. "Does she have the relic? You said she had the Maiden, right? She could open the vault. Does she have it?"

Obviously, otherwise the enemy would all be here still. "We have to go after her! If they get the relic and the Maiden powers then we're screwed!" Yang shouted.

"Which is precisely what we're going to be doing. Qrow, do you know where your sister might have gone?"

"Pretty good idea, yeah. And if they're not here I'm guessing Salem's goons know where she's headin' too."

"Then we need to be prepared to move out." Leaving Mistral in the state it was in didn't seem right, and Ozpin was quick to speak to those concerns. "The White Fang has arrived and are helping to secure the town. As we speak, Sienna Khan and Ghira Belladonna are helping to retake the lower levels."

Wait, the White Fang was _helping_ them now? Blake didn't understand, but then she didn't understand much of what was going on. Yuma and Trifa had sincerely been working against Adam? And Sienna, for all her posturing, ended up helping after all?

"They're all going to be there, so we need everyone to be ready to fight. We're working on getting an airship ready; dress whatever wounds you've got and be ready to go."

Blake lowered herself down and winced at the pain shooting up her leg. The captain had shot her earlier and hadn't pierced through, not fully, but he'd broken skin and drawn blood. Without real medical supplies on hand she figured they would be just wrapping her leg up at best.

When Jaune came over then and laid his hands over her wound she had to stare. Then she felt the warmth, and looking down Blake was stunned to see her wound beginning to mend and close on its own. The rest of her team was stunned as well.

"Unlocked it by accident earlier, helping some of the injured," Jaune explained with a chuckle. He was proud of himself. "Took long enough, you know?"

"Oh my gosh… Jaune's our healer!" Nora screamed. Ren shook his head beside her and rubbed his temples.

"He's not healing her, Nora, we've covered this."

"He's so a healer! Stay behind us Jauney, they always target healers first!"

Blake nodded graciously once Jaune had finished his work. Her leg was still a bit tender, but standing was easier and the pain was gone, replaced by a faint throb. Testing by putting some weight on it she smiled, uttering a quick thanks to the boy.

It felt odd. Here they were as a team again ready to take on whatever Remnant had to throw at them. Well, mostly a team. Blake felt a small pit in her stomach looking at what remained of Juniper.

She didn't know if she much believed in an afterlife. But she liked to think that Greyson and Tephro were with Pyrrha right now. Were they watching this? Blake looked up to the sky and smiled somberly at the thought. Even more reason not to fail then.

Yang put a hand on Blake's shoulder and the Faunus laid hers over her partner's. They shared a smile together, then each moved aside as Ruby split the gap between them, a nervous but determined smile on her face.

"This isn't quite how I imagined our reunion going." Weiss said with a faint laugh. She was tense, they all were. "But I'd expect no less from our team. Time to save the world then?"

"You sure know how to make it sound easy." Scoffed Yang.

Ruby was much more optimistic, clasping her hands together. "We've got this! We just need to go help Raven and beat these jerks!"

"I'm surprised you want to help her, considering she kidnapped you." Blake pointed out. Ruby flushed and shook her head.

"Yeah, but she wasn't exactly _bad_ to me! And she's helping us, so… Why shouldn't we help her?"

Yang bumped her hip into Blake's and grinned. "Plus look at it this way: When we're done here I can finally get some answers out of her! Maybe kick her butt while we're at it!"

"What do you mean we? What's going on?"

Ruby, in Ruby terms, attempted to catch Weiss up on everything that had happened. Blake left the pair to chat while she and Yang stepped aside. She was pulled into a hug, and after a moment's hesitation Blake returned it, laying her head in the crook of Yang's neck.

"You're okay with this?" Asked Blake, lifting her head to meet Yang in a kiss. "Your mom isn't exactly the nicest person. She has the relic, sure, but…"

"She's still my mom." Yang's answer came as a surprise but Blake wasn't unhappy with it. "And not a whole lotta choice now that she grabbed the relic, you know? I think I can deal with it if it means keeping those creeps from getting hold of the thing."

"You didn't kill the guy, huh?" Blake was puzzled how Yang knew. "Well you didn't shoot yourself, and neither did Weiss. Whoever it was probably started the fires and set off the bombs." Blake shrugged. She didn't really know who. "Who was it?"

"No one important."

The captain had been strong, but only because of his armor. He'd been keen enough to provoke her, but only because he knew what to say. When you stripped away the suit, when she shut out his words, he was a nobody again. Considering everything else happening he didn't even deserve a second thought.

Blake looked up as Qrow called everyone to attention, and she was surprised to see a White Fang soldier with him. "Airship's good to go, time to load up kids." It felt strange trusting Mistral to the Fang, but then they didn't have much choice. Her father would be here too though, and the city guard – though they had their hands full – were here as well.

The group moved across the courtyard and to the landing strip on the far side. Awaiting them was Sun, and a dichotomous girl who Blake had never expected to see anywhere else ever again, much less here.

Neo tipped an imaginary cap to the group, flashing a wide smile before boarding the vessel. Sun looked just as confused as the rest of them, only shrugging and gesturing to the gangplank. "All aboard the S.S. Save the World!"

Not exactly a name that rolled off the tongue. Blake smiled, exasperated, and followed the rest onto the ship. There was no crew aboard, and Neo had placed herself at the helm, joined therafter by Qrow and Ozpin.

"Isn't that…"

"Yep."

"Didn't she…"

"Mhm."

Neo noticed all four of the girls staring up at her. Smiling back, she waved and went about readying the ship for departure, acting like nothing had ever happened between them.

"I changed my mind." Yang muttered, cracking her knuckles. "I want to kick her butt first."

Weiss shook her head. "At least wait until we've landed. I'd prefer you not knock out our pilot."

The group stepped back as the doors were drawn closed, and with a shudder the ship pulled away from the dock, rising into the air. Blake and the rest took seats along the walls, unsure of how long of a ride they were in for.

"Hey Qrow! Where are we heading anyway?" Yang shouted. Everyone turned their heads expectantly, all wanting the answer to that question. Qrow didn't answer right away, taking a long drink of his whiskey.

"To a place not a lot of folks know about. Which'll be good, considering this fight's going to be one heck of a mess." Qrow pocketed his canteen and grabbed onto a rail as Neo banked the ship sharply, picking up speed as they left the city's limits. "We're heading to an old Branwen camp."

* * *

 **Long chapter without any real breaks, but then a lot going on too! Next chapter's probably going to be a lot like this one, so be ready for a wall o' text!**


	20. Relic Rumble

**Well, we're definitely nearing the end! No School Showdown in this one I'm afraid! Doing things a little bit differently. Hope it turns out okay!**

 **Hard to say how many chapters left. I'm guessing 2-3, though depends how much further things go after everything's resolved.**

* * *

Raven Branwen was helping them. At camp the woman had made it seem like she wanted nothing to do with this fight. She'd called them fools for taking part of it, dismissing her own daughter outright for it. What changed?

The city was no longer in sight as they sped over Mistral's forests, passing by ruins of towns – hotspots for Grimm, she'd wager. Was it wise to leave the city unguarded? Blake wasn't so sure, but in the heat of the moment they had all boarded the ship.

Hearing Yang's breath shuddering, she turned to her partner and placed a hand on her partner's back. She tensed under Blake's hand, pulled out of some thought, and smiled uneasily. "You okay…?"

"I will be, yeah." The tremor in Yang's voice wasn't convincing. Ruby put a hand on her sister's other shoulder and Blake threw her an appreciative nod.

"It's not going to be like Beacon… We're ready this time, and we're together." The brunette did her best to reassure her older sister. She smiled and leaned in, hugging Yang. "I'm scared too… We all are, but we'll get through this, right?"

"They have a lot of people, but then so do we. And…" Weiss trailed off for a moment before smiling herself. "We know what they're after."

They could force the enemy to make a move for the relic and trap them. Blake was hard pressed to believe they would be so single-minded and walk into a trap – even Adam wasn't that fanatical – but it was a nice thought.

Yang let out an uneven laugh and Blake put her arm around the blonde. "I'll be right there with you, don't worry."

"We all will." The four girls looked across, surprised, to find Ren speaking to them. He offered a silent smile and Nora beamed in turn, giving two thumbs up.

Jaune gave a small nod, and Blake could see he was fighting back his own nerves. "They're done taking things from us. People from us. It's our turn to win one."

They were all frightened. Worst case scenarios had crossed all their minds as echoes of Beacon and Vale plagued them. They were going to fight anyways. They needed to fight.

Qrow walked down to the center of the deck and Blake wondered if his unsteadiness was due to the ship, or too much liquor. "Plan's nice and simple kids, so listen up. Raven's got the relic, meaning they'll be focused on getting at her when we show up. We'll use that chance to surprise 'em."

"We're going to have to split up who fights who, make sure no one can get at the relic. That doesn't mean go running off or trying to play hero." Why did he look at her like that? "We still don't know who's going to be there, or what they'll try just to get a chance at the relic. So be ready for anything."

Ren wanted to be sure 'anything' applied. "Should we expect them to use Grimm again?" Blake bristled silently at the notion of it. They had done it several times now, and while Mistral hadn't worked she couldn't see them giving up entirely on it.

"They'll need to be moving to chase Raven so I doubt it. But Grimm might be showing up when we fight, so keep your eyes peeled and ears open, got it?"

Blake hugged Yang's shoulders before taking her arm from around her partner. Their hands together on the seat, she smiled and looked back out over the railing. This was it. They would finally have their chance of stopping these people. She'd have her chance of getting at Adam.

It was fortunate a full moon was on display tonight, as they had no other source of light. Navigating with only Qrow's sense of direction they drew closer to the camp, and with it the final fight. Having had the chance to rest, Blake realized just how sore she was, having been knocked around more than she'd thought.

"How do you know where Raven will go?" Ruby asked precisely what Blake had been wondering. Were they even sure she would be there?

Qrow chuckled, offering up a knowing smile to his niece. "Because knowing my sister she'd want to go somewhere she has the advantage. Make them come to her. Fighting at the school probably felt too cramped, and our camp's not exactly the most intuitive of places."

'Intuitive' was one way to put it. Confusing was another. From Qrow's calls they were nearing the camp, but when they moved to the ship's portside all they saw was a small mountain. The airship flew over, however, and Blake realized the top was completely exposed, and below were the ruins of a camp.

"There's no one here." Nora observed. It was difficult to see from their elevation but nothing moved within the camp.

"They won't reveal themselves unless they're certain it's us." Weiss pointed out, shaking her head. "We're certain she's here though?"

"Call it a hunch." Came Qrow's reply. He signaled for them to descend and the airship was brought down to land. One by one they stepped down, and when the ship was unloaded Blake was surprised Neo didn't take off with it.

"She wants a chance to get even with Cinder and her people." Explained Weiss. "She helped me get out to Mistral, and she was willing to work with us. I know it's not the most orthodox arrangement, but…"

"We'll take help where we can get it." Awkward, but at least they knew the woman could fight. Blake put on a smile and stepped forward, offering a hand out which Neo took readily.

Yang stepped in beside her and smiled, though Blake caught the flash of red in her partner's eyes. "I guess enemy of my enemy, huh? Don't think this means we're cool though."

Neo simply smiled and waved to Yang. Blake had to hold the blonde back when Neo made a cutting motion across her neck and instigated Yang, shooting the shorter girl a look of warning.

"Knock it off, girls." Qrow called over. He looked then to Ren and Nora who, along with Oscar, had approached the mouth of a cave. "Well? Any signs of them?"

Oscar shook his head and motioned the rest over. Blake hadn't taken more than a step when she felt Sun's tail grab her wrist, looking at him curiously as he pulled her back. "Hey uh, just so we're clear, your mom asked me to keep an eye on you." Blake frowned, unsure why Kali would ask Sun of all people. "She said not to let you do anything you'd regret."

Her mother was still worried about that? Blake doubted she'd go through with it, killing Adam, but it was hard to say until she saw him again. "Thanks Sun, but I should be alright." She gave a smile that did little to assuage any concerns he had. She sighed, drawing her hand from his tail and looking towards the caves.

"I owe you a lot for helping them. More than I can repay." Yang, Weiss and Ruby stopped at the mouth of the cave, watching the pair curiously. Blake sighed and placed a hand on Sun's shoulder, a more genuine smile on her face. "I'll do my best, and if you need to stop me, then please, stop me."

Sun grinned back and nodded, pushing Blake along. Using their scrolls for light and following Qrow they made their way through a series of winding tunnels. The air inside was musty and damp, and occasionally a mouse or small animal would skitter across their feet. Blake couldn't help but laugh alongside her friends when Weiss let out a shrill yelp.

"B-Be quiet!" Weiss stammered haughtily. "It could be a small Grimm for all we know!"

Nora giggled loudly, echoing off the cavern walls. "The Ice Queen is afraid of mice! Big bad Weiss is afraid of mice!" She sang until Ren carefully covered her mouth. Blake rolled her eyes as she listened to Nora continue to sing despite her muzzle.

Light shone through just ahead and Qrow signaled for everyone to stop. Slowly, he approached the end of the tunnel and peered out into the remains of the camp. Signaling for the clear, he walked out, with everyone else right behind him.

Blake and Yang had visited a handful of camps before. They were all thrown together, using whatever materials they'd had at the time, and designed to be dismantled or abandoned at a moment's notice.

There were homes here. Or to be more accurate, the ruins of homes. Buildings propped up on stilts and lining the walls of the cavern, overgrown and reclaimed by nature. The group fanned out over the space and Blake walked up to one of the homes, running her hand along it. Paint chipped off and she rubbed a flake between her fingers. How long had it been since someone lived here?

"What is this place, uncle Qrow?"

"Home. Or at least it used to be." Qrow stopped before a small large house at the back of the cave. Its roof had collapsed in partially and the windows were so filthy one couldn't see through them.

Something moved inside the home and hands went to weapons. Qrow waved them off, smiling slightly as Raven emerged from the house. "Was wondering how long you'd wait to come out."

"You don't get to call this place home, brother. You left us."

Qrow chuckled. "Yeah? Apparently I left when the going was good. Place is a dump."

"It's a "dump" because _you_ weren't here to help protect it." Raven hissed angrily. She stepped forward and jabbed a finger into Qrow's chest. "Something I'm still not going to forgive you for."

Oscar stepped forward and awkwardly cleared his throat to get the Branwen's attention. Raven noticed him and frowned. "You brought even more kids? What are you thinking?"

"I'm far from a child, Raven."

Blake watched Yang's mom go from furious, to shocked and then concerned all in the span of seconds. Raven took a small step back and shook her head in disbelief. "You… Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? A relic is at risk, as is a Maiden. It's only natural I would be here." Ozpin looked past Raven to Vernal, spotting her in the doorway. "This young lady is the Maiden then?"

The two women shared a silent glance before Raven shook her head. Ozpin seemed confused. "You opened the vault though, did you not? If she isn't the Maiden…" The man went silent and he looked at Raven in surprise. "When?"

"Doesn't matter. We have the relic, and they're going to be coming after it."

"Pretty bold, considering you ran away from everything, sis."

"Like you're one to talk, traitor."

Blake watched as Yang approached the group, hurriedly following her partner. She reached out to stop the other girl and frowned when Yang's arm slipped through her fingers.

"So why the change of heart, Raven? Suddenly you're willing to fight?" Raven was on guard again. She stepped forward to meet Yang however. "What happened to not getting involved?"

"Cinder and her people asked us for help. I'm doing what I need to survive."

Yang scoffed loudly and threw her arms in the air. "Oh that's great! You're not doing this because it's the right thing. You're scared and doing it to save your own hide!" Raven glared at Yang and her hand went to her ōdachi. She made no motions to draw it, but Qrow kept his hand on his sword just in case.

"I'm not afraid, I'm being smart. She won't leave my tribe alone even if we help, I know that. I'm doing what I know is best!"

"By doing what? Making us fight and protect you? Wow, real brave, Raven!"

"I didn't make you do anything Yang." Raven spat back. "I told you not to get involved, and you became involved anyways. I tried to spare you this."

"Bullshit! If you wanted to keep me out if it you – "

"I think that's enough ladies. Please, we're all on the same side here." Ozpin drew his cane and gently waved Yang off with it. She glared, eyes red, but conceded and stepped away. "We can discuss matters latter. Like how you came to be a Maiden, for starters." His eyes met Ravens and she glared before turning her head away angrily.

"But for now, we need to focus on what's to come. If they know where we are, and we have every reason to suspect they do, then we need to be prepared. How many other tunnels lead into this place?"

"There's two. The one you took in, and another behind the house. The rest are decoys to confuse people." Raven frowned. "There's the hole in the ceiling of the cave too, but it's hard to see much of anything from above."

Blake craned her head skyward. They had seen some buildings from above but not enough to say a whole settlement was here. And with Raven and Vernal hiding inside a building there would be no way of knowing anyone was here. But then they wanted to be found, didn't they?

"Either from above or through the cave. At least we can predict their approach then." Ozpin nodded then looked to Qrow. "Can you act as a lookout? We'll do what we can to prepare down here, but having some warning would be invaluable."

"As for the rest of you, make sure your weapons are ready. We don't know when they'll arrive, or how they might decide to… Introduce themselves. All we can do is sit and wait."

It seemed counterintuitive. Put themselves in a cave – even if it was large – and wait for the enemy to come. They had effectively caged themselves. By the same token however it meant that Salem's people had to attack an easily defensible position. A dual-edged sword.

Blake pulled Gambol Shroud from its sheath and inspected the blade. No nicks, no dents, still pristine. Aside from soreness and fatigue she was prepared.

Qrow had gone up to the roof of the cave to keep watch, leaving Ozpin and Raven alone. Even stood several feet away she could feel the tension between the two, and couldn't help but overhear the final words shared.

"The relic… Leonardo just let you take it?"

Raven scoffed. "Of course he didn't."

Ozpin's brow furrowed. "You need his watch to unlock the lift. There's no way he'd have given it willingly, not if he wasn't sure where your allegiances lie." Raven smiled then, prompting the former headmaster to pale slightly. "Raven… What did you do?"

Blake shivered when the woman laughed. "I didn't kill him, relax. The coward handed it over when I threatened him. You really should pick your lieutenants better." That wasn't at all what she expected, and she was glad for it.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Being ambushed was miserable, but it still was better than waiting. They knew that Salem's people were coming for the relic, they just didn't know when. The anticipation had everyone on edge, and with each passing moment Blake felt like she would snap at the slightest of sounds. Chest tight and breath constricted, it was an utterly unpleasant experience.

She was puzzled when a thermos was thrust into her hands, glancing down at the dark liquid inside. "Tea. It's going to be a bit cold now, but it'll help calm the nerves." Weiss said with a small smile. Blake nodded and greedily drank, choking down several gulps before exhaling.

"You act like they're right on top of us."

Blake sighed and handed the thermos back. "We're about to fight a lot of really dangerous people. You're not worried?"

"I'm more worried than I've ever been in my life. But I'm trying to focus that energy elsewhere." Was that directed into helping her relax? That was… Nice? Blake blinked before narrowing her eyes, scrutinizing her teammate. "What? What are you staring at?"

"You're… Different." Would saying 'nice' be too blatant? "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Weiss huffed, folding her arms and lifting her chin. Why was she indignant now? "A lot happened, actually. Not in the least including my team splitting up for months without so much as a word from anyone else." She sighed, and a smile came to her face. "I'm glad we're together again. All of us. That's all. I can be happy, can't I?"

Blake had to laugh, and waved a hand apologetically when she offended Weiss. It was nice seeing everyone again, even if the circumstances weren't fantastic. Ruby and Yang came over to join them and Blake blushed as Yang all but lifted her off her feet in a hug.

"We're going to kick butt, just like old times! It sucked not having you guys around." Yang reached out with one arm and pulled a protesting Weiss in, hugging both women to her. "I can't imagine what I'd do without you two!"

Weiss' face went red and she pushed against Yang's grip. "You're going to find out if you don't stop breaking my spine!" She hissed out. Dropped from the hug she stumbled, rubbing at her chest and inhaling desperately.

Blake coughed as air filled her lungs again, blinking back tears from her eyes. Ruby's hug was mercifully much less painful, though prompted her to ask what was going on.

"Just in case… You know? I mean, we're all going to make it through this." Ruby smiled uncertainly and looked over to the rest of their group. Juniper had already lost a member, Sun was here without his team. And what of her Uncle? Or heck, even Yang's mom? Raven might not be the best person in the world but that didn't mean she wanted her dead.

"We'll make it through." Blake nodded in affirmation. Was it naïve to think they'd get out unscathed? Probably. But she'd rather be naïve than pessimistic. Come what may, they'd have to give it everything they had.

What remained of team JNPR joined RWBY and they talked among themselves. It was uneasy – battle was just around the corner, but they managed some lighthearted conversation. When at long last Qrow rejoined everyone, it was almost cathartic knowing the enemy was on the way. No more waiting, no more guessing when it would come.

No one knew what to say. Raven approached her brother, her face set as the stone surrounding them. "Who's coming?"

"Oh… Just about all of 'em. Good news is they couldn't fit everyone on the airship. Guessing they sent the cannon fodder into Mistral to try and distract us."

Did that mean no White Fang? No Adam? Blake felt her palms itch as she worried, wondering if he might be back in the city. Would he attack the school still? Instinct said yes, but he was with these people, so he'd probably been pulled along with them.

"Uh… Ozpin has a message for you…" Oscar spoke to Raven, stepping back nervously when she glowered at him. "He says… If Cinder is here, fight her outside. Otherwise… You might break the cave."

Raven scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Fight the other maiden myself? Sure. I was hoping to wipe that damn smirk off her face anyway."

Blake can't say she had ever heard a flamethrower before. But if she had to guess, it would sound a lot like the attack which smashed into the outer walls of the cave. Flames spewed over the brim of the opening above and rock cracked, causing pieces to cave in. As the flame died back a figure jumped down from above, landing with such force that the ground split and shook under his impact.

"Hazel." Blake recognized the man immediately. Her hand went for her weapon and she took aim at the man. Qrow darted in front of her and blocked a shard of molten stone, and Blake looked above to see Cinder taking aim at her again. To her left, Raven crouched and jettisoned herself into the air, drawing her ōdachi in flight, passing Tyrian, Emerald and Mercury on the way down. Cinder tried to join but was driven back by the Branwen leader. The fight was on.

Hazel immediately went for Oscar and Qrow rushed to his aid, fending off the large man's attacks. Ruby tried to help but found herself cut off by Tyrian, skitting away from his swiping blades.

"My Queen says not to kill you." Tyrian squealed, giggling and crouching before Ruby. "But she said nothing about taking an eye! Come here, red!" He lunged for Ruby only to dive into Jaune's shield and be pushed back. His feet landed on Nora's hammer mid-swing, and when he kicked out at her head his foot met Ren's arm, jumping away to avoid being cut.

Weiss began to conjure Gigas when a blast destroyed the summons long before it could appear. Watts emerged from the tunnel they had come in from, brandishing a suit of the selfsame armor the captain had been wearing.

"I've always wanted to kill a Schnee… Perhaps today is my lucky day." Undeterred, Weiss formed a glyph at Watts' back and propelled him forward, launching herself into him. Myrtenaster struck his armor but, as expected, it failed to break. She sprung back on her hands to avoid the massive sword he wielded.

Ruby tried to help Weiss, only to be intercepted by Emerald. And in a rematch long in the making, Yang found herself cut off by Mercury.

Who did she help? Hazel was dangerous – incredibly so, but Qrow and Oscar could likely handle him. What of Tyrian? The man was a maniac, lethal, and yet JNPR looked to be holding their own. Frozen briefly by uncertainty she extended her weapon and started for Mercury, then quickly dropped to her knees and slid as a red blade sliced through where her head had just been.

Blake swung a leg out and forced her attacked back, rolling to avoid shotgun pellets. She raised her weapon and glared at the man sneering down at her.

"So nice to see you again, my love."

Adam.

"Come now, give up on this already. Can't you see you're going to lose? Your friends don't have what it takes to beat us."

Blake never took her eyes off Adam's face. She slowly rose to her feet, weapon trained on him as she began to circle. "You're wrong, Adam. We're going to win. And you're going to pay."

Adam laughed, then quickly cut himself off and snarled. "You're such an _idiot_! After everything I've done, after all the effort I've put in to making Faunus equal, you still don't see how wrong you are! And now because of this." He gestured to the fighting around them. "I can't even attack Haven. But there is one thing I can do. I can take away the person you hold most dear."

"Go ahead and try."

Adam aimed and fired at Blake, his rounds tearing through a clone. He stepped and swung his sword back, deflecting Blake's with his own. When she grabbed his arm, and jammed her sheath into his ribs he grunted, doubling over and swinging Blush at her head. She had already backed off, firing two quick rounds to keep him at bay.

Adam's swings were quick, but they were hardly precise. She could see them coming from a mile away and dodged or deflected them with ease. He was livid. Furious that Haven wouldn't fall. Furious that she was here, once again in his way. No doubt enraged that she was being so insubordinate. And she was loving every minute of it.

Wilt was thrust forward and Blake knocked it aside. The chain of Gambol Shroud was wrapped around Adam's arm and she torqued it painfully, smashing her elbow back into his ribs and holding him steady. He struck her back with Blush's barrel, and she threw back her head, wincing as her skull slammed into his jaw.

They parted, stumbling and raising their weapons again. Blake heard someone yell "duck" and dropped herself to the ground, an errant blast from above nearly burning her, catching the remains of a small home on fire. Adam tried to capitalize but found himself turned around, deflecting shots from Ruby's Crescent Rose.

Tyrian was on cloud nine. His blades dug into Jaune's shield and he pushed the boy back into a tree, squealing as Jaune struggled to push him back. Nora's Magnhild narrowly missed his back, but he jumped at the last possible second and watched as Jaune's shield took the strike, knocking him away.

"Hehe, oops! Friendly fire!" His laughter stopped when Watts was thrown into him, tumbling to the ground and falling beneath the armored man. With a shout he pushed Watts off himself, rolling and narrowly avoiding a stinger to the chest.

Weiss narrowed her eyes watching Tyrian and Watts. Behind her, the Queen Lancer summons rattled furiously, firing its stinger again at the men. Watts caught it beneath his arm and Tyrian was quick to sever it, grinning in delight as the stinger vanished.

Jaune shouted and charged into Watts' back, smashing his shield between the doctor's shoulders and knocking him forward. He fell right onto Magnhild, and for all his weight he was lifted with ease, over Nora's head and slammed back down into the ground. He only barely managed to raise his sword in time to catch Ren's blades.

"Seems like we're holding on just fine Adam." Blake taunted. She allowed herself a smile as he shouted furiously, charging at him again. A horizontal strike, his like she expected. She ducked and turned on her heel, raising her weapon to attack.

And coming face to face with the barrel of Blush. Her eyes widened and she saw Adam's finger grip the trigger, then pull. Her ears rang from the point-blank shot, and everything went dark.

She fell back to the ground and instinctively reached up to cover her face, only to realize there was no pain. Baffled, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, staring at Yang's back. Her hand gripped Blush and her hair, glowing, stood on end and seemed to defy gravity.

Adam tried to pull his weapon free, gagging and coughing out blood as a hard fist lifted him off his feet. By sheer determination he kept hold of his sword, though when a fist connected with his cheek he was thrown into the wall, dropping both.

Ears ringing and disoriented, Blake barely managed to catch Mercury's leg as he ran past her. With a yank he pulled her away from Adam, grunting as he kicked her in the side. She wrapped an arm around his leg and held it there, firing rounds until her clip ran dry. His Aura absorbed them all, but he wasn't getting anywhere near Yang.

Adam peeled himself off the wall and staggered forward, blood trickling down the side of his face. Yang's fist very nearly drew more, and before he could move away he was grabbed by the arm, pulled in and took a hard arm across the chest, flipping him head over heels. He'd barely hit the ground when he felt a hand grab his leg, pulling him and throwing him back into the fight.

Blake used a clone and froze Mercury in place, putting distance between her and him. It didn't last long, a single kick freed him, but she managed to get back at Adam. Now without his weapon she pressed the attack, chasing him as he backed off. He ducked beneath her sheath but was kicked aside by Yang.

Adam rolled and was slow to get to his feet, barely able to stand under his own power. Blake watched in surprise as his mask, split by Yang's last attack, crumbled and fell to the ground.

He had green eyes. Blake remembered the green eyes from years ago. Kind, passionate, and desperate for a solution. She'd once thought those eyes held the answer to the Faunus' struggle.

The eyes that stared at her now were red. The veins around them black, and she realized too the same veins pulsed on his neck. She'd wager they were elsewhere too. Feeling her stomach sink like a rock, she lowered her weapon and frowned.

"What happened to you…?"

He let out a roar that wasn't Faunus, not human. Something else entirely. Blake couldn't react as he was suddenly before her, a hand wrapped around her throat. She coughed and swung her weapon, slicing clean through Adam with no resistance, watching him fade.

"Blake, behind you!"

Blake turned and dropped her weapon, hands shooting down and catching Wilt's edge. The metal bit into her palms and dug deep, barely keeping it from her stomach. Arms shaking and hands searing with pain, she grit her teeth and pushed the blade away, diving out of the way to avoid being cut down.

Her hands felt like they were on fire, and when she tried to grip her weapon they shook too badly to do so. It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened, watching as Ruby pushed back Emerald.

Weiss shouted and Blake barely caught sight of her being thrown back, a glyph shattering behind her to break her fall. Tyrian tried to land on her but was driven back by Jaune and Ren, while Nora helped her to her feet. Nearby, she heard Qrow shout a warning of his own, the roof of the cave shaking from an explosion outside. Everyone had to scramble to avoid debris, and Blake barely managed to avoid being crushed by a series of boulders.

More natural light poured into the cave, giving way to a more open battlefield. High above two figures – Raven and Cinder – darted about, trading blows that threw ice and flame everywhere. Her team was still fighting, though as well as she'd thought they had been doing the enemy didn't appear to be slowing down.

"Pick up your weapon, Blake. I want you to fight before you die."

Blake grabbed her weapon and grit her teeth. Her blood trickled down the grip and dripped to the floor, her hands trembling as she forced them to hold tight.

"Good. Let's see you keep that fire. I can't wait to snuff it out."

Adam surged forward and she barely lowered her weapons in time to catch Wilt between her blades. She took a punch to the chest and responded with a kick to Adam's knee, dancing away as he tried to run her through. The battle was just getting started.

* * *

 **Well, people said they wanted more Adam. So here's some Adam. And Tyrian. And Hazel. And... Well, just about everyone. Still a lot more fight to go though.**

 **As a side note, sympathies to CRWBY. Animating's different from straight-up writing, but man, trying to write a battle with so many characters is hard!**


	21. Revenge at last

**Well I think this is it, the final chapter. Cue the Final Countdown!**

 **So copyright won't let me play that. Darn. Just sing along to it in your head! And (hopefully) enjoy the finale!**

* * *

Blake dove behind a piece of rubble, Adam's rounds tearing into it. She took a second to catch her breath, load another clip, before rising. She spotted him trying to circle around and fired as many shots as she could. Few hit, but it was enough to drive him into cover.

The sounds of battle raged around them. Yang firing off blasts, blades crossing, and the roar of flame from high above. It was chaos. It was a mess. And it was exactly what Blake had been hoping for.

A chance to fight Adam on her own. She checked her blade and carefully wiped blood from her hands, then counted down. Vaulting over the rock, she dropped low to avoid a blast from Blush, throwing her chain out and catching Adam's arm. Before he could undo the restraint, she jumped into him, driving a knee up and into his chin.

Adam grabbed her leg and tried to slam her up against a fallen rock. Blake grabbed his leg and pulled herself down, causing them to tumble over to the ground awkwardly. With blade still in hand she brought it down on his chest, straining when he caught her arm.

Blake winced, her arm twisted and smashed down against the ground. She was flipped and pinned, gasping as hands wrapped around her throat.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Adam's grip tightened and she released her weapon, clawing at the hands on her throat. "You. Can't. Kill. Me."

She reached up and grabbed at his throat, covering his neck in her blood. Hands slick and oxygen deprived, Blake couldn't form a tight enough hold to fend him off. Her mouth opened and closed silently, legs kicking beneath Adam's weight.

"Once you're gone I'll deal with your friends. This hole will be your tomb."

She coughed as her vision began to darken, lungs burning in her chest. She clawed at Adam's hands and stared up at him. He looked delighted. Amused. Like he'd gotten the greatest gift of all. "Go… To… Hell."

Bastard. Her hands gripped Adam's wrists but she couldn't muster the strength to break free. She felt like her windpipe was being crushed. In a desperate attempt to get free she tried to grab Gambol Shroud, only to feel it smacked out of her hand. She wasn't dying, not before him. It sure looked that way though.

Adam was thrown off her with a kick. Blake could just hear something striking against stone, and several rounds being fired off. Choking and gasping for air, her eyes watered and she clenched her throat, slowly sitting up. Sun had Adam on the defensive, his staff broken down into nunchucks.

The weapons were a blur and Adam hadn't a chance to gather himself from the surprise attack. Blake found her weapon and crawled to it, trembling as her body replenished much needed oxygen. She heard Sun yelp and watched him duck, backing off as a rock behind him was cleaved in two by Wilt.

Blake stepped in on Adam's left and swung her sheath at his hip, finding Blush in the way. Her blade clashed with Wilt, leaving him open for Sun. The nunchuck slapped across his head and broke his guard, giving Blake a chance to slam her sheath's blunt edge into his wrist, hard enough to force him to drop Blush.

Metal scraped against metal and Blake held with both hands, driving her feet and pushing Adam back into a wall. She ducked beneath a fist and brought her sheath back up, blocking Wilt with. Her sword thrust towards his stomach and again was caught, her arm shaking from strain in his grip.

Sun swung at Adam's head with his staff and struck only rock, catching Blake as she was kicked back. Rather than attack again, Adam turned and ran behind a building. Thanking Sun, Blake chased after him. Wilt cut out at her and she leaned back, watching as the blade cut the ends of her hair.

She spun on her foot and swung out, cursing as her weapon bit into the rotted wood. Sheath caught blade and she released her sword when Adam tried to grab her, kicking his knee and swinging back again. He darted away when Blake freed her sword and again he vanished behind a building, prompting her to stay put.

"I'm not falling for your tricks, Adam! Come out and fight, coward!"

The noise of the battle was drowned out as she tried to pick out the slightest noise. A creaking of wood made her spin around, finding no one there. She slowly backed towards the front of the building, watching the area behind her. Another louder creak and her head snapped upward, raising her blades and catching Wilt between them.

Adam's feet slammed down on her chest and knocked her to the ground, but she was quick to respond. Her blade smashed against the side of his head and forced him off, and wrapping the chain around his leg, she rolled and pulled, knocking him down.

She jumped on top of him and pushed her blade down across his throat. Wilt caught hold and Blake put her body's weight behind it, slowly pushing down. Her sword came close enough to nick his neck and draw blood, but moved no further.

A nearby building exploded, spitting flames up and prompting Blake to lower herself. The home at their left caught fire; the smell of burning, rotted wood was noxious. She growled when Adam's knee drove into her stomach, being kicked off and away. He cut into the home and weakened the structure, bringing down the building between them and forcing them apart.

Losing sight of him gave Blake a chance to regroup, something she desperately needed. The fighting around her had only grown more intense. Weiss was purely on the defensive now, darting around on glyphs to avoid Watts' powerful attacks. Ruby was keeping Emerald at bay, but she looked to be far more fatigued than the older girl.

Blake moved to try and help, stopping when she heard another loud explosion. Fighting stopped altogether as everyone looked skyward, watching Cinder come crashing down onto the roof of the cave. Raven bolted after her and the cave, already compromised, trembled and caved in further.

Along with everyone else, she focused solely on not being buried. The collapse of the roof left the cave completely exposed, and what few homes that had remained were now crushed, the flames smoldering beneath rock. Sun was safe, having avoided the worst of it somehow. The fighting began once more with a fervor, and Blake searched desperately for Adam among the fray.

And spotted him climbing the rubble. He was trying to leave? Him? She launched herself forward off rubble and skipped across pieces, closing the gap between them as swiftly as her legs would carry. He turned, hearing her, but could do little as she threw herself into his chest. The pair fell over the side of a large boulder and tumbled down, hitting the ground hard and both losing their weapons.

Blake grabbed Wilt, and Adam, Gambol Shroud. She rose to her feet unsteadily and swung at his neck, the blade heavier than she was used to. The strength behind the blow wasn't what she wanted and she was pushed back, though easily able to block the counterattack.

She swung as fast as she could manage, and Adam met her blow for blow. The dull ache in her hands had since faded, and her muscles burned from exertion. But she could see exhaustion on Adam's features as well. A sheen of sweat. A few small cuts here and there. Breathing becoming labored.

She had taken the worse of the damage thus far but Adam wasn't invincible. She used to think of him as something larger than life. Someone who couldn't be toppled. Now that she stared him down however, slowly circling, all she saw was a man. An angry, bitter, broken man.

Blake swung the blade and watched as it clattered harmlessly off Gambol's edge. She stepped in behind her attack and pressed her shoulder into Adam's chest, knocking him backwards. He answered with an elbow to her back, though she caught herself to prevent falling.

With a hand on Adam's coat she pulled the blade back in and slammed the hilt into his ribs. It was satisfying hearing him sharply – painfully – draw a breath. Gambol missed her side narrowly and she slammed Wilt into his ribs again, and again, until he finally released his grip on her weapon.

Blake collected her own and drew a sharp swing across his chest, watching with satisfaction as her blade bit into skin, drawing blood. Wilt cut harmlessly through the air and missed by a foot.

"What's wrong? Where's that snark of yours?"

Adam growled and took a single step, bringing Wilt crashing down overhead. "Shut up!"

Blake sidestepped easily and struck his jaw with a backhand swing, staggering him. She chased and thrust out at his side, watching the blade miss by just a hair, tearing his shirt. Adam swung out like a man possessed. His attacks were quick but erratic, and she could see them coming from a mile away.

"Weren't you going to kill me? "Adam's attack missed again and Blake raked the dull edge of her weapon across his wrist, making him drop the sword. "Make me suffer?" She kicked it away before it clattered to the ground, throwing her other foot up and kicking him in the jaw. Adam spun and collapsed to his knees, shuddering with each breath.

"Maybe I can't kill you. But then I don't have to." Blake pointed her blade out at Adam and slowly approached, wary enough though to maintain distance. "I just have to beat you."

Adam grinned and dug into his pocket, throwing a vial at Blake. She shot it and covered her face as dust exploded, knocking her backwards and throwing her into a boulder. Ears ringing, she lifted her head and leaned to the side as Wilt buried itself in the rock next to her head. Adam pressed his foot to her throat, freeing his blade and pushing it down onto her shoulder.

Her sharp hiss and cry of pain made him laugh. Pushing back up against Adam's weapon she managed to drop herself and push away, making the sword miss wide. Kicking off the rock at her back, Blake cut out at his stomach, striking repeatedly against Wilt.

She wasn't losing, but then she wasn't winning either. A ray of hope appeared when one of her friends found her and Adam. That ray was quickly snuffed seeing an all too familiar scene.

Blake spotted a mane of blonde hair approaching, much too quick than she'd have liked. Adam heard Yang and sheathed Wilt, a telltale glow appearing. Yang was already airborne and rocketing towards Adam when he stepped forward to meet her.

 _It's just like Beacon. He'll kill her. He'll kill her this time._

Blake threw her chain out and caught Adam's arm, yanking and pulling him out of his stance. He glared back at her and tried to free his weapon for an attack. The blade had only just emerged when Yang's fist connected with his stomach, launching him off his feet and into the air. With the chain on his arm, Blake leaned and pulled, spinning him and throwing him into rubble.

It was disappointing when he moved after all of that, but he was clearly injured. Adam pushed rubble aside and climbed out only to stumble and fall, his footing failing him. He needed Wilt as support just to get back to his feet. Down but not out, meaning he was still a threat.

Animals were most dangerous when cornered. Adam hated being called a beast, but in the moment, pressed by Blake and Yang, he resembled one. Snark had been thrown out the window and only screams came from him now. There was the anger that Blake new he housed. The anger that could make even a potent a fighter as him vulnerable.

Blake pushed off and knocked Adam off-balance, and Yang was quick to deliver a series of punches, keeping him staggering back. She was gone before he had a chance to retaliate and narrowly avoided catching a blade across his chest.

He was purely on the defensive now, so why was it that Adam laughed? Blake felt uneased but continued to push, and with Yang they drove him into a wall. With a kick from her partner he was thrown into rock, and Blake was on him in a second. Her blade hovered just an inch over his throat, her eyes boring into his.

"You haven't won, Blake. No matter what happens here today." Adam laughed, and Blake pressed her blade closer to his throat. He didn't seem to care. "You've lost."

Another explosion rocked the cavern, and Blake counted their blessings the roof was already collapsed. There were a few calls from Jaune that were largely drowned out, and she caught brief glimpses of Weiss and Ruby fending off Watts. The fight was still in full effect, but Adam was finished.

"If you haven't noticed, you're kind of fucked." Yang snapped, reaching out and grabbing Adam's arm, pinning it and his sword to the wall. "Looks like we win."

"You don't get it still, do you?" Blake narrowed her eyes as Adam sneered down at her. "You were the closest to me, but we didn't always work alone, did we? Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Someone else? It took Blake a second, but when a face flashed through her mind she paled. Ilia was still in the organization, wasn't she? She always had followed them on missions, and she'd been every bit as loyal to Adam as she had been back then.

"All of you are here fighting, so who's back with your parents? A bunch of nobodies?"

No. She refused to hear what Adam was trying to feed her. Blake nodded to Yang and she wrenched his arm, making him drop his sword. Through a hiss of pain, he laughed still. "Your parents will be dead soon, if they aren't already! I told you I'd take them away!"

"Shut up!"

Blake drew her hand back to strike Adam and found herself staggering back, clutching her face as he smashed his mask into the bridge of her nose. Yang tried to attack him but lost her grip when Adam pulled a dagger and almost buried it in her wrist.

"You'll have no one to go back to, my darling. And before I'm through here I'll be sure to kill you, too." He spoke to Yang and sneered, grabbing Wilt back and raising it as Yang's fist slammed into the flat of the blade. He pushed her back and chased, his weapon smashing into her prosthetic arm. His flurry of cuts weakened it and buried the blade in the piece, wedging the weapon.

Yang smirked and detached her arm, throwing a straight jab and knocking Adam backwards. Vision blurred, Blake still managed to get behind him and leap onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around her throat, twisting him and throwing him as she fell. Yang was there to catch him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and lifted him with ease, leaning back in a suplex.

She was on him in a second, straddling to hold him down and throwing punches at his face. Several connected, but when Adam grabbed a fistful of dirt and threw it in her eyes she stopped, long enough for her to be kicked off.

Blake tried to get back into the fight and swung down at Adam, only to lean back and halt her attack as Wilt barely missed her face. She threw as many strikes as she could, and Adam somehow matched her blow for blow. Where he had been seething before, now Blake found herself on the brink.

Her parents weren't dead. They couldn't be dead. She refused to believe after everything that had happened they would be taken from her. Blake let out something akin to a howl and swung harder than she'd intended, eyes wide as she fell past Adam.

Wilt raced up in the corner of her eye and she caught her reflection for a brief second. She'd have lost her head had a sudden torrent of fire and rock not thrown him off balance. Metal raked across her cheek but she fell, otherwise unharmed.

Adam swung backwards when Yang's mechanical arm grabbed his shoulder, baffled as he cut through air. Yang's fist slammed into the underside of his jaw and knocked up skywards, throwing him back onto a large rock.

Blake jumped up after him, landing on his back and pinning Adam's arm. She moved his sword away, driving his face down into the stone. "You're finished." She repeated, straining to keep her voice steady. Adam smirked but said nothing, fighting back beneath her for what little good it did.

Having a respite gave them a chance to survey the rest of the battle. They… Had won? The latest explosion had blown a hole clean through the side of the cave, and at the mouth of it stood Raven. Cinder was nowhere to be found. The others – Tyrian and Watts, Hazel, Mercury and Adam, were all either fleeing or already gone. Gone or dead, Blake hardly cared.

"Get back here you cowards! Stand and fight!" Adam's voice was the lone sound in the cave, the fighting having since subsided. Blake kept a hold as he trashed about beneath her. "You humans are pathetic! Running away with your tails between your legs!"

Pathetic? They knew when to give up. Adam was the only one left and he still acted like he had any chance in this. Placing her knee on his shoulder, Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud again, holding it to his neck.

"Go on then, do it! Or are you still too weak?" Adam spat furiously. "Killing me changes nothing, your parents are dead!"

Blake's hand trembled and she moved the blade closer, enough to nick Adam's neck. She brushed off Yang's attempt to stop her and grit her teeth. He should die for this. For everything he'd done. For sending Ilia after her parents.

Jaune craned his neck skyward and shouted for all to hear. "We've got company!"

All eyes turned to the sky as an airship appeared overhead. It was Mistralan, and from the insignia on the hull, it belonged to the police force. It circled around the opening before slowly descending upon the ruined camp. With nowhere to land it hovered, its gates drawing open.

Blake heard Adam curse beneath her, but her attention was solely on the couple inside the ship. Kali and Ghira smiled back at her; hearty and hale, and seemingly no worse for wear. A group of officers followed suit and raced ahead, directing her to back off so they could take Adam in.

"How?! How are you alive?!" Even in restraints Adam managed to trash about, pulling two officers with him as he tried to approach Blake's parents. "You should be dead!"

"If you weren't so sloppy, Adam, they might be."

Sienna Khan stepped out of the airship, ignoring the glares of several officers. The shock of her arrival was enough to silence even Adam, and she looked to relish in that fact. Blake slowly made her way towards her parents, falling into their arms as she reached them. They were alive. They were all alive…

Adam shook, furious but too stunned to speak. Sienna grabbed his jaw and forced him to meet her eyes. Anger burned behind them but she reeled it in, smiling tightly. "Adam Taurus… I would say your head is mine, but… It seems like I must get in line. You lose."

Carted off like a common criminal, Blake felt a strange pang of disappointment and satisfaction. He hadn't been killed, and she hadn't been the one to do the deed. But they had won, everyone here was alive, and Haven, no, Remnant could breathe easier now.

"How…?" Blake looked to the White Fang's chieftain, a woman who she swore would never show herself here. The way all the officers glared at her she had plenty of reason not to. "How did you find us? Why are you here?"

"Because a certain obnoxious child reminded me that sometimes you need to take action. And violence for the sake of violence is meaningless." It wasn't verbatim – not even close – but Blake felt a strange sense of déjà vu. Sienna shook her head and surveyed the ruins of the camp.

"Demonstrations is one thing. Raiding for supplies is harmless in the long run. But this…? Those towns…" She shook her head and threw a glare towards the airship. "He'll pay dearly for all he's done."

Blake nodded, coughing and groaning as her ribs ached painfully. She tried to ignore the nagging voice in her head telling her she'd spend the next few days laid up in bed. "And Ilia…?"

"Dealt with." Sienna smirked and waved a hand dismissively. "Not dead. Your father wouldn't allow it." She then added to Ghira. "You're still too soft, Belladonna. The girl tried to kill you."

"And she can learn, and change her ways. Few people are beyond saving." Ghira replied, and Blake couldn't help but notice his choice of words. "Besides, I thought you weren't going to be involved? Seems I owe you my life."

"Keep it. I just did what needed to be done for the Faunus. Speaking of which…" She approached the airship and brushed aside an officer's gun, rolling her eyes as the man made no move to stop her. "I'll take the ship back with Adam, see that he's arraigned. Join us in the city when you can, another airship should be by shortly."

The collective groan of disappointment from all present made her smile. Who cared how long it took. The pain didn't matter, nor did the wait. Mistral was safe and so were they. Blake leaned back into Kali and closed her eyes, the fatigue finally catching up with her.

And Yang too. Normally, Ruby tackling her sister was much like a leaf striking a wall. It was funny then when Yang yelped and fell back with her sister collapsing on top of her, the pair becoming a tangled mess of limbs and shouting. Weiss stood off to the side, watching the display with an amused smile.

"We actually did it…" Jaune sat down on the grass, draping his sword over his knees. "We won… Holy crap… We won!"

Nora let out as loud a shout as she could, collapsing beside her team leader and pumping her fists in the air. "We kicked butt! Did you see how quickly they ran away?" She grinned as Ren pat her head. "You were awesome, Renny! We totally beat them!"

"They did plenty of the beating." Ren corrected, and his bruises could attest to that. "But yes, we won."

Qrow shook his head in disbelief, wiping his face on his sleeve, both dirtied. Somehow this group of kids had fought Salem's inner circle and won. Not only that but that Cinder woman was long gone, and the Maiden's power with her. Where would they end up? Hell, right now he really didn't care.

"It looks like… Raven and Vernal left." Qrow groaned and turned to Oscar, expecting some bad news. When he spotted the relic in the farmhand's possession he laughed, wheezing from the dry throat. Oscar laughed as well, weakly, and his legs finally gave way beneath him. He held up a hand as Qrow moved to help, offering over the relic.

"Nice going, kid. You doing okay?" A faint nod was all he got in reply. Good enough. Qrow pat Oscar's back and sat beside him, examining the lamp in his hands. Whatever it was it sure had best be worth all this trouble. "Kinda hoping she'd have stuck around. Not that I'm surprised she left. Never exactly were one for happy moments, were you sis?"

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"We. Are. Awesome!"

In varying degrees of bandaging, they sat around at Mistral's inn. Despite resembling a mummy, Nora somehow found her way onto the back of the sofa. A fist raised in declaration, she beamed. "We are officially the best Huntsmen and Huntresses ever!"

"I wouldn't go that far." Came Ren's measured reply. He might have reached to pull Nora down if his shoulders didn't ache so bad. And his back. And legs. Much the same could be said for everyone present; they all felt like they'd been put through a press.

Blake raised a hand slightly, all she'd contribute to the cheer. She laid back into the chair and settled her head into Yang's shoulder once again, narrowing her eyes as her girlfriend played with one of her ears. "Cut it out."

"Nope."

"Yang… It's embarrassing, please stop."

"Nope!" Yang repeated, popping her lips on the 'p'.

Blake felt another hand at her other ear and looked over, blinking seeing Ruby grinning back at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I've always wanted to try! And Yang was doing it, so…" Weiss came forward to join them and the Faunus whimpered plaintively.

"Relax, I'm not going to abuse you like they are." Oh, thank gods, one of her teammates was still sane. "I just wanted to say… It's nice seeing you all again."

"You know it! Kind of shitty circumstances."

"Yang, swear jar!"

"What swear jar? Put it on my tab." Yang continued with a grin. "But the team's all back together. Well, mostly." She raised her stump and waved, making Ruby and Weiss both grimace. "But hey, all things considered we got off pretty light!"

"Sure. Just lost a school, an arm, peace of mind…" Blake would have continued if Yang hadn't put a hand over her mouth.

When she was sure Blake was through, Yang pulled her hand back. "No more brooding. You do enough of that, kitty, and we're celebrating right now. So come on, have some fun! Smile!"

Smile she did. There was a lot on her mind now, and they wouldn't go away any time soon. Nihoa, Greyson, the other towns Adam had ransacked. There was likely even more untold damage to his name that she'd never learn about. The lone saving grace in all of this was he wouldn't ever have a chance to do it again.

"I for one think we need to celebrate properly. Maybe a party, or a night on the town." Weiss smiled bashfully at her own proposal. "Er… Once they've repaired it, that is."

"I wonder how Vale's coming along. Think they got the school back yet?"

Ruby whistled low, planting herself on the arm of the chair. "Wasn't there some huge Grimm on the tower? They'd probably have to kill that thing first, wouldn't they?" An excited gasp escaped and she looked at her team, eyes shining. "If they didn't kill it yet, can we?!"

The only one not to groan at the suggestion was Yang. The blond laughed and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Let's wait a bit, huh? We just got done saving the world, I think we deserve a bit of a break."

"A break sounds nice…" Weiss agreed, and Blake nodded as well.

They had a lot of catching up to do. None of them knew what Weiss had been doing in Atlas, and Blake still hadn't the foggiest clue of how Ruby ended up with Raven.

The Faunus lifted her head and looked at Yang curiously. Her mother had helped them, only to disappear once more. Was that bothering Yang? Her partner looked down at her and smiled, which Blake returned, laying her head back down. She'd ask later. No point in ruining a good mood.

Jaune joined the girls, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of them. Nora and Ren were right behind him, the former of which was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. "What's the plan now?" Jaune asked.

Atlas. Qrow had said as much, that they needed to get the relic to Ironwood. Weiss had made no secret of her displeasure of heading back so soon, and even now a notable pout pulled at her face. It was cold from what Blake knew of it, and barren. The total opposite of Menagerie.

"Whatever comes next, I'm sure we can handle it. I mean we got this far, didn't we?" Ruby smiled and jumped to her feet. "And… We beat the bad guys this time! So… If they try again, we'll be ready. Even more ready!"

"I didn't even get to break any legs!" Whined Nora, receiving a patronizing pat on the back from Ren.

"We are the good guys, you know." He reminded Nora carefully.

"Still, I didn't even break one!"

Weiss rolled her eyes at the redhead's outburst. "We should just be lucky we all made it out unscathed. Mostly."

Yeah, lucky them. Blake smiled and watched her friends argue among themselves about, of all things, the etiquette of breaking someone's leg. Only Nora could bring up such a topic. Feeling herself being pulled to her feet she threw Yang a curious look, raising an eyebrow at the finger upon her lips.

They went outside and let the others have their "discussion." A cool morning if there ever was one, which Blake suspected Yang knew as she tucked herself into her girlfriend's side for warmth.

"Gang's all back together…" Blake nodded lazily, her eyes watching the city down below. The slums had been damaged, badly, but they were being rebuilt. And for their efforts in helping to protect the city there was plenty of resources from above being poured into the restoration.

Some good had come from that attack after all.

Blake hugged Yang's arm around herself. "I'm glad you found me…" She whispered, closing her eyes. "I would have missed this otherwise…"

"And I'd be missing my kitten. Totally glad I picked you up." Yang chuckled and Blake smiled at the sound. She actually sounded happy.

Hell, they were both happy. A feeling she hadn't experienced in quite a long time. Salem's people were out there somewhere, but the relic was safe. Adam was behind bars. It wasn't perfect, but it was damn near close.

Blake peeled herself away from Yang and looked up at her happily. The morning sun caked them in a warm glow, making Yang's already luminous hair shine. They were both exhausted, bruised and beaten – they certainly looked the part – but right then and there, Yang was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Oh shut up… You used that line already."

Yang grinned brilliantly and Blake felt her heart skip a beat. "Still applies, doesn't it? Seriously though, what're you staring at?" The blonde didn't get an answer. At least not a verbal one. Two hands grabbed her face and pulled her down and she smiled broadly, pulling Blake in as they kissed.

Even though her lungs screamed for breath Blake tried to keep her lips locked tight. When they broke the kiss her eyes were lidded, and both her and Yang's faces matched the color of the rising sun.

Yang chuckled and rubbed at her neck, letting out something like a squeak as Blake chased her for another kiss. "Easy Blake, we're not exactly somewhere private out here!"

"Hm… I know…" She didn't care. But it would be a pain if everyone else came out as well. Finding herself back in Yang's arms she held onto her girlfriend, listening to the steady, rhythmic beating of Yang's heart.

"Atlas next, huh…?" Blake simply nodded. "Going to be cold…"

"Mhm…"

"We'll probably need to bundle up…"

"Yep."

Yang grinned. "Gonna have to get you a new coat. Wouldn't want my pu- "

Blake covered Yang's mouth quickly, staring up at the taller girl. "Don't ruin the good mood." Yang muttered out something unintelligible, and Blake didn't remove her hand until she heard an apology. Or something close to one.

Atlas was next, but it could wait. They had all just endured one hell of a night – some much longer than that – and they all earned themselves a break. More importantly, she had time to catch up with her team. And Yang.

Blake felt a pair of eyes on them from somewhere above. She looked up at the roof, at the trees, and found nothing. She had been certain someone had just been watching them though. Maybe she was just imagining things. Still paranoid after all that…

"So… Didn't end up getting your revenge, huh?"

Blake shook her head. No, she hadn't. Adam was in jail and would remain there for life if they could help it, but that wasn't how she'd imagined things would have gone down. Then again much of this hadn't panned out how she'd expected, and she was fine with that.

"Nope… But that's okay." Blake leaned in for another kiss and this time was rewarded. She pulled away, smiling, and ran a hand down Yang's back. "I got something much, much better…"

A Huntsman dropped down from a nearby tree, brushing fallen leaves from his shoulder. He looked back at the inn and smiled, shaking his head. "Looks like the girl survived after all…"

Tephro chuckled, reaching back and pulling a spear from his back. Its edge was dulled and bent, showing the wear and tear of many battles. It was old, older than he was. And now it was without an owner.

"But you were ready for that, weren't you, Greyson?" He smiled to the sky and placed the spear back, making his way down to the markets. "Take care of Pyrrha up there, won't you? I'm afraid I'm not done here quite yet…"

Maybe revenge wasn't all it was made out to be. Killing Adam might have brought… Something, but it wouldn't have made anything better. Not really. Now that Blake stood there, hand in hand with Yang, she realized something. She hadn't needed to kill to get her revenge – satisfying as it might have been.

She just needed to beat him, and to be happy. Adam had worked to ruin her and here she was, with a girlfriend who she'd give the world for, a team that could meet any challenge, and friends she could rely on.

He'd tried so hard and failed in the end. Blake smiled at Yang and grabbed her cheek, pulling her back down into another kiss. Their lips parted and her heart raced in her chest; friends be damned, she'd earned this kiss. This would be her revenge: happiness.

And revenge had never tasted so sweet.

* * *

 **Welp, there you have it! The end to my first story on here. Bit of a mixed bag personally, but hey, learn by doing!**

 **I just want to thank anyone who read this and gave my story a chance! I'll go back to the drawing board and try something new soon - definitely still RWBY related though!**

 **I appreciate the feedback I got too! I hope to get better with each piece, so here's to the start of something new! Send us off with a bang, Blake!**

 **They're still kissing...**

 **Never mind! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
